Time Goddess- Diosa del tiempo - Libro 2
by Ratoncilla
Summary: Libro II Los cambios, los dones, lo sobrenatural es el pan de cada día en nuestras vidas… pero Edward, Edward era otra cosa. Era otra historia y por alguna razón, mi corazón en 5 minutos lo puso como mi prioridad aun con los 350 años de fidelidad y amor con Jacob. El mundo, mi entorno estaba cambiando. Las despedidas son dolorosas, la despedida me dolía ahora física y mentalmente
1. Chapter 19- Diosa del tiempo 2

Capítulo 19: Mi primer empleo real

Bella POV

Salí del parque corriendo como desesperada, no tenía papeles que me acreditaran como maestra, niñera o institutriz, pero tenía aproximadamente 18 horas para lograrlo.

Por la noche, hice eso que jamás había hecho. Robe.

Entre a la municipalidad donde escribí y transcribí varios papales dándome experiencia laboral, un pasado, lugar de nacimiento, padres fallecidos, toda una vida corroborada en papeles. Mi sonrisa maquiavélica me confirmaba mi éxito.

Salí de ahí para entrar a una gran tienda de moda, tome todo aquello que me hacía ver como una gran institutriz o niñera, recatada pero segura, a la moda pero de gran clase y seguridad. Ahora me veía tan distinta, parecía una verdadera maestra de gran conocimiento. maquillaje, toda mujer que se respete en esta sociedad necesita maquillaje. Zapatos, odiaba un poco los zapatos, amo el sentir el piso en mis pies pero ahora eran necesarios. Tome todo y deje una gran cantidad de dinero dentro de un sobre, pidiendo disculpas por mi forma de llevarme las cosas y el desorden que pude causar.

Deje todo en el lugar donde Jake y yo vivíamos, salí corriendo al bosque cercano donde vivíamos tenía que alimentarme antes de mi visita a los Masen, regresar antes de mediodía a mi cita con el futuro y ese niño.

Estaba tan nerviosa al regresar que si pudiera sudar estaría empapada. Llegue a mi casa, me bañe, me vestí, me arregle, me maquille… esa fue una verdadera proeza, jamás en mi vida me había maquillado era algo completamente extraño y nuevo. Pero bueno era necesario.

De vez en vez, Jacob pasaba por mi cabeza. Qué pensaría de mí el si me viera así. Vestida completamente distinta, con tacones y accesorios, maquillada y a punto de salir a una cita de trabajo. A penas habían pasado dos días sin él, pero la verdad era la primera vez que pensaba en él, ese niño captaba toda mi atención.

Era una hora antes de mi aparición inesperada y ya me encontraba en el parque justo enfrente de aquella casa. Compre un pequeño helado, yo no comía esas cosas pero tampoco me hacían daño ingerirlas, varias veces con Jacob había probado las cosas que el cocinaba para mí en sus intentos que no fuera solo sangre de lo que me alimentara. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Pero en fin, ahora estaba lista con mi helado en mano. Aparentando ser una linda chica buscando trabajo y una persona completamente normal.

Uno que otro hombre me miraban cautivados. Para mí buena suerte, podía encontrarme a las afueras sin estar completamente tapada por que estaba muy nublado, casi llovía. Qué tontería, un día lluvioso y yo con un helado en las manos. Tendría de hoy en adelante poner más atención a esos detalles si voy a convivir con humanos tan cerca.

Me quede completamente estática y aquel helado cayo de mi mano cuando escuche su voz dirigiéndose a mí.

- Edward: Bella, sé que puedes oírme. Mi madre marco el día de ayer a una institución a cargo de posicionar niñeras y esas cosas. La esperan hoy a las dos, tú entra ya. Dile que vienes de parte de ellos. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

No lo dude, abrí el pequeño paraguas que traía porque el agua cayo un poquito más fuerte en lo que yo a paso humano atravesaba la calle. Llegue a la puerta y toque.

Un hombre que identifique como el padre de Edward me abrió la puerta después de un grito a su esposa que él se encargaba.

Anthony Masen: Buen día señorita pase por favor, se está usted mojando.

Aun con los guantes le di la mano a aquel hombre y pase. Habiendo antes cerrado mi paraguas y arreglado mis cabellos en el proceso. Alce la vista y antes de que pudiese decir nada. El padre de Edward dijo nuevamente.

Anthony Masen: Bienvenida al hogar de la familia Masen, en que puedo servirle señorita.

-Un gusto Sr. Masen, soy la institutriz y niñera enviada por la institución a la que se comunicó ayer su Sra. Esposa. Soy la Sra. Black, Isabella Black y vengo por el trabajo.

Anthony Masen: Me parece bien Sra. Black, pase por favor a mi oficina para hablar. Voy a llamar a mi esposa para que traiga a Edward…

Antes de que el terminara de hablar, el pequeño Edward apareció por la puerta con su mama por el brazo. Y me inspecciono de arriba abajo, se acercó a su padre y hablo con él en secreto. Pero el mismo sabía que yo podía escucharlo todo.

- Edward: Papa, ella será mi nueva institutriz, me agrada mucho se ve muy linda. No creo que será regañona o fea. Ella si me gusta papa.

Su papa asintió y se disculpó por un momento saliendo por la puerta con su esposa de la mano.

Edward se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa en la boca, sin decir nada le di a entender que me dejara oír lo que sus padres decían detrás de la puerta. El asintió, yo escuche.

Anthony Masen: Querida nuestro pequeño me ha dicho que la Sra. Black le agrada y en realidad a mí también es muy linda, se ve una persona muy serena y educada, aunque se ve muy joven.

Sra. Masen: Si querido se ve muy joven pero también se ve preparada y de mucha confianza. Y si a Edward le gusta no creo que haya gran problema. Solo revisa atentamente sus papeles y checa el horario que llevara.

Anthony Masen: De acuerdo, checare el papeleo y le ofreceré la recamara de huéspedes.

Sra. Masen: no querido, no le pidas quedarse. Como ha dicho querido, es un mujer casada no puede pasar la noche en casa. Dejará a Edward todas las noches arropado y dormido en su cama y tendrá que partir a su hogar.

La verdad ese último comentario no me gusto pero era cierto. Tarde o temprano Jacob regresaría y él no podría vivir acá conmigo. Así que la verdad que bueno que ella pensara en eso antes de preguntármelo porque seguramente yo hubiera cometido la tontería de decir que me quedaba.

El niño me miro con cara de alegría y a la vez sabía que no pasaría las noches con él. Pero no dijo nada. Solo se acercó y me dio un beso.

Anthony Masen: Tienes razón querida mía. Bueno vamos que deben de estar esperándonos.

No sé si fue bueno pero cuando entro Edward estaba muy cerca de mí. Agarraba mi mano y me hablaba sobre su escuela y su horario.

Anthony Masen: Bueno Sra. Black, dígame ha trabajado antes en esto de ser institutriz y como niñera.

Me reí internamente ante su pregunta pero no le diría la verdad.

-Bueno Sr. Masen, desde niña a causa de la necesidad trabaje como niñera en varias casas de distintas posiciones. Después pude gracias a mi último trabajo emprender carrera, mi jefe me ayudo a tomar estudios de historia y otras cosas en el cuidado de bebes y niños de hasta 15 años. Aquí tiene mis papeles que lo acreditan.

Anthony Masen: Bueno, yo creo que tendré el tiempo para revisar esto a fondo. Pero cuando podrá usted empezar con el empleo. Usted por medio de la empresa sabe cuándo ofrecí a cambio de sus servicios, pero si veo que su trabajo satisface a la familia tenga por seguro que recibirá más… ahh y antes de que lo olvide, a mi esposa y a mí nos encantaría conocer a su esposo.

-Bueno Sr. Masen, a mí también me encantaría eso pero el Sr. Black se encuentra fuera de la ciudad indefinidamente pero en cuanto regrese lo traeré para presentarlo. En cuanto a cuando, en este preciso momento puedo empezar y ayudar a Edward con su tarea y sus obligaciones.

Anthony Masen: Bueno entonces Sra. Black es usted bienvenida nuevamente a nuestro hogar y permítame decirle sabemos que nuestro hijo la querrá mucho al igual que nosotros.

-Muchas gracias Señores Masen,,,

Por fin, la peor había pasado. Ya me habían aceptado, mi alma respiro y el niño rio conmigo ante mi comentario mental. Ahora la que hablo fue la señora Masen.

- Sra. Masen: Bueno Sra. Black, si tú me lo permites me gustaría llamarte Isabella. Así como me gustaría que me tuvieras la confianza de llamarme Elizabeth.

-Gracias por todo Sra. Masen,,, es decir, Elizabeth.

- Sra. Masen: Isabella, escuchando tu conversación con mi esposo, he logrado entender que el Sr. Black se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y presiento que usted no tiene hijos cierto?

-No, Elizabeth no tengo hijos.

Mi esposo si tiene una niña y por eso no está aquí, dije para mi olvidando que mis pensamientos no eran solo míos. El niño volteo a verme con cara de enojo. Yo solo baje la mirada, mientras la Sra. Masen continuaba.

- Sra. Masen: Bueno, serás una gran mama algún día Isabella. Pero me preocuparía que te quedes sola con tu esposo fuera de la ciudad. Si mi esposo está de acuerdo, me gustaría que te quedaras en la casa los días que tú esposo tarde en regresar.

- Anthony Masen: Claro es una gran idea querida mía. Así te conocemos mejor.

-Agradezco mucho su invitación y la acepto. Pero solo mientras mi esposo regrese porque no creo que el este de acuerdo en que me hospede acá. Pero,,, no traigo ropa por el momento, por lo que tendría que ser hasta mañana.

Ahora fue Edward el que hablo, su voz era como un sueño para mí.

- Edward: Padre, el chofer nos puede llevar a la Señorita Black y a mí a su casa a recoger algo de su ropa y poder quedarse desde hoy en nuestro hogar.

- Anthony Masen: Es una gran idea hijo, sirve que la Sra. Black no tiene que cargar sus pertenencias y el chofer sabrá donde vive para ir y venir por ella, todos los días. Claro si usted está de acuerdo.

-Yoo,, si claro. Me daría mucho gusto.

Acto seguido, el señor Masen pidió al chofer llevarnos a mí y a Edward ha donde yo indicara. La Sra. Masen mientras el chofer se alistaba me llevo a lo que sería mi nueva habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la de Edward y eran conjuntas, pues compartían baño y un gran closet.

El Sr. Masen hablo pidiendo la presencia de su esposa y ella nos dijo que mientras tanto, Edward me siguiera presentando tanto su recamara como la mía.

Entramos por mi recamara, me enseño el closet donde me dijo como el mismo quitaría su ropa para que entrara la mía, me enseño el baño. Un comentario de él me distrajo de observar todos sus efectos personales.

- Edward: Sé que no te podría engañar, se me bañar solo pero tú me puedes volver a enseñar si así lo deseas. Siempre seré todo oídos para ti y me podrás enseñar lo que gustes, sé que me puedes enseñar mucho más que lo que cualquier maestro común puede. Ahhh, y antes de que se me olvide, yo jamás te llamare Sra. Black. Para mí siempre serás Bella y si no eres Bella eres la SEÑORITA Black.

Me reí ante aquel comentario, era chistoso darme cuenta que Edward Masen era tan celoso como Jacob Black.

- Edward: Celoso, yo celoso?.

-Si usted Sr. Edward, pequeño príncipe celoso.

- Edward: Bueno lo admito, si un poco celoso. Pero sé que tarde o temprano yo ganare y el tendrá que resignarse a ello. Pero no de la manera que tú lo crees.

-Bueno en realidad yo no he pensado en eso…

- Edward: Pero lo harás…

-Bueno tal vez, algún día lo hare. Pero primero enséñame tu recamara Edward. El asintió y seguimos caminando atravesando el lujoso baño.

Recorrimos la recamara, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera su recamara porque sé que él me escucharía. Su recamara era muy grande y bastante lujosa. Tenía varios juguetes de todo un poco y de distintos materiales, pero era más sorprendente la cantidad de libros que tenía. Si es cierto que eran de niños pero uno que otro no era para alguien de 8 años.

- Edward: En qué piensas Bella, me gusta mucho oír tus pensamientos. Recuerda que eres la única a la que oigo así, no me niegues algo tan hermoso como tu voz interna.

Por todos los santos, como era posible que un niño de 8 años me dijera un cumplido tan caballeroso y tan lindo. Era algo muy hermoso pero increíble.

- Edward: Lo siento, mi intención no era incomodarte Bella. Es solo que infundes mucho amor y mucha confianza. Te ofrezco una disculpa.

-No te preocupes corazón, solo me sorprendiste no me he ofendido. Pero debo recordarte que tan solo tienes 8 años y no debes decirme ese tipo de cumplido en público porque la gente lo podría tomar a mal pero aquí dentro de nuestras cuatro paredes, te escuchare muy atenta.

En eso oímos como alguien entraba por la puerta que conectaba ambas recamaras, era la Sra. Masen.

- Sra. Masen: Querido hijo, Isabella. el chofer está listo para llevarlos, No sé cuánto tarden pero podrán comer aquí a la hora que ustedes así lo deseen. Por la noche, nosotros regresaremos tenemos varios encargos pendientes y si es posible cenaremos juntos.

Ambos la escuchábamos con atención.

- Sra. Masen: Edward espero atiendas a tu institutriz e invitada como es debido, tú sabes que cuentas con todo lo necesario en caso de necesitar algo. En cuanto a ti Isabella, aquí tienes tu primer sueldo, una copia de las llaves de las entradas de la casa y he pedido a los trabajadores que se presenten ante ti en cuanto te vean. Así que tienen todo el día para conocerse y tu Edward puedas darle a conocer a Isabella tus horarios, deberes y obligaciones.

- Edward: Si madre. Despídame por favor de mi padre. Y yo me hago cargo de Ia Srita. Black.

En mis adentros pensé, que no se supone que soy yo la que tiene que hacerse cargo de ti. El me escucho y solo me sonrió.

- Sra. Masen: Bueno los dejo, yo le digo a tu padre hijo. Cuídense mucho y espero verlos por la noche, antes de que se duerman. Isabella, su hora de dormir es a las 8 P.M.. Buen día para ambos, hasta luego.

En cuanto la Sra. Masen salió el rápidamente replico.

- Edward: Bella tú te harás cargo de mí. Por ahora, pero tengo una corazonada de que algún día seré yo el que se encargue de ti y te proteja. Lo malo es que también sé que tendrán que pasar demasiados años para eso y que me tendrás que decir adiós primero.

-No sabría que decirte respecto a eso pero el tiempo nos responderá de acuerdo Edward. Ahora tenemos que irnos el chofer nos espera.

Atravesamos la casa con el guiándome tomados de la mano, el frio de mi mano no le incomodaba ni lo asustaba. Salimos por una puerta alterna a la que entre y llegamos directo al área donde un carro nos esperaba encendido. Partimos.

Llegamos al pequeño departamento que compartía con Jake. No había nada nuevo desde que parti esta mañana, agarre una pequeña maleta que he cargado conmigo desde que Jake me la regalo. Empezaba a guardar toda mi ropa en ella, hasta que él se acercó y me interrumpió.

- Edward: Te podría pedir un gran favor Bella. No lleves nada que él te haya visto puesto. Quiero que te lleves toda tu ropa nueva nada más. Y de ser posible enséñame primero tu casa, si?

Mmm, me quede quieta unos instante pensando en cómo sabia el que mi ropa era nueva,,, en realidad tiene algo así como un sexto sentido. Pero no voy a preguntar, estoy segura que ni el lo sabe. De nuevo respondió a mis pensamientos.

- Edward: Tienes razón, ni yo lo sé. Pero amo poder escucharte aun sin que emitas una palabra es algo muy íntimo entre nosotros dos.

Intimo…. Que sabe un niño de 8 años de intimidad… pensé.

- Edward: Nada, solo me parece que es muy nuestro. Algo muy personal.

- En eso tienes razón, Edward. Pero piensa que debes ser discreto con eso, la gente te creerá loco y te puede causar muchos problemas que andes respondiendo a mis pensamientos, sin que yo emita estos en voz alta.

- Edward: En eso tienes razón, seré precavido.

- Bueno, Edward que solo en apariencia tiene 8 años, que más consideras pertinente aparte de ropa y efectos personales que me lleve.

- Edward: Me harías muy feliz si solo te llevas cosas tuyas y nada que te recuerde a tu,,, novio.

Pensé en que él no es mi novio, es mi esposo. Lo juramos un día frente a los espíritus de los lobos nuestra unión. Y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de cómo para jurarme esto, tuvo que sangrar convertido en lobo frente al gran altar de los espíritus.

Nooo…

Todo lo que había pensado él lo escuchaba pero no lo veía… no lo entendería pensé en menos de un segundo.

- Edward: Él puede transformarse en un lobo, es impresionante.

- Quee,,, como sabes tú eso.

- Edward: Sé que no me es conveniente decírtelo porque me vas a esconder muchas cosas Isabella. Pero no solo te escucho, también puedo ver como si lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos todo aquel recuerdo que pasa por tu mente.

-QUEEE.. Solté un poco más alto… por mi mente pasaron varios imágenes que habían pasado por mi cabeza los últimos dos días que había frecuentado o platicado con Edward. Ninguna contenía a Jacob pero sin más sentí un roce de el en mis mejillas y a mi mente vino la escena más erótica que alguna vez tuve con Jacob después de mi reconciliación con él. Cuando un roce tan placentero me causo grandes sensaciones.

Voltee el preciso instante en el que una lagrima se escaba y corría por la mejilla de Edward.

-Lo siento, lo siento en verdad Edward. Es solo algo que recordé por tu toque, lamento mucho lo que has visto. Él es mi esposo y entre esposos es algo normal, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pero te prometo que tratare de evitar de pensar cosas como esas.

- Edward: Te lo agradecería mucho, no sé por qué he sentido como si mi corazón se quebrara. Pero sabes tengo que agradecerle a ese lobo que haya cuidado de ti durante todos los años que lo ha hecho.

-Si, él ha sido la razón de que yo no pierda la razón después de tanto tiempo sola… atine a decir en un suspiro.

- Edward: Te puedo preguntar algo muy inapropiado… Bella.

-Mmm, creo que no debería permitírtelo. Pero ya que la primera falta la cometí yo y que nada entre nosotros es muy normal que digamos. Adelante Edward. Dije con algo de curiosidad.

- Edward: Como es que tu "esposo" tiene una hija si su mujer supuestamente eres tu desde hace ya bastantes años. Por qué permitiste que estuviera con otra mujer y porque al enterarte no lo dejaste. Eso es infidelidad no es cierto?

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, por mi mente paso todo lo ocurrido debido a eso en una fracción de segundo, en la siguiente fracción paso como yo no podía despertar de mi casi muerte y el dolor que sentía por todo lo ocurrido, desde sus actos hasta mi secuestro.

- Edward: Ohhh, esa es más información de la que pude imaginar. Pero él lo hizo por obligación cierto.

-Si, dije en un pequeño suspiro. No lo amenazaron para hacerlo, solo lo presionaron durante tantos años que finalmente cedió y no lo culpo. Yo no puedo ofrecer lo que ellos quieren de él y aquella mujer fue exacto lo que le dio. Aun cuando entre ellos no pasó nada más que un encuentro es algo que tal vez jamás olvidare.

- Edward: Me duele tu dolor Bella pero también siento tu comprensión. Es como si tus sentimientos y todo en ti, formara de alguna manera también parte de mí. Como es que sucede esto?

Esa si era la pregunta de un niño…

-No lo sé Edward, no sé cómo ocurre esto. Pero al igual que lo que sucedió con mi esposo es algo que solo debemos afrontar, comprender y aceptar.

- Edward: Te acabo de decir, que escucho tus pensamientos y siento tu dolor… y tú intentas convencerme con algo que ni tu misma crees.

Me dejo atónita con eso,,, diablos como siente lo mismo que yo, como escucha mis pensamientos, me pregunto si sabrá de todo mi dolor por lo ocurrido…. Ojala y no…

- Edward: No solo lo sé, lo siento. Tu alma llora Bella pero tú no lo aceptas solo lo estás ignorando y así no lograras ni afrontarlo, ni superarlo y mucho menos seguir…

-Demonios,,, tú no tienes 8 años…

- Edward: Si los tengo pero como mis padres dicen… soy especial…

-Vaya que si lo eres…

- Edward: Y te puedo decir que si yo fuera tu esposo, jamás te perdería ni permitiría que te alguien te hiciera sentir culpable por no poder darme un hijo. Contigo y tu corazón me bastaría y me sobraría.

-Tú no eres un hombre, solo un niño. Y no conoces realmente todo lo que hay detrás de la tribu Quileute y sus tradiciones o "magia". Todo lo que paso y las razones de ello. Sé que él se arrepintió y que su tribu lo presiono.

- Edward: Tal vez no. Pero no te fallaría como hombre, sino lo haría ahorita siendo un niño,,, menos lo haría como hombre. Y tienes razón en eso fue presionado,,, pero no te engañes a ti misma, no fue obligado.

Edward me estas lastimando, pude decir mientras me desplomaba sobre la cama. El tema me afectaba tanto y este niño desnudaba mi alma como si nada. En unas cuantas frases hecho por la borda todas las escusas que me hice a mí misma para continuar con él y con nuestra vida.

Este niño no me hablaba como un niño, lo hacía como si fuera un hombre. Y uno que quisiera ser mi pareja, era raro porque no entendía que pasaba. Porque lo que la maldita tribu deseaba era un descendiente, lo primero y lo único que no podía dar. Porque ahora todo sale a la luz de nuevo solo para torturarme, como queriendo regresarme a mi vida de ermitaña. Porque ahora, porque así, porque este niño, porque a mi…

Miles de imágenes pasaron por mi mente,,, de la nada sentí unos tímidos labios en mi frente y una mano que acariciaba la mía. Enfoque la vista,,,

Era Edward, que me miraba asustado y descontrolado…

- Edward: Bella, estas bien. Sé que es imposible que te desmayes pero te desplomaste y has estado como estatua durante más de una hora.

Logre enfocar bien todo a mi alrededor, ahí estaba de nuevo mi cerebro y mi don protegiéndome del dolor al bloquear mi cuerpo de mi mente. Vaya que el dolor era cierto y palpitante para lograr de nuevo separar ambas cosas en mí. El volvió a hablar.

- Edward: Lamento mucho haberte lastimado Bella, prometo no volverlo a hacer. Jamás te lastimare recordándote cosas dolorosas y jamás volveré a separar tu cuerpo de tu mente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo lo atemorizante,,, que demonios sabia este niño sobre eso.

- Edward: No te atemorices de mí, es solo que vi todo aquello que recordaste en todo este tiempo que tu mente estuvo,,, ausente. Te prometo, te juro que jamás sacare a colación el tema.

No supe que contestar un largo rato pasó para que pudiera agarrar cada pedazo de mí y volverlos a unir.


	2. Chapter 20- Esto jamás debió de pasar

Capítulo 20: Esto jamás debió de pasar.

Bella POV

Por fin, logre reaccionar del todo y moverme. El niño se encontraba a mi lado con una gran sonrisa pero mostrando a la vez debilidad.

- Edward: Me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien y lograras juntar todos tus pedacitos. Pero creo que es hora de que ayudes a mi Bella.

Que? Ayuda.

-En que te puedo ayudar Edward, estoy para servirte dime que pasa.

- Edward: Pues de alguna manera te tenía que hacer despertar y tú me mostraste el camino. Pero ahora requiero que me ayudes con esto.

Levanto una mano y me horrorice, tenía un gran corte a lo largo de su antebrazo medio profundo y la vez ligero pero grande.

-Que te paso Edward Masen? Pregunte casi gritando.

- Edward: Pues ya te lo he dicho, tenía que hacerte despertar. No te preocupes, solo fue un poquito. Pero cúrame si… por favor.

-Me diste de tu sangre pero como o porque demonios hiciste eso. Como sabias. Como…..

Corrí a mi velocidad de vampiro por unas toallas, unas vendas y todo lo necesario. Siempre he estado preparada cuando a Jake le sucedía algo por accidente o algo así.

- Edward: Fue mi culpa que te pusieras así por recordarte tonterías, es un precio justo.

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso me oíste Edward Masen, jamás lo vuelvas a hacer eso no está nada bien.

- Edward: Ya lo he prometido, jamás te volveré a lastimar así Bella… y por lo tanto no necesitaras mi sangre. Pero si algún día la vuelves a necesitar ten por seguro que te la daré sin pensarlo. Y me gusto mucho que solo te tardaras una hora en regresar y no dos días como cuando te paso con Jacob.

-Por favor, por el amor que dices tenerme. No vuelvas a hacer esto de nuevo, me parte el alma verte herido por mi culpa. Promete algo Edward.

- Edward: Dime que quieres que te prometa, Bella.

-Prométeme que siempre en tu vida te cuidaras y vivirás plenamente. Que jamás dejaras que te lastimen como a mí me han lastimado. Prométemelo, por favor.

- Edward: Te lo prometo Bella. Aunque sabes de más que eso normalmente no depende de nosotros, sino de circunstancias y de terceras personas.

Lo termine de curar y pensé en irnos de ahí. Eran más o menos las 6 de la tarde, él no había comido y se encontraba débil por mi culpa. Como esconderíamos aquella cortada de sus padres.

- Edward: Si Bella es hora de irnos y no te preocupes, solo usare camisas de manga larga por un tiempo y ya. Se me bañar solo recuerdas.

Bueno entonces vámonos. Cada vez era más normal esa comunicación unidireccional nuestra. Era raro y a la vez nos hacia uno mismo a ambos.

Llegamos al carro, insistió en cargar mis maletas. Yo le enseñe en una sola imagen que era capaz de cargar hasta arboles enormes, su insistencia termino y solo cargo mi pequeña bolsita con maquillaje y cepillos.

Entramos al carro, me arrepentí de darle mi maleta al chofer que no podía cargarla bien y yo la traía como si nada. Debo de aparentar que no tengo fuerza con un poco más de credibilidad. El solo rio ante mi pensamiento, diciendo.

- Edward: Eres realmente Genial sabes Bella pero tienes razón hay que fijarnos más en esas cosas que pueden notar que eres diferente. Pero por lo pronto ignorémoslo un poco el no dirá nada. Solo se sorprendió.

- Edward: Por favor chofer nos puede llevar a mi restaurante favorito.

No deberíamos ir a tu casa corazón, ya es un poco tarde y tus papas se pueden preocupar. Pensé.

- Edward: Le pedí permiso a papa desde antes de que subiéramos a ver las recamaras. Él sabe que iremos a cenar de hecho me dio el dinero para ir. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Me reí y asentí, si ya teníamos permiso era de más que argumentara.

Llegamos a un restaurante algo lujoso, lo bueno era que ya era el crepúsculo y no había razón de temer. Entramos y me ofreció el asiento para sentarme, la verdad me seguían sorprendiendo sus actos de caballerosidad. Era un niño de 8 años con detalles de un hombre.

- Edward: En serio te molesta que sea caballeroso contigo Bella. Mi papa me ha dicho que tenía que ser caballeroso con todas las mujeres pero solo tú me has inspirado esa necesidad hasta ahora.

-Debo recordar eso de que mis pensamientos no son solo míos pero me da mucho gusto corazón que seas un hombre de bien. Solo en tu exterior eres pequeño en tu fuero interior eres casi un hombre.

- Edward: Si me permites me tomare el atrevimiento de ordenar por ti, conozco muy bien el menú. Sé que no comes de esto pero tal vez le halles el sabor.

-Bueno, en realidad te lo agradecería mucho porque nunca he entrado a un restaurante, no vengo aquí para comer. Y no tengo idea de que ofrecen aquí.

El rio y ni siquiera intento hacerlo por lo bajo, sabía muy bien que aunque lo intentara lo escucharía.

Llego el mesero y aquel sorprendente niño ordeno algo en italiano. Ahora otra cosa nueva en el sorprendente paquetito de monerías de mi pequeño Edward.

- Edward: Me encanta esa frase, mi pequeño Edward. Pero me agradara más si solo me dices MI EDWARD.

-Y lo eres, no sé porque pero sé que lo eres Edward. Me sorprende mucho lo compenetrados que estamos aun siendo tú un niño. Es raro pero pareciera que te conozco de toda la vida y nuestra comunicación es tan rara, que empiezo a sentirme un poquito rara.

- Edward: Sí, yo también no entiendo muchas cosas. Jamás me había acercado tanto a una persona de hecho mis padres me han buscado ayuda durante años pensando que soy demasiado solitario. Y ahora de la nada llegas a mi vida y soy contigo la persona más social del mundo.

Yo lo escuchaba muy atenta, solo pensé en cómo es que yo me había expuesto ante el tan descuidadamente y el socializaba conmigo habiendo sido un ermitaño.

- Edward: Aunque no te hubieras expuesto algo en mi me decía que eras diferente. Y ese primer día que te vi afuera de mi ventana, que en un susurro me despedí de ti y te dije adiós. Era imposible que si fueras normal me hubieras oído y lo hiciste. Algo en mí, algo así como una corazonada me decía que tú eres especial.

-Yo supe que eras diferente, cuando deseaba con todos mis sentidos que te asomaras y de la nada apareciste. Ahí supe que algo en ti me llamaba tanto la atención que tenía que estar cerca de ti aunque me delatara a mí misma. Lo que si debo decirte Edward es que no debo decirte lo que soy, porque no soy la única y en mi mundo hay reglas, se supone que ningún humano debe saber de nosotros y contigo ya rompí la regla.

- Edward: Yo no diré nada, solo me atendré a quedarme con la duda. No quiero que te arriesgarte, jamás te expondría eres muy importante para mí.

Y tú para mí, dije en mi mente. Porque a lo lejos vi como el mesero se acercaba a nosotros con una gran charola.

El mesero llego, Edward puso la servilleta sobre mi regazo y alejo las copas a mí alrededor. De nuevo el niño caballeroso sorprendiéndome. Depositaron varios platos sobre la mesa, podía oler la mescolanza de cosas en ellos, no me resultaba apetitoso pero por la cara de él era lo mejor del mundo.

- Edward: Vamos pruébalo, sé que a tus ojos es una porquería. Pero en verdad créemelo sabe muy rico.

Me reí de la idea de que a mí me pareciera rico… en mi mente pensé. Si supieras que para mí lo más rico a mi alrededor en cuanto a olor es la sangre que puedo oler de la herida de tu antebrazo.

Al escuchar esto él se tensó y su pulso se aceleró. Yo solo dije, cálmate Edward… en mi mente dije para ambos.

-Me heriría a mí misma antes de herirte a ti, calma tu corazón mi niño soy tu protectora no tu atacante, jamás haría eso. Es cierto que tu sangre me atrae pero no como para matarte. Sabes la sangre de Jacob también me atrae y en 342 años jamás lo he atacado.

Se tensó aún más y su corazón latía desbocado.

- Edward: No me lo recuerdes, me duele todo cuando me lo recuerdas y ahora me dices que llevas tantos años con él, cuando conmigo solo has pasado este día. Y yo soy solo humano, a lo mucho pasaremos unos 70 años juntos.

De sus ojos brotaron unas diminutas lágrimas pero cargadas de tanto sentimiento que yo quise llorar también en ese momento.

-No pensemos en eso mi pequeño corazón es inútil y tonto además no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso en este preciso momento. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes.

- Edward: Si lo se Bella pero tú me empezaste a querer ahorita. Yo siento que te quiero, es más siento que te amo pero no de ahorita. Sino de siempre.

Él se calmó dejando que yo limpiara sus lágrimas y aceptándome el tenedor para que empezáramos a comer. El revoltijo aquel era pasable, nada agradable pero tampoco era desagradable, mi ponzoña lo desharía en unos pocos minutos y era como si nada pasara. Él comía con gran gusto,,, es tu platillo favorito verdad Edward? Pregunte en mi fuero interno.

El solo alzo la vista y asintió hacia a mí, sin dejar de comer. Ahora si veía a un niño de 8 años disfrutando de su comida favorita. Me enamore de esa imagen y creo que hasta de él, aun siendo un niño.

Todo esto era tan surrealista.

Termino de comer, yo medio toquetee el plato haciéndolo lucir como que me comí lo que podía. Seguimos platicando sobre sus gustos, los libros que había leído de los cuales le dije que me los prestara para que mientras él dormía yo los leyera. Le pregunte por que libros le gustaría que se los resumiera para leerlos yo y contárselos. Le pregunte sobre gustos y juguetes que le podía hacer o conseguir, le pregunte sobre tantas cosas que para cuando reaccione. Nos encontrábamos en la recamara y yo lo cargaba en mis brazos con el poniéndome atención y a la vez medio dormido.

Lo recosté sobre su cama, ya con sus ojitos cerrados. Me tomo del brazo y dijo.

- Edward: Mis libros favoritos están ahí (señalo), mis padres vendrán en un rato a despedirse desearme buenas noches pero de ahí, quiero que vengas y te quedes acá conmigo mientras lees. No te vayas por favor. Tengo miedo de perderteee…

-No me iré, estaré aquí a tu lado hasta que tus papas vengan y cuando se vayan regresare. No tengas miedo, no me iré….

Para cuando yo termine de decir esto, él ya estaba inconsciente. Su miedo en realidad si tenía fundamento, tarde o temprano Jacob regresaría y por las noches no podría estar con él. Y eso sin pensar en que no sé cómo reaccionaría el, al saber en dónde me encontraba y con quien.

Había notado la conmoción y los celos que emanaron de Jake. Todo era raro porque este niño decía amarme de un día para otro y el que supongo me ama. O sea Jacob se había sentido intimidado por un niño. Habrán los dos notado las reacciones del otro aun sin estar cerca.

Como era posible todo esto, quien era este niño para causar todo esto mar de sentimientos en mí. Y sobre todo causar esas reacciones en Jacob.

Escuche a lo lejos los pasos de dos personas, arrope muy bien a Edward y Salí corriendo a mi recamara, A hacerme la dormida. No sin antes ponerme la pijama y ordenar un poco de cosas mías en el cuarto. Mi velocidad era increíble.

Por lo que pude oler, la señora Masen se asomó a mi cuarto a ver si ya me encontraba dormida.

Escuche una muestra de amor, que jamás había oído en todos mis años de existencia.

- Sra. Masen: Duerme angelito, especial pequeñito. Luz de mis ojos, fruto de mi amor. Duerme mi niño y sueña con Dios.

En pocas frases su amor hacia aquel pequeño era hermoso, el Sr. Masen se acercó hacia Edward y le dio un beso al niño al igual que ella cuando termino de cantar. Al mismo tiempo le dijeron te quiero. Me di cuenta del gran amor existente entre ellos y los escuche hablar.

- Sr. Masen: Amada mía, el chofer me ha dicho que la casa de la Sra. Black es pequeña pero linda y que ellos estuvieron hablando durante horas dentro de ella.

- Sra. Masen: En serio, eso quiere decir que se entendieron bien.

- Sr. Masen: Si querida, después me conto que los llevo a petición de Edward a su restaurante favorito, que él era muy atento y caballeroso con ella. Los vio platicando durante tanto tiempo que parecieran amigos de años.

- Sra. Masen: Dios, me da tanta alegría oír eso. Esperemos que nuestro pequeño y dotado hijo sea de hoy en adelante un niño feliz y más amigable.

- Sr. Masen: Pues yo deseo lo mismo, ese don que tiene lo hace tan solitario pero ahora con ella creo que las cosas cambiaran. Te queremos pequeño,,, descansa.

Ambos salieron juntos del cuarto de Edward y logre oír cómo se alejaban hasta entrar a otro cuarto a varios metros de ahí. Alcanzaba a oír como limpiaban en la cocina trastes y en el patio cerraban puertas y cosas arreglaban. El día terminaba.

Un pequeño sonido capto, toda mi atención.

- Edward: Bella…

En menos de un suspiro me acerque a él colocándome a un lado de él y dije, dime corazón aquí estoy.

- Edward: Te quiero, no te vayas Bella.

-No me iré, solo iré por varios libros tuyos y me acostare aquí a un lado de ti, sin incomodarte. El solo asintió y se volvió a desvanecer.

Me di cuenta que Edward no ronroneaba como Jacob, sino que hacia sonidos de cómo si suspirara y tuviera profundas conversaciones internas. Su cara era tan pacifica, no decía nada pero de repente y de la nada reía.

Me dispuse a ver sus libros, algunos eran de música otros eran de historias de antaño. Otros de conocimiento e historia, por el olor sabia cuáles eran los que había leído, increíblemente los de historia y conocimiento eran los más olorosos.

Leí varios de ellos muy cerca de él y así paso la noche completa. Mañana traería de la biblioteca más libros y cosas para él. Le ayudaría a apilar sus libros en forma tal que sus gustos quedaran expuestos y no por tamaños o algo tonto como estaban ahorita.

Me dispuse también arreglar su ropa y la mía sin que se fueran a desacomodar. Su olor era tan especial en su ropa, podía ver cada detalle de su recamara. Yo era ahí como una especie de investigadora, quería saber todo sobre él.

No sabía a qué hora despertaba normalmente. Pero no era día de escuela así que supongo que no iba a ser ahorita temprano. Apenas unos rayos de sol entraban al cuarto desde el gran ventanal de su enorme recamara.

Justo debajo del primer rayo de sol que entro, había un pequeño libro que no había visto. Lo tome y empecé a leerlo. Era el libro con más intensidad de su olor y era su letra. Por primera vez veía su letra. Por qué escribe tanto aquí me pregunte.


	3. Chapter 21- Yo era su pequeño secreto

Capítulo 21: Yo era su pequeño secreto

Bella POV

No era un libro, era una especia de engargolado con hojas en blanco y la tinta se encontraba justo a un lado de este.

Edward escribía en este libro, según huelo casi todos los días. Lo leí a toda prisa debido a que el no tardaba en despertarse, no sé por qué pero lo intuía.

Leía rápidamente solo frases remarcadas.

- No sé el por qué pero no me siento completo, algo en mi falta.

- Me paso lo días esperando por algo o por alguien, pero no sé qué es o quién es.

- Nadie entiende porque no es mis ganas de estar solo, sino que ellos no son la compañía que yo espero.

- Ellos no entenderían lo que siente mi alma, me siento incompleto.

- Otra persona más en mi vida. Mis padres intentan todo, yo no quiero eso. No es ella, no es el. No sé quién es pero le extraño tanto.

- Hoy cumplí 8 años y ahora puedo ver un poco más. No es una imagen definida pero es una mujer. La persona a la que extraño tanto y que he añorado desde que tengo uso de razón es una mujer.

- Mi padre me obliga a salir todos los días al parque a convivir, si entendiera que no hay nadie interesante para mí ahí.

Está llegando al final de las hojas escritas, algo me sorprendo sobre manera ahí empecé a leer casi todo.

- La siento cerca, creo que está en la ciudad. Le he pedido a mi padre dar un paseo por la ciudad pero no he logrado nada.

- Estoy como desesperado, no sé por qué pero hasta mis padres lo notan. No sé, qué me está pasando pero sé que algo va a cambiar.

- Estoy aburrido, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que tengo que salir al parque. Hay algo ahí afuera que me llama, tal vez es ella.

- La vi, por fin la vi. Estaba con un hombre muy extraño y corpulento el claramente no es de aquí. Ella es muy hermosa y sus ojos me inspiran una confianza tan grande. Es la mujer por la que he buscado toda mi vida, soy un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño y ahora he encontrado a la mujer que he visto en mis sueños y a mí alrededor toda mi vida. No era una ilusión, no era un sueño, no era un fantasma… es solo distinta.

- Me despedí de ella desde mi ventana la cual estaba cerrada. Fue tan solo un susurro pero ella me oyó. Ella es, estoy segura que ella es.

- Ese hombre a su lado no sé porque pero lo odio. Si pudiera lo mandaría lo más lejos que pudiera. Él no es para ella.

- Hoy la veré de nuevo, no sé a qué hora o porque. Pero sé que regresara y la veré, hoy si podre hablar con ella.

- La vi, estaba en el parque. Se escondía de mí. Si ella supiera que pareciera que la oliera desde donde quiera que esté. Es como si supiera todo de ella, no sé porque en mis sueños la había visto tantas veces.

- Su voz es tan hermosa y no sé porque pero su nombre es lo único que no se me hace conocido, ella es todo para mí. Es como un milagro, un milagro llamado BELLA.

- Convenceré a mi padre de contratarla, hoy mismo arreglare todo. Será mi nueva institutriz y me ayudara con mi "soledad". Esto será fácil y aunque no fuera así lo convenceré. Apuesto mi herencia a ello.

- Hoy ella llegara a mi vida y no necesitare más de ti diario. Lamento mi ausencia desde ahorita y espero jamás volver a necesitar de ti. Por qué de ser así, significaría que ella se ha ido de mi vida.

Cerré con mucho cuidado aquel libro, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Por eso aquel niño me trata así, el siente que me conociera de años o tal vez de otra época. Pero como era posible todo esto, esto sobrepasaba lo sobrenatural y todo lo raro en el mundo.

Un niño enamorado de una vampira, una vampira con el dolor a flor de piel a causa de la infidelidad de un lobo y el lobo visitando a su hija ilegítima. Mis sentimientos hacia ese lobo y lo que nace en mi por este niño. Todo está cambiando pero hasta qué punto es bueno el cambio. Algo se aproxima y no sé qué es. Pero estoy segura que dolerá y no solo a mí.

- Edward: Bella, sé que dolerá pero valdrá la pena. Y no soy un niño enamorado de un vampiro puesto que estoy seguro que lo que siento no es solo amor. Pero como dices soy un niño así que aún no puedo definirlo y a mi edad aunque lo hiciera no valdría nada.

Ahí estaba, Edward Anthony Masen de 8 años sorprendiéndome con sus palabras de nuevo.

Pasaron los días. en dos meses, Edward me enseño cada cosa que había hecho y leído en su vida, y yo estaba segura a estas alturas del partido que él no era un niño normal. Era verdad lo que decían sus padres es un niño especial dotado de grandes dones.

Le enseñe todo lo que estuve a mi alcance dejando en claro que había cosas que jamás les debía decir a sus padres. El me enseño sobre menjurjes y drogas naturales, algo muy avanzado para él. Yo le enseñe sobre nuevos descubrimientos y cosas de física, su cerebro era algo así como una esponja insaciable de conocimiento y eso me sorprendía tanto como nuestra comunicación inusual.

Yo no era dueña de mis sentimientos o pensamientos, pues los primeros los podía sentir el mismo, los segundos los escuchaba como si los dijera en voz alta.

Habían ya pasado dos meses, que se escaparon como el agua entre las manos de mi pequeño Edward. No he tenido conocimiento de Jacob, dijo que me escribiría y no me ha llegado carta de él. Espero en realidad se encuentre bien y disfrute de su hija, tanto como yo disfruto de mi tiempo con Edward.

-Edward vamos al parque, no gustas de ir a tomar algo de aire libre antes de ir a dormir para el día de escuela que te espera mañana.

- Edward: Me gusta aprender pero no me gusta pasar tiempo lejos de ti. Y no quiero ir al parque, algo me dice que no debemos ir ahí, al menos no hoy.

-Vamos querido Edward, no seas renuente. En todos estos meses jamás te habías portado así conmigo, que pasa?

- Edward: No lo sé Bella, es solo que algo en mi interior me dice que todo va a cambiar y no creo que esto me guste.

-Tus padres pueden oírnos pequeño mío, vamos a fuera. Caminemos por los senderos del parque y me contaras de eso que sientes, si?

Caminábamos por el parque durante unos minutos tomados de las mano, me contaba sobre su extraña sensación y su dificultad incluso para respirar. Me empezaba a decir sobre que algo se avecinaba y no lograba entender, pero que no era bueno…

En un segundo todo cambio.

De la nada, una fuerte mano con una temperatura muy arriba a la de Edward me volteo estrepitosamente logrando que me soltara de inmediato de Edward para no lastimarlo ni aventarlo en mi propio giro.

- Jacob: Isabella Marie Black como te atreves,,, querido Edward? Querido Edward? Es solo un maldito niño, maldita sea.

- Edward: No le hables así, ella es una dama. Lobo maldito.

- Jacob: Pero como demoniosss, sabes eso. Tú le dijiste, Isabella, en qué #$%&.. pensabas, maldita sea. Tu que siempre molestabas con el anonimato y ahora me expones a mi…. Maldita sea. Maldito seas niño…

- Edward: No le hables así a Bella. Ella merece el respeto de cualquier hombre o … bestia. Y tú no eres un caballero, al hablarle o tratarla así. No ha hecho nada malo y tú sí.

- Jacob: Ella sabe a qué me refiero es mi esposa por si no lo sabes. Y lo que le digo es verdad, ella es la que más hablaba sobre no exponernos y tú eres solo un niño. Que te quede claro… QUERIDO Edward… ella es mi esposa, es mi mujer y jamás será tuya me oíste.

En ese segundo cuando él dijo jamás será tuya, yo replique y reaccione.

-Jacob Black, compórtate como un hombre y se amable con el joven Edward Masen, yo soy su institutriz y lo que estás haciendo me puede perjudicar en el trabajo. Espero logres entender esto.

En mi pensamiento, nos dije a mí y a Edward.

–-Mi niño, mi querido y amado Edward, lo que él siente es frustración ante mi comportamiento ante ti, son celos y temor de perderme. No he hablado con el respecto a mi trabajo ni a nosotros y si se transforma aquí debido a su enojo, nos puede lastimar a ambos.

- Edward: Tengo miedo yo también Bella, quiero ir a casa lejos de este hombre. Me llevas por favor.

-Claro pequeño te llevare a casa, te recostare y mañana temprano regresare a llevarte a la escuela.

- Jacob: Pero claro que no enano, te largaras a tu casa tu solo y ella se va conmigo para jamás regresar contigo. Es mi mujer, mi esposa y hará lo que yo diga.

Yo replique a ambos en el mismo momento.

-Jacob es mi trabajo como institutriz y niñera del joven Masen llevarlo a su hogar sano y salvo. Así que todo lo que he dicho se hará. Por qué no porque sea tu esposa hare lo que tu mandes.

En mi mente: -Mi niño, te llevare a tu casa ahí hablare contigo a nuestra manera pues él nos puede escuchar.

La cara de enojado de Jacob era algo que jamás había visto en todos los años en que lo conocía, sus celos eran tales que podría matar en ese mismo instante a Edward. En realidad no lo hizo porque él sabía que lo defendería.

Así como yo sabía que era el momento indicado para irme cuando vi que Jacob cerraba sus puños y su cuerpo se empezaba a retorcer, signo inequívoco que trataba de controlar su furia y su transformación.

En un segundo, cargue a Edward y en brazos corrí fuera del alcance de Jacob. Lograba oír como su piel se desgarraba y caía a cuatro patas, la reacción de Edward al verlo fue de sorpresa y conmoción. Una cosa es más o menos saber lo que era y otra verlo con sus propios ojos.

Voltee y en un susurro le dije:

-Jacob, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo porque pueden ser tus últimos actos cerca de mí si no te calmas por tu propio bien.

Logre ver la tristeza en los grandes ojos de aquel enorme lobo. Entendió con exactitud cada una de las palabras que dije, no necesitaba decir nada más.

-Te veo en casa.

Escondí la cabeza de Edward en mis cabellos y camine hacia la casa. Ya era de noche y el necesitaba calmarse para poder dormir.

Una vez dentro de su casa, cuando aparentamos por toda la casa que todo se encontraba bien. Por fin subimos a su habitación, sus padres entraron a desearle buenas noches. Antes de que cruzaran el portal de la recamara del niño para retirarse, les dije que mi esposo había regresado de su viaje. Y que me iría en cuanto Edward se durmiera. Ellos aceptaron gustosos, me dijeron que el chofer me llevaría y que la invitación a una comida con mi esposo estaba abierta en el momento que así lo decidiéramos. Agradecí por todo y regrese al cuarto de Edward.

El me esperaba en su cama sentado con la pijama puesta y un semblante de tristeza en su rostro. Corrí hacia su libro de escritura tome pluma y papel y se los ofrecí a la luz de una vela cercana.

En mi mente, paso toda la conversación.

-Edward, él está afuera y sé que puede oírnos así que solo pensare y tu escribirás de acuerdo.

- Edward: Si. Dijo y escribió.

- Mi amor, mi pequeño y adorado Edward, lo que él siente es frustración por encontrase con una situación de la que no sabía nada y que es completamente nueva para él.

- Edward: Pero, yo no tengo la culpa.

- Lo se mi niño, pero eso no lo sabe él y cree que me estas alejando de él.

- Edward: Y eso quiero.

- Pero eso no lo debe de saber el. Toma en cuenta que él puede hacer que tus papas me separen de ti, puede herirte a ti y eso me dolería mucho a mí.

- Edward: Solo prométeme que regresaras mañana, Bella.

- Te prometo que regresare, no me importa lo que pueda suceder el tendrá que entender aun cuando él no lo quiera. Me lo debe, mi niño… o lo acepta o lo acepta. No tiene opción en cambio tú y yo si la tenemos. Seremos tu y yo contra todos los demás, si Edward?

- - Edward: Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte.

- Eso no me pasara hoy o mañana. Y deseo con toda mi alma que jamás pase de acuerdo. Por lo pronto tendremos que ser pacientes con él de acuerdo. Es algo así como domar al can.

- Edward: Jeje.

- Edward, sé que yo puedo con él. Pero puedes tú con esto, puedes apoyarme con lo que se necesite hacer para que las cosas no tengan que cambiar y yo pueda quedarme aquí.

- Edward: No me gusta, porque sé que tendrás que mentir y tú no eres así.

- Yo soy capaz de muchas cosas pero no necesito mentir para que las cosas se solucionen. Solo digamos que omitiré unas cosas a su oído que nos pueden perjudicar.

- Edward: Pero mañana regresaras, cierto?

- Si, mi pequeño Ed. Mañana a primera hora aquí estaré para llevarte a clases y pasar el resto del día contigo. En cuanto te quedes dormido como lo harás ahorita yo me iré a casa con él. Así será hasta que tú crezcas. De lo demás, nos preocuparemos cuando nos tengamos que preocupar.

Por fin, dije en voz alta.

-Bueno pequeño Edward, es hora de que descanses. Mañana a primera hora vendré a despertarte y alistarte para llevarte a la escuela. Por la tarde terminaremos nuestro proyecto y se lo presentaremos a tus padres de acuerdo… ahora descansa y sueña con los angelitos.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y el escribió.

- - Edward: Buenas noches amor mío, hoy mientras hables con el no dejes que te hiera o te maltrate, pero sobre todo no olvides lo mucho que te quiero y que te amo.

Me devolvió aquel beso pero con gran sentimiento y se acostó. Yo lo arrope, espere a que durmiera y Salí de ahí.

Entre al carro y le indique al chofer que me llevara a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba el. Su cara demostraba dolor y tristeza, rabia y coraje, celos y rencor. Pero Amor?


	4. Chapter 22- Eso me dolió

Capítulo 22: Eso me dolió

Jacob POV

Era tiempo, deje todo bien.

La aldea se había calmado de tanto dimes y diretes. La niña se encontraba bien de salud y era una niña completamente encantadora. Su madre se recluía a sí misma pero ante eso yo no podía ni debía hacer nada, era su decisión y la respetaría.

Mi vida en la aldea volvía a ser tranquila, solo me faltaba una cosa,,, bueno una persona, Bella.

Después de dos meses sin respuesta y después de darle mucho tiempo de responder mis cartas preguntándole que pasaba, donde estaba, que hacía, como seguía, si yo regresaba o ella se venía para acá,,, sin ninguna respuesta.

Algo no andaba bien y yo lo sabía, mañana mismo saldría a chicago a buscarla. No sé porque pero estaba seguro de que ahí estaría y cerca de ese niño que tanto he odiado estos dos meses sin saber realmente por qué.

2 meses y 2 días exactamente después regrese, al entrar a nuestra casa me di cuenta por que no recibí ninguna carta. Todas habían llegado a esta casa pero ella no se encontraba aquí, había ropa de ella pero no estaban las maletas ni sus artículos personales. Ella hacía ya bastante tiempo que no estaba aquí pero sus cosas más preciadas estaban aquí, así que ella no estaría muy lejos y dejo la casa bien cerrada para que nadie abriera.

En mi mente y en mi corazón empezaba a desesperarme y sentirme perdido, si llevaba tiempo lejos de aquí en donde estaba, como estaba, porque no me contesto, con quien estaba…

CON QUIEN… el niño, el parque.

No podía salir corriendo así nada más, eran aproximada las 6 de la tarde, necesitaba bañarme, vestirme y entonces si podría salir a buscarla.

Faltaba poco menos de media hora para las 8 de la tarde y yo iba llegando a aquel parque justo enfrente de la casa donde alguna vez vimos por primera vez a aquel niño.

Se escuchaban conversaciones de varias personas y pasos de otras, de repente los oí.

- Bella: Edward vamos al parque, no gustas de ir a tomar algo de aire libre antes de ir a dormir para el día de escuela que te espera mañana.

- Niño: Me gusta aprender pero no me gusta pasar tiempo lejos de ti. Y no quiero ir al parque, algo me dice que no debemos ir ahí, al menos no hoy.

Que significa eso de que no le gusta pasar tiempo lejos de ella, ella es mía. Y su tiempo es mío pequeño cretino. Mil preguntas invadieron mi ser en ese momento. Que hace ella dentro de aquella casa con aquel niño. Porque ella se preocupa por su hora de comida o las necesidades de aquel niño, que carajos pasa aquí. Mi corazón se quebró al escuchar la siguiente frase…

- Bella: Vamos querido Edward, no seas renuente. En todos estos meses jamás te habías portado así conmigo, que pasa?

Porque le llamaba querido a ese tal Edward, yo era su amor su esposo, ella era mi lobita por que le llamaba querido a ese tal Edward. En un segundo todo mi ser se enardeció, me moría de celos, todos los poros de mi cuerpo sentían rencor y celos. La conversación continuaba.

- Edward: No lo sé Bella, es solo que algo en mi interior me dice que todo va a cambiar y no creo que esto me guste.

- Bella: Tus padres pueden oírnos pequeño mío, vamos a fuera. Caminemos por los senderos del parque y me contaras de eso que sientes, si?

Pequeño mío, pequeño mío. Llore de coraje en ese momento, contenía lo más que podía mi transformación. Por qué lo llamo así, pequeño mío. En la vida me había llamado a mí así. Porque mi esposa llamaba así a ese maldito. Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito.

Me contuve lo más que pude para no transformarme, los vi salir de aquella casa tomados de la mano. Ella protegía a ese niño de una manera que jamás había visto proteger a nadie más que a mí. Los observe por unos cuantos minutos, sus movimientos eran casi sincronizados acompasados hablaban de estupideces pero a la vez en sus palabras había complicidad. No aguante más.

En un segundo estuve detrás de ellos, Bella estaba tan fuera de cómo ella era que no me olio ni me vio venir.

La jale del brazo con todas mis fuerzas que fue lo más que pude controlar mi transformación. Sus movimientos fueron lo más extraño de todo. Ella se dio la vuelta comprendiendo que era yo pero no fue a mí a quien primero encaro. Su movimiento hacia mí fue permitido por ella para lograr que el niño no saliera herido en mi repentino ataque y su fiera vuelta. Ella lo protege, porque #$%&… ella lo protege.

Ella se quedó hecha una estatua pero no sin proteger detrás de su propio cuerpo al pequeño monstruo aquel. Saque toda mi frustración ante lo que veía…. Pero no fue ella quien contesto todo….

- Jacob: Isabella Marie Black como te atreves,,, querido Edward? Querido Edward? Es solo un maldito niño, maldita sea.

Saque mis celos, mi odio hacia él y un poco mi dolor por ella en las pocas palabras que mi autocontrol me permitió.

- Edward: No le hables así, ella es una dama. Lobo maldito.

LOBO,,, lobo. Que carajos que sabe el sobre eso. Eso solo lo sabe….

- Jacob: Pero como demoniosss, sabes eso. Tú le dijiste, Isabella, en qué #$%&.. pensabas, maldita sea. Tu que siempre molestabas con el anonimato y ahora me expones a mi…. Maldita sea. Maldito seas niño…

Ella me hizo pasar durante siglos de huida y estupideces por esconder nuestra naturaleza y de buenas a primeras en dos meses resulta que sabe que soy un lobo y estoy seguro que debe saber lo que es ella. Por qué le tuvo esa confianza,,, que significaba…. Que estaba pasando aquí. Bella seguía estática entre aquel engendro y yo.

- Edward: No le hables así a Bella. Ella merece el respeto de cualquier hombre o … bestia. Y tú no eres un caballero, al hablarle o tratarla así. No ha hecho nada malo y tú sí.

Pero que #$%&,,, que sabe el de las cosas que yo he hecho y me dijo,,,,BESTIA? Ahora si lo voy a matar. Aun cuando Bella este aquí lo matare pero no sin antes hacerle saber la verdad al mocosito….

- Jacob: Ella sabe a qué me refiero es mi esposa por si no lo sabes. Y lo que le digo es verdad, ella es la que más hablaba sobre no exponernos y tú eres solo un niño. Que te quede claro… QUERIDO EDWARD ella es mi esposa, es mi mujer y jamás será tuya me oíste.

Escupí esas últimas palabras,,,, Querido Edward,,, ahí tienes babosito engendro del mal,,, es mi mujer, mi esposa, mi loba y tú no eres nadie….

Por fin, después de la pequeña guerra Jacob – Chamaco maldito, ella hablo.

-Jacob Black, compórtate como un hombre y se amable con el joven Edward Masen, yo soy su institutriz y lo que estás haciendo me puede perjudicar en el trabajo. Espero logres entender esto.

Ella trabaja con ese niño, como demonios es institutriz y que significa eso de trabajo. Como demonios quiere que entienda todo eso, esto jamás había pasado,,,, desde ella trabajando con ese idiota o no ,,, hasta ella cuidando de alguien… que debía entender yo. Ella nunca me escribió, nunca respondió… si tanto quería cuidar a un niño. Por qué no se fue conmigo, yo tengo una hija que cuidar. Otra vez aquel maldito pequeño ser indeseable me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Edward: Tengo miedo yo también Bella, quiero ir a casa lejos de este hombre. Me llevas por favor.

A mí o a ella, que carajos nos importar de que tenga miedo,,, es más tenlo porque estoy a nada de descuartizarte. Mi cuerpo ya temblaba bastante, mi autocontrol empezaba a desaparecer de mis celos… pero para lo que si no estaba preparado era para la respuesta de ella..

- Bella: Claro pequeño te llevare a casa, te recostare y mañana temprano regresare a llevarte a la escuela.

- Jacob: Pero claro que no enano, te largaras a tu casa tu solo y ella se va conmigo para jamás regresar contigo. Es mi mujer, mi esposa y hará lo que yo diga.

Jamás, jamás la dejaría ir con él, no sé qué estaba pasando aquí o cómo era posible que le tuviera tantos celos a un niño,,, con un carajo un niño. Pero lo que sentía era real, era tan real como si él fuera un hombre o incluso un vampiro… y ella era mía. Mía. Por primera vez en la vida, fui posesivo, agresivo hacia ella. Pero simplemente mi frustración y mis celos no los pude contener.

Ella replico mis palabras, hiriendo no solo mi ego, sino haciéndome a un lado aun siendo su esposo. Me dolió lo que dijo.

- Bella: Jacob es mi trabajo como institutriz y niñera del joven Masen llevarlo a su hogar sano y salvo. Así que todo lo que he dicho se hará. Por qué no porque sea tu esposa hare lo que tu mandes.

Ahora si estaba confundido y herido, no porque sea mi esposa no hará las cosas que yo digo,,, no se supone que por ser mi esposa es que tiene que hacerlo….. o porque se supone que me ama. Jamás, jamás en todos los siglos juntos me había contradicho…porque ahora.

Cerré mis puños en el último intento de controlar mi furia interna,,, pero ella no ayudo en nada. Pues al ver que yo hacía esto, cargo al niño en sus brazos acunándolo como si fuera su propio hijo y dio unos pasos alejándose de mí.

Yo odie con todo mi ser ver esto,,, está protegiendo a un cualquiera de mí,,, de mí. De su lobo, por que protege y le interesa más alguna otra persona que no sea yo. Por qué?

Me transforme.

Mi mundo se derrumbó un segundo después de que me transforme cuando caí en 4 patas y ella dio unos paso lejos de mí, se volteo a decirme algo que me partió el alma y el corazón en diminutos pedazos….

- Bella: Jacob, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo porque pueden ser tus últimos actos cerca de mí si no te calmas por tu propio bien.

Un flash de dolor me atravesó por todo mí ser. Había oído bien…. Me acaba de amenazar que si no me calmo me dejaría y que era todo por mi bien…

Lo que en burdas palabras es,,, quédate justo donde estas porque si lo atacas saldrás perdiendo tu…

Mis ropas se habían desgarrado así que me adentre en el parque en forma de lobo, llorando como perro desalmado… porque me había amenazado. Ella no era así conmigo,,, que paso en estos dos meses que ella se atrevía a amenazarme para proteger a aquel niño… que paso?

Que paso, me preguntaba a mí mismo… una y otra vez… sin poder contener ni mi llanto, ni mis celos, ni mi dolor, ni las miles de preguntas que atravesaban mi cabeza…

Cuando pude reaccionar, me transforme en humano y robe una chaqueta de un caballero que se encontraba semidormido en una banca… Salí de ahí, directo a nuestra casa.

Cuando entre sentí desolación, ella llegaría en cualquier momento y algo en ella se había roto. Algo entre nosotros cambio, lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer que atravesara por esa puerta y enterarme de que era…

En algún momento, entre las más de dos horas que la espere. Logre dejar de llorar, calmar un poco la oleada de sentimientos y contenerme. Limpie un poco la casa y seguí esperando.

Por fin, atravesó esa puerta.


	5. Chapter 23- Hay que hablar…

Capítulo 23: Hay que hablar…

Bella – POV

Llegue a nuestra casa, pero hasta para mi lucia triste y sabía que adentro me esperaba. Lograba olerlo y casi podría decir que escuchaba sollozos en su respiración, que trataba de calmar a toda costa.

No tenía valor para entrar, no quería entrar sé que lo lastimaría aun cuando a toda costa lo evitara. No lo podía creer, la cobardía jamás había sido parte de mí. Pero ahora no me alcanzaba la valentía.

Estoy segura que para él, esto significaba una manera de vengarme por lo sucedido hace 11 meses, sabía que el pensaría que yo haría esto pero en realidad ni yo misma sé que es lo que siento por este niño o por que despierta tantos sentimientos en mí.

Tenía que cruzar es puerta y enfrentar mi realidad, pero no quería herirlo. Yo no quería herirlo aun después de que el casi me rompe a mí una vez, esto no es cuestión de devolver. Ese niño es alguien muy importante para mí y lo defendería aun a costa de perder a mi pareja de vida.

Entre.

En el momento que entre volteo hacia mí en el lumbral de la puerta, su semblante era calmado pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza, dolor y odio. Todo al mismo tiempo.

- Jacob: Necesitamos hablar Isabella Black,,, o ya no te llamas así. Como debo hablarte y tratarte para que podamos hablar sin que me amenaces con atacarme…

Lo sabía, esto no sería fácil. Pero sus palabras cargadas de resentimientos, celos y dolor. Retumbaron por todo mí ser sin control

- Bella: Me llamo Isabella Black y tengo papeles que lo comprueban (estúpido decirlo pero era cierto). Pero Tu solías llamarme Bella o lobita, no así. Y no te he amenazado.

Mis palabras realmente le habían afectado y las recordaba como si las acabara de decir. Mmm.

- Jacob: Te tengo varias preguntas Isabella, pero hay una que me está matando.

Yo sabía que me preguntaría por el niño,,, pero realmente me sorprendió cuando dijo.

- Jacob: Porque si me prometiste me escribirías, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de venir a el que se supone es nuestro hogar y abrirlas para leerlas.

Replique rápidamente.

- Bella: Jacob, eso fue un error de mi parte. Me metí mucho en todo lo nuevo que pasó a mí alrededor. Por primera vez gracias a Edw… a ese niño obtuve mi primer empleo real y pude llevar una vida más o menos normal.

No dije el nombre completo, aunque estoy segura que lo escucho. Esta conversación estaría tranquila mientras no la hiciéramos más personal.

- Jacob: En dos meses no merecí ni siquiera 2 minutos de tu tiempo para que me dijeras estoy bien, estoy trabajando o de perdida no quiero que regreses, me estorbas…

- Bella: Jacob a mí no me estorbas, eso no lo dije yo. Y si me perdí en todo esto fue porque fue muy distinto para mí, muchas cosas nuevas.

- Jacob: Bueno Isabella, me concedes el tiempo de explicármelo o esta bestia ya no vale la pena ni tu tiempo..

Sus palabras me dolieron… pero en sus labios estaba segura que cada sonido que emitía él, le dolía aún más…

- Jacob: Entiendo, tengo razón. Ya no soy de tu…

Lo interrumpí, antes de que dijera más cosas que lo lastimaran a el mismo más que a mí, que sabía que no era cierto.

- Bella: No me das tiempo de responder, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

Una lagrima salió de su ojo y se volteo tratando de evitar que lo viera… estaba demás eso y él lo sabía. El dolor lo invadía. Empecé a acercarme a él, pero dijo..

- Jacob: Esta bien, sé que mis palabras te dan igual pero yo te escuchare atento. Si me lo permites vampira… debes saber que yo fui muy ingenuo contigo. En verdad pensé que me habías perdonado por todo lo que te cause pero ahora veo que solo esperaste el momento ideal para enterrar los colmillos.

Su dolor lo hacía decir cosas verdaderamente hirientes, en la vida me había dicho vampira de forma despectiva. Esto lo estaba sobrepasando… y lo que decía sencillamente no tenía sentido. Al menos no para mí.

- Bella: No tomes lo que está pasando como si estuviera vengando de ti, porque si piensas un poco lo que estás diciendo sabes que no es así. Y aun con todo lo que me hiciste y que casi me matas en el proceso, yo no te estoy matando ni lo haría aun cuando pudiera.

Dije cada palabra realmente molesta ahora… pero yo si podía controlarme. Al menos hasta el momento siempre lo había hecho.

- Jacob: Sabes,,, o más bien corrijo,,, deberías saber tras trescientos cuarenta y tantos años de "matrimonio" que no es tu fuerza la peor cosa que puedes hacer contra mi alma para matarme Isabella.

Sus palabras fueron un pequeño desgajo que se rajo de su alma.

- Bella: Y tu tras los mismo años deberías de saber que yo si jamás haría algo para lastimarte aunque tuviera a todo el mundo. Hombre, vampiro, bestia o tribu presionándome…

Esta vez, si conteste con enojo y haciendo que mis palabras calaran duro en sus recuerdos…

- Jacob: Sabes que eso fue un error y…

- Bella: Si lo sé, pero también sé que la que casi pierde la vida en el proceso fui yo, no tu… la que perdió la dignidad en tus actos fui yo, no tu… la que se tragó todo el dolor fui yo, no tu… y sin embargo, soy yo la que no merece tu confianza o tu apoyo, ni siquiera tu tiempo para escuchar lo que ha pasado antes de juzgar, atacar o aventarme a la cara mi pequeño error comparado con el tuyo… o no es cierto, P-A-P-A-

Yo quería tener esta conversación sin llamar los fantasmas de los errores o su error que me había costado y dolido tanto,,, superar o seguir superando. Pero si esto necesitaba el para acomodar la balanza y entender su posición, así se haría.

- Jacob: Perdón, te pido perdón. Te escuchare.

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos por mis palabras, esta vez yo hice lo mismo que él. Hablar sobre algo que me dolió más a mi decir pero que a él lo mato escuchar.

Con un ademan sencillo lo invite a sentarnos en un pequeño sofá en la estancia pero él se quedó quieto. No quería ni mi contacto ni mi nada,,, mucho le estaba costando mantenerse en su forma humana con la avalancha de sentimientos en su interior.

- Bella: De acuerdo Jacob. Escúchame por favor.

Dije mientras me sentaba y él se acomodaba en el suelo a 3 metros de mí.

- Bella: Algo ha cambiado en mí y creo que es a causa de las posibilidades que ese niño abrió para mí. Jacob por primera vez en todos mis años de existencia tengo un trabajo donde convivo día y noche con humanos, soy maestra o institutriz de un niño de 8 años donde un día por error vio mi mano brillar. Sabe que soy distinta pero no sabe lo que soy y ahora sabe de ti. Si te dijo lobo es porque le dije como te llamo yo a ti. Él sabe que eres mi esposo. Soy su niñera y en estos dos meses me he encariñado mucho con él pero como tú mismo dijiste es un niño,,,, un niño Jacob, no un hombre y tú te portas como un celoso rencoroso y tonto chamaquito. Él te demostró más educación y caballerosidad en sus 8 añitos de vida que tú en tu en tus 358 años de vida.

- Jacob: Pero sé que hay algo entre ustedes, parecen tan compenetrados, tan unidos… y tu jamás te habías portado así. Tú solías ser cariñosa conmigo pero desde que todo esto pasó dejaste de serlo. Piensas que con placer y sexo estábamos contentos pero en tu interior sabes que el amor es algo distinto a eso. Y eso que solías tener conmigo lo tienes con ese niño.

La verdad es que si era cierto y lo noto el tan rápido que en realidad si debe de ser muy explícito entre Edward y yo.

- Bella: Jacob, no me puedes culpar por tratar de sobreponerme a todo. No te estoy remplazando con ese niño al que quiero, me preocupa y me ocupa tanto. Pero a lo mejor tienes razón, con el estoy compensando todo lo que tú y yo perdimos en ese momento,,, y nos empeñamos en continuar.

No sabía si realmente esto que decía era cierto pero la posibilidad existía.

- Jacob: Me acabas de decir que si estás buscando remplazarme por lo que hice…

Sus últimas palabras fueron las últimas que pudo sacar antes de transformarse en un enorme lobo cobrizo. Que se acurruco como queriendo agarrar entre sus cuatro patas sus entrañas reventando. Su posición era como la de un pequeño animalito con frio tratando de soportar… y soltaba gemidos lastimosos que al oído de cualquiera resultaban dolorosos….

En mi fuero interno pensé… no puedo, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo seguir lastimándolo así ni por lo que por Edward sienta, lo que sé que siento por él, ni por nadie. Este hombre este lobo ha estado conmigo y ha cuidado de mí, en las buenas en la malas y en las peores,,, se equivocó sí. Pero cualquiera puede cometer un error. Pude haber sido yo y el me perdonaría, estoy segura de que lo haría aun con su orgullo lo haría…. No puedo hacer esto…. PERDONAME EDWARD.

Me acerque a Jacob y lo abrace cargando sobre mis piernas aquel enorme lobo hecho trizas y lo apreté suavemente contra mí.

El no opuso resistencia, simplemente cerro más sus cuatro patas tratando de no soltarse a sí mismo como si se fuera a romper. Me dolía tanto su dolor, que yo misma estuviera llorando cristales de no ser mi cuerpo de piedra.

No dije nada, solo lo abrace. Sabía que estaba en shock que está en trance completamente fuera de sí mismo y por más que yo dijera algo no tendría la fuerza para ponerme atención. Simplemente me quede a su lado abrazándolo, deseando dejara de dolerle tanto…

En algún punto casi una hora después vi que dejo de llorar y destenso un poco sus enormes patas,,, yo no lo solté. Solo dije.

- Bella: No te transformes hay varias cosas que quiero decirte y quiero que me dejes decirlas sin que me repliques de acuerdo Jacob Black.

El asintió sin fuerza para poder alejarse de mí y yo sin soltarlo por más esfuerzo que hizo por enderezarse. Aun cuando ya no gemía, sus lágrimas del tamaño de pelotas corrían por su enorme oscico.

Y me dije a mi misma,,, y he aquí que dejo de lado mi propio ser por él, estaba dispuesta a ceder pero no todo. La verdad tampoco yo podía alejarme completamente de Jacob o de Edward. Así que buscare el equilibrio entre ellos. Empecé a partir mi corazón en dos… la mitad para este lobo, la otra mitad para mi pequeño, aunque esto solo lo sabría yo.

- Bella: Lobito, yo no te estoy dejando, ni te estoy cambiando por nadie.

El trato de voltear a verme pero en mi abrazo no se lo permití. Sabía que esa chispa de esperanza en sus ojos me iba a quebrar a mí.

- Bella: No sé en qué punto llegamos al momento en el que estamos Jake pero no era ni mi intención ni para nada lo que quería o buscaba. Me disculpo si mis palabras te lastimaron pero quería que me entendieras.

Estaba ahora muy quieto poniéndome atención… con el pelo erizado por todo el y los músculos completamente tensos…

- Bella: Me siento mal por lo que está pasando y tú no entiendes que lo que siento por ese niño, no afecta mis sentimientos por ti. Es algo completamente distinto, a todo lo que alguna vez he sentido pero no te estoy reemplazando, solo explore un lado de la esencia humana, la maternidad… o algo así.

Sabía que no era eso pero era lo más fácil de decir y en realidad era algo que el a lo mejor no había pensado.

- Bella: Debes entender que no hay nada interponiéndose entre mi esposo y yo. Solo es un niño que trajo la esperanza a mi mundo doloroso y de cabeza. Tú eres el culpable de mi dolor y tú eres quien me quebró pero nadie más que yo puede solucionar eso en mí y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy algo así como explorando otras facetas en mí.

No sabía lo que pensaba pero casi podía sentir que sopesaba cada palabra que decía así que solo continúe.

- Bella: Y lo que la familia Masen me ha otorgado es la forma de saber que puedo ser más que un vampiro dejando correr los años. Estoy siendo parte importante de esa familia pero no por eso dejo de lado a mi compañero de vida…. Y ese eres tu Jacob Black. No entiendo cómo puedes estar celoso de ese niño.

Un pequeño respingo asalto su cuerpo…

- Bella: Gracias a ti, se lo que son los celos y es un sentimiento que jamás hubiera querido conocer. Pero yo si tuve razones, tú tuviste relaciones con una mujer y procreaste con ella… Yo convivo con un niño, un niño de 8 años que gusta de leer, oír música de piano, dulces, chocolates y saber un poco de todo… que comparación existe… no hay relación. No existe la más mínima comparación.

Con su gran cabeza de lobo, negó. Pues la movía de lado a lado.

- Bella: Y no deberías y no debiste de portarte mal conmigo o con él. Al punto de tener yo que protegerlo de ti. Jamás te habría herido ni atacado, solo defendí al niño que saco de mi cabeza la idea de ti con otra o tú con tu hija o tú y tu tribu o tú y tus obligaciones o tú y lo que tienes que hacer…. Todo tú. Por favor, por favor Jacob… podrías pensar 5 minutos en mí.

Aquí venían los reclamos de verdad… esto ya ni yo lo podía parar.

- Bella: De cuando a acá tú eres posesivo conmigo, de cuando acá yo merezco que me hables así, un niño llamo al respeto y la caballerosidad entre tú y yo. Como llegaste a eso conmigo si la afectada aquí soy yo. O que a caso estamos jugando al gato y el ratón, primero tú fuiste el gato y yo el pobre ratón,,, porque por tu mente puede pasar que ahora yo soy el gato,,, si conozco de primera mano lo que sintió el ratón.

Ahora si íbamos por el lado al que yo quería llegar y ya lo había soltado. Él se encontraba frente a mí aun cuando no controlaba sus lágrimas me ponía atención y ahora era yo la que empezaba a hacerse bolita…

- Bella: Yo no te voy a herir, te di mi palabra cuando desperté de mi ausencia. Te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir, aun a costa de mi propio dolor y de mi propia salud mental. No te estoy dejando, no hui de ti, no hay nada más allá de una gran amistad y querer de grandes conocidos entre Edward y yo… no tengo dignidad y no te he pedido nada que no me puedas dar en todos estos años…. Pero ahora si te pido algo.

El me veía con gran expectación sin dejar de tener ese temeroso semblante de alguien que está siendo enjuiciado…

- Bella: Te pido Jacob Black, que si alguna vez pensante en mí desde que decidiste que no era suficiente mujer para ti, si alguna vez paso por tu cabeza el cómo me iba yo a sentir después de acostarte con ella. si alguna vez me respetaste y me amaste en verdad en todo este tiempo transcurrido… me dejes seguir en mi trabajo con aquel pequeño.

Abrió los ojos como platos, de su boca no salió un gemido. Sino un gutural gruñido que lleno todo el departamento y estoy segura que el edificio… en un segundo me levante agazapándome rápidamente poniéndome en posición defensiva,,, jamás me había pasado esto con él. Pero el sonido que emitió en verdad fue amenazador y mi instinto de protección gano… soltando yo también un gran gruñido en respuesta.

- Bella: Ves como si no se trata de algo que te convenga no puedes ser razonable. Ese niño y mi trabajo con él, es lo único que me ha hecho soportar todo sin pensar en ello. Despertó nuevas curiosidades en mí y una manera de ser más normal, como siempre hemos querido ambos. Y tú en respuesta me gruñes….

No pensé que mentir me ayudaría pero esta vez estoy segura de que ganaría, no escuchaba nada sobre él pero casi podía asegurar que su reacción fue porque no le deje cabida a poder decir no.

- Bella: Si en respuesta a todo vas a actuar así de esa manera agresiva, posesiva y estúpida no es ese niño el que nos separa si no tú mismo… y sucederá el día en que seas tú mismo el queme destruya a mí. Matándote a ti mismo de paso. Todo por no ponerte unos segundos en mi lugar Jefe Superior Jacob Black.

Deje mi pose defensiva, si el me atacaba me lo merecía por estar mintiendo para poder estar cerca de Edward y aun si no fuera así, no le contestaría a Jacob, pues a pesar de todo sé que lo amo… camine hacia la puerta dándole la espalda a un lobo del tamaño de un caballo en posición de ataque. Temblaba de terror pero no defendería, no lo haría.

Prefería morir en este momento a manos del hombre al que tanto amo y he cuidado aun a costa de mí,,, que dejar escapar la posibilidad de que el reconsidere y pudiera quedarme aquí en chicago conviviendo con Edward. Era la muerte o su respuesta positiva.

Antes de mi séptimo suspiro en conjunto con su respectivo séptimo paso unos enormes brazos me abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Demasiada fuerza y mucho amor.

- Jacob: TE AMO Bella,,, te amo demasiado. Odio con todo mi alma tener que decir esto pero preferiría tener que compartirte antes de perderte… más sabiendo que es por causa… mía.

Todo era increíble, lo había logrado. Lo hice recapacitar a causa de culpabilidad, si los ángeles existen un día me iban a cobrar por lo que acaba yo de hacer.

No dijo nada más, solo lloraba detrás de mí oreja con la cara escondida entre mi cabello. Se quedó ahí por más de una hora. Solo abrazándome, hasta que por fin hable.

- Bella: Lobito, porque sufres tanto. Yo no te estoy dejando, sigo siendo tu mujer. Solo que con un hobbie diferente. Déjame decirlo por última vez y grábatelo en la cabeza.

Mis culpas lavadas a través de un niño ausente, aun cuando sabía que no solo lo veía como un niño y que deseaba que el tiempo lo hiciera un hombre para mí.

-Bella: Él es un niño y tú eres mi hombre, mi lobo. Y eso solo tú lo puedes cambiar. Como puedes estar celoso de un niño, LOBOOO. No te tortures a ti mismo con algo que no está pasando.

- Jacob: Tienes razón Bella, no está pasando pero pasara y tú lo sabes. Me puedes mentir a mí y por toda mi culpa me obligare a creerte siempre. Pero no te puedes mentir a ti misma. Algo tiene ese niño y lo sabes. No es un niño cualquiera, ni para ti ni para mí. Y yo, yo,,, prometo comportarme como el hombre que mereces a tu lado y no como el animal que fui hace rato… pero ambos sabemos que a mí me puedes mentir pero no a ti misma.

- Bella: Pero Jacob yo no te…

- Jacob: Y a todo lo que has dicho solo tengo 3 cosas que decirte Isabella. UNA: Yo tuve relaciones con un mujer para procrear un hijo,,, ha sido el peor error de mi vida. Pero jamás tuve una relación con ella, no me enamore de ella, ni hoy en día siendo la madre de mi hija,,, no tendré nunca una relación con ella.

Trate de repelar y contestar a lo que decía pero me callo…

- Jacob: DOS: El día que cometí esa estupidez trate a esa mujer como si fuera basura y solo logre una erección cuando tu cara aparición en mi mente, la llame a ella por tu nombre y pensaba solo en ti cuando todo sucedió. No hice el amor con una mujer, técnicamente viole a una mujer con el fin de darles lo que quieran de mí y poder regresar a ti para jamás tenerles que volver a ver.

No era cierto,, no podía creer lo que oía,, yo siempre pensé que él, la había pasado bien con aquella mujer pues ella si era humana y no una fría como yo… yo pensaba en como él lo disfrutaba o incluso lo añoraba… ahora el me la regresaba sin darse cuenta siquiera que lo hacía…

- Jacob: Y TRES: Te amo Bella y jure jamás decir esto, pero ahora que veo que soy el maldito del cuento, es hora de que lo sepas para estar a mano, tu amando a un niño y yo amándote a ti….. El día que eso paso Bella iba caminando decidido hacia esa tienda donde sabía que aquella mujer me esperaba, solo llevaba una cosa en mente. TU. Tu, en mi mente una y otra vez me decía, nacerá un niño y me iré para siempre con Bella, nacerá un niño y me iré para siempre con Bella, nacerá un varón y será jefe,,, y jamás regresare a esta maldita aldea. Cuando regrese a la cabaña y vi que te habías ido. Corrí y grite por ti durante 30 días, con la idea de encontrarte para decirte que ya no necesitaba volver a la tribu porque les había dado lo que querían y no quería volver a verlos. Porque solo pensaba en ti, solo en ti.

Se quedó callado, sus palabras fueron como cuchillos en todo mi ser desgarrando mi alma. Pero quería escuchar todo aquello, sé que por el daño que le había hecho con mis palabras ahora el necesitaba sacar eso…

- Bella: Sigue Jacob, quiero que sigas con eso, sácalo amor. Saca todo lo que tengas que decir, necesitas decírmelo y yo necesito saberlo…

En realidad, no quería saberlo. Porque sentía en mi interior que todo la culpabilidad que le heche encima hace pocos minutos lo hirieron porque no fue por su gusto,, fue por mí. Fue pensando en mí siempre… tenía que sacarlo para no vivir con el dolor encima como yo había vivido todo este tiempo….

- Jacob: Yo lo hice por ti, por nosotros y por nuestro para siempre. Bella cuando te encontré, tú estabas casi muerta y yo me morí contigo. Una parte de mi murió ese día porque lo que hice para poder tener nuestro para siempre solo tú y yo, casi te mata Bella. Tratando todo lo contrario y con la mejor de las intenciones, mate lo nuestro, nuestra relación, nuestra intimidad, nuestro amor y nuestra confianza. Te debo una eternidad de perdón y arrepentimiento.

Sus palabras para ambos aun sin saberlo eran veneno, veneno ardiente que corría por toda nuestro ser quemándonos. Y nada podíamos hacer. Comprendí algo, el tal vez había dado la primera estocada casi un año atrás pero en las últimas horas yo había cortado en dos nuestra relación…. El continúo para mi sorpresa.

- Jacob: Ahora que me has oído, solo tengo algo que prometer.

-No tienes nada que prometerme, pasaremos por esto. Como lo hemos hecho siempre, tal vez nos tome un tiempo pero pasara y seguiremos siendo los dos…. No necesitas prometerme nada.

- Jacob: Te prometo Isabella Black, que te amare y permaneceré a tu lado hasta el día que tu así lo quieras o que yo me imprima de alguien. Te prometo tu libertad cuando así lo desees.


	6. Chapter 24- Juntos, pero cerca de él

Capítulo 24: Juntos, pero cerca de él.

Jacob – Pov

Después de escuchar su advertencia de irse. Mi corazón no puedo más, todo mi dolor y todo mi miedo apareció convirtiéndome en el acto, en un gran rugido salió de mis entrañas. No era más que toda mi frustración por sus palabras.

Ella se agazapo por unos instantes, solo para recriminarme por mi agresividad. Si entendiera que no es más que mi miedo, mi miedo a perderla sin poder hacer nada. Sus palabras me atacaron de nuevo…. No será ese niño quien nos separe sino tú mismo….

Maldita sea, rugí de nuevo. Yo sabía que si todo esto pasaba era por mi estupidez, por mis actos… pero por que tenía que restregármelos en la cara… no se regocijaba de ello. Solo quería hacerme entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero dolía tanto que quería destruir todo el apartamento con mis propias garras y dientes, a ella no le tocaría un cabello.

Me di cuenta que si se agazapo fue por instinto no porque ella me atacaría. Después de sus apestosas palabras se dio la vuelta. Me di cuenta que temblaba, todos sus años de vampira se limitaban a este instante, le estaba dando la espalda a un lobo que realmente podía matarla pero no le importaba… Ella daba pequeños pasos alejándose de mi… ella no se defendería de mi… ella me daba todo el poder sobre su ser… ella me tenía miedo pero aun así, no me atacaría nunca. Ella se rendía ante mí, pensando que por mi actitud y mi gruñido yo la atacaría… por eso amo tanto a esta mujer, por eso hice todo lo que hice,,, por ella.

Me transforme en un instante, corrí y la abrace por la espalda con toda la fuerza que pudo emanar de mi cuerpo y mi corazón,,, y solo dije…

-TE AMO Bella,,, te amo demasiado. Odio con todo mi alma tener que decir esto pero preferiría tener que compartirte antes de perderte… más sabiendo que es por causa… mía.

Ella me contesto, aun entre mis brazos…

- Bella: Lobito, porque sufres tanto. Yo no te estoy dejando, sigo siendo tu mujer. Solo que con un hobbie diferente. Déjame decirlo por última vez y grábatelo en la cabeza.

Cada maldita palabra que dijo, se me grabo en el alma no en la cabeza…

-Bella: Él es un niño y tú eres mi hombre, mi lobo. Y eso solo tú lo puedes cambiar. Como puedes estar celoso de un niño LOBOOO. No te tortures a ti mismo con algo que no está pasando.

Celos,, maldita sea que sí, estaba celoso de un maldecido y endemoniado niño que me estaba robando el tiempo y el cariño de bella. Tal vez siendo un niño no me robaba su cuerpo o sus deseos,,, pero si su amor.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, por todo lo que me había dicho, me hizo entender que todo esto me lo merecía por idiota, por la estupidez que hice y tenía que aceptar todo lo que ella quisiera o pidiera o con las manos en la cintura se iría y jamás volvería a mí.

Yo aceptaría, aceptaría todo lo que ella dijo. Pero era hora también de que le aclarara unas cuantas cosas… y así sería…

- Jacob: Tienes razón Bella, no está pasando pero pasara y tú lo sabes. Me puedes mentir a mí y por toda mi culpa me obligare a creerte siempre. Pero no te puedes mentir a ti misma. Algo tiene ese niño y lo sabes. No es un niño cualquiera, ni para ti ni para mí. Y yo, yo,,, prometo comportarme como el hombre que mereces a tu lado y no como el animal que fui hace rato… pero ambos sabemos que a mí me puedes mentir, pero no a ti misma.

Quiso hablar,, pero no se lo permití, continúe…

- Jacob: Y a todo lo que has dicho solo tengo 3 cosas que decirte Isabella. UNA: Yo tuve relaciones con un mujer para procrear un hijo,,, ha sido el peor error de mi vida. Pero jamás tuve una relación con ella, no me enamore de ella, ni hoy en día siendo la madre de mi hija,,, no tendré nunca una relación con ella.

Continúe, casi con urgencia. Y con toda mi furia contenido en aquel abrazo a aun mujer, al menos por los siguientes segundos…

- Jacob: DOS: El día que cometí esa estupidez trate a esa mujer como si fuera basura y solo logre una erección cuando tu cara aparición en mi mente, la llame a ella por tu nombre y pensaba solo en ti cuando todo sucedió. No hice el amor con una mujer, técnicamente viole a una mujer con el fin de darles lo que quieran de mí y poder regresar a ti para jamás tenerles que volver a ver.

Pasaron las imágenes de lo que hice en aquel momento por mi cabeza, no le dije una sola palabra de amor, recuerdo claramente que tuve que recordar a Bella en nuestra primera vez juntos para poder lograr que mi masculinidad respondiera… maldita sea yo viole a esa mujer… pues recordando a Bella no quería verla a ella. Solo la voltee, sin decirle nada o si quiera besarla,,, un segundo después la penetre con fiereza, era una mujer virgen que no estaba preparada para una envestida así,,, la desgarre, la lastime… ella dio varios gritos de dolor mientras yo solo la envestía, hasta que recordé uno de los gemidos de Bella que logro hacerme terminar. La deposite como si fuera una cosa usada sobre el suelo y Salí de ahí…. Seguí hablando, para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza…

- Jacob: Y TRES: Te amo Bella y jure jamás decir esto, pero ahora que veo que soy el maldito del cuento, es hora de que lo sepas para estar a mano, tu amando a un niño y yo amándote a ti….. El día que eso paso Bella iba caminando decidido hacia esa tienda donde sabía que aquella mujer me esperaba, solo llevaba una cosa en mente. TU. Tu, en mi mente una y otra vez me decía, nacerá un niño y me iré para siempre con Bella, nacerá un niño y me iré para siempre con Bella, nacerá un varón y será jefe,,, y jamás regresare a esta maldita aldea. Cuando regrese a la cabaña y vi que te habías ido. Corrí y grite por ti durante 30 días, con la idea de encontrarte para decirte que ya no necesitaba volver a la tribu porque les había dado lo que querían y no quería volver a verlos. Porque solo pensaba en ti, solo en ti.

Me quede callado pensando lo que diría después de haber recordado todo y sopesado mis errores. Ahora ella sabía la verdad, sabía que yo cometí un error pero que fue con la mejor de las intenciones, fue pensando en nuestro amor… que en ese momento era lo único realmente valiosos que tenía… y que ahora ni eso tengo.. No tengo nada… y peor ella me hizo saber que no merezco nada…. Ella hablo después de todo, sacándome de mis autorecriminaciones…

- Bella: Sigue Jacob, quiero que sigas con eso, sácalo amor. Saca todo lo que tengas que decir, necesitas decírmelo y yo necesito saberlo…

No pensé que ella me pidiera seguir lastimándola como lo estaba haciendo y sabía que todo era con tal de ayúdame.. Seguí solo porque en realidad a pesar de todo mi alma descansaba sacándolo todo…. Pero así, iba mi recriminación…..

- Jacob: Yo lo hice por ti, por nosotros y por nuestro para siempre. Bella cuando te encontré, tú estabas casi muerta y yo me morí contigo. Una parte de mi murió ese día porque lo que hice para poder tener nuestro para siempre solo tú y yo, casi te mata Bella. Tratando todo lo contrario y con la mejor de las intenciones, mate lo nuestro, nuestra relación, nuestra intimidad, nuestro amor y nuestra confianza. Te debo una eternidad de perdón y arrepentimiento.

Ahora lo sabía, yo empecé el principio del fin… pero yo la amaba tanto que le daría su libertad. Por todo ese amor, por toda la culpa, por todo de todo… ella ganaba. Si ella quería estar aquí, se quedaría, si no. Era libre….. le prometí lo que jamás hubiese yo querido hacer…

- Jacob: Ahora que me has oído, solo tengo algo que prometer.

- Bella: No tienes nada que prometerme, pasaremos por esto. Como lo hemos hecho siempre, tal vez nos tome un tiempo pero pasara y seguiremos siendo los dos…. No necesitas prometerme nada.

Ella en el fondo me ama,,, pero sus actos a ese niño me habían dicho que no sería para siempre. En unos cuantos años ese niño sería un hombre y ahí acabaría lo nuestro. Y yo estaba dispuesto a pasar esos últimos años a su lado mendingando su amor, antes de la despedida.

- Jacob: Te prometo Isabella Black, que te amare y permaneceré a tu lado hasta el día que tu así lo quieras o que yo me imprima de alguien. Te prometo tu libertad cuando así lo desees. No estarás nunca obligada a estar conmigo ni yo contigo. No estamos casados, solo hemos estado juntos por decisión de ambos y cuando ambos encontremos a quien nos complemente de nuevo. Nos separaremos.

La solté de mis brazos, lo que dije. Lo que acababa de prometer lo cumpliría, mis brazos, mi corazón y todo yo me encontraba exhausto y con ganas de morir.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a la habitación de aquel mi hermoso hogar hasta hace apenas dos meses, me deje caer sobre la cama moribundo, exhausto y desnudo del alma, del corazón y del cuerpo.

Ella no se movió, no me siguió. Ni siquiera un pasó o respiro dio pues no lo oía nada. Cerré mis ojos en un intento por dormir y tener un poco de paz.

Bella – POV

El me soltó, pero yo no pude mover un musculo. El me prometió lo que creo que me prometió. Me prometió que se iría si él se imprimía o yo me desidia por Edward. Como que no estamos casados,,,, lo estamos solo que según su tribu y no según todos los humanos, pero lo estamos.

Por todos los santos que hice,, que hice.

Le restregué en la cara su error, sin saber hasta a hora que todo lo había hecho por mí. No quito que estuviera mal pero hacerlo todo por pensar en nosotros. Maldición el lastimo a esa mujer no disfruto de ella como tanto había pensado yo y como tantas veces me atormentaba a mí misma pensando.

Yo, yo era una verdadera estúpida. Todo lo que le dije pensando en que me dejara seguir trabajando aquí con Edward, todo lo que lo lastime para lograr mi cometido. Ahora se volteaba en mi contra.

El no me ataco, por lo tanto su reacción no fue agresividad lo que mostro hace un rato…. Fue. Fue impotencia antes mis malditas palabras. Algún día dios y todo lo omnipotente me harían pagar por esto, con lágrimas de sangre.

El, el hizo todo por mí. Escucho cada palabra, se dejó señalar por mi durante todo este tiempo y ahora en esta conversación me había dado cuenta que él pensó que así podríamos estar siempre juntos. El no merecía esto y al contrario de sus palabras,,, era yo quien ahora no me lo merecía a él.

Sus últimas palabras, trajeron de nuevo escalofríos a mí…. Estaremos juntos hasta que él se imprima. Que carajos significaba eso, que de hoy en adelante él iba a buscar de quien imprimirse para darme mi libertad… él había pensado exactamente desde el principio en lo que yo quería evitar traer a mi mente.

Edward era un niño de 8 años pero a diferencia de nosotros dos, él es un humano,, por lo tanto no siempre tendría 8 años. Por eso el miedo de Jake, el sabía que en unos cuantos años él tendría mi edad y lo más seguro es que pensara que yo lo convertiría en vampiro para mi…. Nunca lo había pensado pero egoístamente como había sido estos dos meses la verdad si lo hubiese querido de no ser por lo que acaba de oir de Jake.

Por eso Jake, dijo lo que dijo. El tiempo que nos quede juntos, que para el serian no más de 10 años si esperaba a que aquel niño tuviera mi edad al menos… eso quería decir que el… me dejaba libre… maldita sea. Por eso me gruño, porque entendió todo antes de yo misma pensarlo. Maldita sea. Lo he lastimado hasta lo más profundo solo por mi egoísmo.

No se cuánto tiempo me pase ahí pensando todas las palabras que dijo, desde amor, violación, niño que crecerá, cariño, solo sexo entre nosotros ya no amor, culpabilidad y sobre todo libertad.

Yo que había pensado que lavaba mis culpas en un niño ausente pero resulto que pulí mis idioteces y culpas en Jake.

Corrí hacia el cuarto. Él estaba sobre la cama, no sé si dormido pero con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil. No ronroneaba.

Me acerque a él, me metí entre sus brazos como siempre me metía para acompañarlo mientras dormía. En un pequeño movimiento tratando de no despertarlo hice que sus brazos me abrazaran y metí mis piernas debajo de una pierna de él. En cualquier otro segundo, hubiera sido un gesto tan normal y profundo entre nosotros, algo acostumbrado.

No quería despertarlo pero empecé a acariciar su brazo desde el codo hasta su mano. La verdad es que en ese momento me di cuenta que lo había extrañado en realidad pero estaba tan metida en conocer a Edward que hice de lado eso. Que egoísta fui.

Porque no ronronea, habrá aprendido a no ronronear… pensaba en eso cuando de la nada en un suspiro dijo:

- Jacob: Aunque sea poco el tiempo que decidas permanecer a mi lado, debes saber que siempre no importa lo que pase, siempre te amare. Y que si tu felicidad esta con ese niño, yo aprenderé a sobrellevarlo.

No sabía que decir, solo seguía acariciando su brazo. No había que decir, ahora sentía como sus lágrimas volvían a salir mojando mi cuello. Carajo, aun con mi silencio Lo estaba lastimando pero que podía decir, ni yo misma sabía que decir o hacer. Mi egoísmo era muy grande, como decidir en el que ha sido y pensé que siempre seria el amor de mi vida, de mi existencia… y un niño que provocaba muchas cosas en mí pero ni yo misma me podía visualizar con él. Al menos no cuando Jacob estaba a mi lado.

- Lobito, te acuerdas lo que me pediste que hiciera cuando te fuiste…

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para hacerlo pensar y dejara de llorar….

- Jacob: No en realidad no Bella.

-No quiero que me digas Bella, prefiero cuando me dices lobita.

- Jacob: Te diré de la forma que quieras cuando tú así lo quieras…

- No lobito, no quiero que me digas así porque yo quiero. Quiero oír de tus labios que me dices así porque tú así lo quieres. Y en serio no te acuerdas lo que me pediste.

- Jacob: La verdad no lo recuerdo y acabo de jurarme a mí mismo que jamás en la vida te mentiré o te ocultare la verdad, de lo que siento o de lo que pienso.

Aquí iba, sabía exactamente que decir para que mi Jake dejara de sufrir por mi culpa. Aun cuando significara que yo estaba renunciando a Edward.

- Déjame te refresco la memoria lobito, cuando te fuiste de Chicago te dije que prepararía todo para casarnos y ya tengo las identificaciones, solo falta saber el cuándo… tú me acabas de decir hace unos momentos que no estamos casados. Para mí lo estamos ante tus espíritus y tenemos un juramento con ellos, pero ahora quiero que firmemos por las leyes de los humanos… era lo que quieras no es cierto?

No me contesto nada pero me apretó para su cuerpo. Por fin, después de un gran suspiro que estaba segura era de su esperanza, dijo.

- Jacob: Para mí tu siempre serás mi esposa con un papel o no. Y no quiero casarme si en unos diez años o menos te vas a ir de mi lado. Sé que lo haces por cómo me vez ahorita pero yo no te obligaría a estar conmigo por un papel, sabiendo que te has encariñado o de alguna manera amas a ese tal Edward…

- Lobito, que piensas que pasara en esos años que te hace pensar en no querernos casar… era algo estúpida mi pregunta, pero tenía que sacar todo su dolor y así convencerlo de que era con el quien me iba a quedar aun a pesar de lo que noto entre yo y Edward.

- Jacob: Bella en serio, eres o te haces… porque torturar más a esta bestia. En esos años, tu misma aceptaras tus sentimientos por él, el será un hombre y tú te iras con él. Y yo no me voy a casar contigo para darme falsas esperanzas durante ese tiempo…

- Jacob, tú no eres una bestia y no te digas así… dije algo enojada…. Lobito yo me quiero casar contigo y no estoy esperando nada de él, mucho menos que se convierta en hombre.

Vaya que hace unas horas, si esperaba y ansiaba cada cosa de Edward pero ahora dadas las circunstancias ya no, ya no ansiaría nada de el…

- Jacob: Por favor, Bella. No te regocijes en el dolor de un animal herido. Por favor, no me hagas sentir más mal, no te burles de mí, de mis sentimientos y de mis celos…

El me soltó de su abrazo y se alejó un poco de mí.

- Lobito, no me burlo ni estoy haciendo nada de lo que dices…. Aquí venia la bomba.. Sabía exactamente que decir para que me creyera. Me voltee y me puse sobre él, como una niña pequeña se acomoda en el regazo de su padre…

- Lobito, mi amado Jacob Black, te casas conmigo mi amor?

Abrió los ojos como platos, su expresión de sorpresa era tal que me hubiera reído de no ser porque tal vez me lo tomaría a mal dadas las circunstancias. Cuando por fin pudo lograr componer su semblante de sorpresa, puso una pequeña mueca de entre esperanza y dolor… con mucha timidez, casi en un susurro, me dijo…

- Jacob: Es… es enseeerio amor? No te vas a ir de mi la….dooo?

Vaya que lo había herido y vaya que estaba resignado a perderme, realmente es un gran hombre…

- No amor, no me iré de tu lado hasta que tu así lo quieras o así lo decidamos, así dijimos cuando nos casamos la primera vez,, recuerdas.

Estaba atónito y su cara era triste pero con un rayo de esperanza… me dolía su cara. Era como la que me puso Edward cuando Salí de su cuarto.

- Jacob: Es enserio lobita, aun me quieres como tu esposo,,, aun me amas. No te iras con el….

Tenía que ser honesta, tal como él lo era conmigo. Su alma esta desnuda frente a mí, ahora era yo la que tenía que actuar para ganar un poco de su fe y su confianza.

- Jake, te prometo que de hoy en adelante siempre te diré la verdad y empezare por en este mismo momento… yo amo a Edward, lo quiero mucho y me encariñe con el…..

Su rostro cambio en un segundo, vi como un lagrima cayo de mejilla nuevamente y volteo su cara para deshacer nuestro contacto visual… con un dedo regrese su cara a la posición en la que estaba…. Lo mire por unos segundos…

- Jake escúchame, trato de decirte algo importante, por favor. Escúchame primero…

- Jacob: No Bella me estas lastimando.

- Precisamente por eso escúchame y por favor veme.

Logro sostenerme la mirada pero de su ojo salió otra gran lágrima seguida de un sollozo doloroso….

- Jake, yo amo a Edward, lo quiero mucho y me he encariñado con él pero no es con él con quien visualizo mi futuro. Quiero que te cases conmigo porque es a ti a quien veo conmigo, es a mi lobito a quien veo paseando conmigo, es a ti a quien visualizo haciéndonos el amor y siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro. Es a ti lobito, yo te amo a ti. El amor, el respeto y el cariño que siento por ti, son muy distinto y no tienen comparación con todo lo que yo sienta por cualquier otra persona.

En cuanto yo dije esto, el me abrazo con desesperación entre lágrimas y sollozos. Cuando pudo hablar me pregunto.

- Jacob: Es enserio lobita, tu aún me amas, tú me quieres a tu lado. De verdad quieres que sea tu esposo?

- Si lobito eso es exactamente lo que quiero porque no aun te amo,,, nunca te he dejado de amar y siii,,, te quiero a mi lado. Y eso es lo que te quería explicar en un principio de nuestra conversación cuando llegue a la casa.

Miraba atentamente su reacción, ante todo lo que decía… proseguí.

- Yo quiero seguir siendo la niñera de Edward, su institutriz y conviviendo con los humanos. Pero quiero que eso pase contigo a mi lado como lo que eres y si me aceptas serás nuevamente,,, mi esposo. Quiero que vivamos unos años aquí y tu sigas con tu trabajo. Llevar un tiempo una vida "normal". De vez en cuando, tomarnos unas vacaciones y visitar a tu niña… porque sigo pensando que es niña…

Su rostro cambio estaba sopesando mis palabras y no sabía muy bien si mi referencia a quedarnos aquí cerca de Edward, era buena o no,, pero antes de que siguiera mejor lo hice yo…

-Aunque por lo que veo te afecta, si tú quieres no hacemos eso. Me alejare de la familia Masen si eso te hace feliz.

- Jacob: Amor, yo no sé si pueda soportar la idea de que estés cerca de él.

- Lo sé, por eso te preguntaba esto. Si tú no quieres, no me volveré a acercar a ellos. Me quedare aquí en la casa.

No me agradaba la idea pero haría lo que fuera por Jake y por nosotros… ahora yo se lo debía a él.

- Jacob: No amor, está bien. Nos quedaremos unos años aquí, antes de que sospechen de nosotros por no envejecer. Tu exploraras eso que quieres pero solo si nos casamos y los invitas a ellos.

Mmm pensé por un momento y conteste….

- No creo que eso sea posible…..

- Jacob: Porque no¡?

Replico rápidamente enojado y sintiéndose inmediatamente traicionado, de seguro pensando en que no quería que el niño se enterara de mí matrimonio.

- Calma lobito, no es lo que piensas. Veras en los papeles que le entregue al Sr. Masen cuando entre a trabajar a la casa. Le dije que era casada, ósea, que ya me había casado contigo. Les resultara muy raro y que les mentí, si de buenas a primeras les digo que me caso.

- Jacob: De verdad Bella, te presentaste como la Sra. Black.

- Si lobito, Ellos saben que soy casada y que mi esposo estaba de viaje por eso insistieron en que me quedara en la casa de ellos mientras regresabas. Por eso no regrese para acá, por insistencia de la Sra. Masen en que no me quedara sola. Y Edward y toda la familia me llaman por mi nombre, solo porque desde un principio ellos de igual manera me pidieron a mí llamarlos por sus nombres….

Ahora Jake tenía una cara de verdadera sorpresa ante mis palabras…

- Jacob: Pero quiero que él sepa que nos volveremos a casar y que tu duermas conmigo no con el… bueno tu no duermes,, bueno sabes a qué me refiero.

Ahora si me la complico, no había pensado decírselo… pero bueno así no le daba más esperanzas rotas a mi corazón ni a Edward.

- Si amor, lo que tú digas….. Oye lobito cuanto te volviste posesivo y celoso?

- Jacob: Hace unas horas que sentí que te perdía y que me convenciste de tener que dejarte ir…..

Contesto el con una cara de desolación y casi casi tragedia…

- Amor te vez muy lindo de posesivo,, pero debo decirte que los celos son un mal sentimiento que carcome el alma,,, créemelo los he sentido por demasiados meses…

- Jacob: Si lo sé, lo estoy notando. Pero voy a confiar en ti amor mío y en tu amor hacia mí.

Caray, ese fue un golpe bajo. Pero no se lo dejaría notarlo…

- Bueno amor mío, lobito peludo… en cuanto estés listo nos casamos…..

No hicimos el amor, simplemente nos pasamos el rato platicando de mis trabajo y el de su hija. Y puras cosas insulsas más, lo acaricie y lo bese tiernamente hasta que se acomodó y se quedó dormido conmigo entre sus brazos….


	7. Chapter 25- El intermedio

Capítulo 25: El intermedio.

Bella - POV

Él se quedó dormido en algún punto y su característico ronroneo empezó. Durmió poco más de 4 horas y yo no quería cometer el estúpido error de irme a casa de los Masen sin decirle exactamente a donde iba y más o menos a qué hora volvería.

Hice algo que hacía ya casi un año no hacía, empecé a dale suaves y refrescantes besos por el cuello y la cara. No era algo insinuante sino más bien algo romántico, un gesto sencillo pero amoroso que le mantenía entre queriéndose despertar y seguir sintiendo el fresco de mi piel y mis labios.

- Jacob: Lobita, no tienes idea de cuando he deseado y durante cuánto tiempo el que me despertaras así de nuevo… te amo amor, buenos días. No existe en este mundo mejor forma de despertar, ni mejor compañía…

- Buenos Días amor, tenemos un par de cosas de que hablar. Pero no sin antes sepas que te amo y que de hoy en adelante seré tu despertador.

Aun sin abrir los ojos, esbozo una enorme sonrisa y su corazón latió tan rápido que más que oírlo puede sentirlo. No supe si fue porque le dije que teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas o por como lo desperté.

- Jacob: Bueno amor, dime de que quieres hablar. Soy tu lobito todo oídos…

-Bueno pues para empezar es hora de que levantes para que llegues en tiempo para ir a hablar con tu exjefe, que la última vez que hable con él, me dijo que en cuanto regresaras no dudaras en ir puesto que siempre requeriría de ti y tendría un lugar para ti.

- Jacob: Eso me parece genial. En realidad es algo muy bueno, ahora tengo más sentido de lo que es el dinero y las necesidades humanas sabes. Que más nena, de que otra cosa me quieres hablar…

-Bueno yo,,, pues veras… carajo como decirle que también para mí era tiempo de irme a casa de los Masen.

- Jacob: Sácalo amor,,, yo tratare de entender… esta es la mañana más perfecta y cualquier cosa fea o desagradable que teníamos que escupir lo hicimos ayer… hoy será otra historia de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón lobito,,, ayer hablamos sobre esto y acordamos en quedarnos acá por un tiempo. Y pues para mí el tiempo también corre, tengo que llegar a tiempo para llegar a despertar a Edward prepararle el desayuno y llevarlo a la escuela.

- Jacob: Ok, Bella. Hablemos sobre eso… bueno más bien es hablemos sobre horarios…

Dijo el en un tono serio y algo raro. Pero a la vez decidido y comprensivo…

- Jacob: Sabes, quiero que pasemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos. Es más lo exijo,,, jeje. Pero se hará lo que podamos pero no sé qué será eso…

Su comentario de exigencia seguido de una risa me dio las esperanzas de que en realidad no era tan áspero como pensaba y podíamos hablar sobre la situación. Y le dije lo que había tramado durante toda la noche…

-MMM, veras Jake. Tuve toda la noche para pensar en lo que podemos hacer y creo que tengo una gran idea…

Bueno desde donde yo la veía era bueno,,, tendría que escucharlo el para ver si le parecía tan bueno a el también. Aquí iba….

-Mira tú te alimentas bien de comida humana sin ningún problema, no tienes que cazar a fuerzas como yo. Entonces te propongo esto. Tú recuperaras tu trabajo, trabajaras como antes en el taller. Pero cuando puedas te traerás el trabajo a casa y yo estaré aquí toda la mañana contigo y te preparare la comida…

Su cara esbozo una sonrisa hermosa, me abrazo con ternura y beso mi frente… no pude continuar pues dijo…

- Jacob: Amor mío, cocinarías para mí.

-Pues eso mismo es lo que digo, por las mañanas y hasta las 2 de la tarde podremos estar juntos aquí en la casa, tu trabajando y yo cocinándote como cualquier buena esposa haría con su esposo… y

Me interrumpió, al darme un tierno beso pero lleno de amor y esperanza. Que me desarmo, hacía meses que no nos portábamos así el uno con el otro. Solo había sexo entre nosotros, compensábamos cariño con deseo. Entre todo el dolor y todo lo que nos herimos ayer, nos dimos cuenta que el amor realmente prevalece entre nosotros… continúe.

-Tal vez en ese mismo tiempo me puedas enseñar un poco de mecánica para saber un poco de eso también. Sabes amor podrías ser algo así como mi maestro lobito.

- Jacob: Eenn seriooo amor? Yoo, bueno yo, en realidad a mí me encantaría enseñarte sobre mecánica y motores y todo lo que se hacer. Cada día tratare de traerte algo nuevo para que tú lo veas y yo aprenderé sobre cocina junto contigo….

Me reí ante su comentario, Jake cocinando o sobre lo otro. Un vampiro cocinando, jeje. Bueno en realidad en estos meses en casa de los Masen aprendí un poco de cocina y sobre todo ahora sabía que existen los recetarios, hoy mismo compraría algunos.

El interrumpió mis pensamientos al ver que ahora me acariciaba toda la espalda con gran cariño y besaba mi frente muy tiernamente. Era un abrazo tan amoroso y fraternal, que yo misma me acurruque completamente sobre el en un gesto muy tierno y romántico. Seguí hablando..

-Bueno amor te sigo contando. Poco antes de las 2 de la tarde yo me iré a recoger a Edward de la escuela a la que asiste y tú podrás regresar al taller, por la tarde tu regresaras como a las 7 como solías hacerlo antes y yo poco después de eso también regresare…

- Jacob: Amor, amor, eso quiere decir que dormirás conmigo, bueno me acompañaras a mi durante la noche. Eso me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo lobita de mi corazón…

En realidad yo podía ver como mis palabras le alegraban el alma y el corazón. Así que solo asentí con una gran sonrisa en mi cara y seguí hablando mientras me volvía acomodar en sus enormes pectorales.

-Bueno, si y no corazón…

El hizo una pequeña mueca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo continúe rápidamente cerrando sus labios con mi dedo.

-Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas y empieces a ronronear como tanto amo que hagas. En ese momento durante la noche, los días que yo así lo necesite iré a cazar. Prometo no alejarme mucho.

- Jacob: Ahh no, eso sí que no. Yo voy contigo, no volveré a dejarte sola. No quiero que te vuelvas a encontrar a nadie y te puedan volver a capturar o algo peor… no, definitivamente eso no Isabella.

Su semblante realmente dibujaba preocupación, no era posesión o celos. Era preocupación genuina por mí.

-Amor ambos sabemos que tú necesitas dormir y yo no. Y no me puedes acompañar por que tu no dormirás y en el día estarías cansado, te prometo cuidarme y no alejarme. De vez en cuando me acompañaras pero no siempre, recuerda que si no duermes te sientes mal y trabajas entre maquinas te puedes accidentar y yo no estoy dispuesta a dejar que te pase algo. Además esa vez me atraparon por ir tonteando pensando en mi lobo…

Su cara cambio cuando dije esto pero era la verdad por estar sumida en mis pensamientos de lo que había visto, nunca medí el peligro ni me repare en seguridad o algo así.

Acepto un par de besos después al darse cuenta que en realidad no había muchas opciones a lo que decía. Después de unos minutos de besos tiernos y caricias amorosas entre los dos. Voltee a ver por la pequeña ventana y me di cuenta que ahora si ya se nos hacía tarde,, bueno al menos a mí.

-Bueno amor, hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre cómo será nuestra vida y nuestro horario en el futuro inmediato. Hoy nos dedicaremos a arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar para que las cosas se acoplen al horario. Y nos vemos por la noche, si amor?

- Jacob: Si lobita, hoy dejaremos todo dispuesto y nos vemos en la tarde noche,,, ahh y si no te molesta me gustaría- conocer a los Masen.

-Claro que no amor,,,, dije mientras me paraba de la cama y empezaba a arreglarme,,, de hecho el Sr. Masen me dijo que en cuanto regresaras y existiera la posibilidad les gustaría conocerte e invitarte a cenar un día… eran ciertas mis palabras, cada fin de semana me preguntaba por el ante el puchero reprochante de Edward,,, así que arreglare eso, te parece lobito…

-Jacob: Me parece amor, bueno yo también empiezo a arreglarme, tengo un poco de hambre y no quiero ir tarde a ver a mi de seguro de nuevo jefe,,,, es raro pensar que tengo jefe… pero bueno.

Después de unos segundos y rápidos movimientos míos, me despedí de él, con un gran y tierno beso. Y me dirigí a casa de los Masen.

No estaba segura de que haría, pero si sería complicado. Como decirle a Edward que todo había cambiado hace apenas la semana pasada le había prometido a el que estaría cerca de el siempre mientras él estuviera con vida, lo extraño era ahora la idea que el mismo me había dado y yo no había pensado retumbaba en mi cabeza.

- Unos cuantos años y el será un hombre-

Yo había vivido estos últimos dos meses pensando solo en las cosas que Edward me hacía sentir. Ese extraño sentimiento de estar acompañada, de ser comprendida o más bien complementada, vaya que era extraño lo que me hacía sentir. Cuando no estaba sola, tenía a Jake conmigo. No me sentía incomprendida pues él ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo que termina mis frases y sabe hasta mis pensamientos. Y siendo mi pareja mi esposo el me complementaba, pero todo era distinto,,,, con Edward todo era tan distinto.

Porque sentía tantas cosas por él, era como si lo hubiera conocido antes pero eso era imposible él tenía tan solo 8 años. Es un niño por todos los santos, como es que lo pude conocer antes si es tan solo un niño.

Llegue a casa de Edward justo en tiempo, los minutos exactos para entrar, despertarlo, hacer que se bañara y arreglara, desayunara y llevarlo a la escuela.

Pero justo en ese momento me estaba costando tanto trabajo pasar la puerta aun cuando ya estaba abierta.

Valor, Bella. Valor Isabella Black.


	8. Chapter 26- Romper un corazón por día

Capítulo 26: Romper un corazón por día. Un Record doloroso.

Bella POV

Por fin, logre cruzar el lumbral de la puerta de la hogar Masen. No habían pasado mucho más de 12 horas desde la última vez que lo hice pero ahora lucia tan distinto a ayer. Todo había cambiado.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Edward, sabía que él estaría ahí dormido. Me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al encontrarme a la Sra. Masen parada en la puerta.

-Hola Elizabeth, gusto en verte. Tengas buenos días el día de hoy… Salude cordialmente.

Tardo unos segundos en contestarme y voltear la cara hacia mí.

- Sra. Masen: Buenos Días Isabella, debo decirte que me alegra que llegaras.

Su rostro se veía demacrado y triste, pareciera que no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Pregunte que pasaba… Sucede algo Elizabeth, Se encuentra todo bien?

Dije asomándome al cuarto de Edward, percatándome de que se encontraba aun dormido completamente tapado con la cobija hecho una bolita.

- Sra. Masen: Pues no del todo Isabella, veras Edward estuvo muy incómodo toda la noche, lloro un buen rato hasta quedarse dormido. Estuvo toda la noche dormitando y sollozando en sueños preguntando por ti. Estoy muy preocupada por mi hijo, Isabella.

Ahora entendía el rostro de aquella mujer, ella estaba desvelada y había llorado. Por eso se le notaban lo ojos hinchados y creo que hasta adoloridos.

-Ahora entiendo, el me extraño Elizabeth. No te preocupes creo que él se acostumbró a que durmiera en la habitación de junto. (Era mentira, pues "dormía" con el)Hablare con él y le explicare un poco las cosas a modo de que el entienda lo que está pasando.

- Sra. Masen: Sé que solo tiene 8 años, Isabella…. Pero conozco a mi hijo, él está más que encariñado contigo. Tengo la impresión que siente por ti más que eso, casi podía decir que te ha esperado toda la vida. Veras, él ha sido distinto a todos los demás siempre pero desde que tu llegaste a su vida el… por primera vez ha sido realmente feliz, tú lo complementas de alguna manera. Por favor, por favor Isabella habla con él, no lo vayas a dejar él era muy vulnerable antes de que tu llegaras pero si lo dejas él se romperá. No sé como pero lo hará….

Sus palabras me dejaron helada y sin habla. Como era posible que la mama notara esa cosa rara que pasaba entre nosotros. Por todos los diablos,,, ahora que haría. Que pasaría ahora, tenía que hablar con él pero sé que le dolería que le dijera y más aún como le escondería a el mis propios pensamientos de confusión y dolor al haber decidido quedarme siempre con Jacob….

- Sra. Masen: Sé que todo esto es confuso para ti pero mi hijo siempre ha sido especial. Es como si fuera un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño. Solo hay que hablar con él y explicarle bien las cosas, sé que el entenderá y aprenderá de esta situación. Podrá pasar por esto pero necesitara de tu ayuda, solo te pido le tengas consideración, paciencia pero sobre todo amor, mucho amor Isabella.

Sus palabras retumbaron por toda la estancia, es un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño… cómo diablos era eso posible, como ella entendía eso y peor, tratarlo con amor con mucho amor. Carajo yo lo amaba, pero no podía dejar de lado a mi pareja, no así. No después de lo que le hice ayer, no después de varias vidas con él. Que voy a hacer,,, que voy a hacer,,, me pregunte varias veces en mi cabeza, hasta que ella misma me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Sra. Masen: Vamos Isabella, yo sé que puedes. Es hora de que vea tu rostro y le des esperanzas de continuar. Se hace tarde para comenzar un nuevo día. Iremos de un día en un día. Ve.

Sin saberlo Elizabeth me decía frases que realmente se apegaban a mis necesidades… iremos de día a día. Eso haría, hasta que todo se solucionara. Bueno cada día rogaría por que todo se solucionara… y todos pudiéramos sobrevivir a esto.

Yo solo asentí, ella empezó a alejarse para comenzar este día. Entre al cuarto de Edward con gran temor, cada partícula de mi duro y frio cuerpo temblaba, llegue a la cama y en un tímido movimiento quite la cobija que tapaba su pequeño y perfecto rostro. Él tenía el mismo semblante de su madre, cansado y con el contorno de los ojos enrojecido e hinchado. Vaya, sí que había sido doloroso para el mi ausencia.

-Pequeño, es hora de que te levantes. Ya amaneció y debes salir de la cama.

El tenso todo su cuerpo al oír mi voz, no quería abrir los ojos aun cuando ya se encontraba despierto.

-Vamos pequeño Edward, sé que ya estas despierto y sé que debemos hablar. Te prometo que contestare todo aquello que te pueda responder y aclaremos las cosas.

Seguía aun inmóvil y tenso,,, pero una pequeña lagrima callo de su ojo. En un impulso sin pensar, tome en mi dedo su lágrima y la lleve a mi boca. Mi contacto lo sorprendió, su lágrima me estremeció a mí. Sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba decir para lograr que el volviera…

-Edward, sabias que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Puedes aceptar la realidad por más dolorosa que esta sea o negarte a las cosas pero si sigues así no podremos continuar juntos por mucho tiempo.

- Edward: Tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera y lo peor es que sé que ahorita regresas como cada día lo harás pero habrá un día en que no regresaras y ese día yo no querré continuar.

-Sabes me duele mucho oír eso por que sea verdad o no, Tú debes continuar, te lo pido por el amor que me tienes, siempre debes continuar. Pues cuando yo encuentre la manera de solucionar lo que le he hecho a él, te buscare y juro que te encontrare. Hazlo por mí, más que por el amor que me tienes, por el amor que yo te tengo a ti, siempre debes de continuar, siempre debes de seguir.

En el momento que yo dije esto, él se me aventó a mis brazos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a mi helado y duro cuerpo. Yo solo lo abrace con todo el amor y cuidado que podía tener en ese momento de mi parte hacia él.

- Edward: Bella, tú me quieres? Tú en realidad me amas como yo a ti….

Si Edward yo…. Antes de poder continuar mi respuesta me interrumpió con un pequeño dedo caliente y peligrosamente cerca de mi boca.

- Edward: Bella, no me respondas. No quiero más dolor. Pero si debes de saber que comprendo mi situación, soy solo un niño. Sé que solo soy un niño pero aunque no lo parezca te amo como un hombre ama a un mujer y te he amado así desde antes de conocerte, desde antes de que como sabia tú me encontraras a mí. Sé que ahorita no significada nada pues soy un niño, pero un día seré un hombre y espero regreses a mí.

Sus palabras me dejaron asombrada e increíblemente adolorida, él pensaba lo mismo que Jacob. Un día sería un hombre y él me quería a su lado como su mujer. Sabía que él me escucharía así que solo lo pensé…..

-Mi pequeño, tu eres un niño que me ama como una mujer pero no debes verme así y yo soy una mujer que te ama de muchas maneras tal vez incluyéndote como hombre. Pero debemos estar conscientes de la realidad, yo soy su mujer y tú eres aun un niño. Y eso no lo podemos cambiar ahorita.

- Edward: Sabes yo se algo que tú no…. Pero no sé si deba decírtelo.

-Dime Edward, dime todo lo que quieras. Por más doloroso o extraño que sea tal vez necesitamos oírlo y no quiero atormentarnos todos los días con esto. Solo lo hablaremos hoy y ahorita.

- Edward: Sé que en unos días te casaras con él y sé que a pesar de que tu así no lo quieras un día te alejaras de mí y te iras con el….Me duele saber que pasaran demasiados años hasta que tu regreses a mi lado pero sé que algún día lo harás y aunque todo sea tan doloroso y revuelto como está ahorita, terminaremos juntos. Yo lo sé.

Ni siquiera pensé lo que dije, solo lo dije.

-Yo espero que sea así, que a pesar de que tenga que irme, apostare todos mis años de existencia a que Un día nos encontremos y yo sea solo tuya y tú seas solo mío, Edward.

- Edward: Bella, solo prométeme que no te olvidaras de mí. Y que cuando la vida te lo permita me buscaras y me harás recordarte.

No sé por qué, pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer…

-TE LO PROMETO mi amor, te lo prometo amor de mi existencia. Un día espero no muy lejano, regresare a ti, te encontrare y hare que me recuerdes pero sobre todo Edward, mi amor. Te prometo, que todo el tiempo que este lejos de ti, te amare…

Nos fundimos en un abrazo, era algo enigmático e hipnotizanté. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que el dejo de llorar pues estaba como ido y yo Salí de mi aletargamiento.

El hablo de repente sin moverse, daba la impresión de estar dormido y su corazón sonaba rítmicamente acompasado y calmado, estaba como en un estado autoinducido de aletargo… y dijo:

- Edward: Sabes te voy a contar un secreto, milagro de mi existencia. La única razón por la que acepto que te vayas con él, es porque sé que le debo todo a Jacob por sacarte de la soledad en la que yo egoístamente te sumergí. No me interesa su sentir pero tu aun no estas lista para dejar al hombre que te enseño a vivir, amar y disfrutar de nuestra naturaleza. Llegará el día en que el mismo se ira de tu lado y tú lo aceptaras sin causarte daño, ese día nos volveremos encontrar. Todo eso un día cambiara, Milagro de mi Vida. Así será.

Él se movió de repente de mis brazos, casi como si se hubiera despertado de nuevo súbitamente. Su cara demostraba asombro y a la vez templanza…

Ahora fui yo, la que no entendí nada. Porque me resultaba tan familiar que me llamaran Milagro… Milagro… lo repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Pero era como si me hubieran en cuestión de segundos arrancado un pedazo de memoria, como si hubieran profanado mi mente. Sus palabras me parecía que ya las había oído alguna vez, pero no recordaba cuando o donde, como o porque. Algo en sus palabras me hizo sentir mucha calma y serenidad, pero a la vez habían logrado confundirme hasta lo más.

No podía hacer nada, el resto de la vida pensaría en sus palabras…. Y sobre todo en una pequeña frase… Milagro de mi Vida, Así será.

Sacándome de todo pensamiento, el corrió hacia el baño y empezó a desvestirse, gritándome….

- Edward: Rápido Bella, es hora de bañarme ya es tarde y no llegare a tiempo a la escuela.

Hice caso a sus palabras, no debía, no podía y no quería argumentar nada más.

Acomode su ropa, lo ayude a terminar de bañarse y arreglarse. Hice su desayuno y se lo lleve al cuarto en lo que yo arreglaba sus cosas.

Subimos al auto, el chofer nos esperaba. Esto de los autos era algo nuevo para mí y me desesperaban pero era lo normal en los humanos de alcurnia así que así íbamos y veníamos a todos lados.

Llegamos a la escuela, el me dio un gran abrazo y se metió. Ese lugar no era más que un lugar donde varios niños de sociedad y abolengo iban a que les enseñaran cosas básicas y relevantes. Desde historia hasta español, sin dejar de lado lo básico de las matemáticas y los pocos conocimientos sobre naturaleza y el entorno. Vaya que las cosas cambian con los años.

Me quede unos minutos fuera de la escuela, pensando en lo que haría y en las palabras de Edward esta mañana.

No era nuestro momento de estar juntos pero un día lo estaríamos aunque no fuera un futuro cercano. Algo dentro mí, me decía que así era. Algo me decía que las palabras que Edward dijo durante su trance eran ciertas y sobre todo pasaría, tal y como lo dijo, un día cuando yo estuviera lista estaríamos juntos.

Cumpliría mi palabra con los dos, tanto con Jacob como con Edward y ahora ante mí se abrían las posibilidades que no veía ayer o hoy por la mañana.

Podría estar con los dos y disfrutar de Jacob como mi pareja hasta que estuviera lista para separarme de él y regresar a los brazos de Edward. Así seria. Pero hasta yo sabía que pasaría demasiado tiempo para eso y tal como el niño dijo, realmente sufriría por ese cambio pero así seria. Así tendría que ser.

Sabía ante todo, que después de haber roto el corazón de ambos… era justo que para lograr ser feliz y lograr un cambio en mi existencia yo pasaría por un proceso doloroso… sobrevivir sería un Milagro.

Bueno lo prometido era deuda, esa mañana hice varias cosas. Compre víveres y cosas para cocinar en casa así como varios libros o panfletos de cocina. La gente me miraba extrañada por la cantidad de cosas que cargaba camino a casa sin ningún problema.

Deje las cosas y las acomode en la cocina, descubriendo de a poco para que servía cada cosa que había comprado y que varias señoras atentamente me habían dado reseña que necesitaría.

Termine de acomodar todo, aún tenía dos horas libres y sabía exactamente qué hacer con ellas. Me fui directo a aquella gran oficina donde falsifique yo misma mi acta de nacimiento y la de Jake, ahí mismo existía el registro de nuestras identificaciones y ahí mismo nos casaríamos. Pregunte por lo necesario, el costo y el papeleo.

No era la gran cosa, todo lo traía o lo robaría o lo compraría. En cualquier caso, todo estaba resuelto y en cuanto pudiera le daría la sorpresa a Jake.

Saliendo de ahí, pase por Edward a su escuela. El día fue tenso pero normal, lo ayude a hacer sus tareas. Le enseñe yo más cosas de las que le enseñaban en la escuela, caminamos por el parque para que hiciera un poco de ejercicio. Al anochecer se durmió entre mis brazos. Lo acosté sobre su cama, me despedí con un lindo beso en mejilla y me fui.


	9. Chapter 27- Marido, Mujer y Edward

Capítulo 27: Marido, Mujer y Edward.

Bella POV

Llegue a casa, después de dejar a Edward dormido descansando plácidamente en su cama. Al entrar en la casa Jake me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, corrió a mí al verme cruzar la puerta y me dio un gran abrazo con su respectivo beso.

- Jacob: Lobita, regresaste…..

Caray, la verdad no esperaba este recibimiento, era casi como si el creyera que nunca iba a regresar… solo atiene a decir.

-Te dije hoy en la mañana que regresaría como a esta hora, Jake. Por qué el asombro?

El me soltó de su abrazo y retrocedió unos pasos algo avergonzado…. Que pasa Jake, pregunte…

- Jacob: Te voy a ser honesto lobita… Me pase todo el día pensando en ti. La verdad preocupado, no sabía si la verdad ibas a regresar o no, tenía miedo de que no regresaras…. Pero ahora que estas aquí, mi corazón volvió a latir.

-Jacob Black, dije algo molesta. Ayer te dije y te di mi palabra de que regresaría no es cierto. Porque piensas eso…

- Jacob: Perdón Bella, es solo que tenía miedo. Los celos de verdad me estaban haciendo sentir miedo. No sé cómo controlarlo, estuve ansioso y raro todo el día. Sé que me diste tu palabra pero lo que me interesa que me des es tu amor y tu confianza nuevamente. Me los ganare de nuevo mi vida, te lo prometo.

Sus palabras me resultaban un tanto irónicas y hasta graciosas. Desde donde yo lo veía era yo la que debía ganarme su confianza, era yo la que lo había herido ayer y sobre todo, era yo la que amaba a otro ser… pero eso jamás se lo haría saber.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace trepando hasta sus brazos donde me acune como lo había hecho durante más de 300 años…

-Lobito, tú tienes mi amor, mi confianza, mi cariño, tú tienes todo de mí y lo sabes. No sientas celos de nada ni de nadie. Yo te prometo a ti, que yo me ganare lo mismo de ti.

- Jacob: Tú también tienes todo de mi amor… todo. Tú pídeme más y te entregare hasta la vida si tú así lo deseas. Pero primero que nada tengo que preguntar algo que como tu esposo es un placer preguntarte,,,,, Que tal estuvo tu día mi vida?

No sé porque pero su pregunta me resulto graciosa. Aunque no contestaría que le prometí a Edward que siempre estaría en mi corazón y en mi memoria. Mucho menos que algún día seria de él. Su pregunta era inocente y amorosa…

-Pues compre todo lo que necesito para cocinar y los víveres, te tengo una sorpresa mañana. Así que necesito que nos veamos mañana aquí a las 8:30 AM. Y vete bañar porque hueles más que nunca medio raro en lo que yo te hago la cena.

- Jacob: Pues no, no estoy de acuerdo…

Me le quede viendo con verdadera sorpresa, no sabía que contestarle en realidad. No sabía si era bueno o malo… vi duda en sus ojos y a la vez picardía.

- Jacob: Lobita, no creas que quiero sexo. Porque no es eso pero hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntos y extraño mucho eso. No sé si te moleste o sea precipitado esto, te juro que si no quieres no hay problema…. (balbuceaba),,, pero me gustaría mucho que nos bañáramos juntos, aunque no hagamos nada. Solo quiero sentirte, no te hago nada más lo prometo… es solo que extraño nuestros baños juntos en el lago… y-

No lo deje decir más,,, a decir verdad yo también extrañaba la cabaña y el lago, eran muchas las cosas que habían regresado a mi mente gracias a las palabras de Edward y que eran tan ciertas, Jacob era el hombre que me saco de mi soledad y me enseñó a amar, vivir y disfrutar. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Tome a Jake entre mis brazos, la verdad no seguido lo cargaba en realidad le molestaba,,, pero esta ocasión lo olvidaría. Corrí con él al baño, a ninguno de los dos nos afectaba el agua helada.

Era algo muy tierno, fue una experiencia de verdad distinta a todo lo que había vivido en mi existencia. Después de todo el dicho se aplicaba, uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde o casi lo pierde. Y eso me pasó a mí.

Llegamos al baño, lo baje en el piso mientras aun vestidos entrabamos ambos en el chorro de agua que llenaba una tina. Nos empezamos a besar muy lentamente, eran besos amorosos que ni siquiera requerían siempre de nuestras lenguas. Sus labios eran mágicos, tan tersos y tan cálidos para mí.

Estábamos empapados pero no me interesaba desvestirlo. Tan solo me interesaba sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias. El por encima de mi ropa, grabo bajo sus huellas cada centímetro de mi piel, era casi como si nunca me hubiese tocado, era casi como si no conociera mi cuerpo.

Su toque era ansioso, sin embargo no era deseo, no era pasión. Era simplemente amor.

Un amor que cocinamos durante años y años de conocernos y amarnos, años de mutua compañía y cariño, años de apoyarnos y alentarnos, años y años de cariño, sentimientos y sensatez.

Fui yo, yo misma quien separo nuestros labios y empecé a besar su cuello, botón tras botón fui desabotonándolo y con cada uno en mi mente me deshacía de cada mal recuerdo que tenia de los últimos meses, uno a uno me deshice de los malos sentimientos que llenaron mi cabeza, odio, desesperación, celos, rencor… todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos que me llevaron al punto de dejarme de importar el hombre que me enseñó a amar, vivir y disfrutar.

Me deshice de la camisa, dando besos tiernos y amorosos a cada musculo que se descubría ante mis ojos. El continuaba con sus caricias por encima de mi ropa como con miedo a propasarse. En un susurro casi inaudible le dije…

-Amor soy tuya, no temas. Te Amo. Gracias mi vida, gracias por enseñarme a amar, gracias por el amor que me das y gracias por estar a mi lado. Te Amo Jacob Black.

No deje que me contestara, mis besos sellaron sus labios.

Empecé a besarlo todo su pecho, sus pectorales, cada marcado supermusculo desde su vientre hasta su espalda. Conocía de memoria cada pequeña cicatriz, lunar, arrugita,,, todo lo conocía de memoria pero en este preciso instante, en este nuestro momento yo grababa toda la información directo en mi alma.

Y por lo que lograba ver y sentir, el hacía lo mismo conmigo. Era como si siguiera cada uno de mis movimientos.

En un certero movimiento lo recosté sobre la tina ya llena hasta el tope, gran cantidad de agua de desbordo al mismo tiempo que quitaba muy tierna y lentamente sus pantalones y toda prenda que me estorbaba. No era morbo, mi premio no era su sexo,,, mi premio era toda su piel.

Le bese cada milímetro aún más a fondo, le bese desde el pelo hasta los pies. Cada pequeño lugar de todo su ser. Justo cuando llegue de nuevo a su entrepierna lo empecé a estremecer pues esta vez no ignore su sexo. Al contrario estaba dispuesta a poner toda mi intención ahí… él lo noto.

- Jacob: No amor prefiero tus besos, solo quiero tus besos.

Me jalo directo a sus labios y me beso. Después de ese largo y amoroso beso. Me despegue un segundo de sus labios, logre ver una pequeña lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y por lo que veía no era la única… ya lo había bañado a conciencia en agua y besos pero él se bañaba en lágrimas también.

Le tome nuevamente entre mis brazos, sorprendiendo lo y lo lleve hasta nuestra cama.

Lo seguí besando ya sobre la cama y le susurre al oído.

-No existe el amor, sin deseo y lo que voy a hacerte es eso,,, el amor.

En un segundo, desgarre toda mi ropa y me coloque sobre él. Lo monte muy lentamente, pues en ningún momento de cada milímetro que entro en mí, le deje de besar por todo el cuello y su pecho.

Se estremeció completamente, se le enchino toda la piel y soltó un gemido impresionante. Estaba tan excitado que en el momento que entro completamente en mí, desbordo su amor dentro de mí. Pero su virilidad no cedió, siguió tan duro y fuerte como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando se repuso de ese largo y placentero orgasmos empecé a moverme lentamente. Quería que él me sintiera, que me disfrutara.

-Soy tuya lobito, tuya y de nadie más. Soy tuya mientras tú así lo quieras.

Y con esas sencillas palabras, mis movimientos se hicieron más intensos, sus manos en mi fueron más fuertes y salvajes, me guio en un movimiento a sus labios y su beso fue apasionado sin dejar de demostrar mucho amor.

El siguió guiando mis movimientos hasta que en un punto decidió adueñarse del control, en un movimiento aun teniéndolo adentro me coloco debajo de él. Ahora era el, el que me acariciaba con una mano, mis pechos, agarraba mis nalgas con la otra y mordía mi cuello. En un punto se acercó a mi oreja solo para susúrrame…

- Jacob: No me volveré a venir,,, hasta que no sientas ahora tú el orgasmo más largo, fuerte e intenso de tu vida mi lobita… justo como el que me hiciste sentir a mi…

No sé si fueron sus excitantes palabras o sus amorosas y a la vez apasionadas envestidas pero empecé a sentir contracciones de placer por todo el cuerpo. Todo mi ser temblaba de placer y él se dio cuenta pues salía cada vez más para penetrarme toda hasta adentro… en un punto, solo gemí tan algo que logre apretarlo contra mí y él se vino completamente absorto en su nuestro orgasmo conjunto y placentero.

No fue un record de tiempo, tan solo fue un record de amor y placer.

El salió de mí y se recostó colocándome sobre su pecho, me abrazo y así un segundo antes de quedarse completamente dormido solo dijo…. TE AMO….

-Te Amo lobito, descansa por que mañana nos casamos…

Logro dormir durante cuatro horas antes de que tuviera que moverme de su pecho y soltarme de su abrazo…

-Amor mío, le dije dándole besos por toda la cara… Es hora de levantarse lobito, hoy es un gran día…

- Jacob: Otro ratito lobita, hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar… hasta mañana tengo que ir.

Me dio risa su puchero de niño consentido y más risa me dio que todo me lo dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Bueno lobito, yo si me levanto. Tengo que irme pero tú sigue dormido en dos horas regreso por ti, acuérdate que te tengo una sorpresa….

- Jacob: Si lobita, aquí estaré dormidito cuando regreses…

Y sin más, empezó de nuevo a ronronear….

Yo me levante, arregle un poco del tiradero que hicimos la noche anterior. Y Salí de la casa disparada. Pase primero por el Registro Civil, para acomodar a mi manera muy personal mi cita de boda para hoy mismo en un par de horas. Llegue como rayo a casa de los Masen, desperté a Edward con tiernos besos en su frente. Fui amorosa y a la vez comprensiva con él, lo amaba pero siempre me recordaba a mí misma su condición de frágil humano. Lo bañe, lo arregle y lo pase a dejar a la escuela.

Hoy mi mente estaba más pendiente de mi boda que de aquel niño, me sentía feliz por eso y triste por Edward.

Tal como dije dos horas después pase por Jacob a la casa, me dio perfectamente tiempo de pasar a comprar un vestido para mí y un traje muy fino para él. Para mi suerte era un día nublado y no me tenía que esconder tanto… Le hice un gran desayuno a mi lobo que sabía yo estaría hambriento y se lo lleve a la cama. Lo desperté nuevamente con besos y arrumacos lindos. Lo acomode tiernamente para que se comiera su desayuno.

- Jacob: Sabes hermosa, podría acostumbrarme a despertar toda la eternidad así, a besos y con el desayuno en la cama. No me mal acostumbres, mi vida.

Su comentario me hizo reírme,,,, era lindo y tierno ver que pequeños detalles podrían resultar tan significativos.

-Amor, hoy es un gran día. Así que come y arréglate, te deje la tina del baño preparada y tu ropa está aquí mismo. Te quiero muy lindo. Yo iré a arreglarme también y a recoger lo que deje en la cocina…

Tal como dije, se hizo. Media hora más tarde, salió de la habitación luciendo un hermoso traje negro y yo ya llevaba puesto un vestido muy bonito completamente blanco… no era tal cual un vestido de moda pero se asemejaba a uno, sin verme mal con él en la calle.

-Vamos tenemos que apurarnos o no llegamos.

Nos subimos a un carromato y le di la dirección. Al llegar el me miraba intrigado.

- Jacob: Lobita que es aquí. Por qué vinimos al centro, me puedes decir que pasa…

Me di cuenta que lo más seguro no me había escuchado en la madrugada que le dije que hoy nos casábamos… me dio risa saber que era aún una sorpresa. Lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al registro,,, no hubo tiempo de invitados. Solo seriamos él y yo,,, alguna otras personas por ahí presentes serían los testigos…

Al entrar por la puerta del Registro él se detuvo abruptamente, jalando de mi mano muy fuertemente…

- Jacob: Lobita era enserio… NOS VAMOS A CASAR…

Reí.

-Si mi lobito si es en serio, ayer te lo dije pero al parecer no me oíste ya te habías dormido…

- Jacob: Si te oí amor,,, pero pensé que era un sueño o un juego,, no sé, pensé….

-Pues pensaste mal, no es ni un juego ni un sueño…. Y vamos apúrate o perdemos nuestra cita…. Ahh y se me olvidaba…

Saque de una pequeña bolsita que traía, las sortijas que había comprado para ambos y todo lo necesario. Nuestras identificaciones y todo lo demás.

- Jacob: Amor yo,,, yo….

-Camina Jake, que se hace tarde,,,,, o ya te me estas arrepintiendo….dije seria.

- Jacob: No claro que no… jamás. Vamos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada donde me encontré de nuevo con aquella vieja señora que ni cuenta se daba que iba y venía por ahí cuando de falsificaciones se trataba, ya era una experta en el tema. Tanto que tenía 2 identificaciones para cada uno. Las de solteros "según" y las de casados.

Entramos a un recinto grande y arreglado muy bien, no sabría si se veía viejo pero limpio o reluciente y nuevo. Sin más, seguimos caminando hasta que nos sentamos en las filas de en medio y pues ahí esperamos durante casi 15 minutos hasta que nos llamaron….

-_- El Sr. Black Jacob y la Srita. Masen Isabella, junto con sus testigos. Favor de pasar a la habitación continúa su ceremonia esta por empezar.

Yo iba a ponerme de pie en ese mismo instante que nos llamaron siguiendo al joven que nos había llamado. Pero de manera nada caballerosa y muy agresivamente me regreso al asiento, mirándome asesinamente y encolerizado.

El comentario que me hizo me explico todo…

- Jacob: Con que ahora eres Masen,,, ehh Isabella… que hiciste te casaste con el así como quieres hacer conmigo o te adoptaron como niña buena…

El joven que nos habló vio su reacción de primera mano nos dijo muy discreto, tenemos 5 minutos los espero en la puerta… se retiró hacia puerta.

Tome a Jacob del brazo pues ahora era el quien se ponía de pie alejándose de mi….. En un movimiento rápido y fuerte lo volví a sentar..

-Jacob Black, no pude hacer mi identificación por mi nombre de Black. Porque según me explico una mucama de la casa de los Masen, nos tomarían como familiares y no nos permitirían casarnos. Y para poder certificar que me apellidaba de otra manera que no fuera Black tenía que poner alguna dirección y la única conocida donde me podían llegar cartas o algo así era la de los Masen.

- Jacob: Me engañaste Bella. Me engañaste.

Me dijo con un tono de voz roto y desabrido. Se le aguaron los ojos.

-No Jake, solamente fue porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa, te lo juro. Es más ve, con tus propios ojos….

Saque de mi bolsa las otras identificaciones, las de casados. Las suya con el nombre de Jacob Black y la mía con mi nombre y el mismo apellido especificando el casada.

-Velo Black, velo con tus propios ojos. Fue solo porque necesitaba la dirección pero tengo hasta nuestras identificaciones de casados, nuestros anillos tienen nuestras iniciales grabadas y las mías son IMB. Por favor créeme mi lobito, yo me quiero casar contigo y no podíamos casarnos si tenemos los mismos apellidos.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos y por fin,,, dijo.

- Jacob: Puedo confiar en ti Bella, en verdad puedo confiar en ti. Lobitaa…

Veía que sus palabras eran dolorosas, había tomado lo de mi identificación de muy mala manera. Le conteste.

-Lobito, por todos los santos Jacob Black. Me tome mucho tiempo para poder hacer todo lo necesario para tener todos los papeles y requerimientos. Sabes lo que me costó conseguir sangre de dos seres humanos para hacer los ejercicios necesarios para lograr el permiso de matrimonio… un vampiro cerca de sangre humana y tú te preocupas por un estúpido apellido.

Ahora era yo la que empezaba a enojarse, no lograba entender como no veía todo lo que había hecho. Me exponía cada vez que me acercaba a los humanos para meterme en los archivos, generar credenciales…

-Carajo Black, me expuse en todo. Según lo que yo hice, tus padres murieron, eres mecánico, tienes todos los niveles necesarios de estudios, con años de experiencia y una persona respetable que ha vivido en la ciudad toda su vida… te hice una historia. Una vida de la nada para poder hacer esto,,, y te preocupas por un maldito apellido…. Maldita sea. Me voy.

Ahora si estaba enojada y más… me pare más rápido de lo que debía pues había gente observando nuestra escena y me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesta a mandar a todos muy lejos, incluyendo a ese tal Black.

- Jacob: Lo siento, lo siento Bella. Yo no sabía todo eso, lo lamento. Es que me dieron celos, no me gusta que tengas un papel que diga que te apellidas Masen. Lo lamento amor, fueron celos,,,, lo siento en verdad. No sabía que se necesitara todo esto para casarse pero ahora lo comprendo y te creo.

Dicho esto me tomo totalmente desprevenida, me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la puerta donde nos esperaba el joven que nos había llamado.

- Jacob: Estamos listos joven, donde tenemos que dirigirnos.

Su voz me daba risa pero no quitaba mi semblante de ya para este momento falso enojo. Alcanzaba a oír, todos los comentarios de la escena. – Ha los celos. – Si mi novia fuera tan guapa, también la cargaría así para que no huyera. – Dios pobre hombre, vivirá toda su vida cuidándola es verdaderamente hermosa. – Sus hijos serán preciosos. – Ojala hubiera corrido más rápido, yo mismo la hubiera seguido. Los comentarios me hicieron perder mi falsa cara de enojo.

Me abrace a mi lobo entre sus brazos y entramos en el recinto, todos se nos quedaron viendo y al unísono todos susurraron….. ohh, el amor. Yo en respuesta a esto lo bese tiernamente.

Nos paramos junto al gran escritorio del Juez y el comenzó ha hablar…

- Juez: Bueno el día de hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio al Sr. JACOB BLACK y la Srita. Isabella…

Antes de que pudiera decir mi falso apellido, Jacob interrumpió.

- Jacob: Y la futura, Sra. Black. Por favor, Sr. Juez… regáleme el placer de no tener que volver a escuchar su apellido de soltera. Es mi señora, la Sra. Black.

- Juez: Está usted de acuerdo. Futura Sra. Black…

-Si señor Juez, por mí no hay ningún problema.

- Juez: Bueno entonces continuemos. Sr. Black, podría por favor bajar a su futura esposa, para poder continuar con la ceremonia. Sr. Stone, podría por favor llamar a las secretarias para que sirvan de testigos y den fe del acto. Me supongo Sr., Srita., que traen sus votos preparados, cierto?

-VOTOS? Preguntamos al mismo tiempo tanto yo como Jake, no sabíamos ninguno de los dos que era eso.

Jake dijo a mi oído. - Amor los votos son las promesas que nos hacemos el uno al otro antes de firmar.-

-Ohh, es algo así como la promesa que le hicimos a los espíritus de tu tribu.

- Si amor, eso mismo…-

Entonces yo quiero esos mismos.

- Me parece amor estamos de acuerdo.-

Y así sin más nos casamos, repetimos nuestros votos a los espíritus. Donde jurábamos cuidarnos, amarnos, protegernos y apoyarnos siempre. Y que estaríamos juntos hasta que así ambos lo quisiéramos o lo decidiéramos.

Es en realidad una promesa que ha perdurado entre nosotros con el paso de los años y que jamás hemos roto. De hecho de no ser por esa promesa, igual hoy en día después de lo que nos sucedió anduviéramos cada quien por su lado.

Una hora después salimos del Registro Civil con nuestra Acta de Matrimonio en las manos, muy abrazados y juntitos. Cada quien su argolla en el dedo y con su identificación con nuestros apellidos tal cual, éramos la Familia Black.

Saliendo de ahí, nos dirigí a un negocio pequeño donde un gran artista se dedicaba a hacer dibujos al carbón de gran precisión y hermosos. Nos hizo el retrato más hermoso que había visto jamás. Yo con mi vestido de novia y el con su traje, era algo que conservaría toda la vida junto a mi acta de matrimonio. Para mí este momento fue el más hermoso del día, pues ese momento de la eternidad quedo congelado y plasmado en ese papel, de alguna u otra manera encontraría o investigaría la manera cuidar y nunca dejar que se manchara, rompiera o desaliñara ese significativo y ahora valioso papel.

Fuimos a nuestra casita, que yo arregle en 2 minutitos que Jacob se tardó en la entrada de la casa acomodándose el nudo de la corbata. Le había puesto unos cuantos arreglos, flores frescas blancas por toda la casa y la limpie en tiempo record.

Llegamos nuestro hogar pero la hora nos apremiaba a ambos. Yo de ir a recoger al pequeño Edward de la escuela y el de ir a su trabajo. En realidad era día de trabajo, por eso mi sorpresa fue tan a la carrera y tan temprano.

- Jacob: Bueno amor, debo de agradecerte por hacerme hoy este gran regalo. Me sorprendiste de la manera más linda y agradable que pueda haber, somos marido y mujer. Bueno más bien somos lobo y vampira, pero en fin. Me alegro que estemos casados mi vida. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Su sonrisa y su felicidad eran tan genuinas que me contagiaban, aun con el sentimiento de no sé qué,,, que me embargaba debido a Edward.

-Me alegra que te gustara amor, ahora si legalmente y espiritualmente estamos casados. Eres mi lobito, Sr. Black.

- Jacob: Y usted mi lobita, Sra. Black. Te amo, Bella. Y espero que esto de casarnos signifique tanto para ti, como tiene significado e importancia para mi…

Sus palabras fueron duras y exactas,,, pero sobre todo ciertas…

-Claro que si amor, para mí es muy importante,,, de hecho me enoja que lo menciones así. Black para mí ha sido importante desde la vez que nos casamos antes los espíritus y ahora que nos casamos ante las leyes, siempre ha sido importante. Tú eres importante en mi vida amor…

Su cara era de verdadera esperanza con cada palabra que pronunciaba, me sentía culpable y muy mal de no poder sentirme tan feliz como él. La situación empezaba a sobrepasarme un poco.

-Bueno mi amor, es hora de volver a la realidad. Ambos debemos irnos a trabajar,,, ahh, en la mañana antes de que despertaras te prepare el desayuno pero también la comida. Quedo en la cocina, come mi amor antes de irte. En la noche, venimos a tener nuestra luna de miel. Sabes papito, me encantaría volver a hacernos el amor como anoche, me encanto mucho….

- Jacob: Si fue,,, diferente…. En una forma muy especial. Nos vemos en la noche si…

-Si amor, en la noche vemos que hacemos. Te amo Sr. Blackk… mi adorado y amado esposo. Cuídate y regreso al anochecer.

Nos dimos un tierno beso con su respectivo abrazo y Salí por la puerta. Respire de manera increíble, era como si hubiese faltado el aire toda la mañana. Sabía que me quería casar con el pero no sabía que iba a tener tan presente en mi cabeza a Edward.

Durante el camino logre calmarme y estar más tranquila. Todo había pasado muy rápido y precipitado, era increíble como todo había ocurrido pero no creo que todo pudiera ser tan maravilloso.

Llegaba a la escuela de mi pequeño Edward y pensé en ese segundo en vaciar mi mente para que él no se enterar de lo que había sucedido durante la mañana. Ahora en serio era la Sra. Black pero él no necesitaba especificaciones de eso ni nada que se lo recordara. Algo me sorprendió, su pequeña voz me sorprendió.

El me tomo de la mano pero ahora entendía lo que le había pasado en la mañana de ayer y en este momento. Tal como a mí me sucedió cuando Jacob me encontró, el entraba en una especie de trance cuando algo le dolía o no lo comprendía o simplemente era demasiado para él. El hablo en la misma extraña y familiar grave voz que precedía indudablemente duras palabras.

- Edward: Yo sé que dije que entendía que estuvieras con él pero saber que te casaste con él es más de lo que puedo acceder. Pero ahora que vi en tu cabeza debes saber que al momento que firmaste fue a mí y a mi alma la que tenías en tu mente y en tu corazón. Lo que quiere decir que legalmente estas casada pero…en tu corazón él y yo estamos presentes pero nuestras almas han estado y seguirán unidas por siempre. Aun cuando ni tu misma recuerdes nuestra promesa o la naturaleza de nuestras almas, llegara el día en que todo lo recordaras. Prometo que así será, él se imprimara de alguien y tú a mi volverás.

Por Dios, otra vez. Por qué hablaba de esa forma, este no era Edward… bueno si lo era pero era como si hablara un tercero detrás de él. Pero esas palabras detrás de él me resultaban muy familiares pero no podría recordar el por qué. Maldita sea.

Esto era totalmente surreal, no podía ser posible porque no podía recordar nada. Esto se asemejaba a los recuerdos humanos que no podía ver bien, solo eran manchas borrosas en mi haber cada que pasaban por mi memoria. Así era esta voz, así su tono,,, borroso.

Pero entendí que era el alma de Edward, era un ser mas allá del pequeño niño que se podía observar y era algo más grande que un ser humano. Pero me era imposible de averiguar cómo era eso posible.

El soltó mi mano y regreso en si… pero había una diferencia. Ahora sabía que él, bueno el alma dentro de él que me era tan familiar lograba meterse en el segundo preciso para que este pequeño niño no sufriera una situación ajena y tan dolorosa para él. Le agradecí al cielo eso.

-Hola pequeño como estas, que tal tu día.

- Edward: Bella, hoy no ha sido un buen día. No me he sentido del todo bien, es como si estuviera fuera de mí. Algo en mi interior me dice que ahora perteneces a otro hombre pero la verdad es que yo sé que me amas.

Yo sabía que su alma lo protegía era mi deber protegerlo también.

-Mi pequeño, recuerdas que tenemos un trato. Lo que pase con Jacob, sea lo que sea. No debe importarte puesto que ya habíamos hablado cierto.

- Edward: Bueno Bella confió en ti, solo espero que el hecho de que te casaras no afecte lo que prometimos, porque en mi caso no afecto lo que siento por ti.

-Si bebe, confía en mí… pero sobre todo confía en tu alma. Siempre te dirá que es lo mejor. Ahora vámonos, hay que llegar a casa y el chofer espera.


	10. Chapter 28- El tiempo no pasa nada mas

Capítulo 28: El tiempo no pasa nada más.

Bella POV

Han pasado casi cuatro años.

El tiempo me ha hecho más cuidadosa en mis pensamientos para que Edward no vea todo lo que sucede con Jacob. Y ser más cuidadosa con mis gestos para que Jacob no note mi confusión y mi desesperación por todo esto, él sabe leer casi cada gesto que hago y toma mis palabras tan a pecho y tan enserio que me preocupa hasta si respiro de más.

Han sido tiempos de reflexión y crecimiento, pues con el tiempo Edward ha entendido un poco más la situación con Jacob, ha logrado entender a ciencia cierta como todos los años que he estado con el he logrado cambiar para bien y me enseño a ser lo que soy,,, incluso le logre explicar que gracias a que el me enseño la dieta de los animales es que puedo aproximarme a Edward sin tener ganas de matarlo.

También, ha sido tiempo de reconciliación y esperanza. La esperanza que tenemos tanto Jacob como yo de que las cosas se solucionen entre Edward y yo. Y no vivamos pensando en que pasara mañana, es casi como si tuviéramos una enfermedad terminal y viviéramos un día a la vez.

La situación me tiene realmente cansada, pero no siento obligación para con ninguno de los dos. Amo a Jake como nunca pues soy lo que soy y sigo viva gracias a él. Amo a Edward porque su alma es como parte de la mía y nuestro amor fluye tan fácil, como si él y yo lleváramos más años juntos que inclusive Jake y yo.

Pero como todo, todo tiene que cambiar y el gran padre tiempo hacia todo girar. Y ha mi tal vez no me afecte físicamente pero de que me afecta, me afecta ahora lo sé. Y el padre tiempo me lo haría entender otra vez.

Jacob iba a visitar a la tribu cad meses, en estos años todo iba muy bien. La niña crecía según él me decía, la tribu estaba feliz con su matrimonio conmigo (algo que me sorprendía) y todos estábamos tranquilos. Un día hace como 3 días le llego una carta a Jacob que algo sucedía y que requerían de su consejo y presencia en la reservación.

El pidió permiso en su trabajo, le otorgaron unas vacaciones y partió. Me dijo que se estaría allá durante unos 10 días aproximadamente y que regresaría. Nuestra situación había mejorado tanto al punto que el mismo me dijo que si lo quería me quedara en casa de lo Masen esos días. Vaya que me sorprendió lo que me dijo, pero el confiaba en mí y yo en él.

Tome mis cosas el mismo día que el partió. Me sentía inquieta,,, y peor aún era que no era la única. Edward no se separaba de mi ni para ir al baño, él me quería todo el día cerca, me pido que le transcribiera un libro completo, varios de hecho. Trascribí varias cartas de distintos artistas y le hice varios dibujos. No sabía por qué estaba actuando tan extraño pero yo también me sentía tan ansiosa. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que me pidió que le hiciera un dibujo de nosotros juntos abrazados y que atrás de este le escribiera unas palabras de mi propia autoría.

Paseamos por el parque pero el solo quería ir en mis brazos. Aunque a todos les resultaba muy raro que siendo yo tan delgada y pequeña aun pudiera aguantar completamente el peso de Edward, ese día no me importo los comentarios que lograba oír. Su actitud empezaba a preocuparme y peor otra vez. Me sentía un poco igual que él. De la nada el hablo…

- Edward: Bella, quiero que me lleves al lugar donde acostumbras cazar. Quiero que me lleves a ese lugar especial para tu corazón, ese al que nunca has llevado a Black.

Queee? Como sabe el de eso, como sabe que cazo ahí, como sabe que cazo. Como sabe de mi lugar, es solo mío… jamás se lo he contado a él o a Jake.

Él se abrazó a mí con mucha fuerza y me dijo.

- Edward: Están de más los cómos o porqués,,, solo llévame allá por favor, mi amor.

Sabía que algo pasaba pero no lo entendía. Solo asentí y en un principio camine lento pues me encontraba entre humanos. Al alejarme cada vez más de la ciudad lo acune en mis brazos y corrí con toda mi velocidad. El sabía que yo era distinta y si sabía que cazaba para alimentarme, mi fuerza o mi velocidad no eran nada que él no supiera entonces.

-Cierra los ojos cariño, tardaremos un poco en llegar. Duerme si gustas, yo te despertare cuando lleguemos allá.

El solo asintió y obedeció. Menos de dos minutos después él se había dormido entre mis brazos y yo pude cuidarlo y acunarlo para poder tomar toda mi velocidad. Una hora después llegue a mi claro.

Aquel lugar era toda mi felicidad, el único lugar donde podía estar en paz y pensar en mí. No en Edward, no en Jake. En la paz del lugar y en mí.

Me adentre un poco, era un prado con grandes rosales naturales y alguna que otra flor silvestre yo misma había ahí colocado. La verdad yo misma lo había creado a semejanza de mi lugar favorito, mi lago. Pero este tenía solo un pequeño riachuelo que su canto emanaba mucha paz a mi cansado y pesado corazón. Eran más de 100 metros a la redonda sin árboles, solo flores y unos cuantos helechos. El rio nacía de una pequeña cascada natural hasta perderse en el horizonte al doblar sobre su cauce natural.

Este era mi santuario personal, lo compartiría con Edward porque no sabía cómo se enteró de él, pero nadie más irrumpiría aquí.

-Mi amor… pequeño Edward despierta hemos llegado. Vamos mi pequeño dormilón, lo desperté con muchos besos por todo su rostro, así despertaba a Jake y le gustaba mucho.

El abrió los ojos, yo lo deposite cerca del rio para que el pudiera limpiarse el rostro con un poco de agua y quitarse un poco lo adormitado. El entendió en el momento y dejo agua escurriendo sobre su rostro, me senté junto a él y con mi abrigo seque su rostro. Este tipo de gestos míos hacia el eran tan naturales como que el respirara tan cerca de mí y su sangre ya no quemara mi garganta.

- Edward: Ahora veo por qué amamos este lugar, es realmente majestuoso.

Amamos,,,,, pensé. Obvio el escucho.

- Edward: Bella, tenemos segundos para que entiendas que yo no solo escucho lo que piensas. A veces veo lo que vez, siento lo que sientes, odio lo que odias y amo lo que amas. Aun cuando eso incluya al lobo.

Eso si no puede ser… eso va más allá de todo…

-cómo?

- Edward: Esa es la única razón por la que mi corazón no deja de latir cuando sé que estas con el, Bella. Porqué siento lo que sientes y siento como lo necesitas por todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por tu existencia. Pero que eso no te haga pensar que no odio igualmente a Jacob con todo mi ser, le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por ti. Que te amé, que te cuide, que te proteja, le agradezco todo. Pero no por eso lo odio menos.

No reaccione en lo más mínimo, solo pregunte….

-Como, como le haces para odiarlo y amarlo… yo lo intente y casi me mato en el intento…

- Edward: Exacto, exacto Bella. Prefiero verte con él por el momento que no volverte a ver jamás. Ahora, déjame decirte algo antes de que todo pase….. TE AMO Bella, te amo en un manera en la que ni él te puede amar. Te amo de tal manera, que soy capaz de dejarte ir para que un día regreses a mí.

Seguí casi en shock pero aun coordinaba mis palabras o más bien mis pensamientos…

-Edward yo no me estoy marchando, estoy aquí justo enfrente de ti… que pasa Edward?

- Edward: En unos momentos entenderás, Bella. Recuerda tu promesa Bella. Recuerda que me buscaras y me harás recordarte cuando el momento sea el adecuado. Solo prométemelo de nuevo por favor,,, necesito que lo hagas.

Sentía mucho miedo, por todo mí ser corría el miedo por sus palabras… pero logre contestar.

-Claro que si Edward Masen. Te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te encontrare y te recordare quien eres y quien soy yo. Te lo juro, te lo prometo. Lo cumpliré, cumpliré con mi palabra aun así se a lo último que haga en esta tierra.

El empezó a llorar haciendo que mi desesperación corriera más.

- Edward: Bella, soy solo un humano. Y mi amigo me ha dicho que para poder sobrevivir a que tú te vayas de mi lado, él me va a ayudar. Ambos te amamos…

-Tu amigo?

Eso quería decir que el sabia de esa parte de su alma que salía a relucir en los momentos más feos y desesperados… por eso este niño es tan fuerte. Su mayor fuerza está dentro de él,,, en lo más profundo de su ser… su alma.

- Edward: Si Bella, solo que ahora él sabe que ese momento está muy cerca,,, se lo que va a hacer Bella….

Ahí se derrumbó. Su llanto resonó por todo el prado de manera dolorosa, mis brazos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para poder consolarlo o mantenerlo en pie. Me sentía tan mal,,, porque? Porque tenía este pequeño niño pasar por esto,, porque… todo es mi culpa… todo por mí,, por mi egoísmo,,, maldita sea,,, si pudiera desearía que todo su dolor se pasara a mí y no sufriera jamás…

- Edward: No nena, esto no es tu culpa. No existen culpables en esto, solo involucrados y para que tengamos tu y yo un para el resto de nuestras existencias vivieron y fueron felices, tenemos que pasar por esto. Es por eso que se, que él tiene que borrarte de mi memoria y por eso necesitare que un día tú seas quien me lo recuerde y quien me saque de mi aletargo Bella. Por eso quiero que me lo prometas tantas veces como sea posible. Sé que solo así podre sobrevivir a mí a mi sufrir… solo así podre lograr vivir tu adiós.

Eso iba a pasar, esa parte de él que lo protegería me arrastraría al fondo de su memoria. Casi borrándome de su existir para que él pueda seguir viviendo,,, mi corazón se alegró de saber que el sobreviviría y estaría bien… su alma lo cuidaría… la otra parte me entristecía, pues sabía que no estaría presente para el mas nunca…

Entendí otra cosa más… por eso el me pedía que le prometiera que lo haría recordarme. Por eso. Mi recuerdo se encontraría en el fondo de su conciencia, justo en el mismo lugar donde yo siento que se esconde esa parte de su alma que yo no logro recordar. Vaya que todo esto era complicado, pero entendía que mi propia alma escondió algo en algún punto de mi vida para poder sobrevivir a eso y salir viva de ello. Para continuar y un día, alguien me lo recordaría….

- Edward: Bella, mi amor. Me tengo que despedir…

-Edward.. Mi amor. Ya entendí todo y te prometo y te juro. Que mantendré mi palabra, en esta o en otra vida, en este o en otro tiempo, te encontrare y hare que me recuerdes. Esto es un pacto amor.

Tome un gran suspiro y en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda me di una mordida que me dolió el alma. Me arranque un pedazo de piel, un trozo del al menos un centímetro de diámetro, era lo más doloroso que había hecho en todo mi existencia. Agarre la cadena de oro que colgaba de mi cuello y que Jacob me había regalado por nuestra boda. Le arranque una cantidad de eslabones y forme con gran precisión un pequeño sujetador donde coloque mi recién arrancado pedazo de mí y lo convertí en un dije.

El pequeño dije parecía tener un diamante muy brilloso pues el sol reflejaba en él, tal como lo hacía en toda mi piel. Sin más me acerque nuevamente a él. Y en su cadena de oro que el traía símbolo de la familia Masen coloque mi dije… diciendo.

-Edward Anthony Masen llevas en ti una pequeña parte de mí pero más importante llevas en ti la otra mitad de mi alma. Este pequeño dije es un pedacito de mí y cuando te encuentre tu veras como encajara en el lugar al que pertenece y así me recordaras, en ese momento empezara nuestro para siempre. Así será, mi alma me lo dice.

- Edward: Gracias, Bella era justo lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora no solo sobreviviré, sino que viviré para ti, para nuestro para siempre. Yo me despido, Bella. No sé por qué pero siento que es hora… así que a…

-No Edward, no te despidas. Esto es solo un hasta luego, no se te ocurra decirme adiós porque entonces sé que la que no podría seria yo. Nos veremos pronto mi amor.

No seguimos hablando, yo sabía que hablaría con esa parte de él que tanto nos ayudaba y a la vez nos asustaba a ambos. Hice lo que jamás pensé hacer y el solo me siguió.

Lo bese.

Nuestro beso fue tierno y amoroso. Di en un momento una pequeña mordida a su labio inferior, en un susurro nos dijimos… te amo al mismo tiempo y él se desplomo.

Cayo en un sueño profundo, sabía que no estaba muerto por que su corazón aun lo oía y lo sentía latir contra mi pecho. Pero estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Uno minuto más tarde, el minuto más que para mí pareció una eternidad el abrió sus ojos. Pero su mirada ya no era la misma.

- Edward/Alma: Milagro de mi existencia. Mi milagro de vida, me duele lo que acabo de hacer con este pequeño ser, esta parte de mí. Pero ambos jamás podríamos seguir sin ti. Discúlpame mi amor, discúlpame porque es por mi culpa que las cosas están así,,, pero me niego a creer que todo el tiempo que ha pasado y que hemos esperado el uno por el otro han sido en vano. Me niego a creer que moriremos sin amarnos libremente, me niego a no poder nunca ser tuyo. Te amo, te amamos y te amaremos cada segundo hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. Tú con él y yo con tu alma.

Algo en mi paso, pues así como el pequeño Edward no estaba presente tampoco yo. Era una parte de mí, era alguien dentro de mí la que salió hacia la luz. Y empezó a hablar…

- Bella/Alma: Maestro tengo miedo pero confió ciegamente en usted. La próxima vez que nos encontremos ya no me separare de usted o pasaremos a la otra vida juntos. Le amo Maestro.

Regrese a mí, luche con todo para regresar y lo logre. Había oído todo pero no fui yo quien lo dijo,,, me sentí muy desconcertada pero nuevamente su alma empezó a hablar.

- Edward/Alma: Milagro, mi milagro… es hora de que partas rumbo a la casa del niño. Estará dormido durante muchas horas, cuando despierte solo será el niño que fue hace 4 años. Jamás perderemos ni tu promesa ni tu dije,,, yo me encargo de eso. Debes despedirte amablemente de sus padres, Jacob viene por ti.

-Pero porque, que pasa… que tiene de malo que el venga… explícame por favor… porque me tengo que despedir. Porque le borraste mi recuerdo si yo no me estoy marchando,, no aun… que pasa…

Tenía tantas preguntas y tantos sentimientos encima… no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

- Edward/Alma: Lo entenderás pequeña. Lo harás, confió en ti. Te amamos,,, las amamos. Yo lo cuidare, no te preocupes. Siempre estaré aquí para él hasta que de nuevo nos encuentres y por fin podamos ser libres y felices. Vete mi Milagro, veté para un día poder regresar. Te extrañare, sé que lo hare… tienes el tiempo justo antes de que los padres del pequeño se empiecen a preocupar y puedas despedirte de ellos. Cuídate mucho y cuídalo a él, a pesar de todo te merece, yo lo sé. Vete.

Se desvaneció nuevamente, pertenecía ahora si totalmente inconsciente entre mis brazos y con un latido tan acompasado y lento que me aterrorizo. Pero seguiría sus instrucciones, algo había pasado o acaba de pasar o pasaría. No sé qué era y ya me aterrorizaba.

Un momento de lucidez pasó por mi cabeza, limpie el rostro lloroso de Edward con mi abrigo y lo metí debajo de él. Empezaba a atardecer y la temperatura empezaba a descender, para cuando llegara a su casa estaría ya oscuro.

En ese momento de lucidez sentí el enorme dolor que provocaba ese pequeño pedazo en mi dedo que faltaba y sentía como el dije se movía hacia mí, tal como si fuera un imán. Abrace a Edward debajo de mi abrigo y di un gran suspiro para grabar en mi memoria este olor. El olor de Edward en mi pradera, junto al rio en el día de nuestra despedida.

Salí corriendo, tal y como él dijo. Llegue justo a tiempo para que los padres de Edward no notaran nuestra ausencia de horas.

Lo recosté junto a su cama. Mire a todo el alrededor, ahora entendía el porqué del dibujo y la carta, los libros transcritos y la carta detrás del dibujo que le hice…. Me tome unos minutos para agregar al dibujo el dije que le había puesto a Edward y uno idéntico en mi cuello. Y agregarle a la carta detrás una última frase a lo que había escrito… TE ENCONTRARE Y HARE QUE ME RECUERDES.

Bese sus labios, tiernamente. Y grabe nuevamente su olor en mi memoria. Salí por la puerta tan lentamente. Era como si dejara no solo un pedacito de mi con él, era más bien como si mi corazón se quedara con él.

Me dirigí al despacho del Sr. Masen, el me vio con un semblante de dolor. Y hablo antes de que yo misma lo hiciera.

- Sr. Masen: Isabella,,, veo que Edward tenía razón. Debe usted partir verdad?

Me sorprendió que lo supiera y por lo que dijo, fue el mismo Edward quien se lo dijo.

-Si Sr. Masen, es una asunto personal del que me es imposible ausentarme. Y debo decir que me duele mucho dejar al pequeño Edward, me he encariñado demasiado con él. Realmente le quiero tanto… mi corazón era el que estaba llorando en ese momento….

- Sr. Masen: Lo sabemos Isabella y lo entendemos, él nos ayudó a comprenderlo. Debo decirte que has sido una gran amiga y maestra para Edward, sé que la pasara mal en tu ausencia…

-No Sr. Masen, he hablado con él y le he explicado en medida de lo posible las cosas. El estará bien se lo prometo ha comprendido las cosas, es un niño muy especial y jamás saldrá de mi corazón. Si un día me es posible regresar lo hare, se lo prometo Sr… era casi como si necesitara prometérselo a él también-

- Sr. Masen: Bella te deseamos lo mejor y espero, si Dios así lo permite volverte a ver un día… Veras la Sra. No viene a despedirse pues se siente avergonzada pues ha llorado y se siente muy preocupada por nuestro hijo. Sabemos que está bien, el mismo nos lo ha dicho… pero hemos decidido pasar la noche con él.

-Si es una gran idea, dije triste y apenada….. ahh Sr. Masen, le regale un pequeño dije a su hijo, espero no haya problema.

-Sr. Masen: Si Isabella no hay problema, ahora ten esto y parte. Se te hace tarde, tu esposo te espera en casa. Te queremos no lo olvides y este es tu hogar. No nos olvides pues nosotros jamás te olvidaremos.

Me dio un abrazo fraternal. Y salí de ahí con un sobre en las manos. No entendía que tanto les había dicho Edward pero hizo mi partida bastante fácil aun con todo y todo.

Salí de la casa, me quede en el parque viendo hacia el cuarto de Edward, sin pensarlo grite.

-Lo prometo mi amor…. Te amo.


	11. Chapter 29- No me gustan las sorpresas

Capítulo 29: No me gustan las sorpresas, pero esto…

Bella POV

Camine a casa, necesitaba tiempo para pegar con pedacitos de voluntad los pedazos que quedaban de mí. Mi pedacito faltante dolía como nada en mi vida que pudiera yo comparar,,, era aún más doloroso que la sed de sangre humana. Pero sin duda no era nada comparada, con el hueco que sentía en el alma y en el corazón.

Y yo seguía pensando en el karma,,, algún día esto se me devolverá. El romper el corazón y el alma de un niño, al que amo…. Y lo que le hice a Jacob por ese mismo niño. Un día todo esto se me devolvería.

Por fin, después de mis lentos pasos y deseando nunca llegar, Cruce la última calle para llegar a mi hogar pero mi sorpresa fue que no se encontrara totalmente sola. Podía oler y oír a Jacob dentro de ella.

Monte mi circo, cambie mi semblante por uno reparado y fríamente calculado, una gran sonrisa por tener que mostrar felicidad por su regreso. Y de alguna forma esconder todo el dolor físico pero más que nada todo el dolor interno que sentía.

Cruce ahora el lumbral de la puerta. Sorpresa.

No me encontré lo que creía me encontraría. Siempre que Jake llegaba de un gran viaje a la reserva, corría a mis brazos y me abrazaba, me besaba. Me preguntaba por lo que había hecho y me contaba lo que había hecho el. Puse mi mejor cara para soportar todo el ritual de hecho. Pero esta vez, no fue así.

Él se acercó a mí con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Me abrazo pero no hizo ningún sonido, solo me abrazo. El tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo como si lo hubieran atacado y todavía no terminara de cicatrizar completamente. A lo lejos olí algo que jamás había olido… pero no le di tanta importancia como a los sollozos y la respiración entrecortada de él.

-Que pasa lobito, me estas asustando… que tienes?

Lo soltó todo casi sin respirar…

- Jacob: Bella, Bella ayúdame por favor.

-Que pasa, que paso, en que te ayudo, que te pasó…

- Jacob: Bella atacaron la aldea. Unos fríos atacaron la aldea eran 5 y yo era el único lobo. Bella mataron a muchos, yo estaba en la cabaña con la niña. Cuando regrese a la aldea al presentir algo, ellos habían destrozado todo. Me buscaban a mí y a mi hija, nos buscaban por nuestro olor. Yo luche contra ellos pero era yo solo. Atacaron a mi hija, se está muriendo…. Otro vampiro me ayudo a matarlos. Eran hombres y mujeres pero si no hubiera sido por él, todos hubieran muerto. Bella, ayúdame… no sé qué hacer.

Yo estaba en shock, yo pensando hace unos cuantos minutos que el día no podía empeorar….

-En que te puedo ayudar, ellos siguen ahí?. No los mataron. Que puedo hacer, Jacob… dije algo desesperada y con bastante frustración.

- Jacob: Bella mi hija… está muy mal…

Me jalo del brazo y me llevo hasta la cama.

De ahí venia el olor, era una pequeña niña de 4 años que tenía grandes heridas en el cuerpo. La vista era espantosa.

Tenía varios huesos rotos, su respiración era muy lenta, su corazón también. Se retorcía de dolor pero increíblemente no gritaba. Pero lo que no esperaba ver fue lo que me horrorizo tenía una gran mordida de vampiro.

Noo… grite.

Ella era digna hija de su padre,,, pues no se estaba transformando en vampiro sino más bien había sido envenenada.

Había leído casi todo libro de medicina de la época, pues desde que me mantenía tan cerca de los humanos y más bien de Edward, quería estar preparada por si yo misma cometía una estupidez o algo así.

Era hora de aplicar todo lo aprendido,,, jamás lo había practicado pero sabía todo lo que se tenía que hacer…

-Jacob, ve a la cocina, pon a hervir agua y me traes un balde con agua fría y otro con el agua caliente cuando esté lista.

Corrí hacia el closet, saque varias prendas de ambos y las rasgue formando vendas de distintos tamaños y gruesos.

La verdad es que no tenía nada para dormirla y recordé exactamente lo que hice con Jake logrando que perdiera el sentido por casi medio día.

-Sal de aquí ahora y no regreses hasta que esté lista el agua caliente… lo saque de la habitación con un semblante de sorpresa y odio conjunto. Sabía muy bien que una puerta no lo detendría pero me obedecería.

Tome una gran cantidad de aire en mis pulmones y me concentre. Aquí voy.

Coloque mis dientes justo en el lugar donde la habían mordido. Succione muy fuerte, saque de ella todo el veneno y gran parte de su sangre. Su sangre era desagradable pues tal como Jacob por su sangre corría más que sangre común y corriente.

Ella gritaba ahora sí. Sus gritos eran ahogados y estruendosos. Pero por más dolor no me detendría hasta que todo el veneno estuviera fuera de ella.

En un punto perdió el conocimiento,, eso logro hacerme reaccionar. Olí como en su sangre no quedaba rastro de veneno, con todo el dolor y concentración logre lentamente separarme de ella.

Desde que empezó a gritar oía afuera de la habitación como Jacob peleaba con su propia transformación, después de todo era su hija la que gritaba de dolor.

Puse atención en lo apremiante.

Aprovechando su inconciencia. La desvestí completamente observando todo su cuerpo, palpando donde estaban sus huesos rotos y que hacer para componerlos.

Empecé a arreglarlos uno por uno… primero acomodándolos, limpiar las heridas expuestas, para después entablillarlos y pasar al siguiente.

Tenía varias fracturas, 5 en total en los brazos. Una pierna en condiciones nada buenas y la otra con 2 fracturas más pero se sanaría, 4 costillas quebradas también. Era una niña fuerte pues nadie sobreviviría así como así ,,, ha heridas así.

Salí corriendo a buscar aguja he hilo para suturar todo lo abierto y tijeras para enmendar su cabello.

- Bella: los de mi especie son unas bestias si fueron capaces de hacerle esto a una niña… fue lo único que pude decir.

Arranque una pequeña manguera de alguna parte y la introduje en su boca… tenemos que alimentarla y darle de beber… Salí a esas horas de la madrugada y hurte en todas las casas de nuestros alrededores por todas las frutas y verduras disponibles.

Regrese y le hice papilla varias frutas. Coci verduras e hice más papilla. Ella necesitaba toda la vitamina posible en su ser.

De la nada grite por el Jacob en shock que se encontraba a las horillas de la cama con cara de horror.

-Bella: Jacob, sal de aquí. Ve al bosque rumbo al noreste ahí vas a encontrar del tipo de hojas que te pongo en tus heridas, tráeme suficiente como para dos días y trae toda la fruta en buen estado que te encuentres. Corre, yaaaa.

Lo pare de un jalón y casi, casi lo avente por la puerta. Ni siquiera asintió. Solo desapareció.

Yo seguí, curando y alimentando a la niña cada dos horas. El amanecer empezaba a clarear en el horizonte. El no regresaba y ella no mejoraba,,, pero ciertamente tampoco empeoraba, eso era bueno.

Por fin, más de 5 horas después Jacob regreso, con la bolsa de tela que le había dado y en su forma de humano. Hice una espesa pasta que había aprendido hacer hace ya tantos años, cuando apoyaba a humanos malheridos que de vez en vez me encontraba en la época de las cruzadas y otras guerras. Desde ese entonces sabia contener mi sed.

Termine de poner toda la pasta en cada herida, raspada, cocida y hasta fractura que había estado expuesta.

-Ven lobito, siéntate junto a mí.

En un ademan, lo invite a sentarse junto a mí. Ahora si lo contemple bien. Él tenía grandes ojeras y si había rasgos de viejas heridas sanando, note como su brazo había sido roto y sano de mala forma. Aproveche su falta de capacidad para todo, le rompí el hueso en un movimiento increíblemente rápido pero rápidamente se lo acomode y dos segundos después él también estaba entablillado.

-Bella: Lo siento estaba chueco, tenía que hacerlo. Ella te necesita bien. Espera aquí, cuídala mientras regreso.

Fui al centro de venta de víveres más cercano, compre un cervatillo enfilado y lo lleve rápidamente a casa. Lo cocine lo más rápido que se pude.

Entre de nuevo en la recamara.

- Ten lobito alimentante mientras yo la alimento a ella.

Me dijo que no lo haría moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Bella: Jacob Black, ella estará inconsciente un par de días y tú no te vas a quedar sin comer los mismos días, yo necesito que estés bien para estar bien. Y ella también necesita de ti, te necesita bien y para eso tienes que comer. Y no la alimentare, ni la seguiré cuidando si no comes…

No sé si es que fui muy dura o bastante sincera, en cualquiera de los dos casos funciono… a regañadientes se comió todo y el mismo se deshizo del resto. Yo seguí escuchando y midiendo cada una de las respiraciones, latidos y en algunos casos movimientos incoherentes de la pequeña niña.

Me di cuenta que Jacob regreso a la habitación, se le notaba la preocupación y la tristeza en la cara.

-Bella: Amor, ahora que ya estas tranquilo. Cuéntame bien que paso… podrías tal vez empezar por decirme como se llama tu niña… jamás me lo has dicho, lobito….

Él se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo, de hecho fueron más de 2 horas. Yo no presionaría, cuando estuviera listo, el solo me lo contaría.

De la nada, la niña empezó a hacer del baño. Eso era buena señal según mis conocimientos… quería decir que su interior trabajaba, sus intestinos y su estómago para estos momentos estaba bien.

La estaba limpiando mientras le dije a Jake.

-Bella: Jake mira esto es buena señal, su pancita está bien. Y está digiriendo lo que le damos de comer, solo esta inconsciente gracias al veneno pero está mejorando, va progresando.

Sus ojos se aguaron por milésima vez pero aún no podía articular palabra, estaba conmocionado y casi en shock… es mas de no ser porque lo mandaba a hacer cosas para la niña estaría hasta catatónico.

Trate de acercarme a él, quería consolarlo quería ayudarlo en realidad él me preocupaba más a mí que la niña en sí, ya que yo por ella no sentía ningún tipo de afecto,,, más allá del respeto de que era su hija y jamás la heriría o nada así.

Seguí tratando de hacer contacto con él pero estaba bastante afectado es más yo podría casi asegurar que él seguía con miedo o algo así.

No lo volví a hacer, sabía que el necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Si estaba aquí y no a mitad de un bosque pegando de gritos era porque probablemente no podía alejarse de la niña… ni era de mí. Era más bien de la niña.

Pasaron más horas, la verdad era que empezaba incluso a anochecer nuevamente. Deje todo bien y Salí nuevamente, me robe más víveres y frutas, lo chistoso fue cargar con todo y dos pequeños cerditos recién arreglados para destazar. No sabía exactamente cuándo costaban pero coloque sobre una mesa en el mismo lugar, el equivalente a la compra.

Era otra forma de cazar.

Regrese y Jacob seguí en el mismo lugar. Tumbado a un lado de la cama con la mirada fija a la nada. Salí con rumbo a la cocina y prepare de nuevo la cena de él, la papilla de ella y arregle todo lo traje.

Le puse la comida cerca de él y en un ademan lo incite a comer. Me dirigí hacia la niña a seguirla alimentando por el tubito que metí en su boca.

-Bella: Jacob, no me hagas repetirlo. Está de más que debes de saber que me duele tratarte así y que no es necesario que te tenga que convencer de algo que sabes debes de hacer.

Por fin, después de casi 24 horas de silencio hablo..

- Jacob: No me trates como un niño, no soy tu pequeño Edd….

Pero qué diablos, que tenía que ver Edward con esto,,, realmente me enfureció lo que dijo. Mis recuerdos de nuestra despedida estaban demasiado recientes y demasiado dolorosos aun,,,, y él se refería a el de forma déspota,,, mi rabia fue más que el dolor de mi mano cuarteada.

Saque mi coraje en unas cuantas palabras…

-Bella: Pues si no quieres que te trate como un niño deja de actuar como uno… en mis cuatro años junto a Edward jamás le tuve que decir que tenía que hacer algo que sabía debía hacer. Así que ahora sabemos que en eso te supera…

La verdad no debí de decir eso, más que mi enojo fue mi dolor a la reciente despedida… pero no debí decir eso.

Jacob se paró de un salto y tomo a la niña en sus brazos… yo solo me aleje un poco para decirle.

-Bella: Jacob antes de que te largues debes saber dos cosas,,, una no es a ti a quien le va a doler sino a la pequeña. dos, a donde sea que la lleves no sabes cómo cuidarla, estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de matarla solo porque no te puedes comportar… y como veras ninguna de las dos cosas que he dicho tiene que ver con nosotros…

La deposito nuevamente sobre la cama, yo me apresure a volver a acomodarla de forma que sus heridas no la rozaran causándole más dolor y acomodando sus entablillados de modo en que pudiera estar tranquila,,, ella soltó un suspiro como en agradecimiento a mi ayuda.

-Bella: Jake por favor, te das cuenta que eso no te dolió ni a ti, ni a mí. Te pido Jake, no estés enojado. Lamento lo que te dije es solo que pasaron varias cosas en tu ausencia y yo también estoy algo alterada, mira…

La verdad tarde temprano lo notaria puesto que el dolor era difícil de esconder y me conocía tal cual… no era necesario tratar de pasarlo por alto. Estire mi mano y le señale con la otra el trozo de mi faltante, era realmente pequeño pero a mí me dolía como si me hubiera arrancando el dedo anular completo.

-Bella: Creo que a pesar de todo, no estoy del todo segura entre los humanos. Puesto que tratando de cuidar a Edward y aun con todo lo que lo "quiero"(iba a decir amo,,, pero para que complicar más las cosas) no debo permanecer tanto tiempo con él, lo he herido, lo he herido en lo más profundo aún más de lo que tu propia hija está herida.

La verdad era que yo misma me sentía destrozada y el dolor no ayudaba.

-Bella: Y me herí yo misma en el proceso por protegerlo, primero de ti, luego de el mismo y ahora de mí, de mi misma. Y solo logre no salir completa yo. Esto me ha sobrepasado y ahora esto…

Ahora si fui yo la que caí de rodillas rendida, rendida no físicamente pero si mentalmente. Me sentía tan cansada, tan exhausta. Me perdí un rato en el tiempo evitando a toda costa pensar en cualquier cosa.

Solo me movía cuando era necesario moverme, para limpiarla, refrescar su cara debido a la calentura intermitente que la atacaba, alimentarla y volver a acomodarla para que sus músculos no se tensaran más de lo que ya estaban.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, lo único que irrumpía el tenebroso silencio eran los pequeños gemidos ocasionales de lo que suponía yo eran relámpagos de dolor para la menor. Por lo menos, ella aún se encontraba inconsciente por lo que no lo sentía todo en su totalidad.

Aun no amanecía, faltaban todavía 3 horas. Decidí ir a fisgonear por toda la ciudad sobre algo para aliviar su dolor.

Salí corriendo a cada biblioteca u hospital o casa que tuviera que ver con medicina, leí todo sobre éter, cloroformo, clorhidrato de cocaína y procaina. Así como el comienzo de la morfina y la atropina. Era un hospital donde encontré toda esa información, así que sabía aquí ahí encontraría algo.

Camine por todo el hospital, para mi mala suerte era este el preciso lugar donde había gente no dormida y otros perdidamente dormidos por todos lados. Capte varios olores, ahí me dirigía. Llegue a un cuarto donde decía drogas y medicaciones. El olor era abrumador, olía a un montón de cosas varias de ellas completamente ajenas a mí.

De un golpe, espero yo no tan contundente, desmaye al que estaba ahí cuidando. Empecé a leer todo, había varias medicinas aquí pero en realidad no le daría de todo un poco a la niña pues no sabía que efectos causaría, después de todo no era posible que los humanos tuvieran una medicina contra el veneno de vampiro. Por fin después de leer más de mil etiquetas a una velocidad record hasta para mí, lo encontré Cloroformo. Y en el paso de mi revisión de etiquetas agarre algo contra infección y para cicatrizar…

Regrese a la casa, con dos grandes libros de anestesia e investigación y 3 grandes frascotes de cloroformo.

Deseando con todas mis ganas que lo que leí fuera cierto y que el cloroformo sirviera tal cual como ahí decía. Hice que lo inhalara, tal y como explicaba el libro. Sirvió. La niña dejo de moverse incontrolablemente y sus sollozos intermitentes pararon, ahora según yo creía ella estaba dormida y no sentía nada.

Por mi mente paso una idea descabellada, dormiría a Jacob de la misma manera. Estaba exhausto, asustado, incontrolable e irascible. Salte encima de él y también lo noquee con el cloroformo.

Coloque gran cantidad de ropa y cobijas en el suelo. Corrí por él, lo cargue y lo deposite entre aquella improvisada cama.

Le rompí otros tantos huesos a él, lo que sea que hubiese pasado le rompieron varios huesos y no le soldaron ni bien ni en el lugar correcto. No sabía cómo respiraba con las costillas chuecas, también se las acomode.

Estaba amaneciendo y no empezó a medio despertarse hasta por ahí de las 12 de la día así que antes de que lo hiciera lo volví a dormir. Por su semblante, llevaba sin dormir días. Bueno, sé que me odiaría pero sé que lo necesitaba. Lo alimente igual que a la niña, algo que resultaba irónico ahora era la vampira cuidando una humana y un lobo. Y al que me gustaría estar cuidando quien sabe cómo, dónde o si resistiría.

Eran las 6 de la tarde aproximadamente, yo ya había preparado comida para él y acaba de alimentar de papilla de verduras a la niña. El empezó a reaccionar él se movía como si estuviera mareado, yo me mantuve lejos de él. Solo aproveche su repentino aturdimiento para ir a la cocina y traerle comida. Sabía que no estaría feliz al despertar completamente.

Regrese a la recamara para encontrarme a la niña aun dormida y a Jake temblando a punto de transformarse, en el momento que me vio lo hizo. Un gran lobo apareció a mitad de la habitación. Me dio un poco de miedo pero sabía que su enojo era tonto. Con un tono, muy convincente y calmado me dirigí hacia él, aproximándome.

-Bella: Lobito, me da gusto que hayas despertado y ahora te encuentres descansado y mejor. Espero ahora si de verdad me puedas ayudar a cuidar a la niña. Y mejor aún, me puedes ayudar a calmarme y ha entender las cosas.

Sabía que a pesar de las papillas él tendría hambre, el rugir de sus tripas me lo decía. Le acerque los distintos platos que le había preparado. Su mirada era rara pero lo mire solo por nos instantes. La verdad era que me sentía avergonzada por lo que le hice por mucho que lo necesitara.

-Bella: Como Jake, por favor. Logro oír que tienes hambre lobito, por favor. Come. Lamento lo que te hice pero te encontrabas muy alterado y me preocupabas. En verdad, te pido perdón, mi amor. Pero sé que ahora estas mejor aun cuando nunca me perdones…. Tu niña ya no siente dolor y está mejorando un poco, sus cambios de temperatura han bajado un poco… si todo sale como lo pienso y ella tarda en recuperarse lo mismo que tú para el amanecer abrirá los ojos,,, pero estará muy débil por unas semanas y sus huesos tardaran un poco más…

Veía como me ponía atención, pareció pensar cada palabra de lo que había dicho. No se transformó pero empezó a comer. Mientras tanto yo empecé a bañar a la niña con unos paños y agua tibia.

Paso otra hora… él se transformó y empezó a hablar. Me lo conto.


	12. Chapter 30- Recordando lo peor

Capítulo 30: Recordando lo peor que me ha pasado.

Jacob – POV

Llegue a la reserva en tiempo record, no me detuve más que a comer. Atravesé de costa a costa en tan solo un par de días. Quería llegar, le había prometido a mi hija que estaría ahí para cuando cumpliera años, iba a cumplir 4. La verdad es que me había encariñado con la niña, no me veía como padre pero si como su protector y me gustaba mucho serlo.

Su madre siempre cuidaba de ella en lo que podía porque jamás salió de su reclusión, los primeros años me sentí culpable por lo que le hice, ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. Los días que yo me hallaba entre ellos la niña se me pegaba durante todo el tiempo.

Pase primero por la cabaña, la arregle un poco. Era triste para mi ver cómo se veía olvidada por que ya llevábamos casi 5 años lejos de aquí. Limpie todo y arregle lo que se necesitaba. La verdad era que de vez en vez por pura nostalgia me venía a dormir acá. Sabía que Bella no me extrañaba cuando me iba pero yo la extrañaba a horrores.

Deje la cabaña bastante bien,,, me dije para mí mismo cuando Sali de ahí, arreglado para ir a ver a mi hija y con su regalo en manos.

Iba llegando y ella corrió a mis brazos desde la costa hasta al nacimiento de los arboles donde iba descubriéndome yo. Todos me saludaron muy cordiales, las cosas eran muy buenas. No más pedirme o exigirme nada, no más pláticas raras. Seguía siendo el único lobo pero no había nada preocupante, todo se encontraba bastante calmado.

Llevaba dos días en la tribu, la verdad no regrese a la cabaña. Me quedaba en la cabaña del jefe y mi hija le encantaba dormirse conmigo… la verdad era en que mis ausencia se notaba mucho que me extrañaba.

No tenía más ropa, pues por jugar con la niña destrocé un par de prendas y todo lo demás que había traído lo deje en la cabaña. Mi cuarto día en la aldea convencí a mi niña de acompañarme a mi casa por ropa.

- Jacob: Vamos Mary, vamos y venimos. Y jugaremos en la playa por la tarde es que ya me quede sin ropa. Además yo sé que te gusta el lago de Bella…. Si me acompañas?

Ella conocía de la existencia de mi esposa y la conocía como tal pero jamás la había conocido. Bella nunca tuvo la fuerza de querer venir a conocer el fruto de mi babosada, en un intento de crear en Bella un poco de curiosidad o de ganas de conocerla, le dije que cuando las presentara le diría el nombre de la niña.

Era el día que mi hija tenía 4 años y mi esposa aun no sabía que le puse Marie, Marie Black, el segundo nombre de mi lobita en mi hija, era por ella pero ni siquiera lo sabía y lo peor desde que tenía ese niño siempre a su alrededor ni siquiera le interesaba.

- Marie: Si papi yo quelo il,,, pelo quielo montal el lobo. No quelo que mi calgues….

Yo y mi bocota, otra promesa hecha. Le dije que cuando cumpliera 4 le dejaría que me montara cuando me convirtiera en lobo, que para esa edad ella sería más fuerte y podría sostenerse. Aunque no corría solo caminaba cuando iba sobre mí, me tensaba cada musculo sentirla ahí. Si se caí era caer más de metro y medio, era peligroso…. Yo y mi gran bocota… debí decir 5 no 4.

- Marie: Andadle papi, si no lo voy…

No sé cómo logro descubrir el poder de sostener la mirada, eso exactamente me hacía Bella a mí. Exactamente así lograba que jamás le dijera que no a nada, exacto así lograba hacerme acceder a todo. Dios,,, ellas se llevarían tan bien…

- Jacob: Está bien, está bien. Pero te lo digo desde ahorita. No correré y si te sueltas un segundo te bajo…

La verdad no me contesto nada, ella poco hablaba. De hecho era el único al que de verdad le hacía una conversación, siempre creí que era por su madre que también después de todo lo ocurrido poco hablaba. Pero conmigo era otra historia.

Partimos en cuanto desayunamos, íbamos muy felices. Yo iba bastante despacio, me tomo más de una hora y media de tiempo. Una distancia que solía recorrer en menos de 10 minutos pero bueno llegamos. Me descansaron los músculos cuando llegamos, me agache todo lo que pude para que ella se bajara sin problema.

Por alguna razón, le gustaba el agua tanto como a Bella. Corrió directamente al lago y se aventó, tal como si este estuviera totalmente templado… para ella el agua debería estar bastante fría. Sin embargo, esto no afectaba sus deseos de nadar.

Me avente con ella aun siendo lobo, pues no llevaba nada de ropa como para regresar a humano. Jugué con ella, literalmente nadando de ha perrito durante bastante tiempo casi dos horas. Empezó a sentir frio cuando se nublo completamente y el sol no se asomó más.

Salimos del agua, entre a la casa como pude y me transforme en humano dentro de ella. Agarre ropa me vestí y agarre ropa de Bella para vestirla a ella. Me causaba gracia que la ropa de Bella realmente le quedara solo un poco grande, no como la mía. Que literalmente se le caía.

Ahí estaba yo, nuevamente extrañando y acordándome de mi Bella. Y ella, allá con ese tal Edward.

Pensaba tanto en ella y lo peor era que también pensaba mucho en ese niño, cada día de mi vida desde que tuve el disgusto de conocerlo he pensado en cómo va creciendo. Con cada año y con cada centímetro que el crece, aumenta mi miedo de que ella me deje, aumenta mi angustia por saber que cada día deja de ser un poco más niño para irse convirtiendo en un hombre…

Estaba otra vez perdido en mis pensamientos cuando mi niña entro a la cabaña, para mi buena suerte me había vestido antes de empezar a divagar y tenía su ropa en la mano… pues ella temblaba de frio.

- Mary: Papii tengo fiooo,,, pelo quelo estal otlo lato contigooo…

-Jacob: Primero hay que cambiarte y después vemos que hacemos… estas temblando pequeña. Ya llevábamos rato afuera.

La cambie y Salí de la cabaña a buscar las cosas que traía ella cargando… oí algo raro. Me parecieron estruendos y creo que hasta uno que otro ruido. Pero me encontraba como humano así que mi oído no era del todo el ideal.

-Jacob: Pequeña quédate ahí dentro, papa se tiene que transformar unos momentos. No salgas.

Me quite la ropa de nuevo y me transforme….. Me quede helado.

Era cierto, escuchaba uno que otro grito ahogado y golpes. Alce la vista y logre ver humo proveniente de algún lugar a lo lejos pero en dirección en la que se encontraba la aldea. Me asuste.

Me transforme en humano, me tape un poco y me dirigí a mi hija.

-Jacob: Nena tengo que ir a verificar algo, no tardo. Quédate aquí y no salgas. Te deje comida en la bolsa que yo traía y puede jugar con la ropa si te aburres si… no salgas para nada. Espérame yo regreso por ti.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, no me gustaba lo que a lo lejos oía y veía. No llevaría a mi hija en esa dirección aun yo si tenía que ir a verificar que pasaba.

Me transforme y empecé a correr con rumbo a la aldea. Mis patas parecían entumirse con cada metro que avanzaba pues lograba ahora si escuchar bien los gritos, los pedidos de ayuda, algo pasaba y ahora estaba seguro que era en la reserva. Pero algo me detuvo abruptamente. Un olor.

Maldita sea, ese olor a muerto lo conozco,,, es un vampiro…. Maldita sea son varios vampiros… según lograba distinguir yo.

Apresure mi paso, si pudiera volar iría volando. Entre en el claro cercano a la tribu y a las primeras cabañas, varias de ellas estaban en llamas y las otras a punto de empezar a consumirse.

Logre divisar a lo lejos a un vampiro por la forma en que tenía agarrado a aquella mujer le chupa la sangre… incluso también por la forma en que brillaba.

En eso momento recordé a Bella, ella me había enseñado varias veces la forma en que podía atacar a un vampiro sin estar cerca de su dientes o de sus brazos.

Lo ataque por la espalda dándole un gran mordida por el cuello. Mis dientes destrozaron su cuello y callo degollado en un minuto.

Vi como otros tres vampiros se me acercaban, eran 4. Y de los 4, me había desecho de uno por estar desprevenido pero estos ya estaban alerta y eran 3 contra mí. No retrocedí, solo escuchaba el llanto de algunos hombre y mujeres, veía como otros les aventaban cosas que rebotaban como si nada contra ellos.

Se me abalanzaron dos al mismo tiempo.

A uno de ellos, alcance a arrancarle la mano completa. Pero el otro me atino un certero golpe en una pierna. Me dolía, me había fisurado la pierna pero no la rompió. El dolor no me distraería.

El tercer vampiro que era por cierto hembra se olvidó de mí, yo creo pensando que los otros dos acabarían conmigo rápido. Y yo tampoco lo dudaba, entre golpes y aventones no era rival para los dos al mismo tiempo.

A lo lejos logre ver como otro vampiro se dirigía hacia nosotros. Lo primero que paso por mi mente fue,,,,, estoy acabado.

Pero lo que paso no me lo esperaba, en lugar de venir directo a atacarme y acabarme.

Grito a todo pulmón…. Malditos Desalmados…. Y ataco al que me tenía agarrado y me estaba apretando las costillas.

Su fuerza era claramente superior a la del vampiro común. Le arranco un brazo como si nada o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Logre medio ponerme enderezarme aun con el dolor que sentía y ataque directo al cuello al mismo vampiro al que le arranco el brazo, aproveche esos segundos de dolor y descuido para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordida.

Lo que yo pensé eran solo 4 resultaron ser 5, otra mujer llegaba corriendo desde lo lejos queriendo atacarme. Me supuse que el descabezado era su pareja y quería venganza. Antes de poder tocarme el, la desmembró.

Aprovechando también esos segundos, yo hice lo mismo para con el que solo había estado jalando de mi pierna… 3 menos faltaban dos.

Los dos vampiros restantes se separaron.

Uno, el que yo deje sin un pedazo de brazo, corrió hacia el bosque con su mano cargando. La otra que no se había metido en la pelea. Se adentraba más en la reserva.

El vampiro. Grito… -Tú ve por ella, yo tengo que alcanzar al otro. Si no les matamos regresaran por venganza.

Salí corriendo en busca de la vampira. Ella iba corriendo acertando duros golpes a todos los de la tribu que se le atravesaban, me di cuenta que eran contundentes. Mataba personas a diestra y siniestra, no era por alimentarse era solo matar por matar. El odio crecía en mí.

-Alcánzame si puedes cachorro apestoso-

Maldita chupasangre,,, ladre a todo pulmón.

-A mí no me heches la culpa, si hubieran hablado que era esa peste tan horrorosa. Estarían más vivos-

Ya no ladraba, me concentre mejor en ver cómo podía lograr alcanzarla y arrancarle la cabeza. Ella decía diciendo pendejadas….

-Sabes si estos tarados, hubieran dicho que esta peste era tuya. De todas formas no les hubiéramos creído-

Ahí tuve mi oportunidad.

Ella se descuidó y logre agarrarla del costado. Acertándole un gran mordida donde me traje un buen pedazo de su torso pero me devolvió una gran patada en un costado. Pude oír cómo me quebró una costilla o tal vez más.

Salió corriendo. Yo me di tiempo para agarra una antorcha prendida de un lado con el oscico y aventarla en donde se encontraba el cuerpo del vampiro que el otro había desmembrado. Era como el ejemplo de lo que debían de hacer los que aún estaban ahí con los vampiros "muertos".

Corrí detrás de la mujer, no podía ir con toda mi velocidad no podía respirar bien. De la nada saque fuerza, me di cuenta que se dirigía directo a la cabaña donde había dejado a mi hija sola…. Maldita sea la deje sola…

Se produjo una gran pelea entre ella y yo, pero no podía del todo por mis heridas. Sin embargo, de reojo en el claro de la cabaña podía ver que la pelea entre el vampiro que me ayudo y otro maldito sin mano era muy pareja.

Mi hija, hizo lo peor que pudo hacer. Salir en ese preciso momento.

-Marie: Papii,, eles tu, leglesaste pol mi. Papi lobito…

Todos volteamos al mismo tiempo a la pequeña en la entrada de la cabaña. Todo sucedió en un segundo.

La vampira me ataco y pude medio defenderme pues no quite la vista de mi hija. Horrorizado viendo de primera mano cómo el otro vampiro corría directo a ella.

La agarro de una pierna, acechado por el vampiro que me ayudo.

Tratando de que la soltara mi hija salió volando por el aire cuando el choco contra el maldito con toda su fuerza. Marie reboto contra las piedras de manera estruendosa. Quize correr hacia ella para socorrerla pero la maldita vampira me volvió a atacar.

Esta vez, la pude envestir yo con todas mis fuerzas. Lanzándola por los aires pero en un ágil movimiento en el aire cayó parada y volteo a ver a la niña que trataba de levantarse. Mi corazón latió del nuevo pues estaba aún viva.

Pero mi gusto no duro mucho, la vampira había notado mi distracción para con mi hija. Corrió hacia ella, la envistió lanzándola por los aires más de 5 metros.

El golpe cuando chocó contra ella le rompió al menos dos costillas,,, pero cayó sobre grava y arena. Lo que le provocó cortes y raspadas pero su corazón latía.

Me lance contra la vampira en este momento a espaldas hacia mí. La mordí con odio por el cuello, su pequeña distracción al atacar a mi hija, me dio lo que necesitaba para yo despedazarla.

Iba a transformarme para ayuda a mi niña pero en ese segundo de estupidez y distracción mía. No me percaté de que el vampiro que me había ayudado se encontraba sobre el suelo tumbado y que el maldito venia contra mí. Me envistió.

Me aventó por los aires cayendo de la peor manera posible, me rompí una pata delantera.

Pero él no se fue contra mí, iba sobre Marie. Pero esta vez no la golpeo o aventó….. La mordió y chupaba su sangre.

No sé cómo, pero aun con el dolor de mi pata, me acerque. Yo lo mordí a él en el cuello con todas mis fuerzas aun cuando el todavía mordía a mi hija. En el instante que yo mordía, mil gracias a todos los santos el amigo vampiro, le arrancaba los brazos.

No sabía que hacer. Mientras el, recogía los pedazos de vampiros y los empezaba a quemar. Me transforme. Observaba a mi hija, que estaba completamente fuera de sí, desmayada con grandes heridas.

No sabía siquiera si debía moverla o no, no sabía qué hacer y peor me horrorizaba ver que la había mordido.

El vampiro vio como me transforme y quede desnudo. Entro a la casa y saco ropa para mí…

-Vampiro: Mi nombre es Charles, soy un nómada. Llevaba días siguiendo estos malditos, te agradezco la ayuda para terminar con ellos. No por ser lo que somos, tenemos derecho a portarnos así. Te agradecería jamás le digas a nadie que viste un vampiro atacando vampiros.

Coloque a mi hija, sobre una corteza de árbol que Bella siempre mantenía fuera como si fuera una improvisada mesa donde limpiábamos nuestras presas. Acomode sus brazos y piernas a modo de que sus fracturas no se expusieran más.

-Charles: No sé cómo ayudarte con ella, lo más seguro es que se transformara y yo no soy capaz de sacarle el veneno. Tiene heridas muy graves pero yo nada se de medicina, no puedo ayudarte.

Por fin, entre mi desesperación pude hablar mientras trataba de ver si mi niña despertaba o por lo menos se movía o algo… no sabía qué hacer, sé que lo que esperaba era tonto.

- Jacob: Hola, no diré nada puedes estar seguro. Si no fuera por ti, toda mi tribu estaría muerta. Me ayudarías mucho si me ayudas a cargarla a ella hacia la aldea para quemar los cuerpos de allá. Yo no la puedo cargar del todo bien si voy como lobo. Yo me llamo Jacob Black.

Antes de decir nada, la tomo entre brazos como si nada y salió corriendo rumbo a la reserva. Yo me quite la ropa y me transforme, agarre mi ropa con el oscico y lo seguí.

No se aun con los huesos que traía rotos y el elefante que sentía encima sobre mi pecho, logre correr. Llegamos a la aldea el me siguió a mí, al centro donde una pequeña cabaña que era de utensilios se encontraban, ahí puso a mi hija.

El salió corriendo a juntar todos los pedazos de vampiro regados. Al mismo tiempo varios se acercaron a mí y a la niña, horrorizados al ver sus heridas.

El vio como los sobrevivientes del ataque juntaban los cuerpos apilándolos en otro montículo con grandes trozos de madera también, según las leyendas de la tribu los cuerpos de los muertos por vampiros deben ser quemados inmediatamente para evitar transformaciones, el ayudo en eso de igual manera.

Algunas mujeres sobrevivientes se acercaron a mí. Mientras medio curaban a la niña, en realidad solo la medio limpiaban tratando de no moverla,,, nadie sabía realmente que hacer.

Él se me acerco. Cuando el olor a carne quemada y sangre llenaban todo el lugar.

- Charles: Me tengo que ir Jacob Black. No me lo tomes a mal pero no me he alimentado en varios días, estar en un lugar lleno de sangre y entre humanos empieza a descontrólame.

Observe sus ojos, eran rojos. Él se alimentaba de humanos y aun así, aquí no había atacado a nadie. Vaya que esto le estaría costando. En eso recordé a esa vampira que su sed la contralaba a tal grado que podía vivir como si nada entre humanos…. Bella.

Ella paso por mi mente….. y me hizo recordar. Ella sabe sobre medicina, la había visto estudiar…. Y sobre todo ella puede sacarle el veneno, ella me había curado y sacado el veneno a mí mismo…. Espera. Grite de repente, cuando él ya iba con rumbo a la salida.

- Jacob: Espera Charles, espera por favor. Mi esposa.

El regreso a mi lado pero puso una mueca de interrogación.

- Charlas: Si Jacob, que pasa con ella. Está en peligro, se encuentra herida…o que,, que pasa con ella? Quién es?

Ahora me daba cuenta que el pensamiento rápido y el hablar rápido no era solo de Bella. Le conteste.

- Jacob: Mi esposa, Bella. Mi esposa es una vampiro antigua y ella sabe cómo curar a un humano o licántropo del veneno de vampiros y sabe de medicina. Mi esposa me puede ayudar.

- Charles: Eso no es posible, jamás un vampiro se casaría con un licántropo o con un humano. No me lo tomes a mal pero eso no es posible.

Esta vez, no conteste yo. Sino todos los ahí presentes, que nos bombardearon con distintas frases confirmando lo expuesto por mí.

-Es cierto. -Isabella Black. –Si ella puede ayudarla. – Ellos llevan juntos 350 años. –Ella sabrá que hacer. – Ella si es vampiro y esta con el jefe.

- Jacob: Te doy mi palabra de hombre y de lobo. Que mi esposa es una vampiro que la transformaron desde los tiempos del antiguo Egipto. Ha sido mi esposa durante más de 3 siglos y medio. Su nombre es Bella, bueno Isabella Marie Black y ella es la única que me puede ayudar en esto. Jamás mentiría cuando es la vida de mi propia hija la que está en juego.

- Charles: las vampiras no pueden tener hijos,,,, y..

Lo interrumpí, sabía por qué lado iba.

- Jacob: Ella es solo hija mía. Es una larga historia, créeme Bella es mi esposa… Charles tu podrías ayudarme cargando a mi hija como lo hiciste hace un rato hasta Chicago, mi esposa esta allá. Nosotros vivimos allá.

Sé que era demasiado pedir pero al menos lo tendría que intentar. Él se sumergió en sus pensamientos y por fin unos segundos después contesto.

- Charles: Yo conocí hace más de 600 años a una mujer de nombre Isabella Marie Darcy y poco después de 200 años después me la encontré de nuevo con el nombre de Isabella Marie Ferrars. Podría ser ella? Ella es de semblante triste y femenino una mujer muy hermosa con rasgos…

Me describió completamente a Bella, a mi Bella.

- Jacob: Si, si, es ella, por la descripción que me diste es ella. Ella es mi esposa y me puede ayudar con mi hija.. Por favor Charles, ayúdame a llevarla hasta Chicago con ella…

Mis palabras eran verdaderas suplicas…

- Charles: Por mi amiga, haría lo que fuera. Después de tanto tiempo de no verla pensé que estaría muerta. Pero Jacob, tu hija está toda ensangrentada. No llegaría ni a la cabaña con ella en mis brazos, necesito alimentarme… y aquí.. Yo…. Lo lamento.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no fui yo el que contesto.

- Madre de la niña: Yo puedo ayudarte, te ofrezco mi sangre a cambio de que lleves a mi hija antes la esposa del Jefe Jacob.

Todos volteamos a verla incluso yo, pensé en decir que no. Hubo quienes si lo gesticularon pero ella tomo el brazo de Charles y lo saco de la tienda. Afuera solo yo oí su conversación mientras se alejaban.

- Madre de la niña: Por favor, Sr. Charles. Mi hija es lo único que tengo, toda mi familia ha muerto en el ataque. Le ofrezco toda mi sangre a cambio de llevar a mi hija.

- Charles: Esta usted segura de su decisión. Si lo hago no hay vuelta atrás, nunca me he podido detener una vez que muerdo a un humano. Me es imposible… piénselo.

- Madre de la niña: Ya lo pensé, sé muy bien lo que significa lo que estoy pidiendo. Por favor. Tómela, tome mi sangre por la ayuda a mi hija. Por su amiga. Por Jacob Black. Ayúdeme por favor. No le dirán, nada ni le pedirán nada más. Estoy lista.

No logre escuchar nada más, solo un par de minutos después vi como el mismo vampiro arrojaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer sobre la hoguera de muertos. Se lanzó al bosque y minutos después regreso con cuerda natural que saco de árboles y un trozo de corteza que se veía liviano para cargar a la niña y a la vez resistente.

Dio varias instrucciones a mujeres, que corrieron a todos lados obedeciendo. Minutos después regresaron las mujeres con distintas ropas y cobijas.

Yo me encontraba en shock. Lo que había hecho aquella mujer era un sacrificio por la hija que le obligue a tener de la peor manera. Estaba estático, pasmado, adolorido y contrariado.

El tomo a la niña, la acomodo en la nueva mini cama improvisada de corteza, mientras las mujeres le ponían un montón de ropa abrigadora y las cobijas. El la amarraba a la corteza evitando que la niña se moviera o sufriera de mucho movimiento o traqueteo durante el viaje,, me supuse.

- Charles: Ella esta lista, tú lo estás Jacob Black?

Me dijo el, sacándome de mi estupidez. Y zangoloteándome del brazo,,, eso me dolió.

- Jacob: Si, solo espera unos momentos.

Salí de la tienda atestada de mujeres. Me desnude fuera de ella, me transforme en lobo con todo el dolor de mí ser y amarre la ropa que traía en mi pata trasera. Me asome un poco por la ventana y ladre.

- Charles: Sé que estas herido, así que yo sigo tu paso. Y supongo que si haces este recorrido seguido, sabrás el camino más corto.

El ya llevaba a mi niña en sus brazos y yo Salí corriendo, la verdad era que si me dolía todo. No podía respirar bien, mi pierna me mataba, mi brazo no se quedaba atrás. Y ni que decir de como sentía que algún hueso de mi cola estaba roto. Pero no puse atención, tratando de atenuar todo el dolor y corrí.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí con el alma.

De vez en vez, durante todo el día y medio que corrimos, nos parábamos a darle de beber a la niña, el la arropaba bien y volvíamos a correr.

Nos acercábamos a Chicago, acaba de anochecer. Y él me hablo.

- Charles: Jacob, tenemos que hablar…

Yo me detuve y asentí. El coloco a mi hija con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo. Me transforme detrás de un árbol y me vestí, me acerque a él y empezó a hablar.

- Charles: Jacob, he pensado durante el camino. Y creo que lo ideal es que tu continúes desde aquí.

Me sorprendió, en realidad yo había pensado que él había aceptado traerla con tal de ver de nuevo a Bella y verificar que si era mi esposa. Continuo.

- Charles: Veras Jacob, en el mundo de los vampiros sabrás que hay algunos que tienen dones…

- Jacob: Si lo sé, mi propia esposa tiene uno, algo así como un escudo mental.

- Charles: Entonces si hablamos de la misma Isabella Marie. Veras entonces debes saber que en mi mundo, existen vampiros que pueden saber o enterarse de lo que hemos hecho con anterioridad.

- Jacob: Pues no sé cómo exactamente pero si,,, supongo que es posible.

- Charles: Bueno por eso no es bueno que yo vea a Isabella, si por alguna razón me topo en el futuro con alguno de esos vampiros dotados, no sería bueno que por mí se enteren que ella tiene una relación con alguien como tu…

- Jacob: Alguien como yo-

No sé si eso era una ofensa o algo que le tenía que agradecer.

- Charles: Jacob, en mi mundo, vampiros y licántropos son enemigos naturales… te imaginas lo que le pueden hacer a ella o a ti, si se enteran que ustedes están casados…

Ahora si entendí, el… alguien como tu…

- Charles: Además yo soy nómada, nunca he entrado a una ciudad y esta no será la primera vez.. Así que hasta aquí te puedo apoyar Jacob Black.

- Jacob: Si, sí. Claro que entiendo. Tratas de ayudarnos protegiéndonos. No sabes Charles, como agradezco tu apoyo. Estoy en deuda contigo.

- Charles: No Jacob, no me debes nada. Tu deuda la pago esa mujer, si así lo quieres ver. En cuanto a esto de ahorita, lo hago por mi amiga. Salúdamela, dile que me da gusto que siga en este mundo y espero algún día volverla a ver. Dile que sigo siendo un viejo viajero sin camino definido y corazón errante.

- Jacob: Claro que lo hare. Eres un gran hombre. Y deseo de corazón, un día si así tú lo quieres encuentres una gran mujer que te haga feliz y tu corazón renazca. Como ella hizo conmigo hace siglos. Adiós mi amigo…

El solo rio. Deposito cerca de la niña las cosas que cargaba de ella, y saco unos amarres raros de la mini cama que cargaba a la niña. Acoplándolos a forma de que yo convertido en lobo pudiera cargarla.

Sin decir, mas solo hizo un ademan de despedida y se fue. Jamás olvidaría a ese hombre, ha ese vampiro nómada.

Me desvestí, no iba a perder tiempo estando mi hija como estaba… amarre mis ropas en mi pierna que no dolía y agarre con mi oscico el agarre aquel.

Camine cargando con ella, para no moverla mucho y tan solo media hora después ya me encontraba en la cuadra de mi casa con Bella.

Trataba de gemir por lo bajo, tenía la esperanza de que ella me oyera y saliera de la casa pero no fue así. Entre a la casa, no había nadie. Recordé. Yo mismo le había dicho que no regresaba hasta dentro de más días y que se quedara en casa de los Masen.

No podía llevar a la niña cargando y no podía andar como lobo por ahí. Decidí meter a la niña hasta la recamara, desamarre su complicado envoltorio,,, me dolió lo que vi. Algunas heridas aun sangraban y tenía huevos expuestos. Hasta ahora pensé, que no sabía si había sido una buena idea viajar todo esto con ella.

Ella en las últimas horas, había empezado a hacer movimientos raros y sonidos extraños, no sabía si eran quejas, gritos ahogado o que,,, pero sabía que le dolía.

Me apresure hacia la puerta, tenía que ir a casa de los Masen por Bella.


	13. Chapter 31- Gracias por estar aquí

Capítulo 31: Gracias por estar aquí.

Jacob - POV

Iba saliendo de la habitación cuando ella iba entrando por la puerta.

Me apresure a ella, no dije nada. Le agradecí en silencio por estar aquí sin necesidad de tener que ir por ella. Mis fuerzas ya no eran tantas, me dolía todo. Y ya no podía respirar bien.

-Que pasa lobito, me estas asustando… que tienes?

Yo empecé a hablar, me dolía cada palabra que salía de mi boca porque respirar era doloroso, hablar lo era más…

- Jacob: Bella, Bella ayúdame por favor.

- Bella: Que pasa, que paso, en que te ayudo, que te pasó…

Estaba asustada por mis palabras y era yo el que le provocaba ese temor… maldita sea, le tengo que explicar al menos algo…

- Jacob: Bella atacaron la aldea. Unos fríos atacaron la aldea eran 5 y yo era el único lobo. Bella mataron a muchos, yo estaba en la cabaña con la niña. Cuando regrese a la aldea al presentir algo, ellos habían destrozado todo. Me buscaban a mí y a mi hija, nos buscaban por nuestro olor. Yo luche contra ellos, pero era yo solo. Atacaron a mi hija, se está muriendo…. Otro vampiro me ayudo a matarlos, un amigo tuyo llamado Charles. Eran hombres y mujeres pero si no hubiera sido por él, todo hubieran muerto. Bella, ayúdame… no sé qué hacer.

Me di cuenta que su semblante no era el mejor y no entendía como pero su olor más que nunca era penetrante a ese niño, nunca me había olido tanto a él. Eso no me gusto, maldita sea. Que había hecho con él para poder impregnarse así. No quize pensar más, después de todo como ella misma decía,,, es solo un niño.

- Bella: En que te puedo ayudar, ellos siguen ahí. No los mataron. Que puedo hacer, Jacob… dijo algo desesperada y con bastante frustración.

- Jacob: Bella mi hija… está muy mal…

La tome del brazo y la jale hasta la recamara. No sabía cómo reaccionaría o que me diría.

La verdad era que ella no la conocía, no sabía ni su nombre. No la había querido conocer dado lo que representaba y yo no la había obligado o presionado a nada…. Y hoy de repente y de la nada se traigo toda ensangrentada.

- Bella: Nooo-

Ella se abalanzo sobre ella, por un segundo pensé que la atacaría. Pero no fue así, ella empezó a palparla lentamente en los lugares donde tenía heridas y otros lugares que no sabía porque. Tardo unos minutos sin decir nada, yo solo pensaba en su olor a Edward y en que sin decir nada la ayudaría. Por fin hablo…

-Bella: Jacob, ve a la cocina y pon a hervir agua y me traes un balde con agua fría y otro con el agua caliente cuando esté lista.

Ella se movía de aquí para allá a una velocidad impresionante, hizo trizas un montón de ropa

No sabía que iba a hacer, solo la veía con atención. Me había pedido algo pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme o salir de ahí, no quiera separarme de mi hija. Ella me hizo reaccionar y moverme.

- Jacob: Sal de aquí ahora y no regreses hasta que esté lista el agua caliente…

Me sorprendió y odie bastante como me saco literalmente de la habitación. Sabía muy bien que una puerta no me detendría pero si entendí que ella tenía que hacer algo que lo más seguro es que no tendría la fortaleza para aguantarlo. No entre.

Pero desde fuera escuchaba los quejidos de mi hija y como Bella le hacía crujir los huesos…. Me enfurecí con ella.

Iba a entrar pero un golpe de madurez llego a mí. Ella no lo hacía por lastimarla, sino por su bien. Y en ese momento, de verdad estaba seguro que ella la ayudaría por más feo o doloroso que fuera. Por eso me saco de ahí.

Hice lo que me pidió, en la chimenea prendí el fuego rápidamente y puse agua a calentar.

Después de unos minutos, el agua se calentó la puse en un balde y entre a la habitación. La tenia desnuda completamente y ahora la cocía en distintas partes ha una gran velocidad.

Entre que la cocía y la bañaba tiernamente dijo algo que no me sorprendió para nada.

- Bella: Los de mi especie son unas bestias, si fueron capaces de hacerle esto a una niña… fue lo único que pudo decir.

La verdad, era que si supiera que logre llegar aquí gracias a otro de su especie a lo mejor no diría eso. Yo mismo comprendí, que no todos los vampiros son iguales. Hay unos muy humanos y buenos,,, hay otros.. Que son otra cosa…

La observaba y la vez no quería mirar. Sus movimientos me sorprendían y algunos hasta me enojaban.

Le metió por la garganta una manguera que saco de no sé dónde, me enojo mucho esto. Estaba a punto de darle casi un trancazo por reclamo a lo que hacía. Cuando me di cuenta que por esa manguera le dio agua.

Salió de la casa, regreso, preparo algo y por esa misma manguera la alimento.

No volvería a interferir y trataría de no enojarme por más difícil y feo que fuera lo que estaba viendo, ella realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me resultaba todo más de lo que podía tolerar, estaba shokeado de todo lo que veía y había visto en cuestión de 3 días…

- Bella: Jacob, sal de aquí. Ve al bosque rumbo al noreste ahí vas a encontrar del tipo de hojas que te pongo en tus heridas tráeme suficiente como para dos días y trae toda la fruta en buen estado que te encuentres. Corre, yaaaa.

Dijo esto en un grito casi y debido me supongo a que no respondí. De un jalón casi me aventó para que reaccionara y así lo hice. No supe si por el jalón o por el dolor del jalón… pero seguí sus instrucciones.

Corrí al bosque, busque todo lo que me pidió. Lo metí a la bolsa que ella misma me dio. Pero la maldita planta escaseaba o era mi desesperación pero me tarde demasiadas horas entre frutas, planta rara y todo eso. Casi cinco horas después iba de regreso, ya no podía ni correr. Así que tarde más todavía en regresar…

Al regresar, ella tomo lo que le lleve. Hizo esa rara pasta, menjurje cosa que olía raro y que siempre me ponía en las heridas que yo me hacía. La verdad es que sabía que servía. Se la puso por todos lados, la embarro literalmente…

Yo empezaba a sentirme demasiado débil y mareado,,, ella hablo.

- Bella: Ven lobito, siéntate junto a mí.

No me pude mover muy bien, todo me dolía. Solo veía como ella me observaba y antes de que pudiera acercarme o decir nada, se abalanzó sobre mí. Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera me queje cuando me rompió el brazo en un santiamén para acomodarlo bien y dos segundos después me estaba entablillando a mí.

- Bella: Lo siento estaba chueco, tenía que hacerlo. Ella te necesita bien. Espera aquí, cuídala mientras regreso.

Caray, no quería que me curara nada a mi… menos si dolía tanto. Vaya que ella es impresionante, sin decir nada está cuidando a mi hija y cargando también conmigo.

Ella salió de la habitación, yo solo me ahogaba en remordimiento. Como era posible que no fuera capaz de proteger la aldea, como mi hija termino así de mal estando yo ahí, como es que un vampiro fue el salvador de todo y ahora, como es que Bella me cuida a mí también… soy un completo idiota. Estaba realmente enojado conmigo mismo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, observando los sollozos de mi hija y ahogado en mis reclamos internos… ella entro de nuevo a la recamara. Haciéndome ver el idiota que era otra vez.

Me trajo comida, la cual ni voltee a ver en un principio. Y alimento también a la niña. Hasta que hablo.

- Bella: Ten lobito alimentante mientras yo la alimento a ella.

No quería alimentarme, me odiaba a mí mismo en esos momentos por inservible y estúpido.

- Bella: Jacob Black, ella estará inconsciente un par de días y tú no te vas a quedar sin comer los mismos días, yo necesito que estés bien para estar bien. Y ella también necesita de ti. Te necesita bien y para eso tienes que comer. Y no la alimentare, ni la seguiré cuidando si no comes…

Tenía razón en lo que decía, todavía de que no ayudaba en nada. Me ponía pendejo,,, comí a regañadientes pues sentía que no lo merecía. Al terminar recogí mi tiradero. Ella de nuevo se dirigió hacia mí.

- Bella: Amor, ahora que ya estas tranquilo. Cuéntame bien que paso… podrías tal vez empezar por decirme como se llama tu niña… jamás me lo has dicho, lobito….

La verdad es que no estaba listo para contarle las cosas y tampoco quería hablar. Respirar era complicado y doloroso para mí.

La niña se hizo pipi y supongo yo que algo más, ella la empezó a limpiar y dijo.

-Bella: Jake mira esto es buena señal, su pancita está bien. Y está digiriendo lo que le damos de comer, solo esta inconsciente gracias al veneno pero está mejorando va progresando.

Llore, cuando dijo eso. De alguna u otra manera, la niña está mejorando, lento… pero mejorando, ella tal vez pasaría por esto y yo tendría oportunidad de disculparme con ella.

El miedo que llevaba corriendo por mí durante estos 2 días, salió a flote. La verdad no me gustaba que Bella me viera así, me avergonzaba. Ella se dio cuenta de algo de esto porque me dio mi espacio y mi tiempo. No insistió en preguntar algo o en conversar. Solo me dejo ser.

Carajo, como amo a esa mujer. Me conoce tan bien.

Pero eso no me quitaba de la cabeza todo el mar de sentimientos buenos y malos que me embargaban… aun y con todo,,, seguía tratando de figurar porque ella olía más de la cuenta a Edward cuando regrese.

De nuevo trajo comida para ambos, yo no quería nada. Me sentía un bastardo sin pena ni gloria que no merecía más que lo mataran a palos por idiota. Y ella solo me atendía, tanto a mí como a la niña.

- Bella: Jacob, no me hagas repetirlo. Está de más que debes de saber que me duele tratarte así y que no es necesario que te tenga que convencer de algo que sabes debes de hacer.

Llevaba mucho sin pronunciar palabra pero sus palabras, lo que me dijo me enojo. Mis reacciones no eran lógicas porque carajos ella me trataba bien si yo era un idiota… conteste sin pensarlo…

- Jacob: No me trates como un niño, no soy tu pequeño Edd….

Ella me replico enseguida que pronuncie ese nombre. Mis celos reventaron ahí, mi coraje y mi desesperación todo….logre ver que lo que le dije le dolió, la afecto. Maldita sea, ese maldito niño. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió pensar. Con un semblante de coraje y a la vez de dolor me dijo…

- Bella: Pues si no quieres que te trate como un niño deja de actuar como uno… en mis cuatro años junto a Edward jamás le tuve que decir que tenía que hacer algo que sabía debía hacer. Así que ahora sabemos que en eso te supera…

Qué demonios dijo,,,, yo estaba demasiado exaltado… me pare de un salto, tome a mi hija dispuesto a irme de ahí,,, para que se quedara con su Edward he irme yo lejos,,, bastante lejos al a #$%&/(… pero ella en ese momento volvió a hablar….

- Bella: Jacob antes de que te largues debes saber dos cosas,,, una no es a ti a quien le va a doler sino a la pequeña. Y dos, a donde sea que la lleves no sabes cómo cuidarla, estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de matarla solo porque no te puedes comportar… y como veras ninguna de las dos cosas que he dicho tiene que ver con nosotros…

Ahí estaba yo comportándome como estúpido otra vez… mis impulsos me dominaban. Pero mi hija y un quejido de ella,,,, junto con las fuertes palabras de Bella. Lo que me hizo volver a ponerla sobre la cama.

Rápidamente ella la acomodo nuevamente, poniéndola en la mejor posición debido a sus heridas. Y yo sintiéndome como el grandísimo tonto y ahora patán, por hacer sufrir a mi hija aún más….

- Bella: Jake por favor, te das cuenta que eso no te dolió ni a ti ni a mí. Te pido Jake, no estés enojado. Lamento lo que te dije eso solo que pasaron varias cosas en tu ausencia y yo también estoy algo alterada, mira…

No entendía lo que me decía, que le pudo haber pasado a ella. Estando a un lado de su querido Edward… pero estiro su mano y vi cómo le faltaba un pedazo de su dedo anular,,, era pequeño pero al fin y al cabo un pedazo… se necesita realmente mucha fuerza, haber sido algo fuerte para lograr lastimarla… antes de poder tomar aire para preguntar ella hablo.

- Bella: Creo que a pesar de todo, no estoy del todo segura entre los humanos. Puesto que tratando de cuidar a Edward y aun con todo lo que lo quiero, no debo permanecer tanto tiempo con él, lo he herido, lo he herido en lo más profundo aún más de lo que tu propia hija está herida.

Pero qué demonios,,, que ella lo ataco, que paso, porque ella está herida. Como es que Edward podría estar peor que mi hija,,,,, pero lo que más me impacto fue oírla decir que no era bueno que estuviera tanto tiempo con el… sus palabras retumbaban dentro de mi… no entendía nada.

- Bella: Y me herí yo misma en el proceso por protegerlo, primero de ti, luego de el mismo y ahora de mí, de mi misma. Y solo logre no salir completa yo. Esto me ha sobrepasado y ahora esto…

Ella sola se hirió,, cómo?. Protegerme, protegerlo, protegerse. No entendía pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Tan sinceras que asustaban, porque nunca había escuchado a Bella decir que algo la sobrepasaba. Y luego,,, ahora esto… mi niña a pesar de todo era un tema que también a ella le afectaba…

No me esperaba lo que paso, ella se dejó caer de rodillas, logre observarla bien. Estaba tan mal como yo, solo que ella por dentro y yo por fuera y por dentro,,, su semblante lo decía todo. Algo le había pasado y sufría por ello.

En cualquier otro momento, la hubiera sostenido en el mismo segundo que sus rodillas tocaron el piso en mis brazos. Pero estaba arrinconado en el suelo, sin poder respirar muy bien. Y mis fracturas y mis heridas ahora si me cobraban factura. Muchas sanaron pero no como debía y me dolían. Mi heridas cerraron, pero aun así,,, sentía que tenía muchos golpes por dentro y esos aun no sanaban del todo… ella se quedó en silencio, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Yo no pude más que mirar a mi hija y quedarme ahí quieto dejando el dolor de mi ser, correr,,, libre..

Ella seguía de vez en vez,,, ayudando a la niña. La limpiaba, cambiaba sus vendajes y la pasta de las heridas. La seguía checando… dijo algo y partió durante varias horas. No dije nada cuando se fue y cuando volvió me asusto pero tampoco dije nada.

Volvió con dos grandes como libros… y frascos de olor extraño.

Se acercó a ella y le dio algo que al parecer le introdujo y de paso algo le hizo oler… no sabía que era pero si note que mi pequeña dejo de contonearse y de sollozar o quejarse. Eso como que la había calmado… ahí estaba esa hermosa mujer ayudando aún más. Caray de verdad que ahora le debía hasta la vida…

Ella en un segundo volteo a verme, acto seguido salto hacia mí…. Me perdí…

En algún momento, empecé a medio volver en mí, note un tubo en mi boca pero antes de que incluso despertara del todo y me quejara siquiera. Sentí como me dormía de nuevo….

De nuevo me sentí como que empezaba a despertar, ahora si logre sacarme aquel tubo de la boca pero estaba aturdido, mareado, atontado. Voltee para todos lados no vi a Bella, solo vi a la niña que seguía muy tranquila, acomodada sobre la cama.

Note que yo me hallaba sobre un montículo de ropa…. Pero lo que más note es que respiraba ahora sin dificultad, mi mano estaba adormecida y con ligero dolor pero ya la movía bien, sin problema,,, mi pierna era la misma cosa.

Me encontré a mí mismo sorprendido por esto… y trate de recordar que diablos pasó…. Solo recordé como se me hecho encima Bella.

Justo en el momento en que recordaba esto, ella se asomaba por la puerta… no sé si por miedo a que no sabía bien que había pasado o porque de verdad me sentí aun poco asustado por no recordar muy bien las cosas o por lo aturdido, me transforme…

Ella entro en la habitación, un tanto cautelosa y hasta temerosa me atrevo a decir, me dijo.

- Bella: Lobito, me da gusto que hayas despertado, ahora te encuentres descansado y mejor. Espero ahora si de verdad me puedas ayudar a cuidar a la niña. Y mejor aún, me puedes ayudar a calmarme y entender las cosas.

Me acerco distintos platos, la verdad era que si tenía hambre. Pero lo normal no me sentía tampoco desesperado por comer. Ya no le haría groserías, no las merecía. En realidad es un ángel mi mujer…. Me agarro metido en mis pensamientos,,,

- Bella: Come Jake, por favor. Logro oír que tienes hambre lobito, por favor. Come. Lamento lo que te hice pero te encontrabas muy alterado y me preocupabas. En verdad, te pido perdón, mi amor. Pero sé que ahora estas mejor aun cuando nunca me perdones…. Tu niña ya no siente dolor y está mejorando un poco, sus cambios de temperatura han bajado un poco… si todo sale como lo pienso y ella tarda en recuperarse lo mismo que tú para el amanecer abrirá los ojos,,, pero estará muy débil por unas semanas y sus huesos tardaran un poco más…

Que me había hecho, quien sabe… pero la verdad es que no necesitaba pedirme perdón… había hecho bien pues ya no sentía casi nada de dolor, ya no estaba enojado o tan preocupado o tan fuera de mi… mis pensamientos ahora si eran coherentes. Aunque no recordaba nada, no importaba,,, estaba más que seguro que lo hizo por mi bien… y era ella la que se disculpaba conmigo… por todos los santos…

Ya no pelearía, ahora si era un cachorrito junto a su ama. Me puse a comer como si nada, ya no importunaría para nada. Empecé a comer como lobo, un buen ratote después me había preparado un montón de cosas todas muy ricas… mientras tanto ella atendía a la niña…. Me transforme, Y yo recogí todos mis platos.

Ya había pasado casi una hora, fui al baño, me bañe y regrese a la recamara. Me vestí. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y le conté todo lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle. No me gustaba recordarlo pero ella no merecía que le escondiera nada.

Mientras contaba mi historia, ella se paraba y se sentaba, recorría la recamara, atendía a la niña… y todo otra vez… estaba enojada y avergonzada por lo que hicieron esos de su especie.

Agradecida, recordando a Charles, me dio un gran abrazo cuando le conté la parte donde me aplastaron todo…

Me regaño cuando le dije que corrí todo el tiempo con huesos rotos. Me beso cuando le explique que ella era la única persona en la que le confiaría la vida a mi hija.

Pasaron dos días más, en los que volvimos a ser solo Bella y yo, cuidando a la pequeña. Ella llevaba varios días sin cazar y se le empezaba a notar. La alenté a que fuera y mientras yo la cuidaría.

Por fin la niña reacciono. Estuvo casi una semana completa inconsciente pero lo bueno es que sin dolor debido a Bella.

Vaya todo empezaba a mejorar, la niña reaccionaba y ahora se notaba que todo estaría bien. Volvería a ser la una niña de 4 años normal y feliz… con suerte olvidaría todo. Bella ya no iba a casa de los Masen, había sufrimiento en su haber, dolor en su rostro y escozor en su mano,,, pues note que evitaba utilizarla. Yo no tenía nada, más que estas dos mujeres que lo eran ahora todo para mí y yo les debía todo.


	14. Chapter 32- Un futuro, incierto pero bon

Capítulo 32: Un futuro,,, incierto pero bonito.

Jacob – POV

La niña estaba mucho mejor, todavía cargaba con entablillamientos y alguna que otra venda improvisada. Ya no cargaba con hilos de sus heridas suturadas y todas las heridas grandes se encontraba rositas y cerradas. Increíble esa pasta de verdad que era milagrosa,,, ahora entendía cómo es que después de 362 años de constantes heridas no era un cuadro de cicatrices andante aun con mi extraordinaria forma de sanar.

Bella, ohh por todos los santos. Bella, ella sencillamente era indescriptible. Conmigo era muy linda, con mi hija igual. Ahora parecían grandes amigas, jugaba con ella y reían juntas. Éramos casi una familia.

Pero Bella, vivía en el dolor. En el dolor de su mano que ni a ella le preocupaba, pero algo. Algo paso en el mismo momento que yo regrese porque ella cambio, veía que solo aparentaba su felicidad, solo aparentaba su dicha y logre una que otra vez oírla sollozar en susurros ahogados cuando pensaba que dormía. Ella esperaba a dormirme y se iba, no sé a dónde iba. Pero regresaba con olor a flores silvestres y humedad, todos los días, cada noche mientras dormía… ella se iba.

No iba con el niño. Pues jamás regreso con una mínima parte de olor a él pero era su deseo en lo más profundo de su alma y de su ser.

Yo seguí trabajando en el taller, mientras ella se quedaba en casa con mi hija, enseñándole varias cosas, tareas, escribir, leer, historia. Ella le enseñaba un poco de todo.

Mi hija era muy feliz con ella… un día Marie le pregunto qué porque hacia esto por ella. Ella se limitó a contestar que ella era institutriz y niñera de un niño que le enseño la vida más allá de todo lo que vemos con nuestros débiles ojos y que el alma nos acompañara durante todas nuestras vidas.

Durante días pensé en que significo aquella respuesta de Bella, no logre llegar a alguna respuesta que me convenciera. Decidí que hablaría con ella, lo más pronto posible. No podía vivir más así, la duda me mataba.

Sabía que era la criatura más hábil del planeta, podía aparentar no sentir dolor, podía aparentar verse muy feliz,,, pero cada día crecía más la duda en mi… ella sería capaz de aparentar que me aún me ama?

Ella era la mejor mujer conmigo, era amorosa, cariñosa, me atendía, me servía, me complacía y aun con todo me daba también su sexo, lograba hacerme el amor demostrando todo lo hermoso de la entrega en el acto.

Pero en las noches, después de entregarse a mí. Huía a ese lugar con rosas y agua, era como si irse a ese lugar le daba el valor de pasar un día más,,, era como si ese lugar le diera la fuerzas para vivir un día más.

Ya no quería ni acercarse a casa de Edward, recorríamos media ciudad tan solo para llevar a la niña al parque y que no fuera el mismo parque de la casa de él. Ella sencillamente parecía que se escondía de él.

No podía más, ese día la niña quedo exhausta después de un día de estudios y juegos. Llegamos a casa con ella ya dormida en mis brazos. Entremos en la casa la acomode en su cama en la sala, cerca de la chimenea que ella ya había encendido. No dije nada, solo me metí al baño me di un largo y tranquilizante regaderazo. Al salir, iba ya preparado y decidido. Hablaría con ella.

- Jacob: Bella, podemos platicar mi amor.

Estaba de frente a mí y su reacción, me hizo pensar que tal vez no debí preguntar. No pensé en que tal vez esta conversación no era nada buena y que lo más seguro es que saldría herido, o peleado, o amenazado, o cualquier algo que no creo que me conviniera. Y después de ese gesto todo mi valor se fue al caño, pues no identifique su reacción.

Pero mi terror creció a un más, cuando me di cuenta que de la nada compuso su gesto al más gentil y tierno para decirme.

- Bella: Claro Jake, que pasa…

Caray un escalofrió me recorrió, tal como lo he sentido una vez y fue precisamente el día que la vi de la mano de aquel niño en el parque,,, que fue la antesala a esa gran pelea casi batalla entre los dos. No sé de donde, salió mi voz pero bueno más bien, medio salió.

- Jacob: Lobita,,, yo… Bueno Bella,,, yo veo que algo te pasa y no tienes la confianza para contármelo.

Su rostro se puso cauteloso y sorpresivo de que la verdad no andaba tan errado en mis suposiciones. Punto a favor del lobo…. Por ahora.

- Jacob: Sé que algo ha sucedido en tu vida, hay muchas cosas que noto. Pero me da hasta miedo preguntar. Yo…

Me interrumpió.

- Bella: Tienes razón no deberías preguntar…

Me quede helado… que le decía a eso. Bueno me dio terror no saber ni que decir, más que nada porque se supone que la conversación la empecé yo.

- Jacob: Bueno, eso sí me asusta Bella. Desde donde yo lo veo mi vida, soy tan malo que no merezco tu confianza o es tan malo que no debes contármelo,,, pero en ambos casos me gustaría saberlo. O te ayudo a tenerme confianza y hasta tal vez de nuevo amor, si me permites atreverme a tener esa osadía… o te ayudo a esconder el cuerpo… una de dos…

No quería que la conversación se pusiera más tensa, un chistecito no era tan malo…

- Bella: Jake yo,,, no necesito esconder ningún cuerpo… pero también debes de saber que te tengo confianza y aun tienes mi amor…

Sus palabras me tensaron… AUN, que pronto se iba acabar o pensaba en dejar de amarme,,, o que significaba eso… algo empezaba a doler en mi interior.

- Bella: Jake, no tomes las cosas a mal. Mira no estoy preparada para decírtelo eso es todo.

No sabía si sentirme mejor o peor, que podía haberle pasado para que no tuviera la fuerza de decírmelo o de afrontarlo…

- Jacob: Te entiendo Bella pero entiéndeme a mí. Me preocupas eres mi esposa y te he visto. Amor en el tiempo que ha pasado desde, bueno tu sabes… te veo triste, te veo alejada, te veo irte toda la noche y regresar al otro día, pones una sonrisa en tu rostro… pero amor, lobita te conozco lo suficiente y me doy cuenta que esa felicidad en tu cara y en tu semblante no llegan a tu corazón.

Ella se quedó como estatua… preferí seguir hablando y dejarla reaccionar.

- Jacob: Bella, además veo que ese pedacito de tu dedo que te falta te duele, te duele y mucho. Y me gustaría saber si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar… pero lo que más noto es que te duele más lo que traes por dentro que eso de tu dedo… he imagínate como lo veo yo, si me di cuenta que a causa de tu dolor no usas tanto esa mano.

La mire,,, ahora sí que me arrepentía de estar hablando. Si ella pudiera llorar sin duda estaría bañada en llanto. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo es en verdad casi indestructible, me atrevería a decir que en este momento se estaba desmoronando como galleta.

Corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Estuvo un ratote inmóvil, era como si abrazara la pared. Diría que hasta su temperatura era más fría de la normal, ni siquiera respiraba. Algo que sabía no necesitaba hacer pero hacia como costumbre o normalidad, ahora ni eso hacía.

Después de todo ese tiempo por fin hablo, haciendo descansar desde mi corazón hasta mis adoloridos brazos.

- Bella: No sabría ni cómo explicarte, no sabría ni que decirte. Y tal como lo siento sé que si digo algo te lastimaría… así que es mejor que no diga nada.

Huy, golpe bajo. Punto para nadie, que significaba eso…

- Jacob: Bueno Bella, admito que tus palabras son bastante duras. Pero debes de saber que aunque se trate de lo que sientes por Edward o de cualquier otra cosa… yoooo…. Prefiero que me lo digas a seguir imaginándome cosas y estando en constante estado de interrogación. Me duele verte así… puede que lo que me digas me sorprenda o hasta me duela o me,, bueno no sé. Pero prefiero eso a seguirte viendo así…

Debo de admitir que sus palabras me calaron hasta los huesos pero era verdad. Prefería oírlo, prefería saberlo que solo estarme imaginando cosas, es la verdadera tortura seguir así. … pasaron otros minutos en silencio y empezó a hablar…

- Bella: Jacob, el día que tú llegaste acá con tu niña lastimada yo descubrí muchas cosas de Edward que no entiendo. Y sobre todo me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Si era todo lo que me temía… ella está conmigo por sentirse obligada y no por querer estar conmigo… vaya me ayudo por la niña. Por eso se quedó aquí. Con todo mi dolor respondí.

- Jacob: Bueno,,, mira. Me duele no lo niego pero lo entiendo. Te quedaste conmigo mientas la niña estaba mal pero ahora está mejor y puedes irte,,,, si esooo es lo que tu… quieres… hacer…

Caray esas palabras me supieron a acido, me quemaron la boca… pero a la fuerza no la tendría conmigo, menos ahora después de lo que hizo por mí y por mi hija,,, más si ya no me quería… pero como dolía,,, mi corazón sentía que se iba rompiendo. No pude evitar una traicionera lágrima… ella limpio mi mejilla con su mano lastimada… y se apresuró a decir.

- Bella: No Jacob, no me voy a ir…

No sé, si porque me quedaba un poco de orgullo como hombre… o porque como dice el dicho. Si amas algo déjalo ir,,, le dije.

- Jacob: Bella, no te quedes conmigo por obligación o por sentirte presionada o nada así. Créemelo, me duele y me va a doler todavía más. Pero saldré adelante, quiero que seas feliz, quiero todo para ti. Prefiero que seas feliz con él a triste conmigo…

Se la debía, se la debía por mi hija y hasta por lo que hizo por mí… caray me iba a destrozar en el momento que pasara el umbral de la puerta. Pero se la debía,,,,

- Bella: Jacob, yoo… la situación no va por ahí Jake. No me voy a ir. Ni siquiera he pensado en eso…. Jacob hazme un favor…

Pensé que me iba a pedir que la dejara sola, que me fuera de la casa o algo así…. Pero me sorprendió, cuando de la nada en un santiamén arranco toda mi ropa de dos jalones….

- Bella: Transfórmate y solo escúchame de acuerdo…. Tratare de explicarme lo más que pueda, cuando termine podrás decirme todo lo que quieras….

Sin más lo hice, me estaba obligando a quedarme con mis comentarios. Pero en fin, tal vez era más el hecho de que necesitaba que no la interrumpiera para poder sacarlo todo… bueno mis pensamientos serian para mí mismo…. Ella se sentó en entre mis patas y se acomodó abrazándome… hablo.

- Bella: Lobito, el día que te fuiste. Edward empezó a actuar muy raro conmigo, yo no entendía lo que pasaba. Solo trataba de consolarlo y hacerle saber que contaba conmigo…

- Jacob – Caray él se le aleja,,, eso sí era raro.

- Bella: Pasaron los días y el me pedía hacer cosas extrañas. Cosas que jamás me había pedido.

- Jacob – Pero qué diablos… no se supone que es todavía un niño.. Vaya chamaquito puberto… ahhh lo odio…

- Bella: Me pidió transcribirle libros, hacerle cartas y dibujos. Jamás me había pedidos cosas así…

- Jacob – Dios, yo y mi celos… vaya que estoy loco..

- Bella: El día que tu llegaste el por la tarde me pido que lo llevara al lugar donde cazaba…

- Jacob – Que diablos, que no se supone que él no sabía lo que es ella.

- Bella: Yo jamás le había hablado de que cazaba o donde cazaba y solo me pidió que lo llevara… algo en su semblante y sus palabras me hizo acceder a ello.

- Jacob – Vaya ahora resulta que hasta poderes de convencimiento tiene con ella,,, maldita sea… si lo tuviera enfrente lo mato.. Ahí están mis celos otra vez…

Me resulto gracioso estarme reprendiendo yo solo mentalmente…. Ella continúo.

- Bella: Lo cargue y en poco más de una hora llegamos ahí. Lo cuide todo el tiempo, lo llevaba en mi pecho pero sentía un gran vacío y lejanía entre los dos. Me hizo empezar a preguntarme a mí misma realmente que sentía por él.

- Jacob – Lo sabía, lo sabía. Ella siente algo por él,,, es solo que ella misma no se lo pregunta o no lo acepta,, por miedo o por lo que sea… pero lo sabía….

Ya me había enojado,,, pero como lobo no podía decir nada. Ni gruñí, prometí escucharla…. Vaya que me sentía frustrado en ese momento. En forma humana, tal vez no me podría controlar y la verdad es que a lo mejor le estaría reclamando.

- Bella: El empezó a hablar sobre tener que despedirnos porque tu venias por mí, empezó a decirme que él se tenía que alejar y que algo en él lo protegería… ni yo entendía muy bien lo que decía…

- Jacob – Que carajos, como sabia el eso… ahora resulta que el mocoso también es adivino..

- Bella: Me dijo que tú me necesitarías y que,,, bueno no sé si decirlo…

- Jacob – Que no se supone que estoy como lobo, para que pueda sacarlo todo,, y dice que no sabe cómo decirlo,, vaaaa.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su pierna dándole un pequeño empujoncito en señal de que lo intentara que todo estaba bien… bueno estaba algo contrariado pero la escuchaba con atención.

- Bella: No sé cómo decirlo, él se empezó a despedir de mí, diciendo que no era este nuestro momento, que no era nuestro destino estar juntos, me decía que en alguna otra vida pasaría pero no en esta…

- Jacob – Pues cuántas vidas, tienen el chamaco o qué onda… y yo creía que el niño estaba enamorado de ella, como la dejaba o se despedía… eso no es normal en un niño…

Ahora sí que estaba confundido y hasta perdido en el espacio… Un chaval normal de 12 añitos no anda por ahí diciendo o haciendo eso, no anda hablando de tiempos, despidiéndose o cosas así,,, siempre supe que el niño tenía algo distinto a los demás, algo especial, pero no sabía que era… y ahora entendía que era verdad, lo que pensaba.

- Bella: Dijo cosas que ni repetiré por que no… entendí…

- Jacob – No entendió,, o no quiere decir,,, por la forma rara en lo que lo dijo lo segundo,, más bien creo yo.

- Bella: El, Jacob, no me vas a creer. El empezó a hablar como si fuera otra personal. Alguien distinto….

- Jacob – Que,,, eso si pasa los límites de lo normal. Vaya que estaba en lo cierto.. freak…

- Bella: Jake, yo sabía que había algo distinto en ese niño. Desde ese día que lo vimos en el parque cuando íbamos juntos hace años y cada día conviviendo con él. Yo sabía que algo había en ese niño, mi curiosidad hacia él era más de lo que yo misma podía explicar…

- Jacob – Si,, si,, concuerdo con eso, ella jamás se había adentrado con algo o alguien así… hasta que ese Demonio chiquito apareció en nuestras vidas aquel maldecido día…

- Bella: Él era distinto. No me lo vas a creer otra vez pero terminaba mis frases era como si pudiera oír lo que pensaba, era como si sintiera lo que yo sentía. Y yo te juro que era igual conmigo, sabía cuándo tenía frio, algo que me doy cuenta porque he convivido contigo y con humanos pero en el sabia cuando le iba a dar frio, no cuando ya lo tenía.

- Jacob – Como diablos,, iba ella a saber que le iba a dar frio, lo observaba eso es todo… pero eso de que terminara sus frases era cursi y ridículo… lo que si se me hizo raro fue eso de que sentía lo que ella sentía…

- Bella: Jake, el día que yo planee lo de nuestra boda y todo eso. Yo jamás le dije nada y el de la nada me felicito por haberme casado contigo. Te juro que había veces que hasta a mí me asustaba porque sabía cosas que no era posible que supiera o que alguien le dijera.

- Jacob – Esa si no me la creía,, era demasiado. Era una coincidencia o alguien se lo dijo….

- Bella: Es más, antes de eso. El día que nos peleamos tu y yo en el parque y después cuando vine a la casa. Al otro día que regrese temprano, él me dijo que me hubiera entendido si por el amor que te tengo no volvía a verlo. Pero que sabía que tú me amabas tanto que preferías compartirme a perderme….

- Jacob – Que demonios,, eso no lo pudo saber el, eso no era una coincidencia… ese maldito niño es el diablo y ahora sí que me había asustado…

Yo sabía que algo habían en el niño,,, pero será posible lo que ella decía, que el sentía y sabía lo que le pasaba a Bella sin que ella dijera nada,,, y lo asombroso era,, que según lo que decía Bella. Era en reciproco…. Caray ahora sí, esto estaba raro.

- Bella: No sé si lo recuerdas, pero esas fueron casi tus exactas palabras… y eso no es todo…. La verdad yo si había pensado en eso. Mi curiosidad o lo raro que me sentía por razón de ese niño, no me haría dejarte a ti, por el amor que te tengo… si había yo pensado eso… pensado.. Solo pensado jamás lo dije….

- Jacob – Dios, jamás me le vuelvo a acercar,,, es el chamuco… como sabía lo que ella pensaba o sentía.. Cómo?

- Bella: Pasaron estos cuatro años, yo convivía con el cada día… y todos los días me sorprendía con algo. Él no se portaba como un niño. Leía libros para personas no de su edad. Hasta sus padres sabían que era especial, era como un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño. Pero no de mala manera, solo de forma sorprendente,,, pero en otras cosas, más que nada conmigo. Se portaba como si solo yo pudiera protegerlo

- Jacob – Bueno, si es verdad que el sentía lo que ella siente. A lo mejor así supo de sus capacidades y habilidades,,, suena lógico… qué diablos no suena nada lógico… hasta yo sabía que era distinto pero esto vas mucho más allá de lo que yo pensaba.

- Bella: Mi curiosidad hacia el crecía cada día y mi protección hacia el, que en un día era por mí deseos de saber porque pasaba todo lo que pasaba, cambio… a ser algo más…

- Jacob – Jaa,, lo sabía. Maldito chamaco,, por muy especial,, maldito..

- Bella: Paso a ser algo así como un compromiso, era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que era mi deber proteger a este niño, porque cuando creciera sería una persona especial,,, pero por alguna razón especial no solo para mí.. Sino algo más profundo que eso… algo más que eso, no solo para mí…

- Jacob – Como no, nada más era hacia ella… bueno eso me alegra hasta cierto punto… pero para quien o quienes entonces… ya me confundí…

- Bella: Jake el día que tu regresaste con la niña. No sé como pero él sabía que venias y que me necesitarías. Me lo dijo y la verdad le creía pero no del todo… como sabría el eso.

- Jacob – Te lo digo Bella, es un pequeño demonio chiquito… bueno no te lo digo pero lo estoy pensado…

- Bella: En el momento que empezó a despedirse de mí, me asusto mucho. No entendía y me hizo pensar en lo que tú alguna vez me preguntaste….

- Jacob – Que,, yo que pregunte… a mí no me metas en sus poderes demoniacos del chamaco….

La verdad empezaba a divertirme con la historia y con mi falta de capacidad de expresar lo que sentía pero poder decirme a mí mismo lo que pensaba sin verme, desalmado o grosero con ella,,, pero no dejaba de estar sorprendido, contrariado y algo asustado…

- Bella: Me di cuenta, de que lo amaba. Me di cuenta que lo que sentía por él era muy profundo. Estaba dolida y asustada de que se estuviera despidiendo de mí. Me preocupaba, me martirizaba el no saber que pasaba o porque se me estaba alejando.

- Jacob – Maldita sea,,, otra vez. Lo sabía, ella lo ama. Ella siente algo por él y por eso anda como anda. Bueno esa era la parte que no quería escuchar y ella en serio estaba conmigo por compromiso.

No ladre ni nada pero me tense completamente aun como lobo, una lágrima salió por mi ojo. Me quede estático pero del dolor que sentí cuando escuche que lo amaba,,, no podía moverme… al parecer ella lo noto, pues continuo hablando rápidamente….

- Bella: Jake, no llores ni te pongas tenso… veras Jake si le amo, lo quiero. Pero no es lo mismo que siento por ti, no sabría exactamente bien como pero a ti te amo y te quiero como mi pareja, como mi esposo, como el hombre con quien comparto mi vida…

- Jacob – Eso que significaba, que nos amaba a los dos, eso no me ayudaba y mucho menos me consolaba, caray yo amando tanto a esta mujer y ella amándome a mí y a él… Dios, eso si no me gusta..

- Bella: Jake, es muy distinto con él. A él lo amo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiera sido el que me acompaño en todos mis años de soledad, algo así como la voz que me decía que no me rindiera que siguiera, sola y triste pero que siguiera.

- Jacob – Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Ella cuando la conocí era tan tímida, tan distinta a como es ahora… y según esto llevaba más de 1500 años completamente sola…

- Bella: Es algo tan distinto que ni yo comprendo y podría jurarte que esa voz que hizo ese niño, cuando estaba fuera de si después de despedirse. Es una voz que tenía toda mi vida de vampiro que no oía.

- Jacob – Que,, la oyó siendo humano… no,, entendí mal lo más seguro..

- Bella: Te juro esa voz fue la que me alentó a seguir cuando las guerras me tenían harta y empecé a buscar como matarme yo misma, fue esa misma voz la que me ayudo a decidir si meterme o no cuando cambio la cadena de poder de los vampiros y juro que es la misma voz que cuando te encontré a ti me decía… investiga que es ese olor…

- Jacob – Ahora resulta que era la voz dentro del chamaquito demoniaco la que le hizo acercarse a mí,, y que hago,,, se lo agradezco,,, pero como diablos hago eso…

- Bella: Jake, él sabía que habría un cambio en todo mi entorno y sabía que ahora estaría bien pues estoy contigo y tú me cuidarías. No sé por qué exactamente pero dice que no podíamos seguir juntos, que un gran cambio en él se aproxima y que no debo acercarme a él… que en algún momento de mi vida. Volverá a suceder para ayudarnos los dos otra vez.

- Jacob – Ehhh,,, que sabía el de lo que yo iba o no hacer con ella y como se encontraran en el futuro si le pidió que no lo buscara…

Bueno ahora sí, me hallaba perdido en el espacio. Ella no lo amaba de la misma manera que a mí, era algo muy distinto. Algo así como una amistad a través de siglos con su yo interior,,, pero en el interior de quien, de Bella o del niño. Mi yo interior y mi corazón descanso pero la verdad todo lo que ella decía iba más allá de lo normal o lógico. Caray, esto si era algo así como del más allá.

- Bella: En esa despedida tan dolorosa en la cual me quede con tantas dudas y con este sentimiento de que estoy sola, que me quede sin mi mejor amigo o casi,,, bueno se podría decir que siento que me despedí de una parte de mi alma. Me duele eso,,, en un arranque de frustración, dolor y sentimientos encontrados me hería a mí misma, por eso paso lo de mi dedo y tienes razón, me duele mucho.

- Jacob: Lo sabía, por eso evita usar esa mano y vaya que debe de ser un gran dolor donde ella evita esa mano, es como un humano con una herida abierta, multiplicada infinitamente. Pero por que se hizo eso,,, realmente lo que sintió con esa despedida debe de ser muy duro…

- Bella: Ni siquiera recordaba lo que es el dolor físico pero puedo asegurar que haber perdido ese pedacito de mi alma, haber perdido a mi amigo por algo que no logro entender es algo que me duele mucho más que mi dedo.

- Jacob – Uyyy, para eso ni pensamientos tengo.

- Bella: Jake, me duele. Me duele mi mano, me duele la despedida, me duele la ausencia,,, pero por alguna razón, me duele más haber perdido esa voz en el tiempo y en mi entorno.

- Jacob – ahhh yooo. Esto no es ni tantito lo que yo esperaba… esto no era lo que pensé me diría.

En un acto reflejo, me acerque aún más a ella. Me aleje de su abrazo para ahora ser yo quien aun con mis patas de lobo la abrazo, dándole tímidos lengüetazos de apoyo y aliento en el rostro. En realidad no sabía que más hacer y no podía decir nada en mi estado,,, algo que agradecía pues seguramente hubiera dicho alguna estupidez…

- Bella: Estoy confundida Jake, estoy confundida y me siento aturdida. Jamás pensé que algún día me sentiría así y sobre todo jamás pensé que alguien me dijera que me dejaba hoy por que el destino así lo quería y que después nos volveríamos a encontrar para ayudarnos.

- Jacob – Soy una bestia, en lugar de estar aquí para ella y apoyarla en sus cosas, llegue a su lado con otro problema para que se hiciera cargo y todo este tiempo ha estado así…. Que mala onda…

- Bella: Jake, sé que querrás apoyarme, no sé si haya algo en realidad que puedas hacer o si sirva. Pero te quiero pedir un por favor…

- Jacob – Que bueno,, por lo menos no he sido tan bestia como para que ella pensara que no haría lo que fuera, lo que pudiera y hasta milagros por ella…. lo que quieras, lo que quieras solo dímelo…

Asentí, sin alejar mucho mi enorme cabeza de su regazo…

- Bella: Estoy en peligro Jake,,,,

- Jacob – Que,, porque,,, de que…

- Bella: Jake cada noche me da por ir a verlo porque sé dónde está. Cada día que pasa me acerco más a la casa y le prometí, le di mi palabra de no acercarme porque era por el bien de los dos. Según las cosas que él dijo….

- Jacob – Vaya,,, por eso no va. Y por eso regresa con ese olor a flores y pradera cada noche…. Huye para no irlo a buscar…

- Bella: Ya me canse, le di mi palabra a mi único y verdadero amigo a través de la eternidad y la voy a cumplir. Y ahí entras tú mi querido esposo. Por eso te quiero pedir un favor.

- Jacob – Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que me sorprenda me pueda pedir a estas alturas.

Asentí de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte y convincente.

- Bella: Quiero irme de Chicago, Jacob. Quiero irme de la ciudad…

- Jacob – Genial… eso me tranquiliza el alma,, para bien o para mal, sé que alejarnos del chamaquito demoniaco que tantos celos y corajes me causa…me ayuda a mí,, pero a ella…

- Bella: No sé si este bien pedirte esto Jacob pero si quieres podemos regresar a la cabaña y así estarás cerca de tu tribu para apoyarlos con lo que paso y así yo, tendré un poco de paz en mi interior.

Me pare de un golpe, jamás la lastimaría pero se sorprendió de mi repentino y nada meditado movimiento… me transforme. Y aunque estaba desnudo corrí hacia ella que se encontraba en el suelo con cara de sorpresa. En un rápido movimiento la tome entre mis brazos y la acune en mi pecho.

- Jacob: Bella,, ohh bella. Mi amada lobita, iremos a donde tú quieras. Si quieres podemos ir a la cabaña aunque no valla con los de la tribu. Hare todo amor, todo lo que tú me pidas, lo que tu necesites. Solo dímelo y considéralo un hecho.

Le hablaba desde el corazón, era sobre todo un hombre que le debía todo a su mujer. Desde su existencia, su felicidad hasta la vida de su hija….

- Jacob: Lo que tú quieras mi dueña, lo que tu desees. Si quieres seguir trabajando entre humanos, podemos irnos a otra ciudad lejos de aquí y lejos de la tribu. O buscaremos un lugar completamente nuevo para nosotros.

Ella sonrió en mis brazos, yo note que la felicidad reflejada en su sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos pero eso cambiaria. Tal vez yo no podía hacer mucho o sabía nada sobre qué hacer con el dolor de su mano. Pero respecto a su felicidad… de eso si sabia y podía hacerlo todo. Así seria.


	15. Chapter 33- El nuevo comienzo, padres

Capítulo 33: El nuevo comienzo… padres.

Jacob – Pov.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante largo rato, ella estaba hecha bolita en mis brazos y yo no la soltaría. Sabia en ese momento que el dolor la desmoronaría sin tan solo la movía, permanecería ahí hasta que ella misma reaccionara y fuera capaz de seguir.

Acunaba su propia mano en señal de su ardor físico y yo la verdad llevaba ya rato entumecido, no por cargarla a ella técnicamente no pesaba nada para mí, sino más bien de estar de pie durante más de dos horas sin moverme.

Algo la hizo reaccionar. Mi niña en la otra habitación lloro.

Yo no me moví, para esta altura de las cosas la verdad es que amaba a mi hija. Pero en este momento era Bella la que me necesitaba.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándome directamente a la cara y dijo algo que nunca hubiese yo creído diría.

- Bella: Vamos Jake, tu niña nos necesita.

De un pequeño movimiento salió de mis brazos, yo me dirigí al sofá donde se hallaba mi hija sollozando. De vez en vez, ella tenía pesadillas recordando lo sucedido. Bella regreso de la cocina con unas galletas y un poco de leche caliente.

Ella se me quedo mirando como pensando algo muy profundamente… lo que paso después fue algo que nunca espere y tan imposible o tan irreal para mi… que estaría seguro que si no fuera porque lo viví, no lo creería.

Ella le ofreció a la niña el vaso y esta lo tomo. Mi lobita la cargo entre sus brazos y coloco el plato en el vientre de la niña. Me hizo un ademan de que me sentara en el sofá, yo atendí inmediato.

Ella se sentó en mi regazo, yo acune a mis mujeres en mis brazos. Esto era una escena tan tierna y poco usual. Que la grave en mi memoria.

La niña se terminó las galletas mientras Bella jugaba con sus cabellos y yo hacía lo mismo con los de ella. La niña titirito de frio. Bella intento quitarse de inmediato para evitar que la niña siguiera sintiendo frio, retirando el vaso y el plato. Yo le dije.

- Bella: Amor, solo tápanos con la frazada. Y entrara en calor ya lo veras…

En una un movimiento no muy ágil pues su única mano libre era su mano lastimada. Tomo un par de cobijas y las coloco sobre nosotros. Tapando a la niña, Bella y yo en el mismo bultito.

- Bella: Marie, te tengo una pregunta nena….

Yo me le quede mirando al igual que mi hija… si ya de por si la escena era rara. Sus palabras fueron una bomba.

- Bella: Pequeña nena, te gustaría vivir de hoy en adelante con tu papa y conmigo en la cabaña….

Queee,,, pensé en mis adentros… pero antes de que palabra saliera de mi boca, fue mi hija la que hablo.

- Marie: Tu cuidalías de mí y mi papa lobito,,, y también selias mi mama.

Me quede estático. Si no podía hablar, menos podía moverme… a la niña le habíamos dicho de la muerte de su mama. Pero que aceptara a Bella como su mama o lo otro… que Bella se ofreciera como mama y protectora de la niña…

- Bella: Bueno Marie, tal vez no lo sepas pero yo soy la esposa de tu padre desde hace ya mucho años, por lo tanto lo he cuidado y lo cuidare siempre pero si tú lo quieres también te pudo cuidar a ti. Nena.

Yo solo era testigo mudo de la conversación de mi alma.

- Marie: Y tambén selias mi mama,,, si mi cuidas entionces…

- Bella: Solo si tú lo quieres, yo te quiero y me gustaría ser tu amiga pero si quieres que también sea tu mama con mucho gusto lo seria. Pero debemos preguntarle a tu papa que piensa…

Yo estaba perdido en el espacio escuchando sus palabras…. Pero no fue hasta que ambas me gritaron al mismo tiempo,,, una papa y otra amor… un par de veces las dos respectivamente que logre hilar mis propios pensamientos y hablar.

- Bella: Amor, estas bien… pasa algo.

-Jacob: Que,,, no ,, bueno yo..

Estaba balbuceando a lo tonto y atontado.

- Marie: Papi, tie estamos pleguntando si podemos vivil como unia familia los tles, si dejas quie Bella sela mi mama.

- Bella: Lobito que pasa, te molesta lo que sugerí. Si piensas que está mal solo dilo amor y pues ella regresara a la tribu y yo me quedare en la cabaña. Tu podrás visitarnos a las dos… amor?,,,,, Jacob?

-Jacob: Yoooo,,,, yo estaba idiotizado.

No fue hasta que la misma Bella, coloco sus heladas manos en mis mejillas y me sacudió un poco, que en verdad pude,,, despabilarme.

-Jacob: Bueno, yooo. Yo no esperaba esto, la verdad me sorprende pero a mí me encantaría. Tú eres mi pequeña niña y tú mi esposa… que más me daría a mi felicidad que ustedes se quisieran y se trataran como mama e hija.

- Marie: Ahí eta Bella. Ahola selas mi mama.

- Bella: Si Marie. De hoy en adelante serás mi pequeña traviesa.

-En serio?- Aun me mantenía incrédulo a lo que decían.

- Bella: Bueno nena, ahora que llegamos a un acuerdo y que estas más tranquila es hora de que tus papas se vayan a su cuarto y tu descanses.

- Marie: Si mama. Buenas nochies. Los quielo mucho a los dos, a ti tambén papi.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña, mientras se paraba con ella en brazos y me hacía un ademan para que me levantara del sillón. Lo hice y la coloco sobre este para arroparla.

Yo parecía zombie, la verdad peor de embobado que eso. Ella tomo mi mano y literalmente me jalo hasta la habitación.

- Bella: Amor, si cometí un error en lo que dije solo dímelo. Podemos aun revertirlo…

Me di cuenta que la estaba contrariando y es posible que hasta lastimando con mi actitud de sorpresa y babosada…

-Jacob: Noo, noo… nada de eso Bella. Solo me sorprendió, me sorprendió mucho mi vida.

- Bella: Bueno entonces estás de acuerdo Jake. Así con más razón tendremos que irnos a la cabaña…. Aunque..

Que,, quee. Ahora que… apoco estaba pensando en hacer esto solo para que nos fuéramos de la ciudad y se alejara del niño.

Eso si ya no me gusto, pues si lo hacía solo por eso y no por la niña… o me atrevería a decir que hasta por mí. Ya no me agradaba tanto la idea,,, antes de que pudiera articular palabra, me saco de la cabeza mis estúpidas suposiciones.

- Bella: No sé,,, bueno yo… mira no sé si estés de acuerdo conmigo pero yo pienso que la niña estaba acostumbrada a la reserva. Así que si es posible y sobre todo si tú lo apruebas y no hay problemas con la tribu…. Yo… yo … pues, tal vez yo podría vivir contigo en la reserva y la niña estaría en su entorno y con nosotros.

Me quede paralizado. No lo podía creer, entonces esto no lo hacía por alejarse de aquí. Pues estaba hablando tal cual de vivir,,, vivir y convivir conmigo y la niña,,, en la tribu. En la aldea. Por fin, hable.

-Jacob: Vivirías conmigo y … NUESTRA… hija en la reserva. En serio Bella, te gustaría que viviéramos ahí?

- Bella: Bueno solo si tú también lo quieres… y

-Jacob: Claro que quiero… bueno más bien recuerde usted que no solo es la Sra. Black, sino también es mi dueña así que yo haré lo que usted me pida y me diga…. Mándame usted que sus palabras son ordenes…

Dije cada palabra con alevosía y devoción.

- Bella: Bueno si ese es el caso. Sr. Black, quiero que me ponga casa en la reserva para vivir ahí con nuestra hija a las orillas de la playa con vista al atardecer cada día.

En los trescientos cincuenta años, más o menos juntos. Jamás hemos visto un atardecer desde esa playa. Esto sería monumental, había ganado mucho dinero en estos cuatro años y ella también, haríamos una casa bonita para los 3.

- Bella: No sé cuánto tiempo me permitan estar ahí pero por lo menos hasta que la niña se case viviremos ahí. En cuanto ella, tenga sus hijos y todo eso. Nos iremos a viajar por el mundo como hace ya rato no hacemos lobito.

-Jacob: Por eso eres mi mujer, eres sencillamente la mejor persona del planeta. Tienes un alma blanca y pura, tu corazón es del tamaño de la luna, Bella. Te amo.

Me abalance sobre ella. La bese con adoración y mucho amor. Los sentimientos que tenía en este momento por ella eran mucho más que simple amor, nunca podría haber figurado o soñado con algo tan grande y lindo, como lo que ella haría por mí y sobre todo por mi hija.

No habíamos hecho el amor desde hacía ya unas semanas desde que me fui, luego paso lo de mi hija y luego lo de su recuperación, habíamos tenido sexo pero ahora sería amor.

Yo extrañaba su cuerpo pero en este momento era su alma a la que quería aspirar.

La bese, la bese en los labios y en todos lados. Le hice el amor durante el resto de la noche, toda mi energía estaba destinada en este momento para complacerla. La abrazaba con amor y deseo, la mordía para hacerla sentir más, mi premio… cada orgasmo, cada gemido, cada temblor de placer de ella.

No conté las veces que logre complacerla al máximo,,, ni los míos. El sol ya se asomaba y yo me encontraba exhausto, exprimido y me sentía completamente amado.

- Bella: Duérmete lobito. Hoy no tienes que ir trabajar, yo cuidare a la nena e iremos a comprar cosas y al rato regresamos por ti.

Me arropo en la cama cual niño chiquito, me dio un último y tierno beso…

- Bella: Te amo..

- Jacob: Te amo. Conteste.

Salió por la puerta. Yo me perdí.

Bella- POV

Cuando Salí del cuarto, me sentía mejor. Crecía en mi la esperanza de saber que las cosas mejorarían aunque no estuviera con él. Sabía ante todo que no era mi tarea buscarlo al menos por unos años y que mientras tanto haría todo lo posible por ser feliz con Jake.

Después de lo sucedido en su aldea, necesitaba de mi apoyo. Tanto el como la niña aunque él no me lo hubiera dicho lo sabía.

Y sobre todo, Edward me lo había dicho. Se feliz con él, ya llegara nuestro tiempo,,, nuestro momento. Y así lo haría, le di mi palabra. Si el podía con esto yo también,,, si él se hubiera arrepentido o algo, ya paso más de un mes y me hubiera buscado. No lo ha hecho, por lo tanto se encuentra bien y estará bien… espero que yo también.

Ya eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana el sol ya había clareado todo alrededor y la niña se movía de vez en vez en el sillón, lo que quería decir que en cualquier momento se despertaría del todo.

Puse a calentar su agua y le prepare un sencillo desayuno. Recogí un poco la casa con una rapidez que desearía cualquier mucama o dama del aseo. Pues en poco menos de 10 minutos y aun sin hervir el agua, la casa estaba impecable.

- Marie: Mamaaa…..

Escuche desde el sillón, no fue un grito. Fue un simple susurro pero jamás me habían llamado así. Me sorprendió en verdad.

- Bella: Nena aún es temprano. Sigue durmiendo hermosa…

- Marie: Pelo, ya no quelo.

- Bella: Bueno quédate ahí tantito entre las cobijas, dame un minuto te llevo ahí el desayuno.

Así fue, le lleve su comida y me senté junto a ella mientras comía. Antes aun de terminar oí el agua empezar a hervir, la lleve a la tina en el baño y calenté más agua solo por si acaso.

La lleve en brazos al baño. La ayude a desvestirse, pues en primera aún era chiquita pero más que nada había huesitos que apenas se encontraban terminando de sanar y era mejor que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo demás. Traje en un segundo lo demás del agua caliente y le temple el agua, que estuviera caliente pero no que la quemara, le encantaba bañarse aun con el frio.

Su piel no era tan caliente como la de su papa pero tampoco era como la de Edward o cualquier niño humano normal.

Normalmente todos los huesos rotos le habrían tardado en sanar mínimo dos meses… a ella le tardo casi 3 semanas más o menos pero no por eso tentaría a la suerte. La seguiría cuidando.

Ella se bañaba solita, yo solo la cuidaba de que no se fuera a pegar o resbalar y le pasaba las cosas necesarias. La verdad es que mi temperatura le enfriaba el agua y le hacía temblar.

- Bella: Te tengo una excelente noticia, pequeña…

- Marie: Dime mami, quielo sabel que noticia… es de mi papi…

- Bella: Si nena, es de tu papi. Nuestro lobito acepto que nos fuéramos a vivir a la reserva. Donde viven tus amiguitos.

- Marie: Si mami,,, pelo tu no pueles entral… eso me diecía mi ma…

- Bella: Si nena, ella siempre será tu mama, hermosa. Yo simplemente también lo seré como ella. Y tienes razón antes no iba para allá pero ahora tu papi va a arreglar todo para que tú papa y yo, podamos vivir allá.

- Marie: Quie bueno mami, ya te kelo mas y a papa.

Ya se había terminado de bañar y la temperatura del agua podía sentir empezaba a bajar.

- Bella: Vente nena es hora de vestirse y salir. Vamos a dar un paseo mientras tu papi duerme.

- Marie: Pol que eta molmido. Si ya salio el sol.

Me reí internamente, estoy segura que de ser humana me hubiera sonrojada ante la inocente pregunta. Ahora entendía por qué Jake me decía que su hija todo pregunta y siempre está hablando… me recordaba que ella era una niña. Una niña normal no como mi Edward, que no era para nada un niño normal. Suspire fuertemente saliendo de mis pensamientos sola.

- Marie: Ese suspilo es pol mi papi, mami…

Si le pudiera decir que es por mi Edward-

- Bella: Si nena, es porque amo mucho a tu papi. Y veras él está dormido y dormirá hasta un poquito más tarde porque está muy cansado y no hay poder humano o vampirico que lo levante.

Pobre Jake de verdad que lo había esclavizado… reí.

Para ese momento nos hallábamos en el cuarto donde puse a la nena junto a su papa para que este le diera calor y no temblara de frio mientras le vestía.

Una vez bañada, arreglada y bonita. Me vestí yo, mi típico súper abrigo, con mascada y gorro. Nadie vería mi brillo,,, vestida así. Solo la piel de mi cara era expuesta, protegido por aquel gran gorro.

Salimos de la casa, fuimos a comprar un poco de ropita para ella, una que otra cosa para mí. Varias cosas que ella escogió para su papa. Paseamos un rato por el parque, Al llegar el medio día era hora de ir al mercado.

- Bella: Vamos nena, necesitamos pasar a comprar lo que le vamos a preparar a tu papi para comer antes de que ser despierte.

- Marie: Si mamii…

La cargue en un brazo trayendo cargando en el otro todo lo que habíamos comprado, la gente nos veía asombrados y despectivos. En un principio pensé que era por mí cargando tanto pero en cuanto note que era por la niña que cargaba me enoje al punto de casi atacar a uno que otro insulto humano.

Los babosos humanos nos veían perplejos porque ahí estaba yo, una mujer blanca con una niña de tez morena la cual me llamaba mami… malditos humanos racistas. Era lo más bajo que había visto en demasiados años, incluso cuando Jacob me presento con sus compañeros de trabajo, note que la mayoría eran morenos y su sorpresa no fue por mi hermosura sino por mi tez de pie. Vaya estupidez.

Los blancos contra los negros o morenos… y viceversa. Era la guerra de siempre, lo distinto contra lo distinto, tal como sucedía en mi mundo, los vampiros contra los licántropos.

Yo sencillamente me encontraba tan enojada que camine mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría aun con el peso que cargaba, me importaron poco sus comentarios o lo que pensaran. Me aleje y opte por estar un poco más relajada, yo misma podría afectar a la niña si no me controlaba.

Llegue al nuestro destino, una calle atestada de puestos improvisados donde vendían de todo un poco. Baje a la nena, para que caminara ella sola. No quería levantar más comentarios que me alteraran de nuevo. Compramos verduras, frutas y presas,,, bueno carne. Compre de mas, no quería volver a salir,,, pero ahora sabía que no iba a volver a andar caminando por esta maldita ciudad. Mañana mismo haría que Jake, mi hija y yo, partiéramos… Mi hija,,,, jamás pensé que podría pensar en alguien como mi hija.

Eso sí era nuevo.

Llegamos a casa, ella me ayudo a hacer la comida mientras medio me leía el libro de recetas y me decía cada cosa que iba en el guisado, era chistoso ver que una que otra cosa la inventaba nada más porque a ella le gustaba, si realmente supiera que se me ese libro de memoria… algún día tal vez le diría realmente lo que soy…

- Marie: Mami, no ti nojas comigo si ti plegunto algo…

- Bella: Claro que no nena, de hecho siempre que quieras preguntar algo lo que sea.. no dudes en preguntármelo. Ya sea a mi o a tu papi. Siempre nena, siempre puedes tenernos confianza…

- Marie: Tu eles una flia, veldad mami…

No sabía que ella supiera sobre eso. Ahora yo la que me preguntaba que sabía ella de mí.

- Bella: Si nena yo soy una "fría". Bueno al menos así me llaman los de la tribu. La pregunta es,,, tu sabes realmente lo que significa eso…

La verdad un segundo después de formular la pregunta o toda la frase me arrepentí pero ella si me contesto en realidad.

- Marie: Bueno no sie muchio, pelo se quelo eles un vampilo y quie no lo comes…

- Bella: Si tienes razón soy un vampiro pero debes de estar segura de algo mi niña. Aun con lo que soy, jamás te haría daño o te lastimaría, ni a ti, ni a tu papi. A tu papi lo amor mucho y desde hace ya muchos, muchos años.

- Marie: Mi papi y tu mami… ievan muchios anios juntos velda… ustiedes nunca si van a hacel viejitos y alugaditos…

Vaya sí que sabía bastantes cosas, me supongo que era su mama o su misma abuela la que le contaron todo eso y lo más seguro es que lo habían hecho porque pensaron que tarde o temprano conviviría conmigo al ser yo pareja de su padre.

- Marie: No tie nojes mami,,, yo kielo sabel pelo si no mi kiles decil …

- Bella: No nena, no es eso de hecho perdón por quedarme callada, es solo que no pensé que supieras tanto de mí y de mi condición. Me sorprendiste mi pequeña.

- Marie: Peldon mami, no ti enojes.

- Bella: No nena, no me enojo. Déjame contarte algo ya que sabes tanto. Tu papi y yo nos casamos en 1663 y tenemos casi 350 años juntos, corazón.

- Marie: Esio es muchio tiempo…mami…

- Bella: Si pequeña eso es demasiado tiempo pero yo me ocupo más del tiempo que nos falta que de aquel que ya paso. Y usted señorita Black, debería de hacer lo mismo, olvidar todo lo malo que paso antes y pensar solo en lo feliz que serás mañana.

- Marie: Mami, tu todavía keles a mi papi?

Que, por que pregunta eso… que sabe ella de todo lo sucedido. Paso por mi mente tantas preguntas como esa… hasta que por fin conteste.

- Bella: Porque preguntas eso nena?

- Marie: Pelo no le dicies a mi papi kie te lo dijie.

- Bella: No nena, no le digo nada. Lo prometo.

Me hice una cruz donde se supone en algún momento estuvo mi corazón para sellar el trato hecho.

- Marie: Mi papi, siemple que ibia a visitalme a mi casa, llegabia tliste. Y un dilla le plegunte que polque. Y mi dijo que ela polque tu ya no lo quelias y pronto lo dejalias solito. Yoi lo vi llolal pol eso. Pelo decía que ti quelia tanto que te dejalia sel feliz.

No puede ser. Eso nunca lo había pensado, no pensé que él se pusiera triste o algo así, porque yo no lo acompañaba.

- Bella: Bueno nena, no te puedo contar todo lo que pasa entre los adultos. Pero si te puedo decir que tu papi y yo tuvimos unos problemitas y los estamos resolviendo, pero tú no debes preocuparte por eso. Tu papi y yo de ahora en adelante seremos felices.

- Marie: En selio mami, no vas a dejal a papa.

Vaya, esta niña empezaba a asustarme. Sus preguntas estaban siendo profundas y un poco lastimosas, aun sin saberlo.

- Bella: Mira nena, te voy a contar un secretito. Pero no le digas a tu papa. Si?

- Marie: Si mamii… io lo plometo.

Hizo el mismo gesto de cruzarse con el dedo el corazón.

- Bella: Mira nena, yo conocí a un niño que parecía que fuera un frio como yo aunque en realidad no lo es, se portaba como uno.

- Marie: Y tu lo keles?

- Bella: Si nena, lo quiero mucho y siempre lo querré pero tu papi se confundió y pensó que yo lo quería de la misma forma en lo que lo quiero a él. Y eso no es cierto. Es algo como tú, yo a él lo amo y lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, mi mejor amigo y estoy segura que a ti pronto te querré y te amare igual, como mi hija y mi amiga. Solo que tu papi confundió eso.

- Marie: Pelo el deciya que ela cielto, mi dijo ki cuando pasala el vivilia solito conmigo…

Vaya pobre Jake, en serio lo lastimaba la situación y aun así la aguanto durante 4 largos, pesados y conflictivos años. Y la verdad es que no estaba tan errado, yo misma empezaba a pensarlo…

- Bella: Sabes déjame contarte el por qué sigo y seguiría con tu padre aunque se me atravesaran 20 mil niños y 30 mil vampiros….

- Marie: Polque mami, polque siemple podlas quedalte con papi…

- Bella: Veras nena, durante 350 años he despertado entre los brazos de tu papi. Y cada día sin excepción me ha regalado una hermosa sonrisa… sonrisa que me recuerda el juramento o más bien la promesa que me hizo cuando nos casamos…

- Marie: Quie telo dijo mi papi, quie te lo prometio mami…

- Bella: Veras nena, el día que nos casamos el me dijo….

De la nada llego Jacob, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto y viniendo rápidamente hacia mí. Me tomo en sus brazos, abrazándome por detrás y me dijo al oído pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la niña igual lo escuchara….

- Jacob:

Amor de mi vida.

Mientras el sol este en el cielo y el desierto tenga arena,  
Mientras las olas rompan en el mar y se encuentren con tierra  
Mientras haya viento, estrella y arcoíris  
Hasta que las montañas se desmoronen en las llanuras  
Siempre seguiré intentándolo y siempre estaré a tu lado.

TE AMO

Jure por un segundo que si pudiera llorar en ese momento lo haría porque era un momento tan lindo, tan íntimo, tan amoroso que era simplemente perfecto. Por unos momentos me hizo olvidar el dolor en mi dedo, el dolor en mi pecho y me lleno de felicidad.

Recordé que el día que Jake se fue nuestras argollas de casados las dejamos aquí mismo en la casa guardadas y el traía la suya en ese momento.

En un movimiento grácil y muy gentil se arrodillo a mi lado y coloco mi argolla de casada en mi dedo, cubriendo parcialmente mi herida autoinfligida.

- Jacob: Y yo sigo sosteniendo mi promesa y mi palabra. Si tú aun deseas y quieres estar conmigo. O bueno con nosotros…

Yo escuche sus palabras pero no supe que decir, me di cuenta que el hecho de poner la argolla justo sobre mi herida había calmado un poco el dolor,,, o tal vez fue que sus palabras en realidad me daban esperanza y eran muy amorosas y tiernas, haciéndome olvidar mi dolor. De una u otra forma conteste.

- Bella: Claro que quiero y deseo estar a tu lado lobito. Donde más estaría yo?

- Jacob: Bueno entonces mis niñas, todo se ha dicho. Ahora que hacemos hermosas…

Jacob se me quedo viendo esperando respuesta de mí. Y la niña hizo lo mismo como deseando fuera yo la que hablara….

- Bello: Bueno primero,,, mi amor, mi niña,,, es hora de comer. La comida esta lista así que siéntense a la mesa en un segundo les sirvo.

Y así fue, unos pequeños instantes después de eso ya se encontraban sentados y degustando. Mientras eso pasaba hable.

- Bella: Jake voy a cazar, tengo un tiempo sin hacerlo. Me ausentare un rato pero quiero que hagas algo en mi ausencia. Quiero que vayas a tu trabajo y les digas que ya no regresaras a trabajar. Que te iras de la ciudad por que mañana temprano partimos.

Jake se atrabanco con la comida y casi se ahoga él solo, la niña le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. El me veía con los ojos desorbitados…

- Bella: No me veas así, te dije que era eso lo que quiera. Tu dijiste que sí, así que para bien de todos empezando por el de nuestra hija es mejor irnos lo antes posible de aquí.

- Jacob: Que,, que paso? Por qué dices que por el bien de ella, que sucedió. Pensé que nos íbamos de la ciudad por bien nuestro,, bueno más bien tuyo.. Que paso Marie. Que paso Bella,, díganme ya.

No sabía si ocultarle o no esto pero sabía que no dejaría el tema por la paz,,, e igual y hasta era lo mejor para convencerlo de que tenía razón en apresurarnos..

- Bella: La gente en esta ciudad no ve con buenos ojos que mi hija sea de color y por lo que he notado tampoco que mi esposo lo sea. Así que por eso pienso que lo mejor sea irnos de esta o cualquier otra ciudad, sé que en tu tribu tampoco ven bien que una fría sea tu esposa pero ellos serán más pacientes y tolerantes que los humanos aquí.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero si sabía que lo haría pensar.

- Jacob: Les dijeron algo, las ofendieron… dime ahora Bella.

La verdad es que no pensaba decir nada porque no tenía caso. Pero no fui ya la que contesto.

- Marie: No papi, solo se nios quelaban viendo a mi mami y a mi. Pelo no nos dijieron nada.

- Jacob: Bellaaa,,, sé que tú lo oíste así que dime…

- Bella: No pienso repetir esas tonterías, solo no quiero que vuelva a pasar. O en serio deseas que diga ese tipo de cosas enfrente de la niña… solo vámonos. Vámonos a donde los tres podamos continuar, ser felices y olvidar….

Mis palabras nacían de mi desesperación. Del ultimo hilo de cordura y valor antes de salir corriendo por Edward.

Le extrañaba cada segundo y cada mismo segundo el dolor ahora reducido de mi dedo anular me lo recordaba igual. Salí corriendo. Llegue a mi prado, la verdad no era lo mismo sin él.


	16. Chapter 34- La resignación y lo nuevo

Capítulo 34: La resignación y lo nuevo.

Bella POV

En aquel hermoso lugar las cosas no se veían igual. Lo que antes era color, dicha y un espacio para ser feliz, pensar y disfrutar, ahora no lucia más que como otro pedazo de tierra cualquiera. Juraría que se veía más opaco y que hasta el olor había cambiado, para mi aquel arroyo que me causaba tanta quietud ahora era un rio desbocado y peligroso. Peligroso porque fue ahí a un lado de aquel desdichado lugar que él me había dicho adiós.

- Prométeme que harás recordarte, que me harás regresar. Y que me encontraras.

Como podía estar esto pasando. Me quite el anillo por unos instantes para dejar correr ese dolor físico por todo mi ser, para dejar correr toda mi frustración y mi impotencia por última vez. No dejaría que Jake o la niña, notaran ni mi sufrir ni mi sentimientos… ninguno de los dos lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos podría con ello.

Yo tenía que ser fuerte. Por mí, por Jake, por Marie, por Edward y por esa alma en el interior de Edward que me alentó a seguir siempre. Por ello y por todos ellos yo tenía una obligación, continuar.

Recorrí muy lentamente todo el prado pero no observaba lo que había ahora, simplemente recordaba en mi memoria exactamente donde estaba cada hoja, cada tono que veía, cada cosa… y lo recordaba a él. A el primero en mis brazos, luego a mi lado y después tirado en suelo fuera de sí, hablando conmigo.

Esto era tortura y literalmente tenía que irme de aquí porque si no empezaría a arrancarme cosas yo misma en cualquier momento. Estaba sobrepasada y no sabía bien que hacer, me coloque de nuevo mi anillo dejando que mi promesa hecha a Jake me alentara a levantarme de donde me encontraba.

Para mi buena suerte o más bien como enviado del cielo un olor a presa llego hasta mi nariz, esto era ese algo que necesitaba me sacara de aquí. Bebí hasta asquearme, la verdad era que tampoco quería que la sangre de la niña me sacara de mis casillas.

Regrese al prado, recorte una gran cantidad de flores con todo y sus raíces, un día hace mucho le prometí a Edward que plantaríamos flores en su jardín trasero. Y así lo hice… sin que nadie me viera o se diera cuenta del hecho.

Me fui a casa, para cuando llegue ni Jacob ni la niña se encontraban. Empecé a empacar todo, no deje nada. Me llevaría mi casa completa aun así fuera lo último que hiciera y sabía que a mí no me costaría nada cargar con todo eso y hasta más. Toda la ropa, todo me lo llevaría… en realidad no era la gran cosa pero lo necesitaríamos allá puesto que si vivíamos en la tribu, no íbamos andar por ahí a nuestras anchas como solíamos hacer Jake y yo.

Para cuando Jake y la niña llegaron cargando con un montón de dulces y colguijes, yo tenía todo listo en la sala para pasar nuestra última noche ahí. La cena estaba lista y ellos me miraban con incredulidad.

- Bella: Que, solo prepare las cosas y ya. Dije que me voy mañana y ustedes vienen conmigo no?

Jake corrió a abrazarme y me dio un gran beso. La niña hizo lo mismo a su altura y con su mini fuerza. Yo no me moví, podía lastimarla sin querer.

- Jacob: Que me hiciste de cenar amor….

- Marie: Si mami, quie cosa nos hicites de cenal..

Debo de admitir que el hecho de entender el estilo de hablar de la niña me daba risa… sobre todo porque yo siempre le entendía y Jake siempre me preguntaba qué cosa había dicho…

- Bella: Bueno nena, a cada quien le hice su favorito. Tu pequeña tienes un gran vaso de chocolate calientito con tus emparedados favoritos y tus galletas favoritas recién hechecitas… pero a ti mi amor, tengo un excelente lomo guisado sin ni una sola verdura, junto con un súper corte asado con especias… tus favoritos.

- Marie: Glacias mami pelo tu quie vas a comel…

- Jacob: Si gracias amor, vaya sorpresa. Eres súper Bella. Y no nena, acuérdate que ella se fue porque necesitaba be… comer. Acuérdate de lo que te dije, su comida es especial…

- Bella: Si hermosa nena, yo ya comí. Pero sin duda puedo robarte una galleta y quitarle un pedacito de carne a tu papi… si me dan verdad….

Ambos asintieron, lavaron sus manos y se deshicieron de todo aquello que traían. Se sentaron a la mesa segundos después de que les hable y empezaron a comer. Tal como dije, le robe una galleta y un pedacito de carne, a mí no me afectaba en nada comer aquello. Solo me sabían raro.

Terminaron de comer, yo ayudaba a la niña con la piyama mientras Jake tomaba un baño con el agua lo suficientemente fría como para hacerlo hilarar. Tanto la niña como yo reímos antes aquel sonido. Arrope a la pequeña en el sofá, fue un día agotador para ella. Por la mañana conmigo por la tarde con su papa.

- Marie: Mami mi cuentas una histolia pala dolmil…

- Bella: Claro pequeña…. Estos eran dos seres muy distintos que un día se toparon en un bosque… él era un hermoso e imponente lobo color cobrizo, ella una mujer de piel muy blanca y dura, ella lo observaba a lo lejos trepada en un árbol,,, él se dio cuenta y trato de comunicarse con ella…

No sé en qué momento salió Jake del baño con un pantalón corto únicamente como atavió…

- Jacob: Ella le dijo a el que no hablaba lobuno y tenía mucha razón. El comprendió y se convirtió enfrente de su penetrante mirada que lo hizo sentirse apenado pero aun así comenzaron a hablar y se fueron a casa de ella… donde comenzaron una linda amistad aun con sus diferencias, aun cuando a sus familias no les agradaba tanto.

Mientras él contaba la historia, yo acomode unas grandes colchas y cobijas sobre el piso a un lado del sillón. Mientras continúe la historia y él se acomodó sobre las colchas.

- Bella: Pero eso no importo, ellos se habían empezado a amar tanto que fueron contra toda regla humana, fría o cultural y se amaron como nadie más. Se casaron y vivieron felices desde entonces. Siempre han estado juntos y se apoyan en todo, son muy unidos y ahora del cielo les cayó un pequeño angelito al que quieren y adoran, por lo tanto lo cuidaran mucho. Mientras ellos se seguirán amando por siempre.

Yo para cuando termine de contar la historia me hallaba en los brazos de Jake por debajo de una cobija en aquella cama improvisada y por lo que oía, la niña ya se encontraba dormida. El continuo la historia.

- Jacob: Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquel lobo casi se imprime de ella y la ama tanto que se prometió a sí mismo la segunda vez que se casaron que le haría el amor todos los días y trataría cada día de su existencia hacerla feliz para poder olvidar todos los problemas y continuar con su amor ellos dos para siempre. Fin.

No sé cómo precisamente, pues no lo note. Estaba tan sumida en sus palabras que no note que para ese momento él estaba sobre mí, me acariciaba y me daba besos en todo el cuello y la cara. Un segundo después cuando en verdad ya ponía todo mi atención en el… el pregunto.

- Jacob: Mi amada esposa, me das permiso de amarte el resto de la vida como si fuera mi único trabajo… Mi amada dueña, me otorgas el perdón por hacerte el amor aun sin merecerme ni siquiera tu corazón…

Yo reí en respuesta, él se merecía todo de mí. Lo empecé a besar.

Ciertamente esto era distinto, nos desvestimos debajo de aquella cobija tratando de no movernos mucho pues no era bueno destaparnos con la niña ahí a un lado. Llevábamos tanto tiempo besándonos y tocándonos que ya era casi una urgencia volvernos uno mismo pero no fue hasta que yo articule palabra…

- Bella: Tienes mi permiso pero no mi perdón. Para que te perdone tendrás que hacerme el amor todos los días de hoy en adelante…

Como si dijera las palabras mágicas él se fundió conmigo en un mismo ser, un lobo y un vampiro. Dos enemigos naturales amándose.

La verdad me encontraba un poco frustrada y aun así lo disfrutaba, no podía gemir de placer, no podía gritar de gusto, no podía nada. El tapaba con su mano o con sus labios mi boca cada vez que iba a hacerlo, no me dejaba ni articular palabra para quejarme, sabía que era por la niña a un metro de nosotros pero me estaba empezando a volver loca. Era algo que nunca me había hecho y aun así era excitante.

Un rato después y después de haber disfrutado del todo gracias a mi lobito. Él se colocó a un lado mío, me abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormido. Yo solo pensaba todo al mismo tiempo para sacar de mi mente, la única persona que no debía en mi mente estar. Fue un error quedarnos así el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, yo seguía entre los brazos de Jake aun pensando en el futuro cuando sentí una muy leve presión caerme encima, seguida de un gritito de niña.

- Marie: Buenos Dillas, papis… ia si dispeltalon…

Esa mañana jamás la olvidaría. Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par como platos, su semblante era de sorpresa y susto a la vez. Ella empezaba a querer destaparnos, yo me quería reír de su cara.

- Bella: Tranquilo…

- Jacob: Pero… yo estoy…

- Bella: Nena no nos destapes, tu papi. Sigue dormidito y le va a dar frio. Mejor colócate aquí a un ladito de mí, mientras te tapo con tu cobija del sillón. Recuerda que yo soy fría y te puede dar frio a ti también…

- Marie: Si mami,,, pelo mi ablazas…

- Bella: Claro nena..

Y así fue, asome la cabeza para que viera donde me encontraba, logre colocarla entre la cobija y yo para así tener libre mi mano y poder jalar todas las cobijas del sillón y taparla a ella. Ella empezó a quedarse dormida nuevamente mientras yo le tarareaba una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a Edward.

Unos minutos después sentí como Jake me abrazaba por detrás, no era algo sensual o explícito. Era simplemente un gran y tierno abrazo sincero, amoroso y muy tierno, logre ver que sus brazos lograban llegar incluso a la niña.

- Jacob: Gracias amor mío, gracias por todo. Te Amo, Te he amado y te amare cada día más, te lo prometo.

Me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo cosquillas. Empezó a buscar su ropa y ponérsela, me ayudo a mí acercándome mi ropa y medio poniéndomela ya que no me podía mover mucho por la niña que tenía en los brazos.

Una hora más tarde, él ya se había bañado y arreglaba los últimos detalles para irnos. Mientras yo despertaba a la niña.

- Bella: Nena, recuerda que hoy nos vamos a casa… ya despierta corazón… - Papi, ya nos hizo el desayuno y si no te levantas se lo comerá todo el….

Se medió movió, aun adormilada…

- Marie: Papi, no ti comas mi desiayunio, yo kelo…

A lo lejos escuche a Jake acercándose a nosotras entre cobijas en el suelo… y quedando encima de mí pero con el rostro hacia la niña.

- Jacob: Amor por que le dices, ahora ya se dio cuenta y no me lo podre comer todo… no le digas lobita…

- Marie: Pelo papi…

- Jacob: Esta bien, está bien. No me lo como pero si ya te levantas…

En un ademan un tanto chistoso y con toda su fuerza humana, quito de encima de ella todas esas cobijas aventándomelas a mí.

- Bella: Nena porque me avientas las cobijas, como me podre parar así,,,

Me reí ante mi propio comentario… pero la niña puso cara de preocupación…

- Jacob: No te preocupes ni te asustes amor, tu mama es muy fuerte. Casi tan fuerte como yo….

Me guiño un ojo mientras hablaba de mi fuerza y yo me preguntaba si era bueno que lo dijera… continuo…

- Jacob: Es más fíjate bien mi amor…

Agarro a la niña en sus brazos y la acuno a su pecho tal como hacia conmigo, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi…

- Jacob: Lobita, tu niña y yo tenemos flojera de levantarnos, nos ayudas..

Me reí sonoramente,,, me levante con Jake en mis brazos con todo y la niña. Y lo puse en el suelo en el momento que me puse de pie con todo y las cobijas…

- Marie: Mami, mami,,, eles muy fuelte como oso…

- Bella: Si mi niña pero es nuestro secreto no se lo digas a nadie…. Además no se compara con la fuerza de nuestro adorado lobo… él es el que siempre cuidara de nosotras.

Jake se fue con ella en brazos directo al baño, algo que agradecí pues no me encontraba aun del todo vestida. La baño, la vistió y la llevo a desayunar, yo recogí el tiradero de cobijas y me di un baño igual.

- Jacob: Listas, lobita?... mi niña?... es hora de partir.

Había el llamado ya una carreta donde se llevarían nuestras cosas hasta las afueras de la ciudad para no despertar sospechas. Por primera vez, no me distrajo Edward al salir de la ciudad como tanto lo había pensado… yo iba concentrada en el pobre caballo que arrastraba todas aquellas cosas y andaba el pobre con dificultad.

El hombre de la carreta le sorprendió dejarnos en aquel solitario lugar. Le dijimos que no había problema que alguien más nos recogería.

Al irse aquel hombre, mi lobo se transformó y le acomode varias cosas al lomo. Una sillita improvisada como media cuna de la niña la llevaría en el oscico con ella ahí metida y yo cargaría con todo lo demás. Yo llevaba la mayoría y aun así hubiese podido con más de no ser porque nos turnábamos a la niña de vez en vez.

No llevábamos prisa y tampoco queríamos correr debido a la niña, así que nos tardaríamos más de diez días en llegar a la cabaña. La niña estaba feliz aun cuando para ella todo el camino fue de felicidad, nos paramos en cada arrojo, rio, piedra o cosa que a ella le resultaba bonita para cargar también con eso. Yo me entretenía, Jacob empezaba a desesperarse.

Durante el camino, la niña noto como me alimentaba yo y paso totalmente desapercibido para ella. Descubrió la fuerza de su padre y que las alturas no eran lo suyo. Le contamos varias historias de nuestros viajes por el mundo, los descubrimientos del hombre, nos preguntó que por qué no teníamos hijos… ninguno contesto, pregunto sobre estaciones del año, regalos que nos hemos dado el uno al otro, como es que sabía tanto de todo un poco, como su padre aprendió de mecánica…. Hablo durante todos esos diez días de camino.

Jacob comprobó que su paciencia no era tan basta como creía,,, yo descubrí que la mía era infinita por raro que parezca.

Siguió preguntando,,, porque era que no vivíamos siempre en la reserva, por que decidimos vivir en esa ciudad, por fin después de varios días hizo una pregunta para la que no supe como contestar, me quede totalmente estática cuando la pregunto y me tomo todo un día de silencio recuperarme a ello…

- Marie: Mami, pol que si tu quiles y amas tanto a tu Edual como tu hijo, no lo trajites con nosotlos y lo diejaste en la ciudad….

Paso un largo rato….en el que yo escuchaba todo pero no podía decir nada ni moverme.

- Jacob: Nena, acamparemos aquí. Tu mami está cansada, viene cargando muchas cosas. Vamos a hacer nuestra tienda, estamos cerca de un rio. Ahorita yo regreso por tu mami…

Oí como se alejaban de mí, oí como el viento soplaba y oía los animales a nuestro alrededor. Oí como el tiempo pasaba pero yo no me podía mover.

Empecé a correr aun con todas las cosas que traía encima cargando. Llegue hasta la laguna y baje todo. Simplemente en un punto me avente al lago y grite a todo pulmón…

LO SIENTO EDWARD, LO SIENTO… PERDONAME…

Me quede un rato ahí en el agua, deje que mi frustración pasara y medio olvidara lo que ella había dicho. Yo sabía que fue totalmente sin intención de molestarme o lastimarme, simplemente fue un comentario sin mala intención.

Debía regresar por ellos, debía ir por ellos. No fue su culpa y no es su culpa mi dolor o mis reacciones.

Regrese, regrese por el mismo camino por donde corrí. Me tarde menos de 4 horas en regresar hasta ellos, cuando loS deje el día de ayer apenas atardecía, en este momento tenía menos de una hora de haber amanecido.

Los encontré aun dormidos en la tienda cerca al lago. Enmendaría mi error, fui por una presa para hacerle el desayuno a ambos, reenciendi el fuego que durante la noche notaba se consumió y prepare todo. Recogí el tiradero que dejaron la noche anterior y el mío ahorita. Y espere a que el olor del desayuno los trajera solitos a mí.

La primera en salir fue la pequeña….

- Mami: Leglesaste mami, quie bueno pol que papi taba tliste pol ti mami, ya no tie vaias… no sie que dijie malo, pelo plometo no volvel a decil nadia malo mami,, lo plometo. Ya no kielo vel a papi tliste… peldoname pol decil cosias feas, no lo hago, ya no lo hago…

Ella me hablaba entre sollozos entre mis brazos mientras yo me sentía un renacuajo embarrado. Sin querer los había lastimado a ambos y vaya que lo había hecho.

- Bella: No fue tu culpa hermosa, es solo que yo reaccione mal. Veras nena velo así,,, a mí me duele que me recuerden que mi mejor amigo y mi casi, casi hijo se quedó allá y yo no puedo hacer nada. No lo deje hermosa,,, solo no me lo pude traer porque su verdadera mami lo extrañaría a mucho…

- Marie: Mami, un dia reglesaras por el y te iras con mi helmanito… y mi papi yo nos quiedalemos solitos.

- Bella: Marie Black, no digas eso… Apenas hace unos días te prometí que eso no pasaría nunca. Y aun después de que tú hagas tu vida, yo seguiré con mi esposo, ósea tu papi. Yo lo amo nena, no lo voy a dejar.

Yo sabía que mi actitud de ayer no había sido la mejor pero mi promesa seguía y siempre seguiría en mi pie, mientras Jacob así lo quisiera. Le serví el desayuno y le anime a comer.

- Bella: Ahora nena, tengo que ir a esa tienda a despertar a mi amor. Mientras eso pasa tú te quedaras justo aquí comiendo, no puedes entrar sale… dame 10 minutitos con tu papi, tengo que platicar con él.

- Marie: Taldate todo lo quie quelas, yo quielo jugal con mi balquito que mi hizo mi papi ayel…

Entre sigilosa a la cabaña, él dormía. Supongo que me espero gran parte de la noche hasta que su propio sueño le gano, me sentía culpable y a la vez feliz de verlo.

Había una forma en que siempre lo despertaba cuando había notado que soñaba conmigo, le llamábamos el "besito al mini lobito", algo muy íntimo de nosotros. Pero había algo que le gustaba más que eso y se lo daría.

Cerré la tienda y me desvestí, me escabullí entre las sabanas y aun sin tocarlo simplemente pase mi dedo por su pecho, haciéndolo como siempre reaccionar en el acto. Me posicione a horcajadas sobre el justo en mi centro, justo donde el me apuntaba. Me sorprendió el hecho de que estaba tan profundamente dormido que no despertó aun estando dentro de mí. Le comencé a besar al mismo tiempo que me comenzaba a mover lentamente de arriba abajo sobre él.

- Jacob: Bella. Amoo...

Lo interrumpí dándole ahora un beso sensual y apasionado…

- Jacob: AMORRR…

Sus ojos se salieron de sus respectivas cuentas, estaba súper sorprendido y acaba de notar en ese momento donde y como me encontraba yo,,, y el.

- Jacob: Regresaste amor,,, y me estas…

- Bella: Papito, no ibas a creer que te iba a dejar aquí a mitad de la nada, prometí recu….

- Jacob: Me dejaste….

No me lo recrimino, pues una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Vaya en realidad tenía razón, si lo había dejado aquí a mitad de la nada, bueno los había dejado aquí a mitad de la nada a ambos. A mi esposo y a mi hija, de verdad iba acumulando mal karma cada día,,, y lo pagaría. Tarde o temprano lo pagaría.

- Jacob: Te busque toda la noche, no te pude seguir por la niña… pensé que no volverías…

- Bella: Lo siento amor, es solo que me agarro con la guardia baja. Y necesitaba sacarlo de mí y así lo hice,,, pero ahora estoy aquí.

Heme aquí rogando su perdón…

- Jacob: Bella, me prometí a mí mismo no decir nada,,, pero,,, cada vez que huyes me partes el alma y el corazón, me dejas con la razón en un hilo y pensando que esta vez será la que no regresaras…

En un movimiento sin fuerza pero decido zafó nuestra unión corporal y trato a la vez de esconder sus lágrimas.

- Bella: Lo se Jake y créeme me arrepiento. Me arrepentí tan pronto llegue a la cabaña y regrese. Regrese por ti, por ustedes.

No era enojo, era dolor. Pues no solo me quito de encima de el esta vez, se apartó completamente de mí. Interponiendo cobijas entre nosotros tapándose de mí.

- Jacob: Lo siento pero esta vez no… Bella, me voy a la tribu si quieres estar con nosotros toma tu decisión, si vas a seguir huyendo para destrozar otro poquito mi alma y mi corazón y de paso los sentimientos de mi hija. Es mejor que te quedes en la cabaña o donde tú gustes. Yo siempre te esperare pero ya no me quedare solo…

Él se subió el pantalón, se acomodó y salió de la tienda. No pude decir nada, no supe que decir. Tenía toda la razón, tenía todo a su favor… y yo era una verdadera bestia. No podía seguir huyendo, menos ahora que no solo éramos una pareja, más bien éramos una familia.

No fue reproche, no fue rencor, no fue enojo… fue dolor.

Salí de la tienda buscando a los alrededores por el… no lo vi.

- Marie: A dondie va papi, mami?

- Bella: Pues no lo sé pequeña, pero no debe de tardar…. Y…..

- Marie: Pelo va a leglesal o hasta maniana como tu, mami…

Otro golpe duro y directo,,, que le contestaba a la niña que había sido fiel testigo de mi estupidez…

- Jacob: No pequeña, yo no me voy. Aquí estoy y no me iré, te prometí cuidarte. Les prometí a las dos cuidarlas, solo que tu si te dejas cuidar mi niña. Ahora busquemos que preparamos para que desayunemos y partimos rumbo a la reserva,,, si?

No sabía que pensar en ese momento, su comentario me dolió. Y más me dolió que él no comió de lo que yo había preparado para ambos.


	17. Chapter 35- El perdón y continuar

Capítulo 35: El perdón… y continuar.

Bella - POV

Sus palabras fueron duras y directas, sin lugar a dudas su dolor hablaba por él. Y aun con todo me lo merecía,,, yo lo sabía.

- Jacob: Isabella, podrías por favor quedarte unos 10 minutos cuidando a la niña en lo que busco una presa. Después de eso ya puedes partir sin ningún problema…

Isabella, Isabella. Hacía años que no me llamaba así. La última vez que me dijo por mi nombre completo fue cuando me encontró por primera vez de la mano con Edward en el parque. Maldición,,, no era enojo… era dolor, frustración y estaba muy sentido conmigo… y ahora que iba a hacer. Y partir, a donde iba a partir…

- Bella: Jake yo…

- Jacob: Puedes o no?

- Bella: Si…

Conteste muy tímidamente en verdad su actitud me había dolido y asustado. Tal vez mi manera de tratar de arreglar la forma no fue la ideal y peor, mi manera de tratar de evitar el tema como si nada había sido bastante mala, tanto,,,, rayos…

Él se alejó unos cuantos metros entre los árboles, escuche como se desvistió y se transformó. Se fue.

- Marie: Mami, papi ta nojao velda…

- Bella: Si nena, papi está enojado con mami. Porqué tu mami se fue pero no te preocupes. No pienso dejar a tu padre y hablare con él a la primera oportunidad.

Jacob - POV

Regrese a buscarla en cuanto la niña se había quedado en la tienda cercana al riachuelo. Pero ni ella ni todas las cosas que iba cargando se encontraban ahí,, no había nada ni nadie.

Volví por la niña, aun no era tan tarde y podría buscarla con ella, le hice un ademan para que trepara y caminamos por el bosque. Ella noto que su mama no estaba y noto que fue por algo que ella pregunto que se fue.

La verdad yo entendía que era un tema que no era bueno tocarle a Bella pero también era cierto que lo hizo sin querer. No fue intención de la niña lastimarla y sacarla de sí. Entre juego y juego, ella siguió observando hacia todos lados buscándola igual que yo.

Ella empezó a temblar en mi lomo por el frio y por las lágrimas que traía en su rostro. Regrese a la tienda, hice una gran fogata. Saque la comida preparada por Bella hoy mismo en la mañana y ambos pusimos cara de tristeza al recordarla, comimos un tanto en silencio solo hablando de cómo dormiríamos y que haríamos al amanecer. Pero tenía que llegar la pregunta…

- Marie: Papi, mi mami va leglesal…

Que le decía, que si… si ni yo mismo sabía si eso era cierto o no.

- Jacob: No lo sé, mi niña. No lo sé pero le daremos todo un día para que regrese y pues si decide irse ella sabe hacia dónde vamos y si decide regresar ella sabrá seguir nuestro rastro.

- Marie: Lia estlanio papi.

La niña se aventó a mis brazos con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, todos mis intentos por no llorar se fueron al caño. La verdad a mí también se me escaparon varias.

- Jacob: Tú no te preocupes nena, ella nos quiere. Pero es hora de que las niñas se vayan a dormir. Yo estaré otro ratito aquí recogiendo todo… pero vamos te llevo a la camita y te hago bolita…

Así lo hice, mientras ella se dormía después de unos cuantos sollozos que me partieron el alma se quedó dormida. Hice la fogata mucho más grande esperando que la ayudara a no tener frio y me transforme.

Durante varias horas la busque, encontré su rastro pero por más que lo seguí un rato tuve que parar, no podía dejar sola a la niña pues si despertaba vería que ninguno de los estábamos y se asustaría. Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Estuve a punto de salir tras el rastro pero la razón me detuvo.

Volví a la tienda, no faltaba mucho para amanecer y me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba verdaderamente cansado y triste por cada célula de ser. Me quede dormido junto a la niña aun cuando intente no dormirme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pude dormir, ni lo note. Pero una sensación de unos labios fríos me despertó súbitamente.

- Jacob: AMORRR…

Estaba muy sorprendido y bastante dormido aun o sin duda estaba soñando… como toda mi vida he soñado con ella…

- Jacob: Regresaste amor,,, y me estas…

Me di cuenta en el momento que Salí de mi semi inconciencia que no eran solo sus labios lo que sentía, sino también las ceñidas paredes de la única parte verdaderamente cálida de mi mujer. Esa parte de ella donde deseaba siempre meterme y nadar en ella, apretándome…

- Bella: Papito, no ibas a creer que te iba a dejar aquí a mitad de la nada, prometí recu….

Prometí, prometí… maldita sea ahí desperté. Ella solo quería engatusarme como si nada hubiera pasado… me hallaba algo feliz por verla pero no olvidaba todo lo mal que me hizo sentir la noche anterior, con lo único de dignidad que tenía en el cuerpo dije…

- Jacob: Me dejaste….

Una traicionera lágrima se me salió pero había muchas detrás de ella que rogaban por salir de mis ojos, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en este momento…

- Jacob: Te busque toda la noche, no te pude seguir por la niña… pensé que no volverías…

- Bella: Lo siento amor, es solo que me agarro con la guardia baja. Y necesitaba sacarlo de mí y así lo hice,,, pero ahora estoy aquí.

Sacarlo, sacarlo, maldita sea otra vez. Eso quiere decir que cada que ella tenga algo que "sacar", me va a dejar aquí como idiota preocupado, amándola y pensando en ella cada segundo, mientras a ella todo le vale … para después regresar como si nada…

- Jacob: Bella, me prometí a mí mismo no decir nada,,, pero,,, cada vez que huyes me partes el alma y el corazón, me dejas con la razón en un hilo y pensando que esta vez será la que no regresaras…

Salí de su cuerpo empleando la poca fuerza de espíritu que me quedaba, no la quería cerca. Me había realmente lastimado y a mi hija… otra lagrima rodo y ella lo noto pero su asombro no fue por mi lagrima sino porque la rechace,,, ja. Que se siente, que se siente ser el rechazado y el abandonado…

- Bella: Lo se Jake y créeme me arrepiento. Me arrepentí tan pronto llegue a la cabaña y regrese. Regrese por ti, por ustedes.

Debería de dejar de abrir la boca,, pensaba mientras me apartaba completamente de ella. Tratando de cubrir lo que quedaba de mi corazón y mi alma, dejando que mi cuerpo tampoco se viera involucrado en esto…

- Jacob: Lo siento, pero esta vez no… Bella, me voy a la tribu si quieres estar con nosotros toma tu decisión, si vas a seguir huyendo para destrozar otro poquito mi alma y mi corazón y de paso los sentimientos de mi hija. Es mejor que te quedes en la cabaña o donde tú gustes. Yo siempre te esperare, pero ya no me quedare solo…

Como pude me puse de pie, acomodando lo último de mis ropas. Recobrando un poco mi dignidad y mi sensatez. Salí de la tienda y vi a los ojos a Marie, ella quiso preguntarme algo pero la verdad yo no tenía ni las palabras ni el humor para contestar nada. Solo camine alejándome un poco de ahí. Pero alcance a escuchar la conversación entre ellas.

- Marie: A dondie va papi, mami?

- Bella: Pues no lo sé pequeña, pero no debe de tardar…. Y…..

- Marie: Pelo va a leglesal o hasta maniana como tu, mami…

No iba a hacer pasar a mi hija por lo mismo de ayer,,, conozco ese sentimiento de abandono y duele. Ella no se merece esto,,, y menos de mi parte. Ya le he fallado bastante no lo hare más… regrese y fui yo el que le contesto.

- Jacob: No pequeña, yo no me voy. Aquí estoy y no me iré, te prometí cuidarte. Les prometí a las dos cuidarlas, solo que tu si te dejas cuidar mi niña. Ahora busquemos que preparamos para que desayunemos y partimos rumbo a la reserva,,, si?

Bella solo me miraba triste y a la vez sorprendida. Pensé bien las cosas y necesitábamos algo para desayunar la niña y yo, aunque de reojo vi que la niña ya comía o se había comido algo. Le pedí a ella que la cuidara unos minutos, no sin dejar en claro que solo serían minutos y que después se podía largar, ella trato de debatir pero sencillamente no se lo permití.

Salí de ahí y como dije unos minutos después regrese con un pequeño cervatillo en brazos el cual ya había limpiado, quitándole todo aquello que le era desagradable a la niña y hasta a mí. En verdad no me importo que perdió casi toda la sangre, no me interesaba si ella se había alimentado o no.

Ella había sacado lo necesario para preparar la presa y jugaba toda mojada en el agua mientras la niña se reía de las burradas que ella hacía. A mí no me inmuto en lo más mínimo. Su semblante cambio en cuanto me vio, algo iba a decir pero no lo permití. Hable primero.

- Jacob: Gracias por todo, puedes irte si así lo deseas. Yo la cuido de aquí en adelante. Cuídate.

Increíble, hasta a mí me sorprendió darme cuenta que para estos entonces mi coraje era tal que en una frase le agradecí, me encargue de todo, me despedí y técnicamente la corrí.

Su semblante se descompuso y vi su dolor en sus ojos, en realidad estaba arrepentida. Pero ella, así como todos los vampiros saben dominar tan bien sus gestos que no me sorprendería que estuviera fingiendo. Ya no me sorprendería casi nada…

La ignore todo el tiempo que me tarde en preparar la comida, ella y mi niña estaban muy calladas. Ella le daba a la niña lo que yo iba necesitando y la niña me lo pasaba a mí. Estuvo listo, la niña y yo comimos, ella solo nos observaba sentada con nosotros alrededor de la fogata.

En un momento se paró y empezó a guardar todo nuevamente en las bolsas en las que venían. Recogió lo tirado y se aventuró en un poco en el bosque deshaciéndose de los desechos…

Ella no se iría… la verdad es que me alegraba en lo más profundo de mi ser pero no daría mi brazo a torcer. Permanecería firme, era mi última oportunidad de hacerle ver que me duele lo que hace…

Todo estaba listo para partir. Ella hablo entonces.

- Bella: Puedo ayudarte a cargar y tú llevas a la niña.

No sabía si contestar o no… pero por fin en mí mente halle las palabras perfectas.

- Jacob: Puedes hacer lo que gustes, de todas maneras hay cosas tuyas aquí las pasaremos a dejar en la cabaña y de ahí nosotros partimos…

No me contesto nada, solo su semblante contesto por ella. Le dolió y le dolió enserio lo que dije. Cargue unas cuantas cosas en la espalda pues como yo llevaría a la niña no me transformaría en lobo y así podría yo ir platicando y jugando con ella. Bella tomo todo lo demás.

Tardamos en llegar a pesar de que ya no estábamos tan lejos. Yo en forma de humano no ayudaba mucho para apurarnos y ella solo seguía nuestro paso. La niña pregunto todo y más. Que cuantos años tenía, que como aprendí a hacer varias cosas, que porque ella era fría y yo era lobo, que por que decidimos estar juntos, que por que no hablábamos entre nosotros. Hasta que hizo una pregunta que no supe como contestar sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

- Marie: Papi, ustiedes dos se aman velda?

Unos cuantos segundos cortantes pasaron antes que yo pudiera contestar. Bella simplemente siguió caminando pero un poco tensa…

- Jacob: Mira nena, las cosas son… complicadas. Bella y yo si nos amamos el uno al otro… pero ya no lo hacemos igual que antes. Las cosas han cambiado… y.

No pude continuar…. Bella me interrumpió.

- Bella: Tú no puedes contestar por mí, Jacob. Veras pequeña, yo amo a tu padre y mucho. Él te podrá decir puras patrañas ahorita porque está enojado conmigo y a lo mejor el ya no me ame a mí. Pero yo si a él, lo amo y cada día que pasa lo amo un poquito más…

Mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, la verdad es que me dio las esperanzas que necesitaba.. Pero no diría nada, al menos no todavía.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que por fin entramos al claro del lago. Vaya que se veía distinto a mis ojos en este momento. Pero si yo reaccione así, Bella noto la reacción de la niña y supongo que hasta la mía.

- Bella: Nena, no te asustes. Esos fríos malos ya no están aquí y mejor porque pobrecito de cualquier frio que se trate de meter contigo o con tu papa, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Te acuerdas pequeña que te dije que te iba a cuidar… pues eso hare y ellos no se te volverán a acercar.

La niña se empezó a mover en mis brazos, se quiera bajar. En cuanto estuvo en el piso corrió a Bella. Ella dejo todo lo que traía y la acepto en sus brazos. Era algo muy bueno de ver.

- Marie: Tu nios vas a cuidal,, mami..

- Bella: Si nena, yo los voy a cuidar a los dos aunque tu papa no le guste la idea. Ese día paso lo que paso porque agarraron a papa desprevenido pero eso no volverá a pasar el ahora estará muy precavido y aparte me tiene a mí.

- Marie: Quie bueno mami, polqui mi dolio muchio…

- Bella: No pienses en eso pequeña, al contrario olvídalo pues no volverá a pasar. Y debes saber que siempre tendrás un lobo y un vampiro solo para tu protección.

- Jacob: Si nena, discúlpame porque unos minutitos te deje solita y paso lo que paso. Pero no volverá a suceder, tienes mi palabra.

- Marie: Yo lies cleo, se quie mi cuidalan… y papi, yo lie cleo a mama que ya no sie va a il…

Me quede estático. No esperaba que ella dijera eso,,,

- Bella: Claro nena, me quedare cerca de ti aunque papa ya no me quiera cerca de él.

La verdad me habían bajado la guardia en unas cuantas palabras, así que solo atine a seguir caminando a la cabaña. Ahí vi todas las cosas que Bella había traído cargando hasta acá esa vez que despareció y ahí mismo puso todo lo demás que traía. No quería verla a los ojos, todo mi teatro se iría al caño.

Separe la ropa de la niña, un poco de la mía y Salí de la cabaña.

- Jacob: Gracias por ayudarme a traer las cosas. Marie, vamos todavía tenemos que caminar otro poquito, vamos a la reserva a saludar a todos…

La niña corrió a mis brazos y con mi mano libre cargue la ropa que aparte en una maleta.

- Marie: Papi, pelo mami no si kiele kedal aki, velda mami?

La niña volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos a Bella y ella estoy seguro que si pudiera llorar lo haría…

- Bella: No te preocupes nena, tienes que visitar a tus amiguitos en la tribu. Yo estaré aquí, cuando tu papi te dé permiso de visitarme aquí estaré. De acuerdo?

- Marie: Pelo papi dijio quie tu lo ibas a il con nosiotlos….

La niña trato de hacer que Bella la cargara en el momento que ella respondió y se acercó pero yo no lo permití. No sé a quién se le partió más el corazón pero no quería que la niña se encariñara más si esto no iba a continuar y esa sería una plática que tenía que tener con Bella a solas.

Empecé a caminar mientras Bella decía:

- Bella: No llores hermosa, no pasa nada. Aquí voy a estar y cuando papa así lo quiera tu vendrás a visitarme, por lo que soy a mí no me quieren en tu tribu. Pero tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti…

Bella hizo algo que jamás ha hecho más que para un solo individuo en esta tierra. Le mando un beso al aire a mi pequeña, la cual se lo regreso. Ese gesto tan humano como en un principio había pensado yo mismo, solo lo había tenido con Edward.

Camine más por inercia que por otro cosa, una hora a lo mucho después entramos en la reserva y en la tribu.

Todos nos saludaban con gran goce y placer, agarraban a la niña. La cargaban, acariciaban y besaban como si nunca la hubieran visto. La última vez que fue vista aquí, estaba toda ensangrentada y lastimada, había partido junto conmigo y un frio. Íbamos en busca de Bella para que la curara y así fue.

Se juntó toda la tribu al vernos, ya hablaban de la gran bienvenida que nos tenían preparada desde hacía un mes atrás. Todos nos saludaban como si nos hubiéramos ido una vida… pero tanto mi niña como yo, no estábamos de humor. Ella lloro todo el camino de la cabaña acá y debo admitir que yo igual.

Cuando bajo un poco la algarabía de nuestra llegada, después de la gran fiesta en honor a nuestro regreso y después de que acosté a la niña en la casa que la tribu nos hizo. Tocaron a la puerta, sabía muy bien quien era y a lo que venía. Yo mismo le pedí que viniera.

- Jefe Ulley: Buenas Noches tenga usted, Jefe Superior Black. Es un gusto que haya regresado.

- Jacob: Si Ulley, la verdad es que si me alegra.

Mi situación con mi pareja era algo muy aparte de mi tribu.

- Jefe Ulley: Bueno Sr., usted me mando a llamar. Que se le ofrece…

- Jacob: Pues creo que debe estar usted enterado de lo que sucedió. Y tengo que hacerle un aviso al respecto.

Bueno, la verdad no sabía si Bella aun lo querría pero sé que si ella quería venir, se había ganado del derecho no solo a mis ojos,, sino a los de toda la aldea.

- Jefe Ulley: Bueno Sr. Lo escucho con atención.

- Jacob: Cuando me fui y aquel frio me ayudo. Me di cuenta de que no todos los "fríos" son iguales. Aun con la sed que le causaba mi hija, aquel frio la trato con gran tacto, la ayudaba a no moverse tanto, cuidaba de sus heridas, la trato muy bien todo el camino y me conto varias cosas. Entre ellas, debes saber que mi esposa ha ayudado a curar humanos durante varias guerras entre blancos, nunca ha convivido con los de su especie pues no apoya en mucho las cosas que hacen y lo que más me sorprendió a mí, es que ella jamás ha convertido a nadie más. Y juro nunca hacerlo…

- Jefe Ulley: Vaya, déjeme decirle Jefe Superior que su mujer siempre me ha causado una gran curiosidad, ella no es para nada como la idea que nosotros tenemos de los "frios". Yo no la conozco pero sé que ella es una buena… persona.

Que el la llamara persona y no fría, era algo nuevo hasta para mí. Me gusto eso.

- Jacob: Cuando llegamos a la ciudad y él me había contado todo. El se fue, diciendo que mi esposa corre un gran riesgo simplemente por estar con alguien como yo. Alguien de distinta especie. Al llegar a mi casa Ulley, Bella no se esperó ni siquiera a que le contara que había sucedido. Ella simplemente sabía que yo iba y que necesitaba de ella, curo a mi hija sin ninguna explicación o retribución. No se separó de ella en casi 2 semanas, estudio libros, curas, experimentos.. estudio durante días para poder curarla. Sin ella, mi hija no habría sobrevivido,,, o incluso yo, pues ella me durmió y me curo todos los huesos que me habían pegado mal y las heridas internas que tenía. Estoy en deuda con ella.

- Jefe Ulley: Su mujer es,,, sin lugar a dudas. Una impresionante rareza de la naturaleza…

- Jacob: Que dijiste Ulley…

No supe si lo que dijo fue bien intencionado o no. Pero en un segundo me puse de pie tratando de defender el honor de mi esposa… me calme yo solo. Mi esposa después de todo lo que hizo por mí, yo la abandoné ahora en la cabaña haciéndola pensar que tal vez ahora sería yo el que no regresaría.

- Jefe Ulley: Calme Sr. Jefe Superior Black. A lo que yo me refiero es que ella es distinta en todos los aspectos.

- Jacob: A que te refieres Ulley, explicate,,, ahora…

- Jefe Ulley: Yo siempre pensé que ella iba contra su naturaleza por estar con usted y que esto lo hacía por amor a usted Sr.

- Jacob: Continua…

- Jefe Ulley: Pero con lo que usted me está diciendo, quiere decir que ella ha ido contra la naturaleza de su propia especie vil y despiadada desde antes de estar a su lado y convertirse en su esposa. Algo que es tan increíble como que el sol pudiera salir de noche, Sr.

- Jacob: No te entiendo Ulley, explicate.

Sabía que ella era buena pero que tenía que ver en esto la naturaleza.

- Jefe Ulley: Vera Sr., todas las historias de la tribu. Nos han enseñado que los "fríos" o vampiros, son malos, son viles, sin respeto por la vida o por los demás, incluso por los de su misma especie. Que no se controlan, son asesinos, son… pues malos.

- Jacob: Si eso lo se Ulley…

- Jefe Ulley: Pero no ella, ella es distinta. Ella no es buena por estar con usted como toda la aldea piensa. Ella es digna de estar con usted por que ha sido siempre buena y por lo tanto ella lo merece tanto a usted como usted la merece a ella.

Este hombre hablaba con verdad y sabiduría… y yo deje a esa buena mujer en la cabaña.

- Jacob: Tiene usted razón Ulley pero a que debo sus palabras.

- Jefe Ulley: Pues ahora la idea de toda la aldea ha cambiado al ver que su esposa ha podido curarlo a usted y a su hija. De hecho las ideas y el pensamiento de toda la tribu cambiaron porque con sus propios ojos vieron a un "frio" atacar a otro "frio" por salvar humanos como nosotros. Eso los hizo pensar y hasta cambiar según lo veo yo.

No me acordaba de eso, no recordaba tal cual que si había testigos de la lucha. Pero era cierto aquel hombre que me ayudo con mi hija, hizo mucho por nosotros aquí en la aldea. De hecho de no ser por él. No habría más tribu…

- Jacob: Eso que quiere decir Ulley, crees que ahora acepten a mi esposa. Así, aun sin por poderme dar hijos y siendo una fría.

- Jefe Ulley: Las cosas han cambiado Sr. Y también para eso es que necesito hablar con usted.

Sus palabras me perturbaban un poco aun con mi alegría en cuanto a lo que Bella trataba.

- Jacob: Dime, que pasa…

- Jefe Ulley: Los más antiguos, los más viejos, los guerreros y todo aquel importante en alma y sangre para la tribu han hablado mi señor.

- Jacob: Que,,, convocaron tal cosa sin mi…

Eso si no más había gustado nada pero me lo merecía sin duda por un día haber renegado de mi sangre y de mis obligaciones…

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Jefe Superior Black… nuestra intención nunca fue mala o faltarle al respeto. Ese día nosotros hablamos de usted precisamente… ese día todos caímos en cuenta que a través de los años hemos puesto en usted el peso de la responsabilidad de todos nosotros sobre sus hombros… desde la herencia de sangre hasta la protección de las tierras y de nuestra gente. Y ahora sabemos que no hemos sido justos con usted.

Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Pero vaya,,, por fin entendían un poco de mi…

- Jacob: Y a que conclusión llegaron…

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Me planto frente a usted solo con una enmienda por parte de todos ellos… hablo por todos cuando le pregunto: Que quiere usted, que ha pensado usted…

La verdad es que ni yo me lo había preguntado,,, nunca pensé que alguien me lo preguntara. Solo Bella en nuestras mejores noches siempre me decía o me indagaba sobre que quiera yo para mí mismo. Y jamás contestaba más allá de un futuro inmediato,,, pues siempre había un pero. Pero tengo que hacer esto, pero no puedo hacer aquello…

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Yo sé que usted mismo ha puesto sus sentimientos, sus deseos y sus anhelos muy por debajo de sus responsabilidades por nosotros.

Hay muchas cosas que quiero y hay muchas cosas que han pasado frente a mí que he incluso dejado de querer por estar atado a mi propia naturaleza…

- Jacob: Te voy a decir algo que si he pensado durante 350 años, más allá de todo lo demás. Siempre he querido que me dejen ser feliz alado de la mujer que amo y me ha amado por el mismo tiempo. Y la cual he perdido por ustedes.

Mis palabras eran duras pero eran ciertas. Por estar con ellos, por seguirlos a ellos todo cambio entre Bella y yo. Las cosas ya no eran las mismas que hace años, durante 340 años jamás hablamos de separación, jamás hubo culpas ni otros entre nosotros, jamás hubo malos entendidos, huidas, escapes… y ahora todo eso existía entre nosotros.

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Yo creo que usted tiene razón y por eso, nos gustaría que fuera por ella y la trajera. Preséntenos a la mujer que lo ha dado todo por usted, por su preciada sangre y por una tribu que ni siquiera es la de ella.

- Jacob: Ahora no se si eso sea conveniente, durante años se mantuvo al margen, durante años me ayudo a ayudarlos y ahora cometí yo la estupidez de hacerle ver que no era bienvenida aquí…

Justo eso hice, prometerle que viviría conmigo aquí con los de la tribu… pero hoy mismo hace horas la deje parada dándole la espalda y alejándola de mí…

- Jefe Ulley: Pero ella tiene un gran corazón, Sr. Su corazón a lo mejor no late pero es tan grande como nuestro amor a nuestras arraigadas tradiciones. Ella entenderá si usted habla con ella.

- Jacob: Mmm, la pregunta radica en si realmente merezco que hable conmigo. Sabes otra cosa que quiero. Ya quiero vivir en armonía, ya quiero llevar una vida tranquila y en paz con los seres que me rodean y aprecio.

Espero que no enojara con lo que iba a decir, pero la verdad si lo había pensado…

- Jefe Ulley: Y que se lo impide..

- Jacob: Me lo impide el tener el peso de la responsabilidad de todos encima… no quiero tener otra vez que estar decidiendo entre mi corazón y mi responsabilidad.

- Jefe Ulley: Y ahora qué piensa hacer para cambiar eso… permítame decirle que lo que usted decida lo acataremos sin problemas…

- Jacob: Quiero instalar un consejo Ulley, un consejo del que tú serás parte. Deseo que sean los encargados de contarles las historias que valen la pena ser contadas de la tribu y las que han quedado atrás. Deseo que se instale una escuela en la reservación para que todo niño o niña pueda aprender que existe un mundo ahí afuera al que se puede acceder, que si bien existen los "fríos" y los lobos, también existe todo lo demás. Y eso Ulley me lo enseño ella, mi mujer.

La verdad era que ella estudio de todo para enseñárselo a ese niño pero cuando fue mi hija la que llego a sus brazos ella siguió estudiando para enseñarle ahora a la niña. Y eso, se lo agradecería siempre.

- Jefe Ulley: Me parece una gran idea Sr. Empezaremos pronto con eso… En cuanto a lo del consejo. Quienes cree usted que sean los indicados, para formar parte de él.

- Jacob: Estará conformado por tres familias, las tres más antiguas que yo conozco y que creo han sido pilar importante de las historias, las leyendas, la magia y las tradiciones que nos sobreviven con el tiempo.

- Jefe Ulley: Eso me parece perfecto y creo que a todos les parecerá igual…

- Jacob: Bueno primero que nada los Clearwater, ellos merecen estar ahí. Ancestros de esa familia me vieron nacer a mí,,, y sé que no hay lobos entre ellos pero la magia en su sangre existe puedo sentirlo. Los Ateara, vinieron después pero sin duda han sido importantes hace 2 siglos esa familia fue la que ocupo el puesto de Jefe durante 3 generaciones seguidas. Los Ulley ya que al igual que los Ateara, tu eres la tercera y última generación como Jefe. Y por último, serían los Black, sé que no le volveré a hacer lo mismo a Bella pero mis nietos por parte de Marie siempre tendrán voz en el consejo cuando así sea requerido.

- Jefe Ulley: Su elección de familias es integra y justa Sr. Jefe Superior,, pero y usted.

- Jacob: Vera en cuanto a mí, hay dos cosas…

- Jefe Ulley: Diga usted…

- Jacob: Pues vera Ulley, en mi ausencia se integrara el consejo y entre ellos los ancianos de estas 3 familias podrán tomar decisiones importantes para la tribu. Y aun cuando yo me encuentre, se formara el consejo para escuchar la opinión de todos y entre todos se dará la última palabra. Al menos que no se llegue a un acuerdo entonces si ejerceré mi estatus y seré yo quien deliberé.

- Jefe Ulley: Eso se escucha muy bien Sr., así se acabarían varias rencillas de familia por tratar de dominar mientras usted no se encuentra y habrá más cabida a la cordialidad entre las familias.

Estaba indeciso en decir lo que estaba pensando, pero creo que era lo mejor…

- Jacob: Hay otra cosa Ulley… mi esposa. Mi esposa tendrá voz y voto en el consejo.

- Jefe Ulley: Esta usted seguro de eso, yo creo que de eso si se hablara a profundidad entre ellos mismos pero dígame por que decide usted darle esa jerarquía a la señora.

No supe si era despectivo o en realidad era una pregunta sana ya que todos la harían… el solo quería saber que contestar.

- Jacob: Vera Ulley, mucho de mis conocimientos en cómo llevar la responsabilidad en la aldea se han dado por la gran cantidad de años en mi haber… y yo soy un niño comparado con ella. Ella ha visto civilizaciones completas nacer y desaparecer, ella conoció del tiempo en que se empezó a escribir y antes que eso. Esos años le han dado a ella, sabiduría, experiencia y palabra de equilibrio y justicia.

- Jefe Ulley: Eso me,,, sorprende Sr., si estoy en lo correcto quiere decir que ella tiene al menos 5 veces su edad… eso es impresionante Sr.

- Jacob: Según lo que ella me ha dicho a mí, serian casi 7 o al menos un poco más de 6 veces mi edad Ulley.

Ahora si lo había sorprendido. Yo trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, la verdad era intimidante compartir tu vida con una persona que lo sabe casi todo y conoce de casi todo,,, no porque se lo contaran. Sino por haberlo vivido…

- Jacob: Ese tiempo Ulley, esos años y sobre todo su gran corazón, le han dado a ella la capacidad de ser justa por sobre sí misma y siempre actuar por el bien, por lo bueno, por lo valioso. No por lo material, lo efímero o lo tonto… ella sin duda, siempre deberá ser escuchada… y sin lugar a equivocarme le puedo asegurar que solo hablara cuando no esté de acuerdo con lo que está escuchando…

- Jefe Ulley: Bueno entonces yo creo Sr., que el honor será nuestro al tener su presencia. Y así será visto siempre.

Sus palabras me gustaron, era la primera vez que alguien de la tribu entendía lo que era realmente ella. Más allá de solo mi pareja.

- Jake: Bueno pero a pesar de esto, jamás será integrada a las leyendas o la historia de la tribu.

- Jefe Ulley: Me confunde Sr., en nuestras leyendas o historias hablamos de la grandeza de los nuestro y sin duda ella es grande y lo será aún más como parte de uno más de los nuestros.

- Jake: No Ulley, es necesario que se comprenda por todos que jamás debe haber registro de que ella, convivirá con nosotros. Su especie la vería como traidora y la empezarían a cazar así como a los nuestros. Por su bien y por mi bien, para que nosotros podamos tener un futuro juntos sin problemas por la diferencias entre ella ser un vampiro y yo un lobo, es secreto de nosotros debe prevalecer.

- Jefe Ulley: Si ese es el caso, debe prevalecer como usted lo ha dicho y así será.

Nuestra conversación era amena y había un tema que yo quería tratar sobre mi esposa. La Sra. Black que se encontrara donde se encontrara, sabía que tarde o temprano yo la iría a buscar…. Simplemente lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 36- La invitación y la bienvenid

Capítulo 36: La invitación y la bienvenida.

Jacob POV

Era la primera vez, que hablaba así con alguno de los jefes que había yo impuesto en todos mis años de existencia. Era como si por primera vez de verdad fuera escuchado, este hombre entendía de razones y porqués, sin enfrascarse únicamente en tradiciones… me sentía bien hablando con el…

- Jacob: Ahora Ulley, déjeme decirle que el primer tema a tratar de este consejo será el ver si mi esposa puede vivir con nosotros en la aldea.

- Jefe Ulley: Sr. Su señora como miembro del consejo y más que nada como su esposa siempre será bienvenida aquí, mas después de la ayuda que ha brindado para con su hija.

- Jacob: Vera lo que quiero que le plantee al consejo es lo siguiente. Yo tengo dos razones para invitarla a la aldea. La primera, mi esposa en su enorme capacidad de ser justa y correcta dejo por su bien y para que no la reconocieran como vampiro,,, un niño del cual se encariño profundamente… todo esto se dio a partir de la infidelidad que yo cometí. Ella actuó como debía de ser en contra de su propio corazón y dejo al niño con su familia en Chicago, ella sabe que hizo el bien pero se encuentra abatida por su perdida.

- Jefe Ulley: Decirle adiós a una persona a la que se le ama como a un hijo por su propio bien es algo que solo una persona pura y justa podría hacer. Yo mismo no me creería capaz de hacer eso,,, menos si la razón por la que vio a ese niño como suyo es la de nuestro error, Sr.

Vaya que ayudaba a mi alma, que el dijera que era nuestro error y no mío,,, seguí..

- Jacob: La segunda y no menos importante Ulley, no es el hecho de que mi esposa ayudara a mi hija con sus heridas. Algo que yo mismo le agradeceré siempre y aún no he pagado con creces… sino que más bien a partir de que ella la curo ellas han estado muy unidas y conviven como madre e hija. Entre ellas hay lazos de cariño de amor, mi hija le dice madre o más bien mami a ella y viceversa… ella llama a mi pequeña, hija. Y dado el tiempo que hemos convivido como tal la verdad es que yo mismo considero a Bella la madre de mi hija, sin ofender a la madre natural… y dado que como los 3 somos Black. Mi deseo es seguir conviviendo como la familia que éramos en la ciudad.

- Jefe Ulley: Sr., yo mismo considero que dado el lazo de amor entre ellas sería inhumano separar a una de la otra sin lastimarlas… yo mismo Sr. Tengo ahora un hijo al que amo con todo mi ser aun que no lleve mi sangre, así que comprendo a su esposa.

- Jacob: Bueno, entonces entiende por qué quiero que le plantee esto al consejo.

Su reacción ante mi último comentario me dejo tratando de pensar que pasaba por su cabeza pues rio por lo bajo y me mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora y autosuficiente… por fin después de unos segundos desconcertantes hablo.

- Jefe Ulley: Bueno Sr. Jefe Superior Black, debo decir que me gano usted las palabras, el consejo se reunió hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando se cumplió un mes del aquel suceso devastador. Y le sorprenderá saber así como a mí mismo me sorprende que lo dijera, que fueron exactamente las personas que usted nombro.

Bueno eso era bastante bueno… no había errado en mi decisión de un consejo ni en los integrantes..

- Jefe Ulley: En esta única y última reunión Sr., se acordó que queríamos invitar a su mujer y a usted, por supuesto. A pasar más tiempo con nosotros para conocerla y socializar con ella dadas las circunstancias de su ayuda y de la confianza que mostro usted en ella, el día que partió con la niña herida.

Órale,, eso si no me lo esperaba. Una cosa es que yo estuviera dando razones para que ella pudiera venir,, pero era otra cosa que ellos la invitaran.

- Jefe Ulley: Por lo tanto, Sr., me complace decirle que sería un honor para todos nosotros en el ahora consejo y la tribu, que usted invite a su mujer a vivir acá en la reserva junto a su hija y usted pero sobre todo junto a todos nosotros.

Queee,,, ni en mis sueños más perdidos Hubiese pensado que esto podría pasar… ellos los tradicionales invitando al "enemigo" a la casa y hasta su mesa… me sentía feliz por esto… me sentía triste porque en ese momento recordé el rostro de mi amada esposa cuando le lanzo el beso a mi hija despidiéndose de ella en la cabaña. Eso le dolió mucho… y yo otra vez, era una bestia.

- Jacob: Me deja usted sin palabras, sinceramente esto no lo esperaba. Iré ahora mismo a buscarla y se lo diré.

- Jefe Ulley: Bueno Sr., por el momento no creo que sea posible. Ha anochecido y se le espera en la casa principal para el banquete que se preparó en honor a su hija y su recuperación. No puede faltar y su niña lo está esperando, pues dijo que no dormirá hasta que usted la arropara como cada noche lo hacía.

Eso me entristeció, pasaría la noche sin Bella.

- Jacob: La niña tiene razón, todas las noches Bella y yo juntos la arropamos y la hacíamos bolita junto a la chimenea mientras ella le canta canciones de cuna o le cuenta historias hasta que Marie se queda dormida… y otra vez tiene razón en decirme que no puedo dejar de asistir a la fiesta en honor de mi hija…

- Jefe Ulley: Tiene usted razón, ellas en verdad son madre e hija aun cuando no sea su madre natural, los tres son una verdadera y sólida familia. Me dará mucho gusto ver mañana a su esposa Sr., pero por el momento es preciso que salgamos nos deben estar esperando y presiento que su hija lo debe de extrañar.

Salimos de la casa de los Ulley donde nos encontramos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa principal. La cual esa misma noche me entere seria mía y de mi familia, pues así lo habían dispuesto todos. Cenamos, la niña comió hasta sentirse satisfecha, yo comí hasta sentir que iba a reventar. Hacía años que no comía la comida tradicional de mi tribu.

Cuando todo termino unas horas después, yo llevaba a la niña a la recamara que había sido dispuesta para ella, me iba a ir a la mía. Pero no quería dejarla sola o más bien no quería quedarme solo, la arrope muy suavemente y le conté la historia de cómo nos conocimos su madre y yo. Me infundio no sueño sino más bien paz contarla y sobre todo el conocimiento de que ella aceptaría hablar conmigo mañana…. Casi dormida la niña hablo.

- Marie: Papi, maniana si vas a il pol mami vielda. La estlanio papi.. pol favol.. ia peldonala.

Caray eso me confirmaba una cosa, tenía razón conmigo mismo era un animal… y mi hija pagaba mis bestialidades.

- Jacob: Nena, hoy estuve pensando y creo que la que tiene que perdonar a alguien es ella a mí. Pequeña mañana te enojaría si me voy durante el día a buscar a tu mama y tú te quedas aquí jugando mientras tus tías te cuidan.

- Marie: Noo, papi,,no mie nojo. Quielo quie lios dos mi aiuden a mimir maniana. Mi mami mie cante y tu papi mi cuentes mi tolia.

- Jacob: Claro nena. Así será. Así será al menos si me perdona, así será. Ahora duerme pequeña mañana nos levantamos temprano para que yo salga temprano por ella.

Tal como dije, a primera hora estábamos listos. Y cada mujer soltera o viuda llegaba a ayudar con algo en la casa, eran las autoproclamadas tías de Marie. Les encargue a la niña por el resto del día y Ulley me dijo que habría una comida el día de mañana como bienvenida a mi esposa. Ahora solo esperaba que ella aceptara y viniera.

Me transforme detrás de los arboles cuando pude desvestirme fuera de la vista de todos, unos minutos después me hallaba a las afueras de la cabaña.

Mi primera reacción fue de dolor pues no sentía su olor. Su rastro estaba aquí pero no era reciente. Llevaba varias horas o tal vez todo un día lejos de aquí. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando note el agua turbia en el lago, estaba casi seguro que ella estaba ahí. Aullé a todo pulmón.

Ella salió de ahí ni un segundo después de mi aullido y se aventó contra mí. El trancazo del encontronazo me dolió, caímos los dos varios metros hacia atrás y ella sobre mí.

- Bella: Perdón mi amor, perdón yo no quise irme. Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. Amárrame a ti si quieres pero por favor ya no me dejes así,,, ahora sé lo que tu sientes cuando yo te dejo así… perdóname lobito. Te doy mi palabra con los espíritus de testigos que no me vuelvo a ir así….

No era que no le quisiera contestar. Más bien era un lobo, un lobo al que ella le saco todo el aire agarrándolo completamente desprevenido.. a las mil y después de 20 mil disculpas después se paró dándose cuenta que me saco el aire y me ayudo a medio levantarme.

Le di un gran lengüetazo pero viéndola a los ojos me di cuenta que no había cazado para nada. Eran casi negros, la alenté a seguirme y ella lo hizo.

Le conseguí rápidamente una presa y ella bebió, yo a penas la mordí, estaba completamente lleno después del desayuno de mi casa y no quería nada después de aquel recibimiento. Ella busco otra presa y la bebió rápidamente.

Ella no hablaba solo me miraba como asustada y con detenimiento. Ella hablo por fin, nuevamente.

- Bella: Jake podríamos ir a la cabaña y hablar. Por favor convierte, quiero platicar, extraño tu voz,,, no te vayas a ir así nada más. Perdóname mi vida, mira que soy capaz de ahora si irte a perseguir a la reserva aunque los tuyos me maten. Por favor, Jake. Háblame.

Le hice una ademan para que subiera en mi lomo y ella rápidamente entendió. Iba trotando a la cabaña pero me percaté de que ella no solo iba montada sobre mí. Sino que se aferraba a mí, pues me llevaba abrazado con todo el ancho de sus manos en mi cuello y de sus piernas en mi pecho. Era sin saberlo el mejor abrazo que pudo haberme dado.

Me detuve esperando que ella se bajara y la mire de reojo animándola a bajar.

- Bella: Jake me bajo pero prométeme que no saldrás corriendo y me dejaras aquí… por favor lobito. Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas, te extrañe mucho y extraño a la niña… por que no la trajiste contigo… ya no quieres que la vea.

En verdad, pensaba que iba a salir corriendo nada más. No me espere a que bajara me transforme con ella sobre mí y en los movimientos quedo aferrada a mi espalda nuevamente aun trepada sobre mí.

- Bella: Perdóname Jake, perdóname de verdad lobito. Gracias por escucharme y por querer hablar. Yo sé que no lo merezco pero en verdad yo…

La interrumpí, no merecía pasar por esto… era malo de mi parte hacerla sollozar y sufrir así… aun cuando en mis adentros me estuviera divirtiendo de que este fuera punto para mi…

- Jacob: Bella… como pretendes darme un beso aferrada a mi espalda.

Cual si fuera ella un chango y yo un árbol en un par de movimientos de velocidad sorprendente estuvo frente a mí. Y me dio un lindo beso.

- Bella: En serio lobito perdo…

Le puse un dedo en los labios,,,, no quería que hablara más, era mi turno.

- Jacob: Bella, yo lamento haberme ido. No era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, debo de admitir que me da gusto saber que ahora conoces lo que se siente que te abandonen así sin más. Pero tampoco es algo que me alegre pues mi intención no es herirte… Te Amo lobita.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción en cuanto mencione él Te Amo…. Y le dije lobita.

- Jacob: Preciosa, yo jamás te dejaría y tal como tú siempre regresaría a tu lado, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare. Pero prometámonos algo, ya no huiremos ninguno de los dos así… aun cuando siempre regresemos,,, es algo que duele mucho…

- Bella: Si amor, te lo prometo. Ahora sé lo que duele y lo que te he hecho pasar. Lo lamento, lo lamento Jake desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Perdóname por todas la veces que lo hice sin pensar en lo que te hacia o lo que sentías, solo pensaba en mí. Lo siento.

Ella me abrazo con un pequeño sollozo saliendo de su garganta y he de admitir que uno se escapó también de mía. Nos abrazamos un buen rato. Yo sabía la manera perfecta de acabar con este mal entendido y no volverlo a traer a colación.

- Jacob: Bella, en este preciso instante considérate regañada…

Dije muy coquetamente y hasta abrazándola pegándola más a mi…

- Bella: Pero que hice,, pero.. Bueno perdón… que hice…

Se sentía tan mal y tan culpable que me pedía perdón sin saber si quiera de qué hablaba…

- Jacos: Bella no alcanzo a ver nuestras iniciales otra vez, destruiste mi regalo… quiero mis iniciales en este mismo instante… en lo profundo del lago… donde siempre deben de estar así llueva, truene, relampagueé, o este bella enojada o triste,,, yo quiero nuestras iniciales ahí abajo…

Solté nuestro abrazo, dándole más credibilidad a mi torpe e insulso regaño. Pero en el momento que la solté de mis brazos, ella salió corriendo y luego nadando hacia el fondo del lago y las acomodo todas en menos de 10 minutos.

Acaba de descubrir algo en ella que no había notado en 350 añotes,,, la culpabilidad la hacía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, era mi nueva arma letal. Me reí para mis adentros cuando vi que ella venia hacia la superficie.

- Jacob: Así me gusta Bella, tienes estrictamente prohibido deshacerlo, es mío y no tienes permiso de tocarlo me oíste. Ahora ven acá que quiero decirte algo…

En realidad ya no había nada que decir, solo quería que se acercara…

Ella se acercó con cautela y a la vez con rapidez, no sabía en realidad cuál de las dos gano más en ello. el caso es que unos segundos después estuvo a mi lado mirando para abajo, algo que no supo si era bueno pues yo me encontraba recién transformado, por lo tanto desnudo y en este momento ya algo excitado.

Subí su pequeña cara con mi mano y ella solo se disculpó de nuevo,,, yo sin más la bese.

- Jacob: Me parece Bella que no quiero hablar más por el resto del día, hace un par de días me despertaron justo como me encanta pero ahora no quiero eso…

Ella se estaba muy sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos…continúe.

- Jacob: Pero dado que no estoy dormido y no tengo sueño, ahora lo que exijo es dormir. Así que te exijo tus deberes de esposa Bella,,,, quiero que me canses hasta el punto de que se me cierren los ojos, quiero que me exprimas hasta que ya no pueda más y dormir porque ya mi cuerpo se sienta extasiado ,,,, y despertar con tu magnifica sonrisa.

Mis comentarios lo habían dejado anonadada y por su semblante sus pensamientos eran una bomba de ideas de todo tipo… yo hubiese pensado que ella se abalanzaría sobre mí,,, pero no estaba estática…

- Jacob: Que acaso debo repetirlo o es que ya no sientes que tengas deberes de esposa conmigo, vampira….

Mi comentario fue chistoso… me gano la risa al final.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme,,, solo una palabra salía una y otra vez de sus hermosos labios…

- Bella: Gracias, gracias, gracias por volver,,,, gracias por perdonarme… gracias por todo lobito….

Yo me sentía en las nubes,,, entre los besos de esta mujer, mi mujer… sus palabras me hacían sentirme el ser más poderoso y afortunado de la tierra.

Ella no tomo la iniciativa enseguida, solo me besaba y continuaba agradecida, entonces fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa,,, empecé a propinarle mordidas en su cuello y hombros cuando después de un tirón deshice toda ropa que traía.

Era increíble,,,, era yo el único ser,, su más certero enemigo, ese ser que podría propinarle mordidas de placer, Pues mis fauces,,, mis dientes, mis colmillos eran exactamente diseñados para matarla y sin embargo, en este preciso momento,,, nos servían para poder propinarle mordidas sensuales tan duras para que ella se extasiara y yo me regocijara en sus gestos.

Mi manos con la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla, acariciarla,,, hacerla sentir mi agarre posesivo y ella no sentirlo simplemente como una caricia cualquiera del viento….

Increíble, nuestros cuerpos diseñados para acabarnos el uno al otro,,, ahora no eran usados más que para proporcionarnos placer el uno al otro. Que ironías de la vida, que ironías de las especies….

Yo era el único ser capaz de dejarle mordidas marcadas en su ser, símbolo inequívoco de que era mía….. Ella dejaba chupetones en todo mí ser, algunos en lugares que ni me los veía yo mismo.

Era tan magnifica la intimidad entre nosotros que aun con sus colmillos ponzoñosos era capaz de sostener mi virilidad y hacerme gemir de placer,,, limitado en su boca.

Yo por mi parte no me quedaba atrás, hace muchos ayeres descubrimos que precisamente mi temperatura varios grados más arriba de lo normal, la afectaba placentramente aún más al estar excitado, lo que a su piel era nada más y nada menos que más placer por todo nuestra piel,,, pero aún más en esa única parte cálida de su ser… nuestra temperatura era en sus adentros aún más caliente, placentera y tormentosa para ambos.

Aun cuando hemos estado juntos por tantos y tantos años,,, aun con todos los problemas y tonterías,,, la verdad era que ni la sensualidad, ni el deseo ni la pasión habían muerto… al contrario cada vez que nos encontrábamos hechos uno los dos era como si creciera un poco más… algo imposible a los ojos de los demás… pero la realidad para nosotros.

- Jacob: Te Amo,,, lobita. Te Amo Mucho…. Eres hermosa,,, simplemente perfecta…

Dije en un susurro después de venirme lo más adentro que pude de ella… ella contesto.

- Bella: Se te olvido algo,,, yo te amo más y sobre todo, toda esta hermosura, toda esta perfección es tuya y de nadie más…. Desde toda mi existencia y hasta ahora,,,

Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y aun así muy claras,,, tenía razón… gracias a algún milagro cósmico y gigantesco esta hermosa mujer era mi esposa, esta vampiro mi enemiga natural no solo era mi objeto de deseo, era la definición de mi amor… es mi esposa.—

Varias horas y orgasmos después,,, y tal como dije,,,, nuevamente exhausto, exprimido y somnoliento ella me dio un tierno beso … saliendo de ella me dijo…

- Bella: Duerme lobito, he cumplido mi deber de esposa y nada me podría haber hecho más contenta, pues para mí no es un deber porque Te Amo Demasiado,,, duerme, descansa que yo te despertare…..

Como pretendía que me durmiera con esa amenaza,,, me reí para mis adentros… pero de la nada ella empezó a cantar una nana muy hermosa y yo caí rendido,,, abrazándola con la poca fuerza que me quedaba… me perdí…

Empecé a soñar cosas y cosas, nada que me quitara el sueño. A excepción de cuando vi a Bella jugando en la playa con mi hija y una que otra imagen de Bella en lugares dentro de la reservación cerca de los Queliutes, me estaba empezando a preocupar de mis propios sueños cuando sentí que Bella cumplía su promesa.

Sentí unos dedos fríos en mi pecho algo que durante 3 siglos ella descubrió en mí, un toque especifico en mi pecho lograba hacer que mi virilidad reaccionara de inmediato y para cuando yo me daba cuenta tal cual, ella ya se posicionaba sobre mí haciéndola que la penetrara en el acto. No siempre era apresurado, ella media exactamente mis reacciones conociendo de primera mano cuando mis respuestas eran inmediatas o más tardadas. Ella conoce todo de mí.

Tal como fue, desperté dentro de ella y para cuando me dejo pararme de la cama me hallaba plácidamente descargado y después de un rico baño, listo para partir….

Ohhh… no le he dicho nada…


	19. Chapter 37- Bienvenida

Capítulo 37: Bienvenida

Jacob POV

Bueno, era hora de soltar la noticia. Para estos momentos mi felicidad se veía un poco reducida por los nervios que empezaban a entrometerse debido a que se lo tenía que decir y realmente no sabía si aceptaría aun con lo ya platicado. No sabía si habría malos comentarios para ella en la aldea y que sabía que ella lograría escucharlos todos…

Qué demonios Jacob… hazlo ya. Al difícil paso apresurarlo para trotar o tener que levantarse más rápido. Aquí iba.

- Jacob: Bella, tengo que hablarte sobre algo.

- Bella: Yoo.. te escucho Jake,, pero… apoco sigues enojado conmigo…

Me reí. En realidad la había traumado un poco pero no era tiempo de burlarme o regocijarme de ello. Ahora en verdad no sabía ni que decir.

- Jacob: Veras Bella, por alguna razón muy conveniente para mí. La situación en la aldea cambio en los últimos dos meses que me ausenté y ahora existe un consejo.

- Bella: Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno pues ahora ya no tendrás tanta responsabilidad y ahora podrás estar más tranquilo, amor.

Como puede ser posible que aun como todo lo que ha pasado ella siga pensando en mi primero que en nada…

- Jacob: Si, algo así. Pero lo que más me alegra de eso es que su primera orden o decisión como consejo, fue la de invitar a la mujer que me ha cuidado, compartido y sobre todo ayudado en todo a mí. Tu mí amada esposa.

- Bella: Queeee, no juegues conmigo… eso no es ni justo ni chistoso Jacob Black.

Esa si era mi mujer, la que no se quedaba callada y que jamás creería tal como yo en un principio no lo creí.

- Jacob: No mi querida compañera de vida, tú has sido invitada tanto por mi como por todo el consejo a vivir y convivir con la tribu. Y si tú gustas permanecer ahí hasta que tú así lo desees, llevando una vida de familia conmigo y con Marie.

- Bella: Pero eso es imposible, además ellos contaran historias y es peligroso que me nombren a mí. A pesar de haber dicho que si ante Marie, no creo que sea lo más adecuado o bien lo más precavido es irracional.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo, otro error de mi parte…

- Jacob: Irracional… bueno primero contéstame: que de todo entre nosotros y a nuestro alrededor es racional…

- Bella: Sabes a qué me refiero, Jake.

- Jacob: Si lobita, lo he pensado y ya hice arreglos para eso también por toda la aldea. Ellos saben nuestra situación y dispuse de algunos detalles para pasar desapercibidos en la historia de la tribu. Y otras cosas…

- Bella: Crees que realmente funcione o todo salga bien…

Rayos,,, como contestar eso.

- Jacob: Pues, bueno en cuanto a eso la verdad nadie sabe. Y será solo el tiempo que así lo queramos, tal vez en cuanto Marie se case y tenga sus propios hijos… tu y yo decidamos irnos a vagar por el mundo…. Como vez?

- Bella: Yo creo que es cuestión de suerte pero como eso no es de nosotros… creo que seremos unos nada comunes padres de una nada común niña… y lo mejor es que seguiremos juntos, tu y yo.

Mi pecho se llenó de regocijo. Nunca dijo que sí pero tampoco que no y lo mejor era que ella compartía aun conmigo la idea de nuestra pequeña familia viviendo en la reserva.

- Jacob: Bueno, una vez todo decidido es hora de que empaquemos todo porque de reojo ayer entre tus brazos logre ver que limpiaste la cabaña y acomodaste todo. Así que hay que re-empacar y llevárnoslo todo.

- Bella: Eso es rápido, déjamelo a mí.

Pasaron unos minutos. Ella entro y salió un par de veces de la casa y ya todo se encontraba nuevamente empacado y listo para llevárnoslo. Solo hizo un pequeño comentario.

- Bella: Esta bien, todo está listo. Lo que es para llevarse empacado lo que aquí se quedara está guardado, ahora partamos.

- Jacob: Que dejaremos, tengo curiosidad… ya que no me dejaste ayudarte…

- Bella: Detalles amor, detalles. Nada importante. Lo demás está listo.

Quien sabe que cosas eran pero si no importaban, no importaban.

- Jacob: Vámonos… porque quiero llegar a la comida que prepararon en tu honor por tu bienvenida.

- Bella: Quueeee…. Para mí. No que va,,, si ni me toleraban antes menos me van a andar haciendo comidas… a lo mucho me espero un gesto de lejos de todos y ya. Dudo que siquiera me quieran dar la mano…

- Jacob: Ya veremos, ya veremos.

Para hacerle honor a la verdad y a sus siglos de experiencia lo que pasaría ni yo me lo creería pero era cierto. Empezamos a caminar hacia la aldea cargando con todo.

Note en el camino que ella y yo llevábamos a cuestas las mismas cosas y que en realidad era menos que lo había cargado desde Chicago. Esta vez no me había convertido así que como hombre me sentía bastante avergonzado de que yo tuviera de vez en vez que bajar las cosas para relajar y descansar los músculos.

Al fin llegamos a la cercanía del espacio de la tribu….

- Jacob: Bella, querida dejemos las cosas aquí En la entrada de los árboles, nuestra casa no queda muy lejos y nos están esperando estoy seguro. Ven amor…

La tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta salir de los arboles aun no nos habían notado. Ella apretó mi mano.

- Bella: Jake,,, y si no les agrado mucho y si se enojan por mi presencia,,, sé que suena ridículo pero tengo miedo o estoy nerviosa, no sé. Pero… aún tengo la posibilidad de regresar a la cabaña si no me siento a gusto verdad, Jacob?

- Jacob: No conoces la situación Bella, sé que todo esto es fuera de lo común pero ya veras, les agradaras, no se enojaran, y no es ridículo que te sientas así… pero definitivamente no te puedes regresar. Eso está decidido, mi esposa no se puede ir a ningún lugar sin mi o mi permiso… así que no.

- Bella: Pero escúchalos Jake, están ansiosos o que se yo desde que llegamos. Para que nos quieren, nunca fui de su agrado para que se supone me esperan.

- Jacob: Camina mi amada, cobarde…

Nos adentramos paso a pasito hacia la casa principal y el centro de la aldea, la primera en divisarnos a lo lejos fue Marie y se lo hizo notar a todos.

- Marie: Maammaaa,,, ya lliegalon…

La niña corrió hacia Bella pero ella me soltó en un instante y en el otro tuvo a la niña entre sus brazos. Toda la tribu vio la escena, ellas se extrañaban aun cuando fueron un par de días lo que estuvieron separadas.

Se abrazaron, se besaron y se dijeron cosas al oído, nadie más que yo las escucho pero eran muy lindas. Bella tenia a Marie en brazos aun cuando ella brincoteaba de gusto y le hacía bromas. Nadie era ajeno a esto. Me acerque a ambas y las abrace a las dos, ahora si me sentía bien y agradecido.

Unos minutos después de darnos la privacidad de un saludo tan peculiar se nos acercaron los integrantes del consejo más uno que otro curioso y todos los demás. Reí para mí mismo al darme cuenta que Bella no estaba del todo equivocada en lo de ansiosos, sin embargo, fue el Jefe Ulley quien se acercó primero.

- Ulley: Señor Jefe Superior Black, hablo en nombre del consejo quienes de manera respetuosa y atenta le damos la más cordial bienvenida a su esposa, la Sra. Black.

Bella se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, no tuvo ninguna reacción más que seguir sosteniendo a la niña y apretujarse contra mi cuerpo como defendiéndome a mí y a la niña. Y todos notaron esto.

- Ulley: Sra. Black, me permito ofrecerle nuestras más sinceras y amplias disculpas por nuestra anterior actitud. Hablo a nombre de todos al decirle que nos sentimos avergonzados por no saberla apreciar, tanto por ser usted una gran persona como por ser la esposa de nuestro Jefe Superior. Lo lamentamos Sra. Black.

Bella se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, no fue hasta que Marie le hablo que reacciono.

- Marie: Vamos mami, tie plepalalon una comida muy lica… ellios no sion malios mami solio no tie entiendían como yo pelo ahola ya tie entienden y quielen quie viva nuestla familia aquí,,, tu, papi y yo.

- Bella: Nena, ellos te dijeron eso. Ellos me quieren aquí?

- Marie: Si mami, ellios no sion malos mami. Solo no tie conocían y no sabían quie elas tan buena…

- Jacob: Bella, amor. Sé que es difícil entender el cambio que ha tenido la aldea pero créelo amor, eres bienvenida y muy apreciada por todos aquí… y estoy seguro que en cuanto te conozcan te querrán,,, mmm… aunque no tanto como te amo yo o Marie…

Ella me abrazo y me dio un beso tímido y tembloroso en la mejilla. Y en el oído me dijo solo para mi… no estoy segura. Tengo miedo Jake.

- Jacob: Amor, nadie te hará nada ni te ofenderán ni nada que se le parezca o cosa mala. Ten por seguro que de hoy en adelante puedes llamar aquí tu hogar. Ven, sígueme te llevare a nuestra casa.

En un pequeño ademan le indique a Ulley que necesitábamos unos minutos a solas y que llevaríamos nuestras cosas a la casa.

Regresamos a los arboles por las cosas que trajimos de la cabaña, Marie no se le separaba para nada y cargando todo regresamos a la casa que me habían dado los aldeanos para nosotros.

- Jacob: Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar, Lobita.

- Bella: Gracias amor… es muy lindo. Gracias por todo, por la invitación y por nuestro hogar.

Ella se notaba visiblemente nerviosa y conmovida. Estaba tan rara que parecía hasta torpe, algo verdaderamente increíble en ella. Cuando acomodo todo ella se acercó a mí aprovechando que la niña había salido unos momentos.

- Bella: Creo que me porte grosera pero en realidad no sé qué decir, no sé qué contestarles. Como decirles que muchas de las peores cosas que me pasaron contigo es por ellos y ahora acercarme a ellos.

- Jacob: Bella sé que esto es difícil para ti y créeme que entenderé si en este momento quieres quedarte aquí dentro y no salir hasta que te sientas lista.

- Marie: No mami, tienes quie salil ti etan espierando te plepalalon comida pala papi y pala ti. Yo hablie con ellios ya no tie van a moliestar mami…

- Jacob: No nena, no vamos a presionar a mami. Ella sabrá cuando esté lista…

- Marie: Pelo ellia siemple ta lista, ellia es la miejor mami,,, siemple puedie con tiodo…

- Bella: Tienes razón nena, que casi me mataran una vez no importa ahora… la importante eres tú y tu felicidad…

No dejo ni siquiera contestar a la niña que no había entendido del todo la última frase de Bella pero para esos entonces ella iba en el aire en sus brazos y rumbo a la salida. Yo la alcance y la tome por la cintura guiándola al lugar de la comida.

Su comentario me conmociono hasta mí pero no cedería pues de antemano sabía que la más mínima duda de mi parte significaría que ella en unos segundos empezaría a correr rumbo a la cabaña… esto era caminar sobre terreno minado…

- Marie: Peratie tantito mami, yio tiengo quie entlal plimelo…

Marie entro y no dijo nada, no se escuchó nada. Se notó que ella sabía del oído de su madre y advirtió a todos… entramos a la gran cabaña.

- Todos: SORPRESAAaaaa.

Ella solo sonrió, no se sobresaltó ni salió corriendo… simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y abrió sus brazos para cargar a Marie que corría hacia ella. Pero para lo que nadie estaba preparado es para su respuesta.

- Bella: Yo les agradezco a todos su cálida bienvenida y su recibimiento ha sido muy lindo, amable y la verdad no me lo esperaba. Les agradezco sobre todo su invitación hacia mí para convivir con todos ustedes estoy segura de que no los decepcionare. Gracias a todos.

Hubo una hora de aplausos, palabras de bienvenidas, frases entrecortadas, lagrimas e incluso lo que menos hubiese yo esperado, apretones de manos e incluso abrazos. Como era que las cosas habían cambiado tanto que aun sabiendo su temperatura varias y varios tuvieron el valor para acercarse a ella, darle la mano o incluso abrazarla…

Supongo que si su ideología había cambiado, ver a Bella abrazar y besar con tal naturalidad a Marie ayudo mucho,,, pero sospecho que Marie hizo gran labor aquí, debió hablarles sobre ella, contarle a todos sobre como la ayudo o como la cuida y supongo que hablo hasta de la relación entre nosotros… algún día se lo agradeceré cuando Bella no esté cerca…

Pasaron las horas, todo estuvo divertido contando historias de mí en la reserva o de cómo sucedió lo del accidente y que no era la primera vez que pasaba pero si la primera vez que un "frio" ayudaba, de cómo ellos sabían del conocimiento de los vampiros o de cómo es que empezó la magia en la sangre de los de la tribu y se empezaron a convertir en lobos y cosas así… fue una tarde-noche de risas, historias y convivencia, tal como nunca hubiera esperado. Todo estaba genial.

Entrada la noche un bostezo hizo a Bella sacar lo más increíble de su papel de mama… enfrente del consejo y de varios más, ella dijo.

- Bella: Amor la nena tiene sueño es hora de dormir para la niña de nuestro hogar.

Esa fue una frase para todos. Entendimos que ella necesitaba espacio y quería estar solo con su familia, era muy cierto a pesar de que me encontraba feliz de todo… ella en la aldea, Marie feliz igual que yo por esto, nuestra nueva casa en la reserva, hasta el hecho de que le trajeran una presa aún viva para que se alimentara y sobre todo no verse afectados por su cercanía física era mucho para un solo día.

Nos despedimos amablemente de todos,,, en cuanto salimos de aquella gran cabaña Bella tomo en brazos a Marie y yo hice lo mismo con ella. Llevaba mi vida en las manos y me sentía abrumado de felicidad. Algunos pasaron a nuestro lado maravillados, conmovidos por la escena de cariño y cercanía entre el lobo, la vampiro y le hija del lobo, otros simplemente nos desearon buenas noches.

Entramos en nuestro nuevo hogar con una gran sonrisa en nuestras caras… una nueva etapa estaba comenzando, nuevamente nos acogía a mi esposa y a mí pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no estábamos solos.

Marie cayó rendida en su cama, yo me di mi tiempo para tomarme un gran baño muy placentero mientras Bella desempacaba las cosas que había quedado pendientes. La ropa en su lugar, las cosas de la cocina y todo lo demás estuvo en su sitio en un santiamén, tener mi vampiro personal es lo máximo…

- Jacob: Bella, donde estas amor?

No había necesidad de gritar, aunque solo susurre su nombre ella estuvo detrás de mí un segundo después llevando a mí una corriente de aire frio.

- Jacob: Amor, un último par de detalles. Veras hable y aclare unas cosas, la tribu sabe que tu no duermes por lo tanto no te sientas mal o no te límites a la casa pues puedes ir a todos lados de la reserva o del bosque y hasta del pueblo… no hay problema con los vigías… a lo mejor tendrías problemas conmigo si despierto y no has regresado pero estas en tu hogar amor. Siente libre de hacer lo que se te plazca..

- Bella: Bueno eso es bueno pues así si quiero cazar puedo hacerlo por la noche mientras duermes he incluso puedo ayudar a los vigías. Me agradaría ser de utilidad…

Ahí estaba otra vez mi conciencia y mi amor inflados por el gran corazón y la amabilidad de mi esposa. Queriendo ayudar a quienes tanto la rechazaron, que gran mujer es mi vampirita.

- Jacob: Bueno tal vez hoy no pero mañana se lo comunicare al consejo y no habrá problema de que ayudes a vigilar si así tú lo deseas. En cuanto a la caza tampoco hay ningún problema, solo te pido que si te alejas mucho me dejes acompañarte amor… y bueno de lo otro, espero de corazón te sientas a gusto y feliz mi amor. No deseo más que eso y sabes que si no es así puedes decírmelo y tomaremos cartas en el asunto…

Este día había empezado de lo mejor para mí pero había terminado aún mejor, ella me preparaba la cama mientras se acurrucaba cerca de mí para que la abrazara. Aun cuando el abrazo era íntimo y sensual ambos solo pensábamos en la cercanía y el amor entre nosotros en ese momento sin dejar por alto lo agradable de todo lo que nos había pasado.

- Bella: Buenas noches mi lobito. Descansa hoy deseo que me abraces toda la noche,,, te advierto que si me sueltas un segundo me las pagas…

- Jacob: Amor es un placer poder desearte buenas noches justo aquí y ahora… es mi deseo más grande abrazarte toda la noche y mi anhelo despertar cada día a tu lado. Te Amo…

No se dijo más, caí profundamente dormido. Escuchando los ronquiditos de Marie en otra habitación. Ahora sabía a qué se refería Bella con lo de mis ronroneos.

Al día siguiente hable con el consejo. Bella algunas noches ayudaría con el patrullaje y otras cazaría… los días que no ayudaba con la vigilancia de todas maneras se la pasaba muy al pendiente. En cuestión de un par de días sabia el nombre de todos por familias y todo, su mente en realidad era impresionante.

Ella aun consciente o inconsciente poco utilizaba su brazo con la mano herida, lo que me decía que el dolor no era ni muy llevadero ni nada agradable. Me sentía un poco frustrado y un tanto enojado por no poder hacer nada al respecto, indague en las historias más viejas sobre los "fríos" pero no sabíamos nada sobre sus heridas o como curarlas pero si sabía que los lobos alguna vez descubrieron que si no se quemaban las partes de los vampiros en el instante de la lucha eran capaces no de regenerarse, sino más bien de volver a unirse y de esta forma "curarse" pero yo no tenía ni sabía dónde era que ella perdió ese pedacito de dedo, así que nuevamente nada podía hacer.

Pasaron así otros cinco años, mi pequeña ya era una niña grande y estaba segura de que algún día sería una excelente líder en el consejo. Las enseñanzas de Bella y la educación que Bella le daba eran excelentes, día tras día eso hacía de mi hija una gran mujer y una excelente líder.

Los días, semanas, meses y años empezaron a pasar. Nuestros aniversarios nos lo recordaban pero el tiempo era marcado por la pequeña a nuestro lado la cual crecía y cada cumpleaños era mejor que el anterior. Era una niña madura, responsable y muy educada, el hecho de convivir con una mujer de tanto conocimiento e inteligencia como Bella.

Y empezó a pasar, lo que ningún padre quiere que pase. Mi niña dejo de ser una niña y empezó su adolescencia sin dejar de pasar por la pubertad. Bella como siempre tenía razón, el tiempo es el tiempo y aunque no pase por nosotros todavía es de respecto, un todopoderoso digno de ser escuchado…


	20. Chapter 38- Aceptando lo nuevo

Capítulo 38: Aceptando lo nuevo.

Jacob POV

Era 1927, estábamos en la víspera de que mi niña cumpliera 18 años, Bella y yo festejamos el primer día de este año 365 años de matrimonio, complicado pero feliz. Y llego el día en que mi hermosa e increíblemente inteligente esposa tendría esa plática conmigo.

- Bella: Jake, lobito mañana será un gran día para nuestra hija porque no vamos a cazar mientras ella sigue entregando las invitaciones de su fiesta.

- Jacob: Quieres cazar o solo quieres platicar conmigo de algo que estoy seguro no me va a gustar…

- Bella: Un poquito de ambas amorcito, un poquito de ambas…

Sabía que esto no me iba a gustar pero antes de que pudiera decir sí o no, ya me llevaban de la mano caminando entre los árboles. No me molestaba ir con ella a cazar solo el saber que la conversación seria amargosa.

- Bella: Vamos amor, transfórmate. Quiero ir un poco más lejos de la reserva, lleguemos hasta la costa norte.

No dije nada, no sabía por qué quería alejarse pero no me molestaba. Asentí, me transforme y corrimos. Llegamos algo lejos, aun después de que cazamos nos alejamos por un buen rato más hasta el momento hablábamos de todo y de nada, la conversación tenebrosa aun no llegaba pero llegamos a las orillas de los Estados Unidos y de mi paciencia.

- Jacob: Bella, no necesitas sacarme de la nación para platicar… o sí?

- Bella: Porque eres tan malgenioso mi lobo deberías de pensar que lo que tengo que decirte es más que nada para evitarte disgusto a ti y malos ratos a todos…

Vaya ahora resultaba que todo lo había empezado yo… ella comenzó.

- Bella: Lobito, tu hija ya no es una niña… y creo que tú debes de caer en cuenta de eso.

- Jacob: Mmm.

- Bella: Amor tu sabes que el tiempo no pasa en vano, sabes que ella es humana no es como nosotros. A ella le gustara un chico, se casara, tendrá hijos y como es ley de vida, moría.

- Jacob: De esas 4, una ya está pasando. Verdad?

- Bella: Si amor,,, tal y como tu decretaste en su nacimiento. La niña desde su nacimiento ha sido apegada a la familia Clearwater y por lo tanto ahora como la mujer en la que se ha convertido ya no ve al joven Clearwater con ojos de amigo o hermano… ellos ahora se ven como pa..

- Jacob: Ni lo digas, no lo quiero oír.

- Bella: Porque lobito, porque te es tan molesto que se cumpla lo que tú mismo,,,, pues ordenaste.

- Jacob: No estaba pensando con claridad cuando escupí esas palabras…

- Bella: Si lo pensaste bien amor,,, ellos son una pareja muy linda.

- Jacob: PareJA…

- Bella: Lo que no pensaste es que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido. Amor, lobito a mí también me ha costado mucho trabajo asimilarlo y eso que yo lo sé desde que ella cumplió 15 años. Vi el reflejo en sus ojos al mirar a ese chico, ahí supe todo.

- Jacob: Bella, tal vez te equivocas. No con la mirada puedes saber si ella se ha enamorado de él o no.

- Bella: Lobito lo sé, créeme. Es la misma mirada que tenemos entre nosotros, era la mirada de Edward hacia mí y la mirada de todos los enamorados…

- Jacob: No me amargues más el tema, Isabella.

Edward, yo había visto esa mirada de el hacia ella. La verdad era que también la había visto en los ojos de mi propia hija, me daba gusto saber que era una mujer capaz de amar con todo el corazón, con sinceridad e intensidad pero para mí eso es demasiado pronto.

- Bella: Lo siento Jacob, solo quería que entendieras…

- Jacob: Si, lo sé Bella. No es el hecho de que mi hija sea ya una mujer es porque el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Y por primera vez en la vida me gustaría que se detuviera.

Era tan feliz, mi dicha era completa. Tenía una hija a la que amaba con todo el corazón y una mujer a la que amaba aún más de lo que me amaba a mí. Todo era perfecto en este momento, desde que se cruzó en nuestro camino el tal Edward Masen he vivido como con la idea de que un día, algún día volverá y no me gustara. Y lo peor, desde que nuestra familia empezó tanto Bella como yo vivíamos felices, si… pero con la zozobra que el tiempo seguía su curso y este era el día en que empezaba el principio de una cumbre que ni un vampiro ni un lobo podían detener.

- Bella: Sabes lobito, ojala yo con todos mis años de vida hubiese encontrado el secreto para detener el tiempo.

- Jacob: Si, ojala yo igual pudiera detener el tiempo,,, así ella siempre hubiese seguido siendo mi niña de menos de 10 años… y de paso tu siempre a mi lado. Una verdadera familia.

Chispas eso salió de mi boca sin pensar en las consecuencias…

- Bella: Que bueno que me lo aclaras, ahora sé que en el momento en que ella se case o se muera, tu y yo ya no seremos una familia… o pareja.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra blasfemia, ella salió corriendo y se perdió… no pude decir nada, ni siquiera disculparme… a lo lejos mientras me desvestía lo más rápido que podía logre escuchar…

- Bella: Es bueno saberlo…

Carajo, ahora si la regué. Qué manera la mía de atacar directo a la yugular a la mujer que solo buscaba apoyarme y aminorar mi carga. Siempre ella para mí y yo para no variar siempre regándola.

Me transforme pero un miedo profundo invadió mi lobuno ser y comencé a correr hacia donde su rastro me llevaba pero yo mismo sabía que su velocidad cuando ella quería era tal que su rastro es difícil de seguir y si todavía ella lo esconde pues peor tantito para mí.

Un profundo miedo en todo mi ser y más allá de él, cuando pensé en que aun y si la alcanzara o la encontrara,,, que carambas le iba a decir: PERDON, era cierto que lo tenía que decir pero sonaba tan tonto y tan poco que hasta vergüenza me daba solo pensarlo.

Otro escalofrió paso por todo mi cuerpo cuando caí en cuenta que gracias a mí y mi estupidez mi hija por culpa mía no pasaría este cumpleaños tan importante con su madre.

Me detuve en seco. Percibí su olor algo penetrante en un árbol era como si ella se hubiera recargado sobre el para que luego sin más su rastro se perdiera. Caramba esto no sería fácil, ella sin ninguna dificultad podría ir a la misma velocidad por entre los árboles y yo ni en cuenta, como lobo jamás podría subir a la copa de los arboles ni para oler si ella había pasado por ahí.

Ya no corría, ahora trotaba simplemente por si de casualidad ella se despistaba un segundo y yo lograba cachar un poquito de su olor. Pero fue inútil.

Entrada la noche regrese la reserva y mi hija me esperaba ya en casa… tal como pensé ella no estaba.

- Marie: Entra papa, quiero hablar contigo.

Entre a la casa ya en mi forma humana sin muchas ganas, era mi segunda platica en el mismo día que comenzaba con una frase fúnebre como la que acaba de escuchar y la primera no había salido nada bien. Sin pensarlo me senté en la sala ahí seria mi regaño…

- Jacob: Vino tu mama, Marie.

Dije sin nada de voz, sentado arrinconado como niño regañado. Yo mismo le daba la pauta para aporrearme a mi propia hija.

- Marie: Me podrías explicar que carambas le hiciste a mama?

Su pregunta fue cruda y directa, mi hija tenía mi carácter y en este momento utilizaba todo su autocontrol, sin duda rasgo de mi esposa para no insultarme, patearme y golpearme ahí en plena sala.

- Jacob: Creo que la lastime, hija.

- Marie: Crees? Crees, papa en serio crees?

- Jacob: Marie, dije algo muy estúpido pero fue sin intención. Te juro se me salió, no pensé en lo que dije…

- Marie: Papa, déjame decirte algo. hoy en la mañana mama me dijo que quería pasar el día contigo, ella quería platicar contigo y pasar la tarde juntos como pareja… y la veo regresar con cara de dolor, sola. Ella llego triste, me adelanto mi regalo que según es de ambos por mi cumpleaños mañana y se disculpa por no poder quedarse. Agarro una mochila con ropa, se despidió de mí, me volvió a felicitar y se fue.

- Jacob: Se fue,,, se llevó ropa?

- Marie: Si, Black se fue… así que no creo que dijeras una estupidez, algo verdaderamente hiriente y tarado dijiste para lastimarla así… papa no viste su rostro. Sé que no llora pero su semblante era…

Ella empezó a llorar y mi culpa se acrecentó aún más, sus sollozos y ojos rojos eran exactamente los ojos que mi esposa tendría ahorita de poder llorar.

No podía hacer más que contarle, la verdad Marie era la única persona que podía saber a dónde se fue Bella en caso de que selo hubiera dicho y si no, de todas maneras era la única persona que queme podía dar una idea de que decir o hacer para que cuando ella regresara… si lo hacía.

Le conté la conversación desde que yo empecé con esa horrible frase… Bella, no necesitas sacarme de la nación para platicar… o sí?.. Desde el comienzo de nuestra conversación me había comportado como un verdadero idiota.

En un principio empecé con la historia de lo que significaba el tiempo para nosotros y la situación, ella se sonrojaba cuando entendió lo difícil que resultaba para nosotros,,, pero después su semblante se puso serio y luego rojo pero de coraje cuando llegue a la parte de mi tontería…

Me sentía avergonzó y estúpido pero me sentí peor cuando después de mi historia, hablo…

- Marie: Padre, no es en serio. Le dijiste o le diste a entender a tu esposa que mientras yo este son una familia y si yo no estoy,,, no lo son? Y que fueron entonces los últimos más de 300 años, amiguitos?

Padre, padre… sí que estaba que se la llevaba. Solo me llamaba así en esa situación.

- Jacob: Marie, no hay nada que me puedas decir o preguntar que en las últimas horas no me halla recriminado yo mismo….

Y vaya que era cierto, me dije tantas soeces a mí mismo que era denigrante. Aun así me sentía mal conmigo mismo y no con ella,,, sino con ellas.

- Jacob: No pensé en lo que dije, estaba enojado de que me nombrara a Edward y enojado de no poder hacer nada con mi frustración por el paso del tiempo. Reaccione mal y lo sé, pero ella no me dejo decir nada para disculparme.

- Marie: Sé que es grosero lo que te voy a decir pero lo debes de saber. Primero, yo no regresaría si mi pareja me dice algo así y segundo, no me importa lo que te puedes tu recriminar o decirte a ti mismo en este momento, me importa y me afecta lo que como mujer sé que mi madre está sintiendo en este momento.

De nuevo, mi hija llevaba la razón. Una lagrima broto de mi ojo aun sin parpadear, sus palabras me golpearon. Mi propia hija no regresaría si le dijeran algo así,,, mi propia hija. Soy un tarado.

- Jacob: Tengo miedo Marie, que pasa si ella se ha ido a buscar a Edward. Que va a ser de mí, ella es todo para mí.

Ahora era terror lo que sentía, ella podía ir a buscar a Edward a Chicago y el ya no sería aquel niño, en realidad sería un hombre de 25 o 26 años. Esa era una posibilidad que no pensé, bueno no pensé para nada,,, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría metido en esto.

- Marie: Conozco la historia de Edward ese niño ahora debe tener más o menos 8 años más que yo, mi mama lo extraña mucho por eso me cuenta tanto sobre el… pero lo veía como su hijo, ahora que es un hombre eso puede cambiar.

Una punzada me traspaso completo, me puse de pie en un segundo sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. No supe si fue por el odio que sentí hacia ese maldito o por perder a mi mujer, la cual yo mismo aleje.

- Marie: Cálmate, no entres en fase o te las veras conmigo. Además, te voy a decir algo que otra vez es grosero y no te va a gustar pero es la verdad.

Asentí, controlando mis temblores corporales. Lo que fuese que dijera me iba dejar mal.

- Marie: Padre, lo voy a decir tal y como lo pienso. Ella regresara…

Sentí por un segundo el alivio correr por mis venas pero me adelante.

- Marie: Pero ella regresara por que le es fiel a sus pensamientos, a sus juramentos, a sus votos y a su corazón. No porque tú lo merezcas, ante todo sé que te ama y por eso regresara pero ya no será igual y tú debes de aceptar lo que tú mismo iniciaste y provocaste.

Después de esas palabras sentía mi corazón parecer ir más lento cada segundo y mi boca quedo amarga. Continuo.

- Marie: Ella tal vez si busque a Edward pero regresara. Sé que esto te va a doler papa pero yo presiento que tu relación va a terminar por tu causa, tú mismo serás el que acabe con este matrimonio. No sé si será porque te imprimas o porque cometas algún otro error como el de ahorita. Serás tú, el que finalicé este matrimonio.

Eso era ilógico, como podía yo hacer eso. Me dolió darme cuenta que mi propia hija me consideraba un ser tal falto de principios como para hacerle algo más malo o feo a Bella. En el caso de imprimarme es una cosa de lobos que no se si pasara pero por enamorarme yo de otra mujer no seria.

- Marie: Yo ya no estaré para cuando eso suceda, papa. Pero sucederá y ambos sufrirán pero serán felices. Ella merece ser feliz si tú no la consideras tu familia y si tú te imprimas o enamoras de alguien, ella puede hacerlo también de cualquier otro ser.

Ella merece ser feliz si yo no la consideraba mi familia, que demonios si es mi familia, mi mujer, mi compañera es mi vida… por ella he vivido y no sobrevivido todos estos años.

- Jacob: Ella es todo para mí…

- Marie: Si papa pero puedo sentir claramente como todo va a cambiar… es algo así como un presentimiento.

- Jacob: No te entiendo hija explícame eso, por favor.

- Marie: Papa, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero en mi mente tengo muy claro que abriste una brecha en su corazón y un abismo de posibilidades en su pensamiento. Ella regresara a tu lado por mas años, sí, pero en el futuro ella siempre te dará tu espacio y la posibilidad de irte de su lado cuando tú lo quieras, sé que algún día lo harás.

- Jacob: Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo porque haría yo eso…

- Marie: La diferencia a lo que paso con mi verdadera madre en este caso es que tú te iras confundido y pensando que ella te aceptara de nuevo si regresas o ella misma te buscara y no será así…

Mi hija me estaba diciendo que algún día en el futuro sencillamente nos separaríamos y ya. Ella soñó o algo así con eso y todo empezaría por mi culpa. Caray ahora no solo estaba temeroso sino preocupado.

- Jacob: Que puedo hacer, Marie. Ayúdame?

- Marie: Pues para empezar mejorar tu carácter y acerté a la idea que la siguiente vez pienses antes de hablar. Esta vez regresara, no sé porque estoy segura pero lo hará y no habrá otra papa, la siguiente vez que la hieras o la lastimes así, ella se ira y si la vuelves a ver solo te ofrecerá su amistad.

Ella ya no continuo, se secó sus lágrimas y me dio un gran abrazo de paso limpiando mis lágrimas también. Se separó de mí y corrió de hacia afuera de la casa, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iba pero no era nadie para detenerla. Así me sentía yo mismo en este momento un gran nadie.

MARIE POV

Salí de casa, no derramaría una lagrima más pues el semblante y corazón destrozado de mi padre no lo soportaría eran muchas cosas que pensar en un solo día. Y saber que por su propia culpa podría perder al ser que lo ha cuidado, acompañado y amado durante tantos años, no es cualquier cosa.

Recorrí casa por casa donde había entregado mis invitaciones a mi fiesta y la pospuse hasta nuevo aviso, no haría esa fiesta si mi madre no estaba aquí… no quería festejar nada cuando ella andaba en algún lugar con el alma partida.

Regrese a casa después de más de dos horas y mi padre se hallaba convertido en un gran lobo a mitad de la sala con grandes lágrimas en los ojos y temblando de lo que supuse era miedo…

- Marie: Papa cálmate debes de saber que está en tus manos que todo mejore o que lo que presiento no pase. Eso solo depende de ti y de esa manera ahí tirado llorando y temblando no logras nada.

Logre oírlo gemir, lloriquear y por ultimo aullar. Toda la casa retumbo con su aullido y estoy segura que toda la reserva lo escucho.

Me senté a su lado abrazándolo y le conté como pospondría mi fiesta hasta que mama regresara, que viera esto desde el punto positivo tendríamos un espacio para tiempo padre e hija. El solo asintió y se acomodó su gran carota de lobo sobre sus patas delanteras y se quedó dormido en algún momento.

Los días pasaron, todos preguntaban con la mirada donde estaba ella y yo solo podía decir que se fue de viaje porque si le preguntaban a papa no podía controlarse y se convertía de la nada en lobo. El por eso se dedicaba ayudar en todo, arreglaba y modernizaba por todos lados manteniendo su mente ocupada para no llorar por su mujer.

Al llegar el quinto día mí propio miedo crecía y mi futura familia política se atrevía a preguntarme por ella, al parecer mi padre y yo no éramos los únicos que la extrañábamos. Ella se llevaba tan bien con todos y a todos apoyaba, aconsejaba y ayudaba… hacia tanta falta aquí. Esta vez fui yo la que salió corriendo de casa de los Clearwater sin dirección a seguir.

Pase por mi casa y deje una nota a papa que quería estar sola que iba a nuestra otra casa, la cabaña de mama.

Para cuando llegue no sé por qué la cabaña la veía tan grande y tan triste, no quería llorar pero unas lágrimas traicioneras lograban escurrirse de mis ojos. Dentro de la cabaña prendí la chimenea y limpie un poco de polvo acumulado, arregle cosas y desarregle otras. Entre a mi recamara y leí las cartas de amor y sabiduría que mi madre me escribía cada año en mi cumpleaños, leí mis párrafos o poemas favoritos de distintos libros. Note que la noche caía y ya no podría regresar por la oscuridad cosa que tampoco me incomodaba, prefería quedarme aquí sola que haya donde los ojos de todos me miraban con preguntas… preguntas que mi padre también tendría.

Salí de mi recamara con todas las cobijas que pude cargar y regrese a la recamara de mis padres por otras cobijas y cobertores más, me senté frente a la chimenea con todas mis cartas de mama y papa. Estaba a punto de terminar el día 6 sin presencia de mi madre y había ya leído todo cuando un ruido de agua en movimiento me alerto.

Me puse toda la ropa abrigadora y salí de la cabaña en busca de aquel ruido pero estaba tan oscuro que no pude ver nada…

- Marie: Mama, mama eres tú.

Escuche de nuevo el ruido del agua pero no logre ver nada, fue su voz la que me hizo saber que estaba ahí.

- Bella: Entra a la cabaña Marie, aquí afuera hace mucho frio y está nevando…

- Marie: Mamaaa

Mi corazón se alegró, quise correr a abrazarla pero sin más me cargo y me llevo adentro. No se acercó a abrazarme no por no querer sino porque estaba completamente empapada y escurriendo.

Ella me dejo entre mis cobijas y corrió a su recamara, cinco segundos después todavía no me terminaba de meter en las cobijas ella ya regresaba peinada, cambiada y completamente seca. Yo temblaba de frio, no me había dado cuenta que estaba nevando afuera.

Se acercó a mí y ahora si me dio un largo abrazo, se fue a sentar a la salita y se quedó muy callada, fui yo la que hablo.

- Marie: Mama, sé que todo esto te dolió y te afecto. Quieres hablar de tu viaje conmigo… soy toda oídos y no le diré nada a Black.

Ella asintió y soltó una bomba que ni yo esperaba.

- Bella: Edward murió. Edward murió en 1918 hace ya 9 años…

Antes de que pudiera yo decir nada o si quiera exclamar algo sin palabras un desgarrador sollozo seguido de un rugido, unido a una exclamación de dolor salió de ella. Corrí y la abrace con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se había hecho una bolita como si sus propias entrañas amenazaran con salir de ella.

Su expresión era horrible, rota. Empecé a temblar un poquito de frio pero esto no rompió ni nuestro abrazo, ni su tensión. Hable.

- Marie: Estas segura, mama. Por qué dices eso…

Ella hablo unos minutos después.

- Bella: Fui a buscarlo a Chicago, era la única persona sabia podía calmarme o ayudarme con lo que sentía en ese momento. Cuando llegue la ciudad estaba algo rara. Corrí a la casa de lo Masen, estaba cerrada con mantas por todos lados tapando los muebles y totalmente abandonada y había demasiadas casas así. Investigue que sucedía.

Ella hablaba rápido, me estaba dando trabajo entenderla pero aun así tenía toda mi atención.

- Bella: Fui a la biblioteca en la sección de periódicos y panfletos. Hubo primero una gran devaluación en 1911, que contrajo muchos problemas económicos para el mundo. Pero lo peor fue La Gran Guerra, una guerra a nivel mundial que detono muerte y enfermedad por todo el mundo y duro de 1914 a 1918.

Ahora si me había perdido, que tenía que ver eso con el niño.

- Bella: A causa de esa guerra hubo mucha necesidad y pobreza lo que trajo horribles enfermedades. Edward y su familia completa murieron a causa de esta enfermedad, sus sirvientes los enterraron en el panteón de la ciudad. Ahí lo encontré, así me entere. Busque panteón por panteón hasta que lo encontré y en los registros encontré el motivo de su muerte.

Mi mama apretó más su cuerpo, yo con mis débiles oídos humano logre oír como algo trono cuando hizo su abrazo más potente para sí misma. Yo solo no dejaba de abrazarla.

- Marie: Mama, sé que es doloroso pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que es ley de vida.

No sabía si mi comentario en algo ayudaría pero por lo menos la alentó a hablar.

- Bella: No Edward. No el, Marie.

- Marie: Yo sé que amaste a ese niño desde el momento que lo viste pero era humano, mama. Tarde o temprano pasaría.

- Bella: No Marie, algo dentro de su sí en su alma lleva una parte de mí. Yo no sabría cómo explicarlo pero es así, tarde o temprano el seria como yo… él debía ser como yo.

No entendí muy bien lo que decía, él era parte de ella o su alma era parte de ella o algo así…

- Marie: Mama, tu realmente no sabes si el querría o no ser como tú. Es algo que solo el decidiría y ahora ya no podemos hacer nada.

- Bella: Él fue el que me transformo en lo que soy, él tenía que ser como yo. Yo debía de hacerlo vampiro.

Ahora estaba más confundida todavía, como podría ese niño haber transformado a mi mama… hasta donde yo sabía mi madre tenía más de 2 mil años de existencia y ese niño 8 cuando la conoció. Además, para transfórmala debía ser un vampiro no un humano, era ilógico lo que estaba diciendo mi mama.

Su dolor, su situación la estaban haciendo delirar… un vampiro delirando cual moribundo cerca de la muerte, esto me asustaba me asustaba mucho.

- Bella: Maestro, mi querido maestro te encontré como un niño de nombre Edward y te falle, no te transforme… pero te prometo que te volveré a encontrar y esta vez tú serás mi milagro de vida y un vampiro serás…

No dije nada porque sencillamente no entendía nada…

- Bella: Duerme Marie, yo iré a cazar, no me he alimentado desde que me fui. Regresare mañana temprano y de ahí veremos que hacemos…

- Marie: Mama, vas a hablar con papa?

La pregunta me quemaba por dentro y mejor la hacía o jamás me dormiría.

- Bella: Si Marie, mañana en cuanto las dos así lo queramos nos iremos y si no es mañana será cuando tenga que ser. De todas formas tengo que hablar con él.

- Marie: Bueno mama, no sé si eso sea bueno o malo pero te entiendo.

La verdad sonaba a que regresaba por sus cosas y a despedirse de él, me dolía pero la verdad por tonto se lo merecía.

- Bella: No sé si es bueno o malo pero si sé que no le voy a esconder la verdad a tu padre y el tendrá que decidir si quiere estar en mi compañía o no. Lo que si se y te aseguro es que lo encontrare, encontrare de nuevo a ese ser que es parte de mí, pues me convirtió en lo que soy y esta vez no lo dejare ir… si tu padre acepta eso podrá continuar conmigo durante ese tiempo.

Caray, tal y como yo dije mi papa se sentenció solo. Ni modo, lo único bueno a su favor es que la búsqueda de mi madre es como una aguja en un pajar de un ser que ya murió, así que dudo que suceda que lo encuentre y si lo hace, mi padre deberá ser muy inteligente para saber que hacer o cómo actuar…

Me empezaba a quedar dormida cuando logre tenuemente oir que mama se iba a cazar, de ahí ya no supe de mi…

Me faltaba ese descanso era algo simplemente necesario. Tal y como dijo mi madre regreso muy temprano y me levanto con el olor del desayuno que me preparaba. Mi madre era sin lugar a dudas la mejor chef vampiro.

Me acerque a ella saludándolo con un efusivo abrazo, su semblante ya no era el mismo, ni su tono de ojos. No había ni tristeza ni dolor en sus ojos pero tampoco lograba ver felicidad o alegría era simplemente impecable su rostro.

Desayune con ella a mi lado contándome sobre los cambios de nuestra nación y el mundo, sobre los pesares de la guerra y los avances en armamentos, medicinas y todo lo demás, no era raro saber que mi mama aprovecho el tiempo para saber de todo un poco y más.

Entre ambas cambiamos un poco la acogedora cabaña, movimos los muebles, pusimos repisas o más bien ella puso repisas, intercambiamos las recamaras y yo rompí una ventana, que ella repuso al instante. Todo iba muy bien era ya entrada la tarde y el frio se empezaba a sentir. Nos encontrábamos tan absortas en nuestras tareas de la casa que jamás oímos a lo lejos que papa se acercaba, hasta que entro por la puerta todo empapado, semidesnudo y enojado…

Yo solo pegue un grito por la sorpresa, mi mama corrió hacia mí colocándome detrás de ella para protegerme y por fin volteo a ver que aquel que había dado ese portazo era mi padre.

Mi padre corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo, vi el dolor en su rostro cuando mi madre no le devolvió el abrazo simplemente se quedó inmóvil. Él se alejó de ella y luego me dio un abrazo a mí, supongo que lo tenía preocupado por la forma en que me fui. Antes de que se diera un silencio incomodo o algo así, fui yo la que hablo.

- Marie: Bueno yo creo que ustedes tiene que hablar, me voy a mi nueva habitación y empezare a desacomodar.

Me aleje un centímetro de mi padre pero él no me soltó, simplemente de la mano me llevo a sillón donde me cubrió con una manta y el hizo lo mismo con otras que se encontraban ahí…

- Jacob: Si nena, tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar pero hay algo que quiero decirles a las dos primero.

Mi mama no se inmuto ante la voz de mi padre, simplemente se quedó ahí parada cual estatua esperando que el hablara.

- Jacob: Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal y lo dije sin pensar pero quiero que ambas sepan que ustedes siempre serán mi familia. Tu Marie seas una niña, una mujer adulta, casada o abuela, lo que seas siempre serás mi hija y por tanto siempre serás mi familia…

Eso yo ya lo sabía pero el tonto de Jacob Black no lo entendió hasta hace unos días,, hombres¡

- Jacob: Bella, tu desde que nos casamos la primera vez e incluso antes, siempre has sido mi amiga, mi hermana, mi amante… eres mi mujer, mi esposa, mi protectora y mi más grande triunfo por lo tanto eres mi familia y siempre los has sido, incluso desde antes de que Marie llegara a nuestras vidas…

Por fin, mi padre dijo algo lógico y con sentido. Y yo seguí sintiendo que no debía de estar aquí porque la bomba iba a estallar en cuanto mi madre abriera la boca pero lo que dijo fue más allá incluso de lo que yo esperaba.


	21. Chapter 39- La conversación

Capítulo 39: La conversación

Jacob POV

Bella tenía un semblante de piedra que aterrorizaría a cualquiera y por más que me encantaría que Marie se quedara para que mi esposa no me aporreara con palabras, la verdad era que era una conversación de pareja,,, al menos si ella me consideraba aun su pareja.

La mirada dura y tensa de mi esposa miro de reojo a Marie, pude sentir como su mano entrelazada con la mía temblaba… esa mirada le provoco miedo y no la culpo. Yo mismo tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decir Bella, se veía tan enojada y tan triste a la vez que dijera lo que dijera no sería nada bonito.

Marie en el acto se paró… con la mirada la corrió literalmente mi esposa.

Por fin ella hablo y la verdad yo hubiese preferido que no dijera nada… con lo que dijo mis piernas temblaron.

- Bella: Marie, tu padre y yo vamos a hablar. Por favor, no salgas de la recamara escuches lo que escuches… yo entrare por ti, de acuerdo?

Con lo que dijo Bella, hasta a Marie se le descompuso el semblante. Ella actuó rápidamente y en un suspiro estuvo dentro de la recamara y estoy seguro, lo más alejado de la puerta que pudo mi pobre hija… la degolladura iba a comenzar…

- Bella: Regrese porque jure que el día que me separa de ti era porque los dos estaríamos de acuerdo he iríamos ante los espíritus a romper nuestra promesa y aun pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

En unas cuantas palabras me dijo todo… no regrese por ti, si estoy aquí es porque tengo palabra y quiero ir a los espíritus… no pude articular palabra, ella sí.

- Bella: Yo sé y entiendo que una fría no pueda aspirar a tener una familia pero aunque Marie no sea mi hija de sangre, la quiero como tal y sigamos o no… tu y yo, ella siempre será mi hija y por tanto mi familia. Y si tú en el momento que ella no este, me dejaras de considerar tu familia o tal vez hasta tu pareja es mejor que nos llevemos como amigos desde ahorita a esperar a que ella se valla, no quiero que ella cargue esa responsabilidad a cuestas por algo que no es su culpa.

Mis lágrimas para este momento ya chorreaban y ella continuaba hablando sin tregua para mí.

- Bella: En cuanto a nosotros, considero que aunque no seas mi pareja por la amistad y la convivencia de tantos años siempre te seguiré considerando mi familia aunque tú no a mí, Tal vez ya no serás mi pareja pero siempre serás como un hermano para mí. Y pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amiga, siempre podrás contar conmigo y siempre te apoyara en todo, al menos mientras aun tú así lo quieras. Yo estaré aquí en la cabaña mientras transcurre la vida de mi hija de ahí en adelante me iré… tengo que ir a buscar a mi alma aun cuando Edward ya haya muerto…

Edward muerto, entonces realmente si lo había ido a buscar tal y como lo pensé… no podía hablar, mi dolor interior empezaba a mostrarse incluso como físico, sus palabras una a una me calaron el corazón y el alma. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no quize ni pude decir nada, ella remato.

- Bella: Ya que no dices nada quiere decir que tengo razón y así son las cosas, por lo tanto te pido respetuosamente que te vayas a tu casa, nos dejes a Marie y a mi solas para platicar sobre cómo será la situación entre nosotras y mañana se ira para tu casa.

Estaba en shock, mi corazón empezó a detenerse, podía sentir que el aire me faltaba y mis piernas no me pudieron sostener caí sobre el sillón. Me quede mirándola fijamente y ella no me sostuvo la mirada, lo que hizo me dio exacto lo que yo necesitaba,,, una pizca de duda y dolor la hicieron voltearse y soltar un pequeño sollozo. Por fin hable yo.

- Jacob: Bella, te das cuenta que estas terminando con mi vida, con nuestra familia y con la felicidad me atrevo a decir de los 3… solo porque no pensé en lo que dije en un momento de enojo y frustración. Estas segura?

Ella no volteo a verme. Estaba estática ni siquiera respiraba pero otro diminuto y casi imperceptible sollozo salió de ella.

- Jacob: Comprende algo Isabella Marie Black antes de que digas otra cosa y yo también. Tú no solo eres mi amiga, mi esposa, mi hermana o mi familia, eres todo para mí. Todo.

Ella trato de dar un paso pero se derrumbó cayó al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado, el estruendo de su cuerpo contra el suelo fue tal que hasta Marie pego un grito dentro de la recamara y salió inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba.

Yo no alcance a tomarla antes de llegar al suelo, lo que paso me tomo totalmente por sorpresa y mi cara reflejaba eso,,, dolor y sorpresa.

- Marie: Que paso papa? Que paso, que tiene mi mama…

No le conteste nada pues ni yo sabía que tenía, esto era algo que a los vampiros no les pasaba y Bella era la única que lograba desconectarse así de su cuerpo… era algo así como su mente la defendía de lo que estaba sintiendo.

La recosté sobre el sillón y la acomode para que estuviera cómoda, era como si su cuerpo de piedra hubiera cambiado a goma y estaba totalmente perdida, fuera de sí.

- Jacob: Marie, solamente he visto a tu madre una vez así y fue cuando la atraparon los del aquelarre en México. Su mente la defiende o algo así, cuando siente mucho dolor o algo así, no sabría bien explicarlo porque ni yo lo entiendo muy bien. Me podrías decir que paso, ella te conto algo o te dijo algo antes de que yo llegara…

Mi hija estaba asustada y empapada en llanto, tomaba la mano de su madre cuando empezó a hablar entrecortadamente…

- Marie: Ella me dijo que hubo una guerra mundial y que hubo una gran enfermedad en el país, ha causa de esto Edward y su familia murieron hace aproximadamente 9 años. Ella comento cosas que no entendí papa… era como si delirara.

- Jacob: Cuéntamelo Marie a lo mejor yo sepa de que hablaba o pueda tal vez entenderlo.

Los dos estábamos preocupados y llorando pero Bella seguía igual… siguió hablando.

- Marie: Ella dijo que Edward era su mejor amigo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que dijo que él era parte de su alma, algo así que era quien la cuido y la salvo. Y su qué deber era convertirlo en vampiro porque fue el quien la convirtió a ella en vampiro, que se lo debía y le fallo.

Mi hija por su llanto no pudo hablar más, yo le conté lo que significaba esto. Como dentro de ese niño había algo así como un alma o algo y que platico con Bella, así fue como ella supo quién era, lo identifico como el sacerdote que la convirtió hace tantos años y que murió por salvarla a ella.

Mi hija estaba atónita con lo que le contaba pero ni su llanto ni el mío cesaban.

Le conté todo lo que paso en el lugar de caza de Bella, como el niño y lo que fuera que estuviera en él, se despidieron de ella porque sabían que yo iba con ella en aquel mal estado en el que quedo después del ataque.

- Marie: Fue por mí, que él se despidió de ella?

- Jacob: No hija, tengo entendido que el niño o su alma o lo que sea, le dijo que las cosas tenían que pasar así para que un día se volvieran a encontrar y entonces sí, ya ayudarse el uno al otro. Y lo que te paso, de tus heridas y las mías no fue culpa de nosotros así que no lo tomes así…

Paso un largo rato, Marie acomodo las cobijas alejando los sillones y haciendo una gran cama a un lado de la chimenea, coloque a Bella en el centro. Ella la tenía abrazada con su mano sobre su pecho y yo abrace con las piernas y tomaba su mano herida. Así nos quedamos dormidos…

El primer rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana nos despertó a ambos pero fueron unas gentiles y tiernas palabras lo que nos despertó a los dos en el acto…

- Bella: Vuelvan a dormirse, es muy temprano y hace frio. Duerman.

Ambos gritamos de la sorpresa,,, yo, amor y mi hija, mama.

- Bella: No es mi culpa que me dejaran a mí en medio, has titiritado casi una hora Marie y tu lobito has estornudado una par de veces. Sera mejor que me suelten y mejor se abracen entre ustedes…

- Noooo, gritamos los dos al unísono. Un grito desesperado y extraño.

- Bella: Bueno pero que les pasa hoy a ustedes,,, está bien no me moveré pero si se enferman yo no tengo la culpa…

Marie y yo nos mirábamos totalmente confundidos y sorprendidos… yo no pude decir nada, no quería escupir alguna tontería,,, fue una lagrima que cayó por mi mejilla directo a la frente de Bella la que hizo empezar a preguntar y responder a mi hija…

- Bella: Que tienes lobito, por que lloras. Aquí estoy no me iré y te prometo que no me moveré. Que pasa?

- Marie: Mami, recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche…

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al oír esta pregunta, ella trataría de recordar. Lo haría y me aventaría por allá, me esperaba ese trancazo cuando sus palabras me resultaron estupefactas.

- Bella: Pues recuerdo que papa y yo salimos a cazar ayer porque hoy será tu fiesta. De ahí recuerdo a tu papa entrar por la puerta dándote un susto con el portazo y de ahí recuerdo que….

Se quedó callada y titubeo… tal como lo temí, recordó aun cuando lo que dijo de que su fiesta hoy y que fue ayer que salimos a cazar no era cierto, ella estaba confundida… y como era posible que no recordara cosas.

- Bella: No me lo creerán pero no recuerdo más,,, es como si me hubiera quedado dormida y desperté hace como dos horas, siéndolos a ustedes dos mis amores como me abrazaban, no me moví por que los despertaría y aquí estamos… por qué? que paso? Por qué me "dormí"?

Yo no tenía el valor para contestar pero tuve que articular pues Bella me miraba expectante y ya en esto momento algo asustada.

- Jacob: Bella pasaron muchas cosas, yo dije algo malo y tú te fuiste de viaje, fuiste a…..

Mi hija me interrumpió dándome una patada y hablando ella…

- Marie: Mama, papa siendo como es dijo una tontería que nos hizo enojar a las dos, tú te fuiste de viaje a cazar y tardaste, yo mientras me vine a la cabaña. Por eso recuerdas como el entro con ese grosero portazo….

Mi cara era un gran signo de interrogante en este momento,,, porque Marie decía eso y no la verdad… ella continuo.

- Marie: Veras, papa dijo que no quería que el tiempo pasara para que siempre estemos como ahorita,,, nuestra linda familia. Y tuvieron una discusión sobre como pasaba el tiempo y ya conoces a papa, no me quiere dejar crecer y tener novio….

Bella me miraba con gesto de reproche… pero no estaba ese semblante de enojo o tristeza de ayer, no sollozaba. Estaba completamente consiente y no recordaba nada, mi hija le invento una historia y esta la creyó como si nada. Eso era a varias escalas,,, imposible.

- Marie: Pero por tu mismo enojo no cazaste nada mama y tus ojos ya se ven oscuros porque no vas a cazar mientras papa y yo nos levantamos y desayunamos.

- Bella: si siento sed pero no es necesario que valla a cazar, no es tanta mi sed…

- Marie: Ve mama,,, en serio tus ojos se ven raros… ve no me asustes mama. Ya tenemos suficiente con el loco de mi papa…

Bella asintió como si nada, se cambió de ropa y se fue a cazar ante la mirada atónita de Marie y mía.

Cuando pasaron unos minutitos y yo sabía que Bella ya se encontraba lejos.. Marie hablo.

- Marie: Ya entendí eso de las almas y como se despegan de sus cuerpos… papa.

- Jacob: Que? Pues explícame porque estoy confundido.

- Marie: Papa, es algo así como que el alma de mi mama la protegió del dolor que tú le causaste al rechazarla como lo hiciste y de paso de la muerte de Edward con la promesa que le hizo de que lo encontraría y lo convertiría para poder ayudarse.

- Jacob: Eso paso, su mente la protegió y le borro todo eso para que ella no sufriera… por eso también le paso la vez pasada entonces… ella se puso así por no comer por semanas pero también porque se enteró de lo que paso entre tu madre y yo, y que de eso nacerias tu…

- Marie: Pues si eso es cierto debes saber que le mentí porque si su mente la protegió, no serás ni tu ni yo quien se lo recuerde para que se ponga peor… veras papa, mi mama me dijo que era su tarea buscar a Edward o bueno su alma o lo que sea, aun cuando Edward ya estuviera muerto…

- Jacob: Como es que lo iba a buscar si ya estaba muerto… buscaría su tumba o algo así…

- Marie: Pues tampoco lo entendí ayer,,, pero hoy creo que significa que el renacerá o bueno no Edward sino el ser dentro de el… creo que tenemos dos tareas papa.

Yo no entendía nada pero confiaba mucho en la palabra de Marie, la misma Bella le ha enseñado todo y por tanto sus palabras siempre son atinadas, sus consejos de mucha ayuda y en este momento,,, la única que tenía una idea.

- Marie: Primero papa no debemos dejar que mama regrese por Edward, si su alma le borro todo lo sucedido quiere decir que no es tiempo de que se encuentren y por lo tanto no debe saber que el murió… y segundo, si esto es cierto tu no debes provocar que ella se ausente así de nuevo, jamás debe pasar por su mente buscarlo y si lo piensa hay que ocuparla, hacer que se aparte de esa idea de buscarlo y lo olvide.

- Jacob: Pero hija, no sé si debemos hacer eso… si es algo así como su destino, si es algo más profundo que nosotros no sé si tenemos derecho a hacer eso Marie… va más allá de nosotros.

- Marie: Papa, las cosas de las almas, las reencarnaciones y cosas así son cosas que existen, que mejor ejemplo tengo que tu… te conviertes en lo que lo eres gracias a esas almas o espíritus que ayudaron a un ancestro en apuros y que en este caso ese "espíritu" fue un lobo. Veras papa, si Edward se despidió de ella y le dijo que se encontrarían,,,, y repito, se encontrarían en otro momento es lo que debe de pasar, no que ella lo busque. Por algo sucedió así y es por algo que tú te conviertes…

Sus palabras tenia lógica y verdad pero aun así no me convencían del todo, amo a esa mujer y nunca le he mentido o omitido. Cuando la engañe le dije las cosas porque tenía que ser honesto, un caballero y por eso casi la pierdo, como se supone que yo debía mentirle o omitirle cosas de tanta importancia y peor aún, cuando lo supiera o sospechara como se lo diría… me mataría.

- Marie: Papa quita esa cara de susto… el día que ella se entere le explicaras como por su bien tu y yo tuvimos esta platica, como yo llegue a la conclusión de lo que se haría por su bien y que tú eras el encargado de cuidarla de hoy en adelante hasta que ella recordara o se encontrara a su… bueno lo que tenga que encontrar. Le dirás así,,, tu Marie era capaz de mentirse a sí misma con tal de tu seguridad y tu felicidad, Bella.

- Jacob: Estas segura Marie?

- Marie: Si papa, más que segura algo en mi interior me lo dice y es mi propia madre la que me ha dicho que siempre le tengo que hacer caso a mi corazón o a mi alma.

Seguimos hablando de cómo todo se lo ocultaríamos y como seguiríamos como si nada pasara, en resumen, ella se fue de caza y se perdió o algo así, tardo mucho en regresar sin haber cazado y por eso olvido todo y se puso como la vez del aquelarre. Despertó se alimentó y todo continuo.

Y así fue, tal como lo dijo mi hija y como yo mismo acorde,,, el tiempo paso sin que ella supiera nada, sin dejar que siquiera lo sospechara y siempre alejándola de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward. Nos prohibimos a nosotros mismos nombrarlo, recordarlo con actos o recuerdos parecidos a lo que vivió con el e incluso alejándonos de esa ciudad.

Pasaron los años con toda la relativa tranquilidad y seguridad que tendrían que tener, yo viví cada día con zozobra pero aun así feliz de que ella, mi mujer, mi Bella fuera feliz y ajena a todo lo demás.

Al cumplir 19 años y contra todas mis probabilidades, Marie se casó con el joven Clearwater. Era un gran chico, un joven educado, amable y sobre todo, un hombre enamorado. Mi hija se embarazo rápidamente pero en un accidente murió el joven Clearwater, el niño creció y se llamó igual a su padre, Eprhaim pero de apellido Black. Aun cuando los años pasaron mi hija jamás se recuperó del todo de la pérdida de su esposo y era algo que la unió mucho a Bella, la pérdida de un ser querido.

El niño creció y se desarrolló,,, entre su madre y su "abuela" se volvió un hombre inteligente, integro, justo y muy amable… era sin duda un jefe nato tal como el Black que era.

Mi hija desgraciadamente murió joven, tan solo de 36 años y su hijo lo sobrellevo aun teniendo tan solo 16, su perfecto carácter fue exactamente la mejor herencia de mi nieto aunque a simple vista pareciera mi hermano.

Cuando Marie falleció, Bella y yo decidimos seguir con nuestro viaje por el mundo aun con nuestro luto. Fue algo así como tratar de sobrellevar nuestro dolor alejándonos de la reserva y llevándonos por nuevos lugares para que nuestra mente se despejara de Marie, nos llevó varios años aprender sobre la perdida pero salimos adelante y algo que nos ayudó mucho era la comunicación que teníamos con Eprhaim.

Nuestra felicidad continúo a lo largo del ancho mundo, recorrimos cada ciudad, pueblo, isla, selva, desierto, montaña, playa o lo que fuera que Bella quisiera visitar o le llamara a su atención.

Dentro de todos esos años lo único raro fue cuando Eprhaim nos mandó una carta a la isla llamada Australia, Bella y yo llevábamos varios meses ahí, él nos decía que algunos vampiros llevaban varios días rondando la reserva y que si podíamos regresáramos lo antes posible. La carta era pacifica no demostraba que hubiese pasado alguna tragedia o problema, solo nos pedía ir y que necesitaba hablar con nosotros.

Bella y yo sin pensarlo decidimos regresar lo antes posible, sin embargo, aun y con lo que ambos somos regresar nos llevaría varios meses, estábamos lo más alejados posibles de la reservación e incluso aun en barco nos tardaríamos bastante.

Regresamos a la reservación después de casi dos meses de angustia y desesperación. Dejamos todas las cosas que habíamos comprado en nuestra cabaña que llevaba ya varios años abandonada pues nos fuimos de la ciudad meses después de que Marie muriera y tendría ya al menos 10 años que eso paso, mi propio nieto a estas alturas debería tener mínimo 26 o tal vez 28 años.

Cuando entramos en la reserva y nos dimos cuenta que no había problemas, que todo se veía calmado y sereno, nos sentimos muy raros. El primero en acercarse a nosotros fue Eprhaim, él nos condujo hacia nuestra propia casa, nos contó lo sucedido y el por qué quería que regresáramos. Recordé que a pesar de ser mi nieto y el mismo lo sabía, jamás nos tratamos como tal por la propia seguridad y la de toda la reserva.


	22. Chapter 40- Los nuevo y la continuación

Capítulo 40: Los nuevos y la continuación.

- Eprhaim: Bienvenidos sean ambos. Les extrañe. Les pido una gran disculpa por interrumpir su vida y su viaje pero creí que esto era algo que necesitaban y querrían saber.

La confesión de que nos había extrañado nos agarró con la guardia baja a ambos, Bella y yo nos fuimos por nuestra falta de capacidad a la sobrecarga de sentimientos desde que Marie murió, pero cuando nos fuimos jamás pensamos en ese pequeño niño que ambos vimos nacer y con el que convivimos por 18 años.

Su semblante era sereno y tal como su madre era la viva imagen de estar convencido en que lo que hacía estaba bien, pensaran todos los demás lo que pensaran. Entramos a nuestra casa, ahora de el también y nos instalamos. Mi nieto y yo cenábamos mientras Bella por fin pregunto:

- Bella: Bueno querido, cuéntanos que es eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir, mi curiosidad no aguanta más ascuas.

Todos sonreímos ante ese comentario, mi esposa entre todo el mundo era la mujer más paciente y calma del este planeta. Sin más Eprhaim, tiro una bomba para la que ni la vampiro, ni el lobo estaban preparados.

Nos contó una historia de lo más insólita, fue una bomba directo a las entrañas y el lo contaba con tanta calma, que tuve ganas de morderlo cuando por mero instinto me transforme.

- Eprhaim: Padre, madre. Debo informarles que un aquelarre de vampiros estuvo en los alrededores de la reserva y tuve la venia de platicar con ellos para llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de los Queliutes, ustedes y ellos mismos.

Yo no pude preguntar nada y fue Bella la que hizo todo un interrogatorio al muchacho, tan rápido que dude si él lo había entendido. Pregunto por cuando había sido eso, si él se transformó, si había heridos, quien había visto esto, porque no nos llamó en el acto, a que arreglo llegaron, se encontraban aun cerca de la reserva, pregunto por todo y el muy calmo para mi punto de vista por fin después de varios segundos angustiantes, hablo.

- Eprhaim: Cálmense, por favor. Debo decir primeramente que si algo malo hubiese pasado si los hubiera llamado con urgencia y no tal como lo hice, otra cosa es que descubrí hace un par de años que tal como usted padre, yo de igual manera me transformo en lobo. Todos los ancianos están enterados del encuentro que tuvimos en los bosques con los vampiros y fuimos todos los que acordamos los términos del tratado que se hizo.

Su paciencia empezaba a descontrolarme, por estar contando con tanta serenidad algo tan importante y relevante pero fue mi esposa la que mostro esa impaciencia.

- Bella: Por que llegaron a un acuerdo con ellos, quienes eran y por qué se encontraban en estas tierras, cuéntanos por favor, me estoy impacientando.

- Eprhaim: Verán, yo me empecé a transformar hace aproximadamente entr años, como ustedes mismos me dijeron mi transformación solo sería la respuesta de mi sangre a la cercanía de un vampiro pero como tu madre, no te encontrabas cerca no entendía el porqué de mis transformaciones pero tampoco me ocupe de averiguarlo. No fue hasta el encuentro con estos vampiros que supe realmente que era por ellos que me transformaba, verán ellos viven a las afueras de un pueblo cercano a la reserva y llevan ahí casi 6 años.

Yo solo veía la conversación como un gran lobo a mitad de la sala pero me comunicaba con Bella por nuestras miradas.

- Bella: 6 años, conocen o te contaron de mi o de Jacob. Como es que llevan ahí tanto tiempo y no lo notaron, quienes son, que quieren aquí. Y por qué hicieron un tratado sin consultarnos…

Bella ahora si estaba irritada y sus palabras lo advirtieron.

- Eprhaim: Ni ellos saben de ustedes, ni yo les conté sobre mi capacidad de transformarme pero uno de ellos podía leer la mente y así se enteró de mi condición, mas no de ustedes, los mantuve fuera de mi mente todo el tiempo. Y la razón por la que la reserva estuvo de acuerdo en ese encuentro con un tratado es porque yo mismo cuando los encontré vi que ellos no se alimentaban de humanos sino de animales. Los encontré alimentándose de un gran venado y me explicaron que ellos solo cazan animales, que no harían daño a nadie ni en el pueblo ni en la reserva.

- Bella: Cuantos era, como se portaron ante ti.

- Eprhaim: Debo decir que fueron muy amables, me explicaron que se hacían pasar por humanos en el pueblo. El jefe es doctor, su esposa no ejerce nada y venia otros 2 con ellos, al menos eso alcance yo a oler y contar. Así supe cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí, el doctor me enseño una identificación de la pequeña clínica donde trabaja y desde cuando labora ahí. Nosotros no sabíamos esto y en todo ese tiempo nunca escuchamos de muertes sospechosas o cosas así, por eso y por el tono de sus ojos ámbar como el de usted madre, es que sé que ellos decían la verdad.

Bella y yo nos quedamos pensativos ante toda esa información, un pequeño aquelarre de vampiros tan cerca y nosotros ni en cuenta pero no eran malos al contrario se mostraron atentos y serviciales,,, ante todo no atacaron ni preguntaron. Solo se limitaron a añadir ciertas cosas al tratado para bien de ambos grupos.

Eprhaim nos explicó todo el tratado y el mismo nos enseños su transformación cuando nos pidió que lo siguiéramos para enseñarnos la delimitación que ambas partes propusieron y acordaron. Los vampiros no entrarían acá y los que se transforman no entrarían allá, era algo muy bueno pero fue Bella la que dijo algo muy importante, aunque con un tono cómico en su comentario.

- Bella: Bueno aquí está la raya, de un lado los lobos y del otro lado los vampiros… y yo que. La vampiro esposa del lobo que viva en la copa de los árboles, no?

Eprhaim y yo empezamos a reír, para nuestro agrado y sorpresa descubrimos que escuchábamos los pensamientos del otro y que yo tenía la voz del mando, aun sin ponernos a pensar en ello. Era algo así como el macho alfa.

En mis pensamientos le dije a el: - Vamos a asustarla, ladra y adopta una posición de ataque como si su comentario nos intimidara…

En el acto el empezó a soltar grandes ladridos seguidos de gruñidos muy estruendoso, Bella reacciono en el acto desconcertada y no supo que hacer, yo empecé a hacer como si la perseguíamos y el me siguió, con lo que nunca contamos es que Bella salió corriendo exactamente al límite de la línea divisoria de ambos bandos y se perdió a la distancia.

Yo empezaba a correr detrás de ella para tratar de cálmala y decirle que tan solo era una broma pesada pero los pensamientos de Eprhaim me detuvieron.

-Eprhaim: No padre espera no puedes seguirla, acaba de cruzar a su territorio. Ella es un vampiro no la atacaran pues son pacíficos pero nosotros somos lobos estarían en todo su derecho de atacarte por incumplir el tratado. Y podrían empezar a dejar de ser tan pacíficos al ser nosotros quienes quebrantemos las leyes que nosotros mismos de alguna manera impusimos.

Me pare en seco, tenía toda la razón pero no podía dejar que Bella se fuera pensando que la queríamos atacar. Diablos, estúpida broma.

-Jacob: Tu espera aquí, si algo pasa te lo hare saber o aullare. Voy por ella, es mi esposa y no puedo dejar que se vaya así, no la pienso perder por una estupidez.

Deje al gran lobo detrás de mí muy rápidamente, tan solo atinó a decir cuídate y protégela. Yo iba a toda prisa siguiendo el rastro de Bella, note que se había detenido en varios lugares y continuo corriendo pero zigzagueaba o algo buscaba. Me di cuenta que no estaba muy lejos por su olor, así que ladre y en un segundo ella estuvo junto a mí.

- Bella: Me tendrás que explicar a detalle lobo, porque me han ladrado y amenazado así pero eso será después, acompáñame.

Ella salió corriendo y yo la seguí, nos adentrábamos más al bosque y a la vez nos acercábamos a las afueras de un pueblo que yo jamás había tenido interés en conocer pero sabía que ahí estaba. Ella se detuvo en seco.

- Bella: Huele Jacob, a que te huele.

Aspire profundamente, todo mi lomo se encrespó al notar claramente el olor a vampiro, cerca. Demasiado cerca y no eran uno, eran al menos 4 o más. Me transforme contra todo mi instinto de supervivencia para poder hablar.

- Jacob: Bella, lobita. Vámonos de aquí, estamos rompiendo el tratado y de paso nos estamos arriesgando mucho, no querrás cono…

- Bella: Huele Jacob. Si son vampiros pero dos de esos vampiros los conocemos, bueno sus distintivos aromas se me hacen conocidos. Huele.

- Jacob: Si los olí, no están tan cerca así que podemos aun salir de aquí, vámonos Bella. Por favor.

- Bella: No Jacob, uno de esos olores es el del hombre que ayudamos en Europa y yo le dije que no me alimentaba de humanos lo recuerdas pero el otro Jacob, el otro vampiro su olor lo conozco, me es muy familiar pero no lo recuerdo. Como puede ser posible que no recuerde el olor de un vampiro o un nombre algo…

Sin poder yo replicar nada ella había salido corriendo, exactamente con el pero rumbo equivocado. Ella iba siguiendo el rastro de esos vampiros y yo tuve que transformarme para seguirla.

Llegamos a una casa rápidamente, ella me asusto cuando un segundo después se puso a mi lado y dijo.

- Bella: No te acerques. Yo soy un vampiro pero pueden sospechar de ti, espérame en el límite de la reserva. No te preocupes por mí, si había vampiros aquí pero llevan al menos unos 4 días fuera de esta zona, no tardare. Regresa.

No pude decir nada más, literalmente me corrió al darme 3 palmadas en el trasero. Confiaba en ella y en sus palabras, así que me di la vuelta y me fui, tratando de ocultar mi olor.

Bella POV

Jacob se fue y pude continuar con mi búsqueda de lo desconocido. Me recordó por un segundo a esa búsqueda que hice cuando lo encontré a él, solo por ese olor que me resultaba irreconocible. Ahora era diferente, yo conocía ese olor. Estaba más que segura que lo conocía pero por alguna razón no recordaba quien era o porque es que me resultaba familiar.

Llegue unos segundos después a una casa muy lujosa y por lo que lograba ver recién construida, estaba a mitad de la nada en aquel bosque pero justo ahí se intensificaba el olor de los vampiros de aquel aquelarre.

El olor que me llamaba a mí la atención provenía de igual manera de aquel lugar, supuse que ahí Vivian. Entre a la casa con gran recelo y precaución, trate de tocar lo menos posible el suelo o cualquier cosa para evitar impregnar mi olor.

En la casa hubo dos cosas que llamaron mucho mi atención, en la gran sala había un piano que tenía el olor de aquel vampiro que me llamaba tanto la atención. Lo más seguro es que este tocara el piano pues no lograba sentir ningún otro rastro de olor de otro vampiro, toque una pieza y yo misma me sobresalte con el repentino sonido.

Me aleje del piano y seguí de nuevo el rastro aquel, me dirigí directamente a una recamara en el siguiente piso, era amplia y espaciosa, tenía una gran cantidad de libros, infinidad de partituras de canciones, me senté sobre una silla a observar toda la recamara e impregnarme yo misma de ese olor tratando de recordar, sin éxito.

Después de un buen rato de estar perdida en aquella habitación y entre mis propios pensamientos, un aullido a lo lejos llamo toda mi atención. Es Jacob.

Salí corriendo de la casa y me adentre en el bosque en busca de mi para estos momentos desesperado esposo por la manera en la que aullaba por mí. Ojee lentamente toda la habitación antes de salir, grabe todo en mi memoria.

Para cuando llegue con Jacob, él estaba tan enojado que se transformó en cuanto me vio y me dio una especie de regaño durante casi dos horas. Que si la seguridad, que si el tratado, que si arriesgaba a toda la aldea. La verdad estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y en mis recuerdos que solo cuando me abrazo ya una vez transformado en humano que puse atención.

- Jacob: Por favor lobita, no me vuelvas a dejar así. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, casi me vuelvo loco, recuerda que nos prometimos que jamás volveríamos a escapar el uno del otro así. me lo prometiste, amor.

Yo le devolví el abrazo, tuve que prometerle que respetaría el tratado y mi promesa, no me acercaría de nuevo a aquella casa o aquel olor. Y así fue.

Después de pasar unos pocos días más en la reserva, partimos de ahí sin rumbo fijo. No sin antes llegar al acuerdo que no regresaríamos a la reserva al menos que hubiera un problema con esos vampiros y que lo mejor era mantenernos alejados para que no hubiera sospechas de un vampiro en la reserva.

Siguieron transcurriendo los años compartiendo el mundo a la par de mi esposo el lobo, pasaron tantos años, que las monarquías cambiaron, nuevas guerras masivas se llevaron a cabo, nuevos inventos revolucionaron el mundo. Pero tanto por mi curiosidad por aquel olor que el tiempo y los años no supieron desaparecer, tanto la forma en como Jacob extrañaba la reserva, regresamos pero las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron.


End file.
